Once More With Feeling
by Tisara
Summary: Sometimes something is cliche for a reason. Follow Ana as she awakens into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho after dying in her own world. Entangled with our favourite fox, how will she survive a world full of demons and make believe beings, especially if she can't exactly remember who she is or why she's there. Kurama/OC follows Canon with a unique spin.
1. Here I Am (Chapter 1)

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone and welcome to my new story for a beloved and very dear anime to me.

I want to say I am aware the premise sounds similar to a few other stories, specially Melon Liquor by Night Kunoichi. I want to say this was written before I found that story and it is 100% different and all similarities are purely coincidental. I have also cleared it with that author that it's ok to publish this despite a similar premise, I got the blessing so don't worry. Also please go check out her story its AMAZING.

This story is created with 2 OC's near and dear to my heart from my teenage years. They have evolved with me and I hope you enjoy them as well. I also want to thank Hawkstout. I don't know their account if they still have one, but she does write loads of amazing stuff on a few sites so if you know her, go give her a big fat YOU ROCK for me to lift some spirits. (Please don't push for story updates etc) she has helped flesh out this story, help with lore, and help with the OC's.

I hope you enjoy.

"." is talking

'.' is thinking

 **~Chapter 1 Start~**

The most important part is that…

I'm dead, or at least I think I am.

I don't remember much, there are a lot of blank spaces. I assume my death must have been pretty violent and involving head trauma.

Lots of head trauma…

Unless I'm not dead, in which case I guess I have selective amnesia from head trauma.

Is that even a thing?

Damn I wish I had google.

To start off my story you need to know one thing.

Loud noises scare me, I keep wetting myself, things are frightening and funny all at the same time, and I'm pretty sure I'm a baby.

Like, a literal infant.

Wait that was more than one thing...

Give me a break I think I'm only a few weeks old.

Or maybe months?

Shit this must be one hell of a coma.

Let me back track a tad to where it all begins… or rather ends.

Pictures cascaded by, like the start of an old movie, you know, the kind that used film and had a tendency to combust into flames.

Huh? Retro film doesn't normally do that?

Well, I guess that trope lied to me. It's probably not the first time.

There are pieces of things vaguely related to one another in the feature film that is my life. The flames and burning holes sort of confuse the plot, and my life really needs-needed to learn what constituted a period and comma, or perhaps even an em dash? What is an em dash you ask? Well it's honestly a stylistic choice, oh...you don't really care do you.

Sorry I'm kind of a literary nerd.

No, no, I'm not a genius. I'm not a straight A student or a writer. I'm just an insomniac with google. Or… I was.

So what's the point?

I guess there really wasn't one other than to complain about the state of affairs.

The state being a complete disarray of my memories and... well, the entirety of who I am.

Not being able to walk is a bitch as well, but I digress.

I do remember friends, my first kiss, how I got bullied in second grade, my aunt's wedding, my grandma's funeral, my best friend's worst day, my best friend's best day, the day I got arrested (It's not as bad as it sounds, I was 16, smoking my first joint when my besties' Dad caught us and decided to arrest us both to straighten us out. So absolutely embarrassing)

That's right, I can use parenthesis, but my motor control is non-existent.

In fact, let's fast forward past this part, hearing me night blog while shitting myself probably doesn't make for good entertainment.

-Break-

The important stuff happens junior high. The very first day of junior high.

So picture it. I'm thirteen years old, and I'm just starting my first day at a new school.

But, before I was a thirteen year old starting junior high, I was a twenty-six year old first year medical intern. An award winning dancer… if you count fourth and fifth from the ages five to eighteen award winning. It's the equivalent of "You tried!" awards in dance terms, but it kept my Mother at bay. I loved dancing, but the competitions were a pre-cursor to pageants for her.

I remember that about her. I remember my parents were Virginia Adair and Richard Adair. I was born in the good old US of A in the summer month of June 22nd, 1989. A seven pound two ounce overdue baby. The start of my reign of disappointment to my Mother I'm sure.

What a contrast to my chubby bubby reincarnation, born to Elizabeth Mukai and Hirohito Mukai.

I know we're in Japan and I am born and raised Japanese, but yes, that's an English name. My mom is an Irish-American; first generation—I mean my current Mom. Mom of right now. She was a teacher in Japan who ended up immigrating when she married dad.

So my new name—my current name is Anastasia Mukai. What a funny joke right? I'm a hafu with an incredibly western first name. Thanks mom!

Also, the irony does not evade me on the meaning of that particular name.

I was born December 10th, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan.

My only consolation is, at least the time period isn't too different from when I was alive, err, previously alive.

-But I have puberty to look forward to again with the added bonus of perpetual culture shock!

So this is me: 5'6, pale as an Irish leprechaun, with slightly waved ginger locks just past my shoulders, pale green-blue eyes, and dark freckles contrasting against my paleness. I look pretty much how I did in my other life, except my nose and eyes were shaped a touch different. Other than my nose and eyes, I looked just like my mother; gaining the aforementioned traits from my father.

People often thought my dad was babysitting me at first.

My body surprisingly wasn't all that different from my previous life.

I think.

Keep that in mind, it's all conjecture. I think I remember this. I think this is who I was, but maybe I'm just making it all fit so I don't go insane. That's a possibility too.

I was petite, but pure muscle. Having been enrolled in professional dance classes since I was three years old, I had built up lean muscle. Mom thought it would give me an edge in getting accepted into private schools, she wasn't wrong.

I wasn't well endowed in the chest department, and it often made me feel uncomfortable. Having grown up the first time with DD's in a southern town of a country built on big breasted women, I felt out of place with my less curvy and more petite frame.

It made dancing a lot easier, it really was an industry skewed towards the perfect 'dancer's body'. Well, the people judging were skewed towards it, my dancing hadn't been any worse or better in my previous body.

I was, however, scoring higher this time around. Sadly, still only getting fifth place on a good night.

But back to my first day. Like I said. This is where the story really starts.

I smoothed my magenta skirt as they finished the welcoming ceremony. I was officially a student of Meiou Junior High. The name brought back a fondness to the older anime of my previous youth, and I couldn't help but smile at the distant foggy memory.

I scoffed thinking back to old fanfictions detailing original female protagonists being sent to their world and attending the school. It was a common theme among fanfiction I may or may not only have read, but written. I think, again, memory is a bit foggy.

Out of all the memories I managed to retain, it would be of reading fanfiction. Typical.

With a sigh I gathered my book bag and went to find the locker I was assigned. My wavy orange locks bunching painfully under my strap and I winced as I awkwardly adjusted the strap and my hair. The result caused my fly-away wavy hair to bunch up into a twisted mess.

Except…I had no idea where I was going, direction sense was not something I had.

Thankfully after a few minutes of feeling lost, a prefect directed me to where the first year lockers were.

Grasping my locker number tightly in my left hand, I scanned the lockers one by one until I found mine. I brushed the pads on my fingers across the number in a weird nostalgic giddiness.

'177' I put in my combination and opened my locker feeling entirely too anxious for someone who was attending junior high for a second time. I placed my runners inside the locker, my unneeded school books, my gym uniform, and my lunch. I wasn't entirely used to not having everything with me as I was acclimated too back in America, I felt kind of naked without the weight of my books.

I was entirely too engrossed in my thoughts about the differences to notice anything and ended up turning and almost walking into someone who was standing curiously behind me.

"Oh, gees, sorry!" I quickly spouted, looking up. I had almost bowled over a male student. He was average height and stood with an air of ease. He held his hands up in surrender as he gave me a 'good-ol-boy' smile.

"It's quite alright, I was rather close so I'll take some of the blame." He responded, his smile widening as his eyes swept over my anxious frame. I took that moment to really look at him.

Huh, nice to see I am not the only one with red hair here. Hopefully, I'll be less of a freak here than in elementary school. His eyes were probably the most fascinating part of him. He was very clearly full Japanese, but he had such green eyes.

I mean the red hair was odd as well, but people here had an array of hair colour so I kind of just accepted the notion that all Japanese people had black or dark hair to be another trope that lied to me.

"Ahh, um, hi! My name is Mukai, Anastasia, but you can call me Ana." I curled my grown out bangs around my ear and smiled wide trying to ignore my anxiety for a moment. I had made an unfortunate choice 2 years ago to have straight bangs. It did not look good, I burned all the photos. So now, I had awkwardly grown out bangs that just barely tucked behind my ears.

Was I staring too long? I wasn't sure what was polite eye contact and what wasn't, I don't think I was ever really good at it to be honest.

I never really did fit in in my new culture either. I was a southern girl born and raised. I missed my southern accent, but at least I still remembered English...mostly. It's hard to retain when you hardly ever get a chance to speak it. I was really hoping the English classes in this school were up to par.

His lips were moving.

Oh shit! I wasn't paying any attention, great first impression.

Now his lips weren't moving.

Oh God, speak Ana speak!

"Sorry wha?" I blurted. What a sight I must have been, messy hair tucked to the side away from my strap, uniform hanging awkwardly off my gangly frame, and my face just positively ballooning with red. Curse my irish heritage!

He echoed a smooth chuckle, "I was asking what class you were in." His patient tone clarified for me. He continued to smile warmly at me.

"Oh, um..." I rifled through my bag looking for my class assignment sheet. I must look like such a spazz, poor...oh God, I didn't even get his name. Oh my god I really am a spazz.

Fucking great.

"Ahh it's class 1-4." I assumed he was asking because we have last names near each other.

"Same class then. Mind if I follow you? I seem to be a touch lost." he smiled so very calmly. He turned to stand beside me now and motioned for me to lead.

Oh bullshit, he was feeling sorry for my clumsy ass. Probably wanted to make sure I wasn't late after almost running me over. Gotta love pity.

"Uh, sure, that's fine." I closed my book bag and cleared my throat. It was suddenly very dry. What was wrong with me? I mean sure, he was pretty, but I've been around prettier, after all I had seen-

I had seen…

What had I seen?

I can't remember, fucking great. Maybe he was the prettiest person I had ever seen, or it was the coma. I am going to blame the coma.

But still…I wanted to make a good impression, I didn't really have anyone lining up to be friends with me.

I didn't really have a whole lot of friends here, being significantly older (at least in my own head) made it hard to connect with a bunch of prepubescent kids.

This one seemed pretty nice though, tranquil, collected, and kind of annoying. No one pities me!

That's all you really need in a friend. A calm mind, unpredictable nature, a little crazy, and a whole lot of pity. Strongest bonds for a friendship!

No wait, that didn't sound right at all, but why did it come to mind so quickly?

Looking around I felt a nervous feeling creep up. Ah…

Damn this kid for being right! I was so lost in my thoughts I got actually lost.

"Umm, I don't actually know where we are." I blushed feeling entirely stupid.

"I think our class is just down the hall actually." He walked ahead of me, so sure of himself. He moved so gracefully it was like he literally glided across the floor.

Which was of course impossible.

"At least I was on the right track." I whispered to myself, but he must have caught it because I heard him chuckle.

He waited for me to enter the classroom ahead of him. My, my, such a gentleman, a man after my southern courted heart.

Sitting ourselves down we noticed the teacher had already arrived and was waiting for the bell as she idly looked around, giving us a curious look. She had her hair up in a neat bun, a knee length circle skirt in periwinkle with a soft cream blouse. Her tall heels gave her a lift enough to look older than the rest of the students, but it was obvious she was decently short.

As it rang the teacher started roll call without missing a beat. It was too fucking early for her energy I swear. Her heels clicked as she pivoted to look at us.

"Minamino, Shuichi."

"Present." the same composed and collected ginger spoke up.

Wait what?

 **~Break~**

This was the big important thing. Minamino Shuichi. My first big clue, although it didn't really seem like a clue to me at the time. It was more me almost having a panic attack.

The teacher ended up calling my name several times before Shuichi elbowed me. Yeah we were seated next to each other. Woohoo close last names!

Ok, this could easily be explained away. So he had a similar name to a character in Yu Yu Hakusho. So we went to a school with a similar name from the anime.

All coincidence of course, Shuichi is a common name, it's probably like...Steve, or Billy-bob.

A quick google will ease my fears.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IN THE TOP 1000!?

I smashed my phone against my desk bristling. Stupid phone, it was clearly at fault.

"I am sure whatever the phone did, it didn't mean it." I jumped in my seat and turned to see the boy in question seated at the desk beside mine, lunch in hand peering over my shoulder with quick green eyes.

Lunch. Right. I stared down at my unopened bento box.

"You know how unruly technology is, if I don't show it who's boss the rest will walk all over me." I opened my bento and pointedly ignored the oddly familiar boy. I received no resistance to this and was pleased.

He was happy to sit there and eat while reading. I on the other hand was dicking around on English sites looking up the familiar anime in hopes I could ease my fears.

"What's a Yu Yu Hakusho?" his voice startled me. I jumped again, the phone clattered from my hands onto the floor. Of course he could read English, Just my fucking luck.

"WHY?!" was all I could splutter as I picked my phone off the ground and blew on the screen.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi laughed out, not sorry at all. His stupid perfect hair moved like silk over his shoulders at the motion.

Ass.

"Uhh, nothing, just something I heard on the way to school I was curious as to what it was." Stupid google, this is all googles fault.

"Doesn't look like it's bringing up results."

"No...it doesn't." I paled as I threw the offending contraption into my book bag haphazardly.

 **~Break~**

Yeah that was a tough day to say the least...it was not a good day, nope, it was a pretty shit day.

I still wasn't convinced, even if Yu Yu Hakusho didn't exist, it didn't mean I was in that particular universe, it didn't even mean Shuichi was, well, Kurama. All it meant was I wasn't in my own world anymore.

The year difference, the lack of popular headlines and world events, the complete lack of shows I knew as well as artists. Now that it dawned on me it seemed so obvious.

But the question was of course now being, where was I… how was I?

I suppose why as well but who cares about that right now?

"Is your phone behaving today?" Shuichi questioned as he took up his seat next to me. He was perfectly kept as usual.

"As much as it can." I shrugged, exhausted from staying up all night on google. I took a warm sip of my drink hoping to leech some semblance of life from it.

"Should you really be having coffee?" his eyebrow was raised in question, but his grin spoke volumes.

"Keep being nosy and find out what happens if I don't have it." I glared at him and his aberrant red hair. He laughed at my weak threat, and I went back to nursing the aforementioned beverage.

"I didn't mean to offend." He was still smiling warmly and I couldn't help but smile back. Despite how much his presence ruined my re-life, life again? Eh whatever. Anyways, despite how much his presence was the root of all my trouble, he was still a kind classmate. Who wouldn't smile back if they were in my shoes.

I couldn't help myself though as my smile faded into a thin pressed line of determination as I took a moment to really look at him.

His eyes were a deep shade of green, his hair was a much darker red than mine. No, not darker, truer, it was a truer red. He was tall for a thirteen year old, and lithe. He did look an awful lot like...

"You ok?" I blinked owlishly as I came back down to earth.

"Huh?" eloquent.

"You've been staring intently at me for the past five minutes.

"Oh, umm, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts..." I was probably blushing. Damn this pre-pubescent body.

"It's ok, I was almost wondering if you had fallen asleep."

I never got a chance to respond as the bell rang and our first class began.

 **~Break~**

The week was pretty uneventful. It was full of loads of homework, long school days, and getting used to the fact I was probably in Yu Yu Hakusho; although I refused to acknowledge it.

Shuichi was a fine desk mate. He was always on time, respectful of my space, and was quiet. He made it easy to ignore the growing realization of where I was.

The only downside was the amount of girls he started collecting that would often follow him around, ask him out during lunch, or give him all sorts of baked goods. It was getting tiring considering I was pretty sure one of them kept pelting me with paper balls during class.

I'm positive I became public enemy number one for the seating arrangement.

Since nothing...demony had occurred I had chalked up my whole ordeal as some sort of coma trip, or drug trip, or just straight up mixing things up in my whole...reincarnation. Yu Yu Hakusho was probably never even a show to begin with.

Great I wonder what else I made up in my drug induced delusion.

I was startled out of my thoughts at some of the students slamming the classroom door. With a curse I dropped my notebook smacking Shuichi's knee in the process.

With a quick english swear I bent down to pick up my notebook when my finger collided with Shuichi's, who had also coincidently moved to retrieve the fallen object.

I felt a zap and a warmth spread through my body. I quickly recoiled and it disappeared leaving me feeling empty and cold.

"I uh, thanks, I'm going to go get a..." I didn't know what to say so I just stood up, grabbing my bag, and walked out of the classroom. I didn't have to look at him to feel the ice in his stare.

Smooth

I walked briskly (ran) to the girls bathroom and stood at the sink breathing deeply trying to shake the chill away. I splashed some water on my flushed face, I didn't really know why, it just seemed to be the thing people did in moment's like these.

The rush of cold soothed my reddened skin, but did nothing for my panic however.

What the fuck was that?

It felt like I was on fire and I had this tugging from the pit of my stomach that made me feel like vomiting.

Jesus fucking Christ, that couldn't have been normal...but he didn't seem to notice...right?

Right?

'Fake it till you make it' I suddenly heard my mother, the previous one, utter in my head. Her perfectly pronounced words echoed making me feel even sicker.

I was not good at acting at all, it was one of the reasons my father convinced my mother to remove me from pageants. I was absolute garbage at it. It's also probably why I never place well in dance.

I took a moment to collect myself, well as much as someone in my situation could, and then left the bathroom only to find myself nose to nose with Shuichi.

Oh fuck me.

He looked intensely at me.

"I think we should talk." His eyes looked incredibly dark and dangerous. I suddenly felt like I was 5 again. His stance was closed off, hands in fists at his side, the knuckles turning a nice shade of 'I'm going to beat your head in school days' style' white.

Oh god please no, please don't do this. I had a simple life, normal life, don't put me here, I'll end up eaten by something!

"I...uh...sure..." he tilted his head in a silent order to follow him, and started walking down the hallway not even bothering to see if I was still following. This time he wasn't gliding.

I followed him through the halls and up the stairs, counting every single one in an attempt to still my beating heart It was kind of like counting sheep, except instead of getting sleepy I was getting vomity.

I couldn't remember a time I felt this close to death, in fact I couldn't even remember the one time I died. Did it feel like this?

He lead me to the roof and he closed the door, placing himself in front of it silently. I hadn't even seen him move. One minute I had followed him onto the roof, the next I heard the door click shut and he was behind me with his looming presence.

I was fucked.

"So...I hope this isn't your way of confessing to me...it's a touch axe murderish." I was chuckling awkwardly. I crack stupid jokes when anxious, stupid! I was going to die and my last words were an anxious one liner. How embarrassing. Please don't let me remember this in my next life!

Maybe he would find me utterly charming and let this slide?

He wasn't laughing, not even a smile. He looked grim. His lips pressed in thin lines and his eyes narrowed.

Guess I really wasn't that lucky.

He looked suddenly very predatory. His once good boy charm had slipped away leaving me feeling like a very small rabbit in the big old forest.

"Who are you." he pressed, walking towards me. He moved soundlessly and I could feel the strength waft off him in waves. His shoulders were perfectly square and I couldn't help but marvel just how strong he suddenly looked. What was once a lithe 13-year-old suddenly looked like the lumberjack from Snow White, and I was pretty sure he wanted to cut out my heart.

"Anastasia, you know that." I echoed out trying to appear as small as possible. Maybe if I looked real innocent and doe like, he'll let me slip away to meet some dwarves.

"Don't lie to me." his tone was icy and I shuddered. He was a hair's breadth away from me now, I could see his breath twisting out as he breathed in the crisp April air.

He smelled of petrichor in June. You know, when the plants are their greenest and the pavement gets so hot it bakes your bare feet until the moment it rains? Yeah, that's the smell of petrichor in June.

"It is I swear! It's the only name I've got!" Which was true, I didn't remember my previous name at all. Lost in that cascade of picture perfect memories.

"What was that in the classroom then?" He looked mad. No, scratch that, he looked furious, furious and deadly.

"What was what?" stupid move. I knew it was, but I couldn't help it. Not only was I smart ass by nature, I was also freaking the ever living fuck out.

He had me pressed against the door in seconds, his arm against my neck pressing deeply against my clavicle. I felt my bones wane the slightest at his strength and gasped.

"I will not ask again, what was that? It felt like you pulled a piece of my soul out for a mere second." I could feel the heat from his arm contrasting against the cold metal of the door. It was then I realized I didn't have my jacket and that I was so close to him, that to anyone looking, it looked as if we were kissing. Focus.

So that's what that was...I should probably pay attention; he looks really unimpressed.

"Pay attention." his breath brushed my cheek and I flinched. His skin was touching mine now and I couldn't think. I felt suddenly very warm, too warm. I felt the pull at my stomach increase until I felt like I was going to burst.

The world started to spin, and just as the ink blots had almost covered my vision, I felt nothing but the cold harsh spring air.

But the smell of petrichor lingered.

He let me go so suddenly I sagged against the door and slid to the ground. My head was swimming and I feared I was going to die just from the proximity. I couldn't grasp any singular thought.

"What are you doing?" his hand was reaching for his hair. Why was he doing that? I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't remember why. What was it about his hair?

"I don't know." I choked out trying to get my bearings. I felt pathetic. What good was it to be in a world you watched on TV if you were garbage at remembering any of it.

Don't cry, don't cry, he'll probably eat you...

I am a big strong woman in the body of a 13-year-old, I can do this.

I was totally crying.

I bit back a sob and looked up and as sincerely as I could, uttered out a meek 'I don't know' again. I don't even know if he heard me muttering through sobs anymore. I felt the snot start to clog my nose and gave a gross and wet sniff.

His lips were pressed together so tightly they almost disappeared. His hand had stilled at the nape of his neck. He was staring hard at me now, but his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

I was plant bait, or fertilizer as it were.

'You know the kinda eats,

The kinda red hot treats

The kinda sticky licky sweets

I crave'

I couldn't help the tune that sung in my head.

'Oh Kurama, don't be like Seymour.' I begged silently.

He looked down at me and sighed. I felt elation in my chest, maybe I'd make it to my 14th birthday yet! His hand left his hair, devoid of man eating plants, and he stilled for a moment. He seemed to be debating with himself.

Kneeling he hesitantly reached out for me, his hand lightly brushing mine.

The same warmness spread, but not as strongly this time. I felt the pull at my stomach hum and I started to see spots again.

"Your soul is reacting to mine, so is your spirit energy, as small as it is." He explained increasing the pressure slowly. His brows knitted together in concentration, but all I could think was how warm he felt.

"I...what does that mean?" If I was in a better state of mind I'd probably have thought to sound more surprised than I was at the mention of spirit energy, but could you blame me? I was attempting to focus on his words and not pass out.

"I'm not sure, but it's concerning. I've never heard about anything like this happening before." he looked quizzical now, almost child-like in his wonder. His hand was tracing mine now in awe.

The warmth snapped and Kurama jolted back, rocking on the balls of his feet his eyes were wide in surprise. I felt faint but a lot more stable than before as the colour was fading back into the world. The pulling in my stomach was replaced with a dull humming and I was worried that whatever happened had killed me.

"What was that?" I felt terrified now.

"That would be a tether...I think." He looked equally concerned. His eyes crinkled in a way that seemed unfair, someone so beautiful shouldn't have such a look.

Wait, no, hormones stop. Focus now.

"Tether?" I managed to get out, I needed to stay on topic for once.

"I think your soul, and mine, just finished synchronizing and tethered."

Oh dear, this wasn't going to end well.

"I still don't follow." I sobbed, I wanted to go home, go cry into a tub of ice cream and mourn everything I seemed to have lost.

 **~Break~**

We never really got to talk all that much more about what had happened because the bell had rung the very moment I asked. Kurama had issued an apology and helped me up with a sudden tenderness that contrasted so starkly from the Kurama he had shown me previously.

It was clear whatever happened used up a lot of spirit energy, or so Kurama explained as he helped me to class. Apparently I had started to draw on his spirit energy when I found myself without any. It was almost instinctual; the minute we had connected my body started to use his reserves so I didn't die from the phenomena that had just occurred.

It was kind of handy actually, to bad it did nothing for the wounds I received from his anger. Or help me with the pop quiz we were met with in class.

I was nursing a nasty bruise on my back from hitting the door, and Kurama was spending the class ignoring me with a very grim look on his face. He wasn't pleased and I could tell he felt guilty for hurting me. Every time I winced he would purse his lips and sit straight like a board.

I felt bad, I mean, I know it wasn't my fault, but I still felt...responsible. If only I had chosen any other school.

'Go to a private school' they said 'It will enrich your life! Broaden your horizons…'

Ugh.

I turned to look at him and he was staring at me. His eyes held such an intensity I felt like squirming. He slipped a note and turned back to the teacher. I couldn't help but notice how much older he looked now that I had finally relented that he was indeed Kurama.

I mean, yeah he was young, but the way he held himself…how could I have not realized who he was sooner.

Unfolding the note I tried to discreetly read it. I'm not sure if the Teacher noticed or didn't care, but my hands were so shaky it was a wonder no one called me on it at all.

'Meet me after school'

This wasn't going to end well.

 **~Break~**

He met me just outside the gates and suggested we head to his place since his mother was still at work for a few more hours. I agreed, if only to not further piss off the plant master. I was starting to feel a little better finally, after spending the day lethargic and dozing in class. I imagined it was because of the energy I had 'stolen' from Kurama throughout the day.

He didn't live too far from the school; it was clear he lived in a nice neighborhood. I mean, don't get me wrong, I lived in a nice place as well, but Kurama lived in a neighborhood of houses while I lived further downtown in a condo.

I could feel he was on edge. I don't think he trusted me all that well, not that I blamed him. The whole thing seemed insane and impossible. If I were him I'd have blamed me thoroughly. I'm pretty sure the only reason I wasn't dead was because we didn't know if it meant his untimely end as well.

Which...wasn't a good thing. As far as I remembered Kurama was an integral part of the team, and without him, Yusuke would have died long before they could subdue all the big baddies.

Shit, I could literally mean the end to this world. Great.

As we approached his house, I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to visit his home in any other circumstance.

Would it have been on a happier note? Would we have been doing homework together, elbow to elbow? Would I have blushed with a juvenile crush? Would we have been friends? Classmates?

He unlocked his front door and invited me in, a perfect gentleman. I took my shoes off and donned the visitor slippers and waited awkwardly as he led me up the stairs and into his room. His home wasn't large, clearly a start up home his parents must have bought together long ago. It had 3 bedrooms located on the top floor. All I could see of the first floor was a decently sized living room leading into what looked to be a kitchen merged with a dining area.

His room however was located furthest from the landing.

It was simple, clean, and not at all what I pictured.

I don't really know what I pictured, but I expected more plants, not a plain full-sized bed with blue blankets with 2 matching pillows perched perfectly at the top of the bed, a simple computer and books on a computer desk, and a picture of him with his mother that looked recent. A long dresser was against the far wall and he had what looked to be a small closet that was closed and had an extra school shirt hanging from the knob.

"I would appreciate your attention considering the current state of affairs." He sighed trying not to sound as annoyed as he was. He was being gentle with me now, I couldn't help the bitter feeling at the thought that this was all because of the circumstances and not because he gave two shits about me.

It kind of sucked knowing you were a burden and not a choice.

"Sorry, I space easily." My lips tilted slightly as I gave a shrug.

"I never noticed." was that a joke? Maybe there was a chance yet?

"So... you wanted to talk?" that got his look to change to a more serious one. He motioned for me to sit down and I took a seat on his computer chair, feeling his bed was a touch too intimate for 'Classmates who just got their souls connected to each other forever'.

"Yes, this is concerning...I don't know if you can feel it but our souls are now on the same wavelength. I can feel your...existence with startling clarity." He made a flourish with his hands as he tried to explain it as delicately as he could.

I was probably a pretty loud existence.

Huh, that must have been that weird buzzing I felt in my gut.

"Why or how I have no idea, it's never happened before." he finished with a sigh. He had sat down on his bed as he stared intently at me. His fingers clasped together in thought under his chin and he regarded me coolly for a moment.

He was still in his school uniform, perfectly pressed. Why was he always so put together? My hair was a mess, my skin coated with dried sweat, I felt cold and hot all at the same time.

It was entirely unfair.

"What does this mean?" I decided to get through this so I could go home, vomit, and then go to bed. A change from my 'Crying into a tub of icecream' plan, but still a good one.

"Honestly? I have no idea, it could mean nothing, it could mean our lives are linked, it could mean we will feel what the other feels." He elaborated. He spread his hands out and gave me a small smile, an encouraging smile.

"I... hope not." I gulped knowing what his future held. I really didn't want to feel what he felt, and I really REALLY didn't want to be his liability.

"Your spirit energy is also growing at an alarming rate from being near me, it must have been happening all along but accelerated at our proximity." He motioned for me to sit down in his computer chair. There was something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't have the energy to argue.

I took a moment to sit back against the chair exhausted, trying not to slump too hard into the chair.

"That...makes sense, I mean, I've been zapping your spirit energy all day… but... what now?" it didn't actually make sense, I remember almost nothing from the anime, except a basic plot outline, I literally had zero idea what he was talking about. I didn't even understand what spirit energy was, technically I wasn't even from this world. I suddenly felt so frustrated by the missing pieces.

I had all the makings of a terrible fanfiction.

Fantastic.

"Now...I need to tell you about demons." He sat up straight and looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

He was 100% serious.

Fuck me.

Why couldn't I have been reincarnated into Harry Potter post-war?

 **~Break~**

He had just finished explaining that he was Kurama, previously thief extraordinaire, and that demons were drawn to humans with spirit energy. It had been an hour long explanation because I kept asking questions and being a complete and utter useless mess.

I remember thinking I was dead, so dead. Ok not dead, there was a good chance that if I died Kurama would as well, so this became our little secret. The first of many.

I felt awful, he was forced to be my demon bodyguard. It felt wrong to solely depend on him. So I had urged he teach me how to use my energy.

 **~Break~**

"Wait, you guys were linked this whole time?" Kuwabara uttered out confused.

"Shut up you idiot, we are trying to listen!" Yusuke shouted back as someone smacked Kuwabara upside the head.

"If I can continue?" I spat out bristling as I eyed my audience daring them to interrupt again.

 **~Chapter 1 End~**

 **Author's Notes:** And that's the end! Please read and review and give suggestions, guesses, or whatever. I really don't care what you write, just express yourselves and have fun. I'll try to respond to any and all reviews.

I hope you enjoyed this. I have no update schedule at this time. I have a daughter who is more than demanding so I tend to write when she's napping or down for the night. On occasional days my Partner takes her so I can spend a few hours writing (Its amazing, bless him as he works during the day at home)

Once I am back at work I will have some free time during the day so it may become more consistent. I am hoping the 2 chapters I have already written help keep me consistent since my writing schedule is so erratic.

Much love everyone.


	2. Raise Your Glass (Chapter 2)

_**Edited: Sorry, my browser errored and it copied the chapter twice, it's fixed now, sorry everyone.**_

 **Author's Notes:** I felt like I struggled with this chapter. I initially had it written out but had a few people read it and let me know some of it felt rushed or vague, so I added some flashbacks to help flesh out the chapter. Hopefully nothing is confusing.

I'm sorry for any errors, I have proofed this and rewritten so much I feel like if I don't post it, it will never get posted. This one is a long one, longer than I intended, so I hope you enjoy it!

Sorry no Kurama cuteness yet, this chapter is mostly another set up chapter to help give backstory and establish their friendship.

I may do more flashbacks of the two if you enjoy them, but I am hoping to stay in the here and now of the anime after his chapter.

 **~Chapter 2 Start~**

"If I have spirit energy...does that mean I can train it?" oh god I did not just ask if I could learn to do things that could get me killed. I was in over my head, what was I doing?

Kurama gave me a funny look before smiling is reassurance. He seemed a touch more at ease around me, but that may have been an act. We did barely know each other after all; and I wasn't really the best at reading people.

"Well, anyone with enough spirit energy could train to defend themselves, if that's what you'd like I could help you." He seemed like he was placating me, not that I blamed him, I was probably pretty hopeless.

"It just...seems smart, considering I could literally fall, die, and get you killed." I could accidently die of an allergic reaction and take the demon down with me, what a heavy burden.

"I was just going to suggest the same thing." He had an evil glint in his eyes and I had a feeling he was not going to be a kind teacher.

And that's how I ended up training under Kurama for the next 2 years.

Although training makes me sound a lot more impressive than I am.

 **~Break~**

It had been about 2 years since we first met. After our initial pow wow, I admitted I was a reincarnation as I felt it might come up during training, you know, in case my energy was all sorts of…dead-ish. We had met every Sunday to work on homework and hone my spirit energy. I had learned quickly I had issues harnessing it, the first time we tried to determine my powers I almost killed Kurama. It was not a moment I liked remembering.

 _~Flashback~_

For a week I had been stuck meditating to try and find the spirit energy within myself. The problem wasn't that I couldn't find it, oh I could, but I couldn't make it corporeal and use it. The exercise I had been given was to make a small ball of energy in my hand.

We always ended the session with learning hand to hand combat, which I was absolutely garbage at. I just wasn't meant for physical confrontations. For the most part I had learned the very basics and spend most of my time 'training' getting my ass kicked.

But it seemed like I wasn't meant for non-physical fighting either.

I heaved what was my 5th sigh and I could virtually visualize Kurama's frown. He was a pretty stern teacher, often thwacking me upside the head whenever my mind strayed from the task.

I was growing impatient and aggravated. I could see the energy flickering there in its prismatic glory, but when I went to grab it, it just wafted through my metaphysical hand. I resisted the urge to crack my eye open and instead visualized the energy as I had seen it in Yu Yu Hakusho.

It was normally a nice buzzing blue colour, so I tried to change my energy to look like that. I felt the energy tickle inside my chest as the once pearlescent colour slowly faded into a beautiful familiar blue.

'Maybe that's what I have to do first?'

Suddenly it was overflowing with blue energy and I was able to grasp it, pulling it into a ball within my hand. The energy kept pulsating stronger and faster within me. I felt very buzzed, high even.

When I opened my eyes Kurama was giving me a serious look. He was staring hard and I swallowed thickly. Had I done something wrong? I know it's not exactly what he asked me to do…

"Look, I did it!" I cheered showing him the ball. It pulsed in time with my glee and I felt pride surge through my chest.

Kurama went to respond but fell to one knee and gasped. His skin started to pale and he looked like he might be sick.

"Actually, I think you learned how to access my energy." He was giving me the best calm smile that he could but I was freaking the fuck out. Kurama was always so composed, yet here he was dying on the floor due to my stupidity!

"Oh god!" the blue orb dissipated from my hand and I rushed to his side.

"If you could close the gate you opened before you fully drain me, it would be appreciated." He was looking very pale now. I felt the energy slipping through my fingertips now. I had more energy than I knew what to do with, holy fuck Kurama had all this power the whole time?

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize my prismatic looking energy again, banishing the blue. It buzzed slightly before the blue slipped away from me, I felt it leaving through my fingertips and into Kurama.

After a few moments Kurama heaved a sigh and laid down against his bedroom floor.

"I'm so sorry!" my face was a mix of red from embarrassment and white from my panic. I was probably pretty pink by now.

"It's ok, we didn't know that could happen. I figured something like this was possible; I should have said something." He waved me off his eyes closed in fatigue. He was once again taking responsibility for my blunder.

We never revisited Spirit Energy again. Kurama had eventually admitted my energy didn't feel like normal Spirit Energy, and the fact it looked different only proved the theory I didn't have normal Spirit Energy.

I had asked him afterward he started to feel better to access it and see if he could see what was so off about it, but he declined. It wasn't a safe action for us to pursue knowing as little as we did during our training exercises.

 _~Flashback End~_

Kurama was ever patient with me, but it was clear I just wasn't going to be a fighter. Kurama wondered if it was because I had been reborn from another world that my body just didn't possess the same ability to harness my own spirit energy. I had a feeling he was just making shit up, considering he was technically in a similar boat spiritually as me and he could access his bodies spirit energy just fine.

There was a lot he didn't tell me over the years to be honest.

Other times he wondered if it was because we could access each others spirit energy and he had often taped into my vast reserves, the reserves I couldn't properly access myself, to fight through powerful enemies. He had eventually learned to practice doing so after he was forced to try it during a particularly tough fight. He, however, didn't leave me almost dead, having much better control than me.

 _~Flashback~_

Kurama and I were heading home from school one day to work on a History project together at my apartment when he interrupted my train of thought.

"Don't react, but I sense a demon following us." He was staring straight ahead giving no indication he was talking to me.

It had only been 2 weeks since our spiritual encounter and I was nowhere near ready to deal with demons. I was so dead, again.

Kurama ushered us in the opposite direction from my apartment and instead had us heading towards a local park that was large and didn't have loads of foot traffic.

Sadly we didn't have that luxury as the Demon, looking an awful lot like a regular man, appeared in front of us on the eerily empty street. Well, if you didn't count the orange eyes and the tiny horns going around his head.

"Well well well, if it isn't Youko Kurama," He licked his lips and Kurama stepped in front of me, "Oh? Protecting your little pet are we?" He laughed and the stench of death stretched across the expanse between us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Kurama responded, "It must be because you are of little consequence in the Demon World." Kurama had flicked out his rose whip after finishing his taunting.

The nameless demon didn't bother reacting as he laughed again.

"I think I'll keep your little pet after you are dead." The demon disappeared and I felt the wind knock out of me.

I skidded across the grass and noticed Kurama had pushed me out of the way just as the nameless demon appeared ready to slice me through with his claws.

I swallowed a thick lump and tried to stand the best I could despite the pain spreading up from my tailbone.

Kurama was moving so quick now I couldn't really follow. I could see some of the hits he made with his rose whip, but not much else.

After a few moments Kurama was thrown clear across the area and hit the concrete wall behind me. There I stood, in an empty street, with Kurama laying against a dented wall.

I felt the wind knock out of me and the pain on my back intensified. I fell to a knee and knew then, I was feeling what Kurama felt. It was then I knew how hurt he had gotten.

He stood shakily but the demon picked him up and tossed him like he was nothing. I felt pain in my head again as his head cracked against the pavement, blood dripping from the impact.

Everything was starting to look hazy as I tried to stayed conscious.

Shit, we were still only 13, I was betting Kurama hadn't gained all his powers back yet.

Kurama stood shakily, the blood running down his face and into his left eye.

"When I attack, this time run, I am running out of Spirit Energy, he's too strong for me as I am." He ordered.

"What, no, I'm not leaving you, I may be useless, but we know you can access my energy." I shakily walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm and brushed the blood away from his eye as best I could.

"We have no idea what will happen, I'm not risking it."

"Yeah but if you die, there's a good chance I'll die with you, what do we have to lose?"

Kurama was silent for a moment before he gave me a nod and closed his eyes.

I suddenly felt fainter than I already did and almost fell to my knees. Kurama opened his eyes and he was pulsating with energy. The pain in my back started to dissipate, same with the pain in my head. He disappeared from view again and the next thing I knew the demon was thrown into the building this time and let out a deep groan.

Kurama walked over to him and the look on his face was horrifying. If it was possible, the look was even worse than the look I was given when we were on the school's roof together.

He held out his hand and a plant started to grow out, the tendrils of the plant curling around his arm tenderly as if it were a child hugging its mother.

A snapping venus fly trap looking mouth appeared and grew before me, its cilia dripping with what I could only assume was acid. It loomed over the struggling demon who was now incapacitated by the green tendrils, blood was oozing from where it held onto the demon, and I knew then it had sunk itself into his flesh to prevent him from getting away.

I don't even know if the demon screamed, as I had turned away and covered my ears as the plant bit down.

 _~Flashback End~_

I had asked him once what the energy he borrowed looked like to him, and he gave me a strange look responding that it was its usual blue. I waved it off as curiosity too afraid to admit the energy I had access to wasn't blue, at least to me.

I wasn't sure what was going on to be honest, I wasn't even from this world, so it didn't surprise me that my energy was less than agreeable to spirit energy. Something felt blocked, like I wasn't really meant for this body, nor this type of energy.

In fact, I didn't even have most of my memories, I was a mess.

I had started getting nightmares after that incident. I would see people dying in all sorts of ways. Sometimes I dreamed about brimstone and rivers of acid.

I never told Kurama about the specifics, only that I had occasional nightmares. He blamed it on the fact I had recently learned about demons and my mind was finding ways to make sense of everything. He was entirely too logical for a demon that escaped death by hijacking a fetus.

But I couldn't help but think back to my strangely coloured energy, because everywhere I was in my dreams, I was surrounded in its prismatic essence.

We had become fast friends to be honest. Stuck together it was kind of nice to have someone who just...knew and you could be yourself around. I felt after I had admitted everything Kurama had relaxed a lot more around me.

I had admitted after a few months our friendship had solidified, that I was from another world, in addition to be reincarnated. Kurama was surprised but took it in stride. It didn't help us at all figure out what was going on so he kind of dismissed it as unimportant information; but it was still nice to get it off my chest. He seemed to agree with me after that, however, that my abilities were probably stunted because spirit energy wasn't a thing where I came from.

I never told him I knew him from a TV show, it seemed pointless and would only create questions I didn't want to answer. Questions I didn't have the answers too, to be honest.

 **~Break~**

"Wait we are a TV show?" Kuwabara interrupted again.

"Shut up, we've been over this already." Yusuke joined in as they started bickering.

"Guys stop, if you want to hear the story you need to stop."

Annoyed, who me? I looked into the eyes across from me and cleared my throat ready to continue.

 **~Break~**

Who knows what messes I could create if I changed even the tiniest bit?

Besides, I knew about as much as him at this point. I knew who a few characters were, but it wasn't my favourite show it was...

I couldn't remember.

E...Er...GAH! It kept slipping away, I knew someone else loved this show but I couldn't remember who. It was frustrating that every once and a while I would remember a face and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

I knew Yusuke would get hit by a car, I knew there were a couple of tournaments...but that was about it.

As the years I lived in my second life went by I remembered less and less. It kind of scared me how easy it was to forget my old life. Things just felt so natural once I had established a strong friendship with our rose wielding fox.

I felt like maybe things could be normal for me yet, Kurama by my side, the world suddenly didn't seem so big.

That was until we had met Maya.

I had met her one day at school and we became fast friends. She was mature for her age and had such a calming effect on me.

Kurama said it was her own small amount of spirit energy. I didn't really care though because she was finally my first real, official, non-forced on me friend.

 _~Flashback~_

A few weeks had gone by and I was working on a History Essay during lunchbreak at school. The entire Junior High was a buzz as we had an exchange student arriving today in class 1-3, right across from ours. I heard she was absolutely stunning, or so the male students kept whispering about.

"What do you think she's like?" I asked absentmindedly as Kurama was reading yet another book.

"The Kitajima girl?" He didn't even bother looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I assume she's like any other 13 year old girl but..." I wiggled my head and hands in an attempt to convey the words I couldn't say in public.

"More mature?" Kurama quirked an eyebrow at me, he had placed the book down on his desk and gave me his full attention.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling..." I tried to shrug it off and go back to my assignment.

"It's not surprising; she has some spirit energy so I imagine that's what you're feeling." He plucked his book back up and continued to read it nonchalantly.

"You met her already?"

"Oh course, it's only polite." He was grinning at my curiosity.

"Meaning she's not a threat." I deadpanned as I gave him an annoyed look.

"How very astute of you."

"Shut up!" I grumbled returning to my school work.

 **~Break~**

It had been a week since my curiosity peaked about the new girl. Since then I hadn't seen hide or hair of her, until today. I saw her standing awkwardly in our classroom staring at my desk while biting her lip. I walked into the classroom and approached her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I inquired, causing her to jump lightly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to figure out which one was Minamino-sans..." She trailed off with a bright blush on her face.

"Oh? Well this one's mine," I clarified as I took my seat, "That one is his." I waved my hand over Kurama's desk.

"Oh thank you! I hope I'm not coming off creepy..." She twisted a strand of hair in her hand as she placed a small box on his desk, "It's a thank you, in case you were wondering, I know you and him..." She blushed an even deeper red this time.

"Me and him are just close friends." I smiled as I kept my amusement internal.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be so bold..." She was twisting her hands in worry now.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, what are you thanking him for?" Changing the topic seemed like the best course of action to help ease her nervousness.

"Oh, he helped me when I got lost on my first day, and ever since then he has always made an effort to say hello...it just seemed like the polite thing to do."

Huh, sounds familiar. I wonder if that was Kurama's way of checking out potential threats…

"Well you are welcome to pull up a chair and have lunch with me while we wait for him." I invited as I patted my desk with a warm smile.

"Oh...sure." She smiled brightly and all of her unease disappeared in a second as she joined me.

 **~Break~**

Kurama never did make it to that lunch, in fact, we ended up eating the cookies she had baked and by the time Kurama made it to the classroom, we were busy laughing at the empty box he encountered.

Kurama laughed it off as well and that was that, what was once a duo became a trio.

 **~Break~**

It had been about a year since we had met Maya. We were on a class outing to a botanical garden. Yeah, I know, of course it was a garden.

Maya and I had paired up as partners while Kurama was paired with some guy named Takashi. We didn't really know much about him, but he was from class 1-4 and was an average student.

Maya was going on and on about her favourite flower, a Statice. She was going on and on about all the difference flower meanings as we passed them by. She was so happy and vibrant I couldn't help but smile with her.

"And the Statice symbolizes remembrance, I've always liked that one, it's like...as long as you have a little flower, you will remember all the things you need to remember, I always keep one in my notebook when I study." She smiled wide, her pink lips spreading thin and showing her pearly whites.

"Man you and Shuichi would have made the best pairing for this, you both love plants." I grinned and she blushed deeply, turning her head to hide it.

"Yeah...but it's girls with girls and boys with boys." She coughed out as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Well I'm sure you'd be more mentally stimulating than Takashi." I laughed as the poor boy sniffed another flower and had another sneezing fit all over Kurama.

"Oh dear, maybe we should go interrupt to save him from a snotty fate?" I laughed as I pulled Maya along with me towards Kurama and Takashi.

"Hello Mukai, Kitajima." Kurama greeted with a smile and his usual head nod.

"Sup?" I asked as Takashi sneezed again.

"I hate flowers..." Takashi hissed as he blew his nose in an over used tissue.

"Charming." I noted as Kurama gave me a look.

"Be nice." He warned.

"I'm always nice." I scoffed at his absurd accusation.

"Come on you guys, I want to go and see the Statices already!" She pulled at both of our hands and I noticed Kurama's smile soften just the slightest at the corners.

He noticed my smile and gave me a warning look.

Oh yeah, I could tell, suck it Kurama.

The Statices weren't far from where we were and we stopped not long after Maya had started dragging us. She let us go and leaned over the railings with a frown as she stared down at a bunch of flowerless green foliage.

"Awe, they aren't in bloom," She pouted as she let go of the railing and leaned against it giving us an embarrassed smile, "Sorry for wasting your time." She sighed as her head tilted back, a frown marring her face.

Kurama placed his hand under his chin and stared at the flowers in deep thought, he then turned to me and winked. Oh, he has a plan. How fun.

"I think Ana has to go to the bathroom, do you mind going with her?" He inquired.

"Yeah, sorry, had too much coffee this morning, and you are my buddy." I shrugged in a weak apology.

"Oh, sure, no problem!" Maya was by my side within seconds and off we went to give Kurama time to do his foxy magic.

As I was sitting on the toilet trying to pee whatever I could, Maya was talking about what a beautiful purple the Statices were.

"It's ok, I'm sure we'll see some soon." I responded as I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands.

"Yeah but still...I feel bad for dragging you and Minamino-san all the way here to see nothing." She was brushing her foot awkwardly against the bathroom tile as she twisted the hem of her skirt, a nervous habit she had.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it," I shrugged, drying my hands I turned to her, "Come on, let's not leave your prince charming waiting." Her red face got even redder and I laughed.

"Stop saying that!" She squeaked as I pulled her along.

Her words of protest died on her lips as she came to see the Statices blooming, a lot larger than I think they ever got to be on their own.

Kurama turned, a wide smile on his face, as he noticed our presence. Maya was silent, dumb struck by the gorgeously blooming purple flowers.

"I...how?"

"Sometimes plants do weird things." I filled in as I stared at the scene in awe.

There Kurama was standing there, hair fluttering in the wind, surrounded by huge blooming purple flowers. He was grinning to himself lightly an I couldn't help but be enthralled. I may sometimes forget, but Kurama was a beautiful man, and it showed. Maya ran forward to smell them and Kurama followed her movements smiling amusedly down at her.

I couldn't help but feel like I was a voyeur, interrupting their moment. I twisted my hands nervously and thought about a way I could excuse myself as I was starting to feel self conscious.

But I stopped feeling bad once Takashi had another sneezing attack and both Maya and Kurama were snapped out of whatever spell they were under.

 **~Break~**

It was about 6 months after that incident and I was at home working on homework, having finished a texting conversation with Maya a few hours ago.

Kurama had been gone for a few hours as well and I was starting to get worried. He had said he noticed a demon's presence, whom he had mentioned his name was 'Hiei'. He was going to track him down and find out once and for all if he was working for Yatsude, a demon who was after Kurama.

But I wasn't sure if Kurama was safe, I had not felt anything since his departure, which meant he couldn't have died.

Assuming that's how the link worked anyways.

My phone rang and I noticed it was Kurama, scrambling I picked it up.

"You ok?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine, can you come meet me at Kitajima's home?" it was an odd request, and I would have questioned him had it not been for his grave tone.

"Sure." I affirmed as I grabbed my bag and keys heading out the door. Maya's place wasn't far from mine, so I opted to jog there.

It took about 20 minutes till I saw the familiar door and knocked. Kurama answered and let me in. I gave him a questioning look.

"I defeated Yatsude and managed to find Hiei, he wasn't working for Yatsude for the record. We managed to strike a deal as Hiei had his own personal interests in defeating him." He stopped for a moment and motioned for me to follow him.

"But?" I pushed, worried since it clearly had something to do with Maya.

"Maya was taken by him, he was intending to eat her. He must have gotten the idea to take her after she had confessed to me earlier today…" he trailed off, his finger tips bracing against the door to her room.

"Oh my god, what?! Kurama she confessed? Did you say yes?!" I squealed excitedly.

"Anastasia stop." Kurama chastised me. He never used my full first name unless he was angry or very serious.

"Sorry…" I blushed as we entered her room. I gasped and ran to her bedridden form.

She was knocked unconscious, the weight of what happened finally settling in the room.

"I managed to save her, but not before she saw everything…" he came to stand beside me, hands pressed tightly in fists.

"So she knows now? No more secrets?" I was elated, excited. I couldn't help it. Finally, someone else.

"She knows, but not for long. I can't allow her to know our secret, be at risk, for her life and ours." He was serious.

"That's not fair!?" I yelled standing suddenly.

"This isn't up for debate."

"The hell it isn't! She is our friend, it's clear that you care for her!? You can't just toss her aside!" I was seething, I was loosing it and I felt a burning in my chest and I knew in that moment I had crossed a line with him.

"I have already given her a tonic to wipe her memory, I figured you'd want to say goodbye. You have five minutes." And just like that he walked out of the room slamming the door.

I flinched and felt hot tears pouring down my face.

I felt like I had lost everything that day. I was so mad at Kurama and I blamed him immensely for everything childishly.

It was weeks before we talked properly again. It was a crisp winter morning when I found him standing outside my house with a grim smile.

I shyly returned the smile and he held out his hand taking my bag from me.

"I'm…sorry, I wasn't sensitive to how hard this would be to you, you aren't…used to this kind of life." He was picking his words diplomatically.

I licked my lips and gave a huge sigh.

"No…I was an absolute childish bitch; I didn't take it seriously or think about how hard it was on you." I was avoiding his eyes, knowing if I turned to see his sad look I'd start crying.

"You're lonely." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, but not that lonely, I do have you after all." I smiled at him this time locking eyes.

It went by unspoken, but I knew he felt the same way. I could tell the small changes in his demeanour now, thanks to the link.

Or maybe it was because I was getting to know him well.

 _~Flashback End~_

Maya ended up transferring schools before I ever saw here again, something about her Dad getting a new job in Tokyo so they had to move. I always suspected Kurama had something to do with it, but he was just as surprised as I was. All he said was that it was in our best interests she had changed schools anyways.

I resented him for awhile, I missed her, she was my only female friend.

No matter how luscious Kurama's hair was, he just didn't satisfy all my social needs. Ha ha bad joke, but seriously. I couldn't have him as my only companion forever. But attachments were risky, I knew that, I understood that, I even agreed, but I didn't have to like it. Anything I did could get the poor fox killed. It was kind of a heavy reminder to be careful.

So here we were, stuck with each other for better or for worst.

I wasn't sure what we'd do in adulthood when the need for romantic companionship took hold. We couldn't go as a matched pair and play the polygamy angle. As unpopular as it was in America, it was more so in Japan. Taboo even.

Plus, that thought was just weird. No thanks.

'Hello, I know we've only been dating a few months, but this is my demon soul counterpart and we come as a pair! Love you sweety!'

"Must be some kind of daydream for you to be out this long." Kurama laughed shaking me from my thoughts. I turned to look up at him. He had changed a lot over the years. He grew taller, bulked up a bit more, and his face lost its baby fat entirely.

He was absolutely beautiful. So much so I had taken up drawing him in our spare time while we practiced, well lets be honest, what I did wasn't really practicing anymore so much as it was finding out what I COULD do, using spirit energy

I had picked up drawing when I was 13 at Kurama's insistence, we were now 15. He said I needed something to focus on and to put time and energy into that wasn't worrying and fretting about my less than agreeable energy and poor fighting ability.

I got mad at him for such an intrusive comment, but he was right. I had been working myself into an early grave with all my worrying and practicing.

So I had started sketching anything and everything. I was actually getting good at it. Maybe I should have been an artist instead of a dancer in both my youths.

But to get back on track, we were on our way to the hospital to visit his mother. She had gotten sick a few months ago and it was looking pretty dire.

I wish I remembered if this happened in the anime or not. I felt so terrible.

She had collapsed one day at work and they discovered an inoperable brain tumor she had probably had for years. It had started to cause seizures at first until one day it started to affect her heart and the doctors warned her days were numbered. I didn't remember 100% all my training, plus I hadn't gotten my Neurology rotation before my untimely departure from my previous life, so I wasn't sure what kind she had.

Kurama never spoke about it much, opting to instead focus on training and looking for cures for his mother.

He was obsessed.

He had asked me a lot of questions after learning my previous area of study, however I don't think I was much help as he had stopped confiding in me a few weeks ago.

He was so distant lately. His hair was messy, for him anyways, and he hadn't tidied his room since his mother had entered the hospital's hospice.

I wasn't quite sure what I could do to help, he was always so tense, ready to pounce at just about anything.

Until yesterday…yesterday he seemed a lot more like the Kurama I had first met, calm, collected, a charmer.

I was even more worried if that was possible.

"You sure you don't want me to hang out with you tonight?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

He shook his head with a forced smile, "It's ok Ana, I am fine, you need to rest as we have midterms soon." He was right, my grades were slipping lately…

"I know, but still, I feel like you need someone here for you right now." I had stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"It's ok Ana, really, I need to study as well." He squeezed my hand and let it go, reaching for the hospital doors and holding them open for me. I had a bad feeling about this, but I couldn't deny him time alone.

He was very guarded lately, he had learned a year ago I could feel him through the link and was making strides to keep me out so I didn't suffer if he was hurt again.

I also think it was so he had privacy, not that I blamed him.

I returned a superficial smile as I thanked him as I entered the hospital. He was the perfect gentleman, no wonder all the girls at school wanted to be with him.

Not that he'd given that topic the time of day. Not since…

No, let's not go there, we've had enough tears for today.

The receptionist smiled at us as we headed towards the elevators leading to the hospice ward.

Shiori was a wonderful woman, I remember when I had first met her, she had pretty much declared me her daughter and was planning Kurama and I's wedding. She knew we weren't together nor interested in each other like that, but she still used it to poke fun at her way too put together teenage son.

I must admit, I found the rare moments she got him speechless to be the best. He was always so guarded, it was refreshing to see him break his persona and be a teenage boy even for just a moment.

"Well if it isn't my daughter in law, how are you Ana?" She greeted, struggling to sit up.

"Mother don't push yourself." Kurama chastised lightly as he hurried to help his mother sit up.

"Oh stop it, I am fine enough to sit up on my own Shuichi, now stop fussing and let me say hi to my future daughter-in-law!"

"Mother!" Kurama groaned, hiding his light smile behind annoyance.

"Hello mother-in-law." I joked back, enjoying the small breathy laugh I received from the older woman.

"Not you too." Kurama groaned as he took a seat beside his mother.

"Yes me too, besides we never said I had to marry you now did we!" I countered as I pulled a chair next to Kurama.

"I'm an only child."

"So far." I responded. He shook his head and didn't bother continuing as he turned his attention to his mother.

"How have you been feeling?" he inquired.

"Alright, the doctors say my current medication regiment is showing good results." She smiled.

I knew what that meant, it meant they were managing her pain and symptoms, but time was still running out.

I took a moment to scan over her chart and noticed she had a week, maybe two tops. Damn. She was playing it up for the sake of Kurama getting through his midterms.

Kurama and I stayed for an hour before I had to go home, my parents were expecting me and had pushed my tutor's time back an hour so I could see Shiori today. They knew how little time she had left and wanted to give me time to spend with the woman who had become like a third, no, second mother to me. My first mother was hardly a mother. That much I remembered.

 **~Break~**

Kurama wasn't at school the next day. I was concerned but I was still alive so I knew the worst couldn't have happened.

Something could have happened to Shiori but I can't picture him not telling me if she had died.

So why wasn't he answering his phone?

"Ms. Mukai, please put down your phone!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed as she caught me with my phone out. Shit, I probably shouldn't have been checking to see if he had texted back during class…

"Detention today after class, you will be cleaning the classroom in the stead of the current students in charge this week." She briskly replied as she turned back to the board.

Well fuck me sideways.

 **~Break~**

I was in the midst of sweeping when I heard my phone ring and I jumped at my desk, tossing the broom in the process. I pulled it out and answered it only to find it was my mother asking where I was.

"Sorry mama, I forgot to tell you I was cleaning the classroom today after school." I replied anxiously.

"I thought you didn't have cleaning duty till the end of the month?" Shit, of course my mom paid attention to my school schedule.

"Well you see…the thing is…"

"You got in trouble didn't you." I could positively see her rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry…"

"Its fine, just hurry up, don't forget you have your tutor today." She hung up after I responded I would be home shortly.

I wasn't able to pay attention to my tutoring session at all that night either. I still hadn't heard from Kurama and I was becoming deeply concerned.

It wasn't until I was tossing and turning all night that I received a text from the ass.

'Sorry, was out today running errands, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Ugh what an asshole! I tossed my phone and turned over pissed beyond belief. I hope he felt it too, the ass.

 **~Break~**

I awoke in the morning to a dead phone and sighed as I plugged it in forced to leave it at home today.

That'll teach me to fling things in anger.

I got ready for the day. I showered, ate breakfast, and blow-dried my hair in a rare occurrence of having my now long hair down for the day. I bid my mother and father bye and exiting my house a little later than I'd have liked.

I arrived at school about 5 minutes before bell and I rushed to put my belongings away and get to class. I arrived just before bell and quietly sad down, Kurama was already seated and reading a book.

He was now seated behind me, after 2 years we had a few more M names in class so we had been separated.

Today it was a blessing, I wasn't ready to face him yet with my accusations.

"Good morning Ana." He greeted warmly. His book was already put away and he was ready for class.

"Good morning Shuichi." I responded trying to keep things light. However, I knew he could hear the terse tone, but he was cut off as the teacher began the lecture.

Small graces and all that.

The day flew by before I knew it.

Wait that was a lie.

It actually dragged on excruciatingly. I could feel the eyes on the back of my neck the whole time from Kurama's questioning gaze. I didn't know what I could do except keep my head down and try to work.

It wasn't like Kurama hadn't tried to question me between lectures, but we didn't really have the time to get into it.

That and I always just asked him to hold on a minute while I finished a homework question. I wasn't actually doing homework, and I was pretty sure he knew.

So when lunch came he dragged his chair to the side of my desk and sat down.

"So." He led in, giving me a chance to prepare myself as he unpacked his lunch.

"So." I responded back clearing my throat. The room suddenly felt too hot.

"Is there a reason you are avoiding me?" He arched his brow as he stared pointedly at me.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are."

"Why were you avoiding me?" I countered.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Well then I wasn't avoiding you either." I retorted simply taking a bite from my bento box.

'What I wouldn't give for a pulled-pork sandwich or corn bread right now.'

"I just wanted to…see how you were today." He smiled a fake smile and I licked my lips.

I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'm ok, are you ok?" I had stopped eating suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"I'm fine, I'm seeing mom today, she's not doing well." He was looking out the window and he looked suddenly so small. It was a feat considering how much he had grown, but I was reminded of our mortality. Shiori and I were human, we were fragile, we didn't live long.

Would I live as long as a demon or would Kurama live as long as me and die when I die?

"Want me to come with you today?"

"No, mother wants me to focus on my studies so I'll be at the library tonight." He responded cutting me off from offering to hangout in any capacity.

He was up to something, but what?

 **~Break~**

He had slipped out of school while I was cleaning the classroom, having detention still from the previous day.

Woohoo!

I headed home in the worst mood possible, at least I didn't have my tutor tonight. Saving graces again.

It was while I was walking through uptown I noticed a thick energy cascade over the area I was in. I stopped, standing tall, and looked around to see if I could spot the demon, or whatever threat it was.

I twisted around scanning the crowd and noticed an out of place green uniform.

Green uniform…

Yusuke! It was Yusuke I was feeling! But why was he here? He didn't live in this area from what I remembered.

He was talking to someone tersely before he started following the figure. As they turned a corner I saw a splash of familiar red hair.

Wait, why were they together? Yusuke should have just died and…and…

'It was always such bullshit that Kurama just kind of took Yusuke to the hospital, I mean really, he didn't even have to see Yusuke to use the mirror, it's lazy story telling is what it is!'

I had to grab the wall to hold myself up as a scene of a young girl jabbering on about Kurama. My head hurt and I couldn't quite put the pieced together. Her face was fuzzy and her voice sounded distorted, but everything was so clear it was as if I were actually there listening to her. But what was she going on about?

What Mirror?

Why would Kurama take Yusuke to the hospital to use a mirror?

I suddenly had a bad feeling and rushed to catch the next bus to the hospital, praying I'd be able to catch him before he used this mysterious mirror.

 **~Break~**

I had just missed the bus and it was a 30 minute wait till the next one. I ended up walking most of the way out of impatience before I caught the next bus.

I had a terrible feeling about what I was missing.

Rushing into the hospital I blew through the doors, but not before a stabbing pain pierced my chest. I collapsed to the ground gasping. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out as my energy was trying to escape at an alarming rate.

I felt hands grabbing me, but could barely keep up with what was happening. I started to feel faint and I wasn't sure if I screamed as the world went black.

 **~Break~**

And that's how I died a second time.

Ok that was an exaggeration.

I had passed out and awoke not long after, laying on a stretcher in the emergency room, connected to an IV and some monitors.

My nerve endings were still tingling and my head hurt like a bitch. I sat up confused and tried to get my bearings. It was then a nurse ran over to me.

"Oh dear, you're awake! Thank goodness, you just collapsed and your vitals started to go haywire before stabilizing a few minutes afterwards!"

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes, thank goodness you have some colour back in your skin!"

"I have to go check on a friend, I'm sorry but can I go?" I was panicked now, was Kurama ok?

"Not until the doctor clears you dear." The nurse laid a hand on my shoulder easing me back down before she finished checking my vitals.

"Oh for fucks sake." I sighed out in English.

 **~Break~**

The doctor ended up clearing me a few minutes afterwards with orders to rest and relax for the rest of the day, and tomorrow.

I know he was just being concerned as my episode had no medical reasoning that they could discern, but I knew what it was.

And it was time for Kurama to explain a few things.

 **~Chapter 2 End~**

 **Authors Notes:** I have Chapter 3 almost done so I'm hoping I can make a once a week update schedule. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please review, follow, or favourite. It always warms my heart and lights a fire under my ass to know you all enjoy this story.

A special thank you to my reviewers of chapter 1 Chibisensei110787 and Tasha!


	3. I'm Just a Creep Baby (Chapter 3)

**Author's Notes:** Here we are again! Chapter 3! So sorry for the wait everyone, I am now back at work and will maintain a more fixed schedule. This chapter is not as long as the last, but I feel like if I didn't end it where I did I would end up with 2 chapters worth of writing in 1 single chapter that will take me another week to write, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than I had too.

A big thank you and shout out to last chapters reviewers! TT, Why4What, Twilightlover20071, KrAzY-LiTtLe-ImP, Hina714, and Melissa Fairy!

 **~Chapter 3 Start~**

I ended up sitting down on the first floor outside of the elevators feeling very winded. It was kind of anticlimactic. Apparently almost dying can take the wind from your sails.

I wasn't even sure if Kurama was still in the hospital and I just didn't seem to care anymore. I was tired and hungry.

So I called my dad and said I had fainted at the hospital due to overexertion. He picked me up and took me home, piling my bed with movies and snacks so I could rest. He reminded me a lot of my first dad in that regard.

I wasn't at school the next day so I wasn't able to have the much needed conversation (yelling fit) with Kurama, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I felt betrayed. Kurama had done something with that mirror that almost killed both of us, and he didn't even bother tell me shit.

What the fuck? What an ass, I hope he's at school right now worried about where I was. I hope he would go through that sick anxious worried feeling I had.

Eating another M&M I flipped through the daytime television ignoring my phone as it vibrated for the third time that day.

Goody goody gumdrops, Suzi kissed Hiro, her sisters fiancé. Soap operas weren't any different in Japan it seemed.

I didn't want to speak to Kurama, honestly I kind of wanted to strangle him. Whatever stupid shit he did with that mirror, it almost killed me and he didn't even have the decency of being honest with me.

Fuckwad.

I felt my eyes drifting off to the soft ballad that always played during every intense scene, my last thought was of my buzzing phone and putting green hair dye in Kurama's shampoo.

 **~Break~**

I was standing outside the hospital wearing a Kyokatabira, for those not savvy with Japanese lore, it's those white Kimonos the dead seem to wear during their journey into the beyond. Think the white clothes that grudge chick wore.

I digress, there I was standing there in a Kyokatabira outside the hospitals doors. It was foggy and everything felt heavy and thick. I walked forward and felt something snap, I heard a scream and I turned to see someone's body crashing into the cement pavement below. I let out a scream and turned trying to avoid the scene. The visual of red splattering the pavement like wet paint inside a water balloon was stuck behind my eyelids and I groaned.

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask from my left. I turned to look and saw a young girl with blood matted hair, pale as can be, wearing cracked glasses in a Kyokatabira as well. She was pale and looked shaken.

"I'm…I'm Ana." I swallowed thickly as I tried not to panic. I was avoiding looking at the splattered meat left of the fallen girl and focused intently on a crack in the glasses of the girl standing before me.

"Am I dead?" the girl was twisting the white fabric between her pale fingers, her cracked glasses sat skewed on her nose. She was small but clearly older than me.

"I…I don't know, I think so." I swallowed again trying to calm my thrumming pulse. I turned to look at the spattered mess of what I could only guess was what was left of the girl before me.

"Are you dead?" a pink tongue darted out to wet her chalky lips.

"No…I don't think I am…" was I? If I was, what happened to Kurama?

"I just couldn't handle it anymore, not at that school I just…I'm sorry." She was crying now, her tears mixing with her matted blood and dripping down her pale white body before the specs dissipated into thin air.

"I'm sorry." What else could I say? Here was a recently dead girl sobbing in front of me as her spattered corpse lay not even 2 feet from where we were.

She reached out to me, bloodied tears staining her pallid face, her hand was seconds from touching me. I tried to step backwards but felt frozen to my spot as she gave me such a pathetic look.

That's when it felt like something wrenched my chest really hard.

 **~Break~**

I awoke with a gasp, something was covering my mouth. I felt the air rush into my lungs and I started coughing. I turned during my coughing fit and saw the concerned eyes of Kurama watching me with panic.

He rubbed my back as I was doubled over trying to breath in as much air as possible.

"Oh thank god…" He whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Was my hoarse response.

"When your parents let me in I came up here to find you not breathing, I don't know what happened but…" he trailed off as I knew what happened next. He had given me mouth to mouth and the pain I felt earlier was Kurama giving me chest compressions.

That was…strange, I wasn't breathing? If I had died, or almost died, why hadn't it affected Kurama like it had affected me yesterday?

"Are you ok?" his hand was on my forehead, "Your parents said you were kept home today because you fainted yesterday." His brow scrunched up in worry.

"You tell me," I spat out, "You were the one who almost killed both of us last night!" my voice creaked and croaked as I tried to express my anger.

I don't think I'd get the satisfying yelling fit I had wanted.

Kurama reared back removing his hand.

"Ahh." His lips were parted as he tried to think of something to say. His hands were resting mid air above his lap. I had stunned him with my comment.

"Ahh, just ahh? Seriously? You almost kill me and your response was ahh?" he turned away from me and almost looked ashamed. Key word being almost.

"I was hoping it wouldn't affect you…and I couldn't…I couldn't let her die, please understand." He was almost begging now, his eyes refused to meet mine. I felt nothing through our link but could hear the desperation in his tone. He did it all for Shiori.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was having trouble staying mad now, curses.

"I…I tried, but I couldn't gather the words for a maybe and have you try to stop me and get hurt." His eyes lifted to mine and he held sincerity.

"I'm glad Shiori is fine, but you can't fucking pull shit like that, no more lies, no more secrets!" Yeah, the irony wasn't lost on me.

"You know I can't promise that." His eyes gave a warning not to push the issue further.

"You can fucking try!" I spat as I turned to glare out the window. Kurama was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I'll try." It was the most I was going to get, it was amazing Kurama was willing to work with me on this at all.

A lot went by unsaid and he eventually left leaving me my missed homework and letting me know he had a previous engagement he needed to deal with. I wasn't sure where this left us, but I couldn't help but realize what I was dealing with now.

This wasn't some game or warm hearted fanfiction, this was a reality where I could be killed so easily and Kurama would have to make tough, if not deadly, decisions thinking about a grander picture than my graduating Junior High unscathed.

I was for the first time in the past few years, scared of Kurama.

 **~Break~**

Kurama wasn't at school the following 3 days when I finally returned. It turned out after the day I missed, Kurama was away for 'Personal Reasons'. I was in an even fouler mood when I discovered this. Here I was without so much as an explanation, and Kurama was off god knows where doing god knows what now.

He wasn't even responding to my texts. So much for letting me in and trying more.

The school day went on relatively well; it wasn't a really work intensive day thank god. When school was finished I headed out determined to find Kurama. My first stop was logically his house.

I was lucky my parents always went away for the winter holidays, leaving me with some free time to go where I wished between tutoring sessions. Today was a tutor free day, meaning I had all night to go and search for Kurama if I needed.

As I approached the gates I walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing.

I stood outside his house peering into his windows for about 10 minutes before accepting no one was home. Shiori was still at the hospital and Kurama was clearly out.

Just fucking great. How the hell was I going to find him?!

With renewed vigor I set out to check out anywhere and everywhere Kurama had ever been with me.

 **~Break~**

I had been wandering around town for the past hour without any sign of Kurama. Where in the world would he even go? He wasn't at any of the usual hangout spots, however few there were for us.

I even checked out the local Garden Nurseries in an act of desperation.

God damn it! I twirled around and landed on a bus bench, elbows atop my knees. I let out a sigh and decided it was time to give up and go home.

Until I heard a scream that is, and turned to see a girl in the arms of some guy in a dark cloak. I acted before thinking. I stood and ran towards them yelling.

"Hey Bozo! Leave her alone!" I managed to get out before he ran off. His posture stiffened and he turned to glare his deep red eyes onto my form. Oh man he looks kind of familiar.

And did I really yell out Bozo? Oh crap Kurama was wearing off on me, I'm swearing less. My previous mother would have been so proud.

The guy stared at me for a moment and I noticed his strange hair, complete with a white starburst. Huh, didn't Hiei have hair like that?

Wait…

Oh fuck, that's Hiei. Oh fuck.

He looked different from the Anime, as did Kurama, I guess that's what happens when you got from 2D to 3D. He was slightly taller, more muscular, and his hair moved with the breeze looking less spiky and more soft. He looked incredibly young, younger than I'd thought he'd look.

His eyes were absolutely gorgeous though, the anime had nothing on real life Hiei.

While I was stuck in my thoughts he had appeared in front of me with such speed I didn't have time to yell out. With the girl under one arm he grabbed me by my neck and shoved me against a wall.

"Interesting…you may have a use after all, the smell of that Fox is all over you." Oh this was not going to bode well for me. Damn it, and I still had no way to defend myself.

Unless you count my apparently now dull tongue.

And that's all I knew as everything went dark.

 **~Break~**

I was standing outside a warehouse now wearing the same white robes from before. Great, now what? I inspected the dirty unloved building as I tried to find the way in. I noticed a pair of sliding warehouse doors located in what I assumed was the loading bay, as I walked forward and I heard yelling. I tried to open the door but my hand went through its faded green form.

Ok, well, not the entrance I was thinking of, but that works.

I walked through the door and appeared behind Yusuke as he was yelling something at Hiei. My body was laying behind Hiei while the girl he had taken before me was laying not far from us alongside Botan whose glowing hands were placed on her forehead.

Well then, this wasn't looking good.

I turned to look at Hiei and noticed he had his third eye open. He looked right at me and frowned, he turned to look at my body and turned back to me, he was about to say something when Yusuke interrupted.

Shit, could he see me? Could he only sense me? Curse his Jagan eye!

"Oh that's it!" He spat out as he stood, fists up, and glared at Hiei.

"I'm glad you're so enthused, the game will be more exciting this way." Hiei's focus was back on Yusuke and he let out a grim chuckle.

"What game?" Yusuke demanded to know, he was shaking now. I could see his fists balling so tightly, the skin on his hands were turning a ghostly white.

"The hilt of this sword is hollow, contained inside is the only antidote to stop the sword's effect, if you get the sword the girl will live, fun right? Think of it as a game of tag." Hiei held the sword up in some twisted offering as he laughed again. The sword was simple in its design. There didn't seem to be anything special about it, except for the hilt. Claws protruded out of the bulbous brass hilt.

Wait a minute, mirror, sword…this was when Kurama stole an artifact from the King Enma's vault! Well, better late than never I guess.

Yusuke let out a yell as he charged Hiei. He managing to catch him off guard as he punched him in the face, the hit caused Hiei to go flying through the warehouse and onto a couple shipping containers.

Hiei landed in crouch, sword still in hand, as he glared at Yusuke. He brought his hand to his lip and wiped away the blood that started to bubble from the wound.

"Faster than I thought," He whispered to himself, "What happened, Spirit Detective? You weren't this fast before." He sounded almost quizzical.

"This isn't a game Dirtface! Keiko is my friend!" Yusuke bellowed, I took the moment to look towards the brown haired girl from before. My lips formed an 'oh' shape as I realized the girl was Keiko. This all made a touch more sense.

Hiei had kidnapped us to get back at Yusuke and Kurama.

Great.

Who was going to save my sorry ass? Kurama was still missing, and I couldn't even remember where he was or when he came back.

"Now I see, you're a decent fighter on your own, but when your friend is on the line your strength increases greatly," Hiei finally stood up before finishing, "You're a team player, a save-the-day super hero…I hate people like you." Woah, harsh.

Yusuke's lip twitched upwards and Hiei seemed even more annoyed, but he continued anyways.

"And yes, Spirit Detective, I'll admit you surprised me. But like a real amateur you failed to take advantage of the situation. You didn't get back the sword, a mistake that will prove fatal, because now that I know it, I won't be dropping my guard any longer. The world doesn't give many chances, and you've just missed yours." Hiei's eyes narrowed and he gave a grin that showed off his sharp canines. That couldn't be good news.

"Are you done yapping yet?" Yusuke was a fucking idiot. He was going to get us all killed.

"Not quite!" roared Hiei as he prepared to attack. He disappeared and I looked around panicked in the hopes I could find him.

Yusuke's eyes however were moving around following something. I wasn't sure what happened but one second Hiei had disappeared and the next Yusuke had hit him again hard.

Hiei came crashing down and I jumped at the sudden noise. He slid and crashed through a wooden shipping crate and the sword scattered away. He appeared a moment later groaning slightly as he stepped out of the wooden crate.

"Now…you're dead!"

"See Hiei, now that's what I'm talking about, 'Yap yap yap' like you're some crappy pro wrestler," Ok that was a weak insult… "And then what happens? You have to eat up all your words. It's pretty dumb." Oh good, let's play poke the angry bear!

"Consider this a compliment, I've never transformed for a human." Hiei took a sturdy stance and grunted as he started to channel energy. I could see it manifesting and swirling around him, the usual blue energy everyone in this world seemed to have.

"What?" Yusuke questioned. Yeah I second the what.

Hiei started to pulsate with said energy and his body started to turn green as multiple eyes started opening up all over his body. I heard a gasp from Botan as the energy caused the eye on Keiko's forehead to pulsate and stretch even harder to fully open.

Well this can't end well.

"Something's wrong, she's in trouble." Yusuke ground out as he looked at Botan as she struggled to keep Keiko human. Cuts started to open up all over her hands and arms, oozing thin slivers of blood.

"Ahahaha, don't be alarmed detective, it's just me," Hiei laughed, "Now that I'm in my true form, Keiko will turn any minute." The eyes were focused entirely on Yusuke now as Hiei taunted him.

"Never!" Yusuke swore as he turned his full attention back to the multi-eyed demon.

"There's no reason to be upset though, I'll take you out of the world long before you have to see!" with that Hiei charged and I lost sight of him. I turned back towards Yusuke and he looked concerned now.

"Woah let's talk!" He reasoned as he followed Hiei's movements. Within moments red energy circled Yusuke and trapped him. I could see it cutting into his green uniform more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"Well this is new...maybe you could get me green ones, they would match a lot better." Yusuke managed to get out between gasps of pain. He was saving face now; we were so screwed.

"A joker to the end aren't you, perhaps my Jagan tie curse should be tighter before you get serious." Hiei let out a laugh and raised Yusuke higher into the air as the rings constricted tighter. I could see blood now, seeping into the tattered cloth.

Yusuke was trying to keep from screaming as Hiei smashed him into the ground. Letting out a deep grunt Yusuke managed to stop himself from screaming in pain. It was impressive to say the least, but did nothing to boost my confidence in him.

"I have a great idea, how about I give you a choice." It was a statement not an offer, but Yusuke took the bait anyways. Hiei was barely paying any attention to us now, more concerned about playing with his prey.

"What?" Yusuke questioned. I could see him bite down on his lip to keep from gasping out afterwards.

"I can end your life now, or, if you prefer, I can turn you into a demon," He was smiling much to wide, "What's that you want me to choose? Ahahah fine!" He laughed as he rushed Yusuke with his sword drawn.

I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, but just as Hiei stabbed forward I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen as red bled through my Kyokatabira. I pressed against my skin and found nothing but creamy white skin and red blood, but no wound for the blood to come from.

I looked up and saw Hiei staring dumbfounded at Kurama who had his sword embedded deep into his torso.

"I think…I think I'm going to faint…" I whispered as everything started to bleed black. Hiei looked over at me confused for a moment before saying something I couldn't quite hear.

~Break~

The first thing I felt was pain. Sharp, stabbing, pain spreading through my body. I felt hands on my face, and then my shoulders. With a groan I turned to my side and vomited.

I coughed and spluttered a few times as someone rubbed my back.

"Ana?" A familiar voice asked as I tried to fully sit up.

"I'm...I'm ok." I coughed. I took a moment to look around and noticed right away I was still in the warehouse.

Kurama came into view as he placed a hand on my pulse and the other on my forehead.

"Can I help you?" I was irritated by his pestering.

"You almost died, don't give me that tone." Kurama was stern as he commanded me to stop my childish nattering.

"Not the first time this week..." I grumbled in defiance.

"I...had a feeling, we can talk about that later, right now we need to worry about you." Kurama was still bleeding and I noticed right away he had transferred some of the blood onto my face and clothing as he was checking me.

"Kurama you're injured..." I trailed off as he stopped me from standing.

"I'm fine, but you almost died." His frown grew deeper.

"Who's the girl?" Yusuke quipped as he stood over us.

"A classmate." Kurama answered not taking his eyes off me.

"How strange, she wasn't injured at all, what's wrong with her?" Boton chimed in, her face coming into view.

"I don't know." Kurama lied as he inspected me for any wounds just in case, or for show, I wasn't sure which.

"I'm fine, you're the one with a stab wound!"

"I would disagree, there is something wrong with you girl." A deep voice startled all of us. Looking over we noticed Hiei was sitting up now, cuffed, and casting a vicious smile.

"What are you going on about now?" Yusuke grunted as he glared at Hiei.

"You found an interesting one fox, I'd be careful if I were you." He started to laugh as Kurama stood to glare down at him.

"I don't think I'll be taking any advice from you Hiei, now if you excuse me I need to help her home." Kurama bent down and picked me up and headed straight out of the warehouse ignoring Hiei's insane laughter.

~Break~

He took me to his house for privacy. As it turned out his mother was being kept for another week for observation, giving us free reign of the house.

"I'm sorry." Kurama was the first to break the silence. He had just returned from bandaging his wounds and was dressed in fresh clean clothes. I had changed into a spare pair of his mother's PJ's and was nursing a tea he had made me.

I took a shaky sip and reveled in the intense sweetness that coated my tongue. Kurama really knew me well.

But I really didn't know him at all, and he made sure it stayed that way. I didn't even know if the guy had hobbies or a life outside of school and the Spirit Detectives.

Sure we were friends, sure we were bound to each other so it did have its own fabricated closeness, but I didn't KNOW him. I never really had the chance to get to know him. Nothing was organic about this situation, everything felt so fake, so set up.

It felt like someone had orchestrated this scenario for some perverse reason, and I didn't know why. Why me? I was as useless as it got, I had no powers, I didn't retain much information about this world's future, if any at all.

What purpose could I serve beyond being a miserable burden?

'Stop it Ana, no sense in feeling sorry for yourself.' I shook my head stopping the pity party. Nothing good ever came from going down that road.

It didn't matter why or how, truth is, this was our life now, and I should probably make the best of it.

"It's ok, I should have expected it, you don't really..." How to phrase it… "Share all of this world with me, and for good reason." Bad reason actually, if I didn't know what was going on I could be a huge liability. But I was done with fighting, done with the childish anger, done with keeping score of all this crap.

I was just about done with the whole thing, this was more than I signed up for.

Everyone paints a picture of being in another world in Fanfiction. It's exciting, you fall in love, you save the world, you become best friends.

But that is just fantasy. Kurama and I weren't best friends, we weren't lovers, we weren't old family friends.

We were two strangers tossed together during a dangerous time, a very dangerous time, and I was ready to get off this ride.

"Ana…" He trailed off, running his hand through his hair to think of the right thing to say.

But there was nothing he could say that would make this ok. This was all real now, and I was apart of it.

"It's ok Kurama, I understand why you didn't tell me, let's just watch something please?" I didn't want to discuss demons, or any other supernatural bullshit tonight. I needed a break.

"Alright, pick a movie." He sighed as he sat down beside me. He placed an arm around me and I was thankful for the care he was taking. I curled into his side enjoying the warmth.

We didn't get far into the movie before I fell asleep.

 **~Break~**

When I awoke Kurama was already making breakfast. Pancakes, he was really trying to butter me up with my favourite breakfast from when I grew up in the south.

Ok, it was only part of my favourite breakfast, he was missing the southern sausage gravy with homemade buttermilk biscuits.

Kurama was a really good friend despite the fact his friendships tended to be on the more superficial side. In the anime the only friendships he created were with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and a lesser extent Botan. All those friendships were forged out of necessity and proximity.

I don't think I remember him ever having friendships he made outside of all the Spirit Detective shit.

'Isn't this pendant neat? It's an exact replica from the Yu Yu Hakusho movie!' I stumbled as I heard a feminine voice boast. I stopped and I couldn't think of where I had ever heard it before.

Pendant?

Crap, why were all my memories about Yu Yu Hakusho so fuzzy?

Whoever I kept hearing, she was clearly important and she clearly loved Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shaking off the anxious feelings I walked into the kitchen as Kurama was placing everything on plates for us.

"Sit, I already made you a cup of coffee." He smiled sincerely at me.

"Thanks, you're going to make an amazing housewife for someone one day." I joked as he gave me a joking glare.

"Enjoy me while I'm here then, before a ring is on this finger and I'm making someone else's overly sweet coffee." Kurama was smiling again and I felt a lot more secure than I had in awhile.

With all the jokes about us getting married from his mother we ended up having our own silly jokes about him being the perfect little housewife and me being the bread-winning husband. It was of course all satirical, neither of us would make a stereotypical partner for anyone. Not that I wanted too, I considered myself kind of a super liberal feminist, so much so that I doubt any traditional marriage candidate would find me an applicable partner.

I mean it was that and the whole Kurama demon thing. That was a pretty big reason as to why nothing would be typical in this life.

I'm getting off track though, this isn't a political feminist commentary, this is my kind of odd and strange story.

I took huge sips of my coffee and let out pleased hums as Kurama laughed at my hyperbolical reactions.

He set a large steam plate of pancakes in front of me and took a seat across from me.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama started to cut his pancakes into perfect mouth sized bites as I started to shovel awkwardly cut pieces in my mouth at record speed. I swallowed as best I could before responding.

"Better with some caffeine in me." I took another bite but slowed down so we could talk.

"I'm glad, you didn't look too good last night." It was a simple response, but we both knew it was Kurama caring about how I was doing, he was genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I know, last night was kind of intense." Kurama opted to leave my statement alone, we didn't really need to talk about our almost deaths at the hands of his short sword wielding future friend.

We finished up shortly after, opting to eat in a comfortable silence. Kurama collected our plates and ushered me out of the kitchen so he could wash the dishes and I could go take a shower, we did have school today after all. Thank god it was Saturday so school started later.

~Break~

School was largely uneventful. I had to borrow a white dress shirt from Kurama as mine was covered with blood and was unsalvageable from the night before, but we had managed to clean up my skirt and blazer well enough to get me through today's classes.

I was feeling a lot better physically as well as emotionally. I guess it's true what they say, you can't feel shitty forever.

Kurama had taken me back to his place to study for the upcoming finals before the winter holidays. Thankfully my parents had gone on their usual winter vacation, so I didn't have to try and justify my staying at a boys place, classmate or not.

We were halfway through studying Biology when I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Where were you?" I blurted out, a deep red blush covering my cheeks. I was an adult twice over by now, yet here I was blurting out questions rudely.

Kurama stopped and calmly put his pencil down.

"I was facing judgement for my actions in the Spirit World." Was his chaste reply.

"Judgement for what?"

"Stealing one of King Enma's artifacts." He was giving me his full attention now, as calm as ever.

"A mirror?" I inquired remembering seeing Yusuke holding it.

"Yes, I used it to save my mother's life." He was holding back from embellishing the story with details. He knew I was close to cracking under the pressure. However, I was feeling ready to dive in, acclimate to this whole situation by just jumping in with the natives so to speak.

"And you helped Hiei steal that sword?" I pushed.

"I did, it was a means to an end and it ended up not in our favour." This was his way of apologising for acting so recklessly.

"Well you can't plan for everything." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"So it would seem." He was staring out the window now lost in thought. I didn't have it in me to interrupt or push anymore than I already had.

So I did what I was getting good at, I faked everything was ok and kept my thoughts to myself.

~End chapter 3~

 **Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I will be doing a weekly update schedule from here on out. Feel free to vote on a day you think is best for me to update. I am back at work and I have spare time here and there to write so hopefully I wont have any 2 week plus breaks between chapters.

The next chapter will be mostly filler I think, I am trying to find out the timing between all the events in the Yu Yu Hakusho Manga/Anime (Yeah I am using both as resource material) so I will have some filler between events to give y'all fluff moments, expand upon the questions I'm sure you all have, and to explore Ana a bit more, as well as her strange run ins with death!

I keep throwing in Musical references, bonus points to anyone who catches them ;)


	4. Timebomb (Chapter 4)

**Author's Notes:** So sorry again for the wait ick, my dad was diagnosed officially with terminal cancer and some neighbors have been threatening us (I apparently witness the guy breaking the law, didn't even mean to so I've been dealing with police etc. So frustrating) so it's been crazy.

But I wont be taking a break, writing gives me some joy and stress relief so don't worry :) Well you can worry about my dad, but don't worry about me disappearing.

So my Beta reader is doing finals so this chapter may be rough, feel free to point out mistakes so I can fix them :)

I guess the last thing to note is this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it, but if I didn't end it here I'd, again, be writing two chapters worth in one. I'm sure you'd all love that, but I don't like not having organization. This chapter is filler, next chapter we meet up with the gang for the four beasts! Yay!

I'll be following the manga more from here on out, it's more accessible and has a bit more depth on certain things. I am still re-watching Yu Yu Hakusho, but if the dialogue is unfamiliar from hereon out, that's why.

 **~Chapter 4 Start~**

It was a crisp winter morning and I was bundled up in my winter coat, complete with a red and white wool hat, and red scarf. I was pulling my Hello Kitty gloves onto my hands as I met up with Kurama to walk to school.

"Excited for our trip to the Ueno Park?" Kurama conversed as I puffed out a greeting.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be a regular student for a day." Kurama shook his head at my statement, but he had a smile on his lips. He found my comment genuinely amusing, which was rare despite how close we seemed. I couldn't help but give myself a chuckle as well, after all we've had a rough past month out of a few years of living a double life.

It had been a few days since the Hiei stabbing incident, and I was faring better than I had in awhile. My parent's weren't back yet so I had the apartment to myself, so I was able to focus my spare time on dance. It was very therapeutic and the extra practice might actually get me to place in the top 3 at the next competition.

Kurama and I hadn't had much time to speak outside of school, his mother was finally released from the hospital 2 days ago, so he was understandably busy.

"How is Shiori doing?" I broke the silence as we took the turn leading towards the gates of our school.

"Much better, she is cleared to go back to work this week." Kurama was positively beaming at the good news he just shared. That explains his good mood then. Shiori going back to work meant this dark chapter was finally over and done with.

"That's great!" I joined in, it really was. I adored Shiori and I was glad she was sticking around. Who knows what kind of effect her death would have on Kurama if she had died? The fact I was inserted into his story could have easily altered his actions causing him to not use the mirror at all, it was actually a very big fear of mine since the incident. My being here could change so much, and not for the better.

All it would have taken was our being closer and him debating with himself even one day about sacrificing our joined lives to that stinking mirror.

I shook the thoughts out of my head though, today is a good day, a day of fun and playing around like kids, even if both of us were a touch older than kids in reality.

We arrived in class and everyone was loitering around, school bags in hand, and ignoring every piece of decorum instilled by this school. The classroom as abuzz as the students were gossiping, chatting, and doing everything we generally would get in trouble for.

Kurama placed his bag on his desk and calmly sat down to read. I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone to play some silly little app game. As I was getting lost in my own world, my arm was bumped and I almost dropped my phone. Looking up confused I noticed a few girls cloistered around my desk. Well, not mine per say, but rather the desk next to mine.

Kurama had casually looked up from his book and raised a perfectly red eyebrow at the sudden intrusion to his quiet reading. The girl was named Akiko Fujima, her friend was named Suzuki Matsumoto, or Suzi as she liked to be called. They were pretty popular in our year, having many admirers and using that to their advantage. They were what I'd call the popular girls, except in this school it was more of a cult/gang than anything else. Those two had their own little gaggle of pre-pubescent girls who followed them around, echoing every thought their two ring leaders had as if they were parrots.

Akiko had bleach blond hair with cherry pink tips. She was going for a really cute ombre style that she somehow got away with despite the school's dress code. She usually had it tied up so people didn't notice her unnaturally dyed locks. Today, however, she had her hair down in perfect curls around her face.

Suzi had shorter hair that was a honey brown colour, She always had it permed into waves that looked as delicate as she did. She wore heavy eyeliner and false lashes, more defined that her counterpart Akiko. Where Akiko went cute/sweet Japanese schoolgirl, Suzi was the darker more in your face of the two. She had decided upon deep maroon lipstick today, also against the school's rules.

The two of them were absolutely stunning, they looked innocent, sweet, and cute rolled into a perfectly manicured package. Despite Suzi's dark appeal, she really did come off just as cute, being a tiny little thing with wide brown eyes and a button nose.

Too bad their personalities seemed to leave much to be desired. They had recently taken an interest in Kurama, well more of an interest. They had always been interested in him since I could remember, but never this overt.

However, I'd take Akiko over Suzi any day. Suzi was in our class and was an absolute terror. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and had proved that fact on many occasions.

Such as the bubblegum incident where one of our poor classmates lost half her hair due to an accidental bumping of Suzi's desk.

Suzi also strongly believed in the ownership of people. Her friends were hers, her boyfriends were hers, everything she touched was, well, hers. She was greedy, selfish, and she wholeheartedly believed Akiko and Shuichi were meant to be.

Thus her current targeting of me.

Kurama was well sought after of course, but he didn't really have the cult following that fanfictions depicted. He had plenty of girls confess to him, he had plenty of girls (as well as guys, but those were rarer) try and trick him into tutoring them to fabricate love.

But it wasn't as insane as a club, or hoards of girls obsessing over him. It varied by the month who was interested in capturing his heart, and for the most part never really turned into anything.

Well, I did have some serious haters for my friendship with him, but it never went beyond throwing paper balls and bits of erasers at my head on occasion.

That was until Akiko set her sights on Kurama.

Kurama had placed his bookmark neatly in his book to give the girls his complete and absolute attention, as per the social norm. Sometimes it was freaky how fake he could be.

Suzi shifted and bumped against me again and Kurama's eyes flitted for a mere moment to me, before turning back to Akiko who was leaning against his desk.

"Hi Shuichi, I heard we are going to the Ueno park in groups today, we were wondering if you'd like to join ours." Her soft pink lips perked the perfect little innocent smile, I was impressed.

I gave Kurama a wtf look and I saw him tilt a small smile that I knew meant he found my discomfort amusing.

Suzi leaned forward across my desk, knocking my phone officially out of my hand in what I assumed was what she intended to do all along. I uttered a soft english curse to myself as I went to retrieve it, giving Suzi a withering glare.

Teenagers.

"That's very kind of you, but the Teachers don't generally let us pick our groups, I will stay with my assigned group." His words were definitive, he wanted to be left in peace, but his tone was sweet and charming. It reminded me of apple pie moonshine, it was thick and sweet to the point you wouldn't even register it knocking you on your ass.

"Do you really WANT too? We know who your last name always puts you with, I'm sure the Teacher won't mind if you switch." Akiki gave me a sidelong glance and I rolled my eyes. Subtle.

"It's quite alright, my group actually has a friend in it, and I wouldn't want to abandon her." At this statement Kurama turned to give me a foxy smile.

Oh that ass.

"Hmm, you sure? If you join our group you can make...new friends, which is always an enjoyable endeavor." She gave me a look as she purred down towards Kurama.

Owch, she's not even trying to be subtle anymore.

"I am quite alright, thank you for the offer." Ever a gentleman aren't you Kurama.

Suzi gave me a look and turned to look at Akiko. She was clearly ready to leave but Akiko seemed like she wanted to keep going.

Whatever that look meant, I'm sure it means nothing but trouble.

However the whole uncomfortable encounter was cut short by our teachers corralling us towards the bus so we could start driving to Ueno Park.

 **~Break~**

We were paired with 2 other boys, Koji Jima and Kaito Yu. Koji was a more contemplative student while Kaito was, as it turns out, an opinionated egotistical ass.

He had this need to prove he was the smartest man in the room, which as you can imagine, meant he was starting to butt heads with Kurama.

"We have all day Kaito, we will be able to see everything anyone of us wants to see, so just chill." I sighed out as the teachers gave us free reign to explore Ueno park.

"Yes, but a detailed schedule is more efficient than your plan of wandering." Kaito gave me a sharp look and opened Ueno's map and started heading in the direction of Tokyo National Museum.

"He has a lot of energy doesn't he?" Kurama goaded as he took in my irate and beaten into submission form.

"Oh shove it, let's go follow our adamant team leader." I grumbled as I pushed forward leaving a stunned Koji and amused Kurama in my wake.

 **~Break~**

We had spent the last 2 hours looking at every exhibit as Kaito would go on and on about each one. He was like an audio-encyclopedia with no off switch.

As we walked down the hallway I noticed an off limits in construction exhibit. The sign explained how they were having some items from Ireland sent over for a Celtic exhibit that focuses on lore and religion.

The banner above the door had a bunch of complex celtic knot designs along with a few faeries. It actually looked kind of interesting, minus the silly fairies flittering around all the advertisements.

"Hurry up Mukai, I'm not going to come find you if you get lost!" Kaito shouted.

Rolling my eyes I pulled myself from the area and jogged towards my groupmates.

"What did you find so interesting?" Kurama inquired as I caught up.

"Oh, some Celtic history exhibit they are working on, sadly it's not ready yet." I shrugged as I tied my ginger locks back.

I spent so much of my time being Japanese and acclimating, I almost forgot my second heritage in this life as well. I was by all means half Irish, maybe I should check out the exhibit when it's finished.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurama inquired as I caught myself looking back at the adverts to see its completion date.

"Nah, just thinking that sounds interesting and that I should come back here when it's finished."

"You, going to a museum for fun, someone call the press, what a momentous occasion!" Kurama ribbed as I shoved his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, I enjoy more intellectual endeavors, just not school." I scoffed as I sped up to match Kaito's insistent pace.

"Whatever you say." The still laughing fox retorted causing me to glare in response.

 **~Break~**

Lunch time soon came, although if you asked me it had been a century and a half, and we made our way to our schools meeting spot at one of the available eating spaces. We were early, thanks to Kaito's coddling, and so we secured a more secluded table in the back.

I placed my bag down on top of the simple metal picnic table that had slightly peeling blue paint, and started to unpack my lunch, feeling particularly hungry today. I attributed that to the fact Kaito was an incredibly trying person and that would work up and appetite in anyone.

Kurama joined me placing his down in a much neater fashion. He unpacked with liquid grace and I watched him in fascination for a moment. Kaito had sat across from me and was already eating, ignoring us completely. What a team player he was turning out to be.

Koji tentatively started to eat, he was entirely too shy I decided.

"So Koji, have you enjoyed the trip so far?" I inquired as I unpacked my bento box.

"It's ok," He responded before swallowing the food in his mouth, "I'm more interested in art so the museum isn't as fascinating to me." He shrugged as he looked pointedly down at his food.

He didn't want to talk.

"The Art Museum is certainly fascinating, but the National Museum currently has better exhibits so it only makes sense we use our time wisely." Kaito defended as he started to pack up his already eaten lunch.

"To you, you mean." I grumbled as I glared down at my rice.

"Did you say something?" Kaito asked, sounding awfully irate. Kurama nudged my thigh and I sighed. He wanted me to play nice.

"No, just eating." I pouted swallowing my food.

"Alright then, finish up so we don't waste anymore time." With that Kaito excused himself to go to the bathroom to wash up.

"Ass." I grumbled.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed as he went back to eating, no longer worried about holding my proverbial leash.

"It's ok, we don't need to go to the Art Museum today." Koji gave me a half smile as he pushed the food around on his plate.

"It's not ok, I also like art," Kurama raised an eyebrow up at that remark, "Ok fine, I like making art, but whatever it's still something worth looking at!" I waved my chop sticks around in a frustrated gesture. Kurama's hand shot out and pulled my hands down as he shook his head in amusement.

"Try not to be terribly rude to our classmate here by waving around your chopsticks." Oops, another foreigner faux pas. Oh well.

"Sorry Koji." I apologised, my face turning a soft red.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He smiled back and I was starting to feel like today wasn't going to be such a pain afterall.

 **~Break~**

Ok I was wrong, deeply irrevocably wrong.

Why you ask?

Well Kaito went on this whole tirade about how we needed to go to the National Science Museum right away, and Kurama the ever calm, decided it was best we acquiesce and go as to not cause a scene.

Our teacher let us leave lunch early as another group also wanted to go to the National Science Museum, and that group was Akiko's group.

Fun fun fun!

Kurama was trying to make the best of it, and I had to admit, this museum was pretty damn interesting. We were currently perusing the their neat Exploring the Structures of Nature exhibit.

Akiko was hovering wherever Kurama was and constantly gushing about how smart he was and to help explain some of the interactive displays to her. Kurama kept trying to politely excuse himself while Kaito was 2 seconds from throwing a fit at Akiko's group interrupting his perfectly planned schedule.

I was actually laughing pretty damn hard internally, and for once I wasn't in the middle. Koji and I were messing about in the shadow room where a light flashes and your shadow is preserved to the wall for a few minutes. We were in near giggles as we created some not so PG but not quite NC17 poses.

Koji was actually a pretty fun kid despite his quiet tendencies, which were a bonus in my books. He was starting to come out of his shell and Kaito was busy bitching at someone else, it was perfect.

Until Suzi wandered in that is.

"Oh look, the little nerd found a girlfriend!" Suzi exclaimed as she waltzed in, and air of authority wafting off her.

"Hi Matsumodo-san." Koji bowed as he greeted the nasty girl.

"What do you want Suzuki?" I was not as polite in my greeting.

"Tut-tut how rude Mukai-kun, you really should greet me kindly." She was languidly playing with a lock of hair while she inspected it. Flipping it behind her ear she advanced on us and gave a wicked smile.

"I think you should leave Jima-san." She ordered, a smile still on her lips as she looked intently at me.

"I don't think I should leave Mukai-san alone..." He uttered so meekly I almost didn't hear him. Suzi stepped forward and Koji cowered slightly, flinching away. I stepped between them and glared deeply at Suzi.

"It's ok Koji, go find Shuichi and let him know where I am, I don't mind having a friendly chat with Suzi-kun." I smiled, my lips tilting upwards as I tilted my head mockingly.

"It's Suzuki to you." she interjected, her faux sugar dripping away into venom.

"I don't know if..." Koji looked at me pleadingly and I nodded. He looked at Suzi before scampering off. He would have only become a liability if this turned sour.

"I'll use whatever name I like Suzi-kun." I retorted, my voice oozing with so thickly with sugar I'd have called it molasses.

"Use whatever name you like, it's not going to change the outcome." She folded her arms and tapped her fake nails against her arm.

"Oh? What outcome is that?"

"You're going to back off Shuichi of course. Akiko is going to be his girlfriend soon and it's highly inappropriate for someone as rude and unpleasant as you to be hanging off of him." She pressed forward and pointed her finger in my direction as she talked.

"I'm his friend and if he wanted me to back off he can tell me himself, try again." I folded my arms and mirrored her previous stand-offish stance.

"Well that was me being nice, stay away from him or else." She ground out as she pressed past my personal space and stood nose to nose with me. Her finger was jutting out into my chest uncomfortably.

"Fuck you, bitch." I smiled.

Yeah, I have a tendency to play with fire.

Suzi snarled and she grabbed my hair throwing me towards the shadow wall. A light flashed and our positions were preserved as she lunged at me. I kicked out but it was a futile effort as she smacked my foot away and pressed me against the wall.

"I'd apologise if I were you." She grunted as she pressed me hard against the wall.

"Yeah, not going to happen." I pressed my heel down hard against her foot and she screamed and jumped back. I went to run and the light flashed again. She grabbed my blazer and I turned and went down hard smashing my head against the wall before falling to the floor.

My vision started to blur as I saw Kurama rounding the corner followed closely by Koji, Kaito, and Akiko.

Shit, I hope I didn't just get us both killed

 **~Break~**

I opened my eyes expecting to see my maker, god, heaven, or something. But instead I awoke in the middle of the room wearing the same white robes and staring down at my unconscious body.

Kurama was giving me CPR as Suzi was crying as Akiko was trying to calm her. Kaito had all but disappeared to what I could only assume was to get a teacher. Koji, however, was staring open mouthed at me.

Huh.

"He can see us, it's rare but not impossible." A voice startled me. I turned to see a young boy, about 7 or 8, staring up at me. His big brown eyes were wide and innocent looking, but I could tell he was anything but young and innocent.

"Hi?" I greeted confused beyond belief.

"You died, it's unfortunate, but it'll be nice to have another ghost around." He shrugged as he turned to wander off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"No sense in staying here, you're dead and the boy over there can't hear us only see us so it's largely pointless to stick around." He started walking off and I jogged to catch up.

"Hey, wait, no, I can't be dead, I mean..." I trailed off not wanting to explain my predicament with Kurama.

"Yeah, that's normal for spirits to think at first, but if we stick around the Grim Reaper will come and take you away."

Would Botan actually show up? Was it worth the risk to find out?

"Alright, where are we going?" That spread a wide smile across the boy's lips.

"We can go wherever we want, anything you want to see up close and personal?"

Actually? Now that he mentioned it...

"Yeah, but it's in another building."

 **~Break~**

It didn't take long to get to the Tokyo National Museum again, being able to walk through everything had its perks. We were currently in the Celtic exhibit which was mostly completed.

The boy seemed bored and more interested in watching me, but I was excited for this little detour. No sense in worrying about what I couldn't control, and I always came back, all I had to do was wait.

So here I was wandering the Celtic exhibit.

"Fae?" I read out as I started looking at a lore exhibit.

"Fae aren't real, how boring an exhibit." The boy sighed out.

"Oh? And how would you know?" The boy stared at me with a bored expression before he came to stand beside me.

"Because I've been able to see a lot of things most can't, ever since I've died I've learned there are Demons, Reapers, Psychics, and Spirit Beings, but no Fae." He shrugged as he stared at the funny little pixie looking creatures hanging out on a toadstool.

"Pfft, not everything has to be ruined, it's the illusion of magic and the supernatural that is exciting." I explained as I ghosted through the tiny Fae figurines.

"Yeah, well, Fae aren't nice from the stories here, we are lucky they don't exist."

"Perhaps." I shrugged as I kept wandering through the exhibit.

"Honestly, it's the Spirit Beings you should watch out for." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"They do awful things, take over bodies, play with the powers of the underworld, they hang around and suck everything they can from the mortal world for amusement," He explained darkly, "I don't like them."

"What do you mean?" The boy opened his mouth to explain when everything swirled around me and went black.

 **~Break~**

I awoke gasping to catch my breath again. It was getting tiring to wake up like this with how often it's happened. I rolled to my side to cough easier and Kurama had a death grip on my shoulder as he refused to let go and followed my movements to give me some space.

As I stopped coughing I rolled over to my back and I saw his very pale facing giving me such a grim expression. He helped me sit up and my vision swam as I just about passed out again.

"Steady." He whispered to me, taking care to not be too loud for my aching head.

I looked around and noticed I was the center of a spectacle. Suzi was noisily crying to one of the teachers as she explained how I 'fell', Akiko was staring down at Kurama and I with an angry expression. Koji had gone white and was avoiding looking right at me. Kaito had returned and was giving me a perplexed look, almost thoughtful.

I had 3 teachers crowded around Kurama and I, and one of them was kneeling to the right of me, Kurama was to my left. She was asking if I was alright but I couldn't quite get my tongue to work so I just stared helplessly as I prayed for the pounding to stop.

The flashing of the light to imprint shadows on the walls were still going off and I felt nauseous. Kurama seemed to get the message as I gave him a pleading look.

"I think she needs some air and quiet." He softly relayed. Mrs. Yuki gave us both a look before she sighed and relented.

"Alright, help her to the first aid station, I will meet you there, everyone else go to the meeting place with the rest of the teachers." She helped me up and both of the escorted me to the first aid center.

 **~Break~**

I was seated on a gurney as a nurse was checking my vitals and flashing a light in my eyes to see if I had a serious concussion. Kurama was still seated next to me, his hands folded in his lap and his legs crossed.

Mrs. Yuki was pacing just outside the door talking on her phone in hushed tones. Well, this could mean only trouble.

"Please recite the alphabet backwards." The nurse coaxed as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Ok, um, Z...Y, X, W,...uh..." I cast my eyes to the ceiling as I sang the alphabet to myself, "V, U, S..."

"T." Kurama corrected as he gave me a soft smile.

"Right, T."

"That's enough, it doesn't seem like you have a concussion but you will have a nasty lump on your head for awhile, here is some aspirin, I would suggest you check in with your doctor as soon as you can." He checked off as he placed the clipboard down and handed me a tiny packet of aspirin and a little paper cup of water.

I swallowed them and took a swig of water eagerly, wanting the pounding to stop. I was sick of feeling like death.

The nurse smiled at me and placed the clipboard down as he went to go speak with Mrs. Yuki.

"What happened?" Kurama inquired seriously.

"I fell and hit my head obviously."

"So Matsumodo-san says, but I want to know what really happened."

"Do we really need to go into this? I just want to leave this behind me." I didn't want to get into how the argument was about him, I didn't want to have to fight against Suzi with the he said she said game of the altercation.

"Ana, you almost died, you weren't breathing, I was doing CPR on you for 10 minutes, your heart had stopped." He was giving me a very grave look.

"She got mad at me and I called her a bitch so she shoved me against a wall, when I retaliated and went to run away she grabbed my blazer and I fell hitting my head against the wall." I stared up at the ceiling counting the tiles hoping he would leave it alone.

"Hitting your head shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah well, count me lucky I guess." I shrugged, please let this go Kurama, I really don't want to explain all the ethereal shit I keep finding myself in, I didn't have an answer to any of the questions I knew you'd ask, I didn't even have answers for my own questions, like what Spirit Beings were, and why I don't remember ever seeing them in the show, granted, that could be because I barely remembered the show.

"Don't make jokes Ana, you almost died." He grit his teeth so hard I knew I had hit a nerve, he was mad at me and very displeased.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?" I asked noticing his fatigued stance as he hung his head back against the wall.

"I'm fine, zapped for energy, but fine." He was lying, goody. But I let it go, it wasn't worth the fight. We both were keeping secrets, at least we were on equal footing.

 **~Break~**

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yusuke inquired, "You were going all spirit projection and you didn't think to bring it up once?"

"I was afraid, I didn't know what was happening." I defended, Yusuke turned towards Botan.

"Did you know?" He inquired.

"Well..." Botan started.

"Seriously, I'm getting to that part of the story be patient!" I barked. Botan stopped and looked at Yusuke, and then me. She settled back down and I waited to make sure I could continue.

"Ok, back to the story."

 **~Break~**

Mrs. Yuki had called my parents about what had occurred. Since they were on Vacation they contacted Shiori to pick me up and keep me at her place until they returned as they didn't want me to be alone with possible head trauma. She had agreed and was waiting at the school when we got back to pick us both up.

"Oh my dear, are you ok?" She inquired as she descended upon me, lightly touching my head and hair as she inspected me to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"I'm fine, just really tired." I explained as Kurama entered shotgun, the little sneak!

"Alright dear, we are keeping you home from school tomorrow and you're going straight to bed when we get home, if you need anything Shuichi can get it for you." She instructed, giving Kurama a pointed look.

"Yes mother." He smiled politely as I entered the backseat of the car behind him. Shiori entered the driver's seat and started the car, slowly driving out of the school's parking lot.

 **~Break~**

I was kept home the next day and Shiori had me miss half of the day after that so she could take me to my family doctor. As the nurse had already explained I didn't have a concussion and was cleared to return to school.

I waved goodbye to Shiori as she was driving away from dropping me off and turned to enter the school. It was halfway through lunch and I found Kurama sitting alone at our desks. I took a seat and noticed Suzi wasn't at her desk. I gave a questioning look towards Kurama and he just shrugged smiling knowingly as he finishing chewing.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, not excited about returning to school." I joked as I noticed someone approach us.

I turned to see Koji wringing his hands nervously.

"Hello Jima-san." Kurama greeted, I was stunned to say the least. I hadn't seen Koji since he went white at seeing my spirit hanging around with the spirit of that small boy.

He shifted uncomfortably and peered down at me.

"I'm glad you're ok Mukai-san, I'm sorry you got hurt." He gave me an unsure smile and then turned tail and booked it out of the classroom.

"That was strange." I muttered, eyes wide.

"Indeed, it was." Kurama shifted his glance towards me accusingly.

"What?" I asked noticing his look.

"Nothing, just wondering if you knew what spooked him." He said nothing more about what happened and I just stared down at my food.

What did this mean? Should I tell Kurama about my little spirit adventures?

Shit, what did Koji think? Would he say anything to anyone?

Crap I'm going to need to talk to him after school, except I was still staying with Kurama and he wasn't about to let me out of his sight.

I guess it's going to have to wait till later next week. I just hope he wasn't going to do anything with that information before then.

If only I were so lucky.

 **~End of Chapter 4~**

 **Author's Notes:** Ok! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Yes I know Kaito doesn't show up till MUCH later, but I'm playing with the story a bit. Like I said canon with a twist ;) There is a reason and I hope you all like the reason and don't end me for what I'm doing. I promise everything will come together!

I know I promised answers and I'm pretty sure I just gave you all more questions, oops! Next chapter should start putting more pieces together though.

I will keep up with my writing, please read and review/follow/favourite. It really does put a smile on my face :)

Thanks again to my reviews of chapter 3 Tasha, Why4What, and Tsuki Kitsune Moon Fox! Y'all are just lovely, you inspire me to keep up with my writing.


	5. Colours (Chapter 5)

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! All of your wonderful reviews made me cry oh man it was so fantastic thank you!

I hope you like this chapter, I am really starting to get into the groove!

I don't have much to say right now as I am leaving work in about 8 minutes and wanted to post this before I start closing up.

ENJOY!

 **~Start of Chapter 5~**

A week had gone by and Koji had done nothing. When I talked to him he smiled at me and thanked me for making the trip enjoyable and hoped I was doing ok.

What. The. Fuck. If I saw my classmate's ghost beside their, technically dead body, I'd have lost it.

So why was Koji so utterly calm about the situation? Why am I constantly the only one worried or freaked out about things?

Ugh I'm too old for this stress and too young to die from it. I sat down on my bed feeling irate after school. Kurama had disappeared right out of the classroom so I was left on my own today. Which isn't usually a bad thing, despite how much of this story involved Kurama, we really didn't spend that much time together outside of school and training.

But it just...felt odd, he usually said bye, and lately we had been spending an awful lot of time together, I kind of got used to the attention. What could he be up to now? If anything at all?

Fuck I wish I remembered what came next, was it the tournament? Hmmm thinking about it I did remember him running off to go to a tournament near winter holidays…

Well…it was only the beginning of December, could it be occurring early?

Shit did he really just bail on me? That asshole, that's it, time to track down their boat, or plane, or whatever it was they used to travel to the tournament.

I hopped off my bed shimming my skirt off my hips, undoing my white button up at the same time. I stumbled slightly falling onto my closet door, but I quickly righted myself and continued removing my school clothes. I threw on some dark washed jeans and a simple lose red shirt. It wasn't anything super fancy, but I wanted comfort over fashion if I was going to search all over town.

I walked out of my room, skidding near the door as my slipperless socked feet held zero traction. Thank goodness dad wasn't home, he'd lecture me about not wearing my slippers. I grabbed my jacket and purse from where they were hanging on my hook by as I slipped my runners over my feet. It felt strange to grab my purse and not my book bag, but hey I was actually able to go home and change before all the weird demon shit occurred, silver lining.

I slipped out the door, my arm still struggling to get through the arm of my jacket. I skipped down the steps, my breath coming out in small puffs. Bah! it's cold and I didn't bring my scarf, I looked up the three flights of stairs I had already run down and heaved a sigh, ooh well too late to go back now. I have already committed to this endeavour scarfless. A cold wind swept through and I shivered, I looked longingly up for a moment before I shook my head and zipped my jacket up fully. This would have to do.

I rushed to the bus stop just as a bus was arriving. If nothing else, at least I had good timing.

 **~Break~**

I got off the bus near the part of town I ASSUMED Yusuke and Kuwabara went to school, however I could only guess by googling their school uniforms.

"Shit, I've probably missed them…" I sat down on the bus bench and looked left, and then right. Which way should I go?

I tapped my chin singing eenie meenie minie moe to myself as I heard a loud buzzing. I lifted my hand to swat at a fly and my hand came into contact with a large slithering bug that had settled on my shoulder creating a low hum/buzz.

Screaming I scrambled up and ran down the sidewalk before turning back around. The buzzing insect was following me and I felt panic grip my chest. The bug has a long slimy body with a creepy alien vibe. It scuttled around and jumped so unbelievably high, no wonder I thought it was a buzzing fly. Whatever the noise was, it wasn't wings, which meant nothing good for me.

I didn't bother to stick around as I bolted down the empty street, the strangely empty street. Oh god, this is how people die in horror movies! I turned a corner sharply and I couldn't keep track of the street signs anymore, shit now I was lost.

I finally came upon someone and I skidded to a halt outside a convenience store.

"Help! There's some sort of bug infestation! We need to get inside!" I expressed loudly to the store owner. I was waving my arms around madly to get his attention. He looked up at me with a vacant expression as if he didn't really see me.

As he turned I noticed drool was dribbling down onto his chin and his eyes look wild and unfocused. Shit, was he sick? What was going on? Please please PLEASE don't let this be the start to The Walking Dead, the Japan edition.

"…il…" he whispered and I moved closer.

"What?"

"Ki…ill…" His grin spread and he raised an arm and I reared back at his words, well, word. His arm shot forward and I narrowly avoided the sharp blade of his knife. I screeched and he shot out again, this time I fell to the ground and scrambled back.

I looked around for something, anything, and found nothing. The man started to laugh and stalked forward, his knife out and swinging back and forth.

I shakily started to stand when he threw the knife out cutting into my hair as I threw myself to the side. I saw chunks of my hair falling onto the grass below, shit, fuck, damn, I am so dead.

I scrambled up and bolted away from the deranged man and giant insect. I turned down another street and skidded to a halt. A large swarm of bugs were heading towards me in rolling waves.

I hopped over a fence and cut across a park hoping I'd lose them. I winced feeling a stinging in my cheek as a piercing cold wind blew by and pressed a hand to it. My hand came back covered in blood and I shuddered. I could have died; I was lucky this is all I got away with.

I felt about my head and luckily I didn't lose too much hair, vain I know, but I still wanted to make sure I made it out of there with as much of me as possible.

I soon grew winded and I had to stop. Hunching over to catch my breath, my hands braced my upper body against my knees and I gave a small cough and stood straight to continue moving.

God now I had zero idea where I was, shit, was Kurama ok?

Crap, there's that buzzing again, I have to keep moving. I pushed forward and sprinted across the park in hopes of catching my bearings or a moment to check my phone.

 **~Break~**

I was huddled in a small alley way as I checked my phone, ok, I think I am near a school now…hopefully it's not too far, and if I am lucky, that it's also the correct school. I pushed my head back and took a deep breath. I could do this, I was capable, whatever is happening finding Yusuke is a sure fire way to find Kurama, Botan, or someone who could help.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and doubled over. I groaned and fell to my knees as they buckled. It was so intense I swear I lost my vision for a moment.

Oh god, what is happening. I struggled to stand and my vision was ebbing, fuck don't pass out come on…

I struggled and stood supporting myself against the wall as I tried to walk forward, if I could barricade myself inside the school I should be ok if I pass out…

I felt more stings stretch across my torso and I winced. Keep going, I can do this. I am not actually hurt, it's just pain and I'm not dead yet, which means Kurama is still alive.

I have to keep going, I had to find help, I had to do something other than be a damsel in distress. I pushed forward and poked my head out of the alley and saw the coast was clear. Good, time to keep going and find Botan.

 **~Break~**

It had been about an hour of walking. Most of the time was spent stopping to catch my breath and stop from passing out. I was finally starting to feel better, whatever had occurred, Kurama was finally healing from it. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

I turned and noticed a group of men huddling together licking their lips, they turned their sights on me and a low hum of 'kill' echoed through the empty streets.

Shit.

I pivoted on my foot and ran, I ran as fast as I could. I noticed a couple blocks down there was a school, fuck it, time to hope lady luck was shining on me. I pressed hard on my left foot and jump turned, skidding through the school gate as I did.

That's when I almost ran into another fleeing girl. She had short brown hair flowing past her ears in slight waves. She startled and looked behind me and gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no…" she whispered as she looked me dead in the eye. I looked behind her and saw a teacher whispering to himself as he held an arm out ready to grab her.

"Shit, I thought I had lost them." I turned to look at them and heard a little 'eep!' and I turned to find the girls spot empty.

"Shit, where did she go?" I looked around in a panic as the mob started to shamble towards me.

"Down here!" I heard a whisper from a pair of bushes, without thinking too hard about it I dived into the bushes and was met face to face with a perplexed Botan and a confused, who I could only assume was Keiko, girl.

"I'm at your school with Keiko-chan, we've been surrounded by people possessed by the Demon Worms." Botan reported, holding a pink compact up and covering one ear so she could hear the quite compact better.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko gasped as she tried to look at the aforementioned compact.

"I second that question." I seconded, joining Keiko in trying to look at the compact.

"They're obviously trying to find Keiko to hurt her…they also seemed to be chasing the girl from the warehouse." Her gaze held mine for a second and I went red.

"Girl from the warehouse?" I heard Kurama utter and I hung my head in shame and relief. Shame because I had gotten myself into one hell of a mess because I got the timing of events wrong, and relief because he was ok.

"Hi, girl from the warehouse here." I sheepishly greeted even though I couldn't see who she was talking too.

"Please don't tell me she's there…" I heard Kurama grumble.

"Shit, they're after Keiko and Kurama's girlfriend!" I heard Yusuke swear.

"Not his girlfriend." I retorted, I could hear Kurama's irritated sigh.

"Oh shit, does she know…should I have used your human name?" Yusuke tried to correct himself despite the fact that statement let even more slip.

"If she didn't know before, she knows now you idiot!" Kuwabara argued.

"We should focus on the introductions later; we are kind of on limited time here," Botan snapped, bringing focus back to the task at hand, "Hurry up and get that whistle before—"

"Watch out!" Keiko screamed as she pushed us both down to avoid being hit by one of the crazed humans.

We landed in a tangle of limbs and Botan clambered up yelling about the compact, kneeing me in the ribs in the process. I sat up and saw the same man who attacked us step on the compact effectively shattering it.

"That can't be good." I uttered as Keiko gave me a worried look. I stood up, pulling Keiko with me, and grabbed onto Botan's shoulder.

"We need to move now!" I pulled them towards the school in an attempt to escape, but we got cut off before we even made it 2 feet.

"It's over! We're surrounded!" Botan exclaimed, Keiko was lagging a touch behind us and she was huffing deeply.

"What's wrong with these people? Even the teacher looks a little crazy," She took a deep gulp of air before continuing, "And you seem to have been just talking to Yusuke, where is he? What's he doing?" she was in near hysterics now, and I couldn't really blame her, I was right there with her.

Botan looked like she was going to answer but we had to stop as we got cut off by another crazed person.

"And who are you for that matter? I mean, I know your name but I don't know WHO you are." Keiko had turned towards Botan intent on getting answers despite our situation.

"I'll explain everything to both of you soon enough, but first we need to find somewhere safe." Botan explained as she turned to find an escape route. I noticed that the door to the school was no longer blocked off as they had all followed us around the schools courtyard, and I pulled both of them to look at the doors.

"Quick, before they catch on." I explained, bolting towards the doors in a burst of speed.

We got inside and managed to push a broom into the handle, creating a temporary barricade and bolted up the steps to try and find somewhere safe.

Keiko led us to the school's office and started trying to dial on the phone, but never got through, the phone didn't even have a dial tone. Apparently our pursuers are not as dumb a I had previously thought.

"It doesn't work…" She sighed out in defeat.

"They probably cut the lines..." I responded as I stared hard at the office door, ready just in case.

"I wonder what the situation is in the Staff Room…" Keiko pondered, I wasn't feeling like that was a good suggestion to be honest, but I didn't have a better idea, or an idea at all.

"Maybe there're other teachers around!" Botan pipped up, her index finger pointed towards the ceiling, a habit of hers it seemed.

"I don't think this will…and you're both already leaving, fantastic." I grumbled as I jogged after them. The staff room wasn't far from where we were, just around the corner from the Schools office. We entered the room knocking lightly and saw there was a teacher sitting at his desk, his back turned towards us.

"I'm sorry for barging in, but there are lots of dangerous people outside, including Iwagoto Sensei!" Keiko explained as she approached the sitting man. I got a really bad feeling trickle up my spine and I moved forward to pull Keiko back when his body slumped forward, blood spurting from his nose and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I turned and saw who I assumed was Iwagoto Sensei smiling as he blocked the door and I pulled Keiko towards me.

"Yuki…mura…" he whispered, a crazed smile appearing across his face as he slowly stalked towards us.

"Takenaka Sensei…" Keiko gasped, her hand going towards her mouth in fear. Iwagoto was slowly walking towards us, so out the other door we went. We turned down a hallway and were met with the welcoming committee from outside.

"Shit…" I whispered as we turned back around only to find Iwagoto  
Sensei laughing as he walked towards us. We were effectively trapped now.

"We're surrounded…" Botan gasped, Keiko was moving back and forth between the amass of people echoing her name.

"Their target is me…" She whispered in realization, "I'll distract them so you guys can escape." Her eyes were filled with a fire I admired, she had a strength I just didn't seem to have. She was facing us now and Botan's gaze flickered to mine briefly.

"No!" She exclaimed and I nodded in agreement, "If we perish we perish together!"

"What a lovely sentiment…great minds think alike." The men slobbered out as they greedily stalked forward.

"Come on!" Keiko shouted as she ran forward, trying to push past the crazed mob. They grabbed at her uniform and caught her pretty much instantly. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but I still rushed forward to help her, although it seemed Botan had it covered. She pulled out a fire extinguisher and swung it around to face the mob and pulled the pin and pressed the trigger.

White foam shot from the extinguisher with such force, they started to trip, fall, and tumble over. I grabbed Keiko's hand and pulled her from their clawing hands as we continued to run, except Iwagoto had evaded Botan's attack and had caught up. He grabbed Botan by the neck and shoved her against a wall with a resounding thud. I winced at her cry of pain and held Keiko tighter. We couldn't afford to act rash now.

Keiko shrugged me off and rushed Iwagoto, throwing her arm back as far as she could and slapping with such a force Iwagoto dropped Botan and went flying into the opposing wall.

"Holy fuck Keiko!" I gasped as she looked shy at the comment. Botan was coughing and I went over and helped her up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we need to get out of here." Botan coughed again and she stood straight, wincing at every step.

"I…I slapped a teacher…" Keiko admonished as she stared at her hand in awe. It was probably her first time going against an authority figure.

"Dwell on that later, right now we need to get out of here so the boys don't need to worry about our vulnerable asses!" I pushed as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run alongside me.

We skidded down another hall as the amass of deranged people behind us followed chase, all sorts of sharp and dangerous implements in their grasps.

Thank god this wasn't America, we'd be dead 30 seconds in. Well, in the south anyways. My house alone could have supplied all of my town.

I narrowly avoided another attack as one of the men got a little too close, I turned and saw more of my hair scatter to the floor and cursed. Focus Ana or your hair will be the least of your worries!

Keiko screeched as she ducked to barely avoided an attack as the weapon embedded itself in the adjacent wall.

Botan had a death grip on my hand and pulled us both through a door to her right and slammed it shut. We all quickly moved away from the door and they started to pound on it.

We were all breathing heavily and I felt like vomiting. I turned and noticed Keiko holding her shoulder, red was bleeding through her fingers.

"Shit!" I cursed as I rushed forward, the Doctor in me going to work, "Sit down, we don't need you injuring yourself from fainting." I pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and went into my bag grabbing some tensor bandages I had stashed there. I rinsed her cut off with some water, also curtesy of my purse, and wrapped her arm up.

I learned early on from my training with Kurama to be prepared, also you have no idea how many sprains I have gotten from dancing.

"Sorry it's not a proper bandage, but it's all I've got." I made sure it was straight and not too tight and gave her a small smile.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Keiko gasped as she rolled her shoulder to see if she felt any pain. From the look on her face I felt satisfied she didn't feel too much pain.

"Yeah, well, I have always wanted to be a Doctor." I shrugged, hoping she would drop it.

"I've gottcha Yukimura! You have nowhere to run now!" Iwagoto screamed as he banged on the door. It started to creak and strain, but didn't break, "HOW DARE YOU HIT A TEACHER!"

I saw Keiko wince and I squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. She returned it, but still looked visibly disturbed by what was happening.

"Yusuke…" She whispered as she clutched my hand as if it were her lifeline.

I stood and walked towards the door and heaved a sigh, if only I could access my spirit energy without hurting Kurama…but…I had to try, if I didn't, we'd both die anyways.

I envisioned the same stark white energy as I had seen when I meditated and focused on it. I was hoping I could spread it through the door, maybe zap the guy unconscious. I wasn't even sure if that was a thing, but I had to try.

I felt a wash of cold waft over me and I opened my eyes and looked at my now pallid glowing hands. The same white energy was shimmering around me. I moved my arm around looking in awe at the cold appendage.

I heard a gasp but never got a chance to look at who it was, the door had finally given out with a resounding crunch and in came the mob.

Licking their lips, they stalked forward and I stepped backwards. Iwagoto lunged for me, his knife coming out and slashing at my arm. I felt the sting, but no blood bubbled to the skin. I had a decently deep cut and I stared at it in awe as my flesh was open to the world, I didn't feel a thing!

I looked over to Iwagoto and he was giving me a sinister grin and winding up for another attack.

"Stop!" I screamed as I stepped out of his grasp, my arms falling over my head to protect myself.

A moment or two passed and nothing happened. My arms relaxed and I noticed Iwagoto staring at me with fear, the knife clattered to the ground and I turned to see the rest of them stare at me, frozen. Some were wobbling, as if everyone suddenly had a case of vertigo.

I swallowed, my throat moving as I did, and I took another breath to speak.

"Yukimura isn't here, she got away and is in town somewhere." I gambled, if they stopped when I yelled stop, maybe they will leave if I say leave?

Iwagoto faltered for a moment before he turned, muttering about that tricky Yukimura girl and they all shambled out, some stumbling, others walking into the doorway before wobbling out.

"What…was that?" Keiko gasped, I turned to look at them and Botan was frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, Keiko was shaking and Botan had placed her arm across her in defence.

"You look like living death." Botan explained as she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

I swallowed hard again and I looked at my reflection in the window. My eyes were glazed over, my skin without colour, and I was glowing and eerie white.

I looked like I was dead.

 **~Break~**

We took a moment to calm down and my skin had returned to its usual colour. As soon as it did, blood started to pour from my arm, but we didn't have time to deal with it so I just let it bleed, hoping it would staunch itself.

"I don't know what happened…" I explained as Botan inspected me closely. She had her fingers holding my face as she stared intently into my eyes. It felt like she was looking through me and saw something that wasn't really and truly there.

"It's strange, I've never seen such a thing before…" She furrowed her brow and caught my gaze with such intensity I thought she was about to drop some really heavy news, but it never came. She walked away from me and held out her hand, "Escape now, questions later." She didn't have to tell me twice.

She was the first one out the door and I followed her, keeping Keiko behind us just in case.

But before I had a chance to fully pass through the doorway, Botan was thrown into me. I let out a rushed breath and almost buckled over. I noticed blood was now oozing from her forehead where she was hit, caught off guard.

I turned and I was smacked upside the head with a bat and I went down hard.

I wasn't sure how long my vision was a blurred and black mess, but when I came too, I was sticky with blood and Keiko had dragged me back into the room as she supported Botan.

Shakily I stood up and walked over to where she was standing, ready to run or fight, I wasn't sure which. My head was throbbing and I couldn't think. What was going on again?

"Be careful, we don't know if you got a concussion," Keiko explained, "You were only out for a minute at most though."

"God, they had more, of course they had more…" I grumbled as we stared at the faces of who I assumed were students of this school.

Botan's knees gave out and my idea of running was squashed down.

"Maybe I can do that trick again…" I whispered to myself.

"Don't…" Botan protested as she lifted her face to stare into mind, "It's dangerous, what you did…"

Botan had weakened so much from her last assault, that I wasn't sure if she was still conscious. I kneeled next to her as Keiko kneeled to her left and shook her lightly.

"Botan…hang on!" She cried out as the gears in her head turned.

I can't…I can't just sit here…I'm sorry Kurama, I guess I'm selfish too.

"Yusuke! HELP!" She screamed as one of the students raised a pair of scissors over her head. I leapt up and intercepted the boys arm, twisting my body as I did so I was standing to his back. I placed the palm of my hand in between his shoulder blades as I twisted the arm holding the sharp implement to rest where my other hand was placed. Switching hands, I held him in place, between myself and the rest of the students.

"I'm not going down easy boys." I challenged, hoping Kurama's lessons were enough to keep a few humans at bay.

A second boy lunged at us and I threw the first boy at him, causing them both to tumble to the floor in a twist of limbs. I took the scissors he dropped and held it out ready to pounce.

"Who else wants to play?" I taunted, I was horrified to be honest, I felt so stupid, but I had to do something. Hopefully my bravado would last until the boys could do something.

I swiped at one of them and missed, he in return grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor.

Shit, I got cocky. I rolled as one of them swung their bat down towards me, on my hands and knees now I pushed myself up only to be hit again by the bat, and this time hard.

I laid there as they descended on us, wondering how out of a whole world of supernatural beings, it was a boy with a bat that did me in.

 **~Break~**

"So…did you die?" A voice asked, I turned to look at a girl with blue hair with orange streaks in it. You could see the browns of her roots peeking out from the tops of her head. Adorning her short frame was dark grey leggings with a navy blue hoodie type dress. She had heavy bags under her eyes and was always in a constant state of dishevelled. She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose and was leaning heavily on her knees.

"Are you serious? She's literally the one telling the story!" Yusuke shouted in exasperation.

"Well…" She was tapping her chin now, "You died and yet here you are, and she died before she came here, Kurama also technically died before he became Shuichi…" She gave a thoughtful shrug and smiled towards me again.

"No…I didn't die, if I did I don't think Kurama would be here now." I was hanging my head to the side shaking it, she wasn't wrong technically.

"Well, from what I saw, I pretty much thought you were." Botan nodded as she turned the topic back to my story.

"I don't blame you after what occurred." I smiled, thankful she was bringing everyone back on track.

"What happened next?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well…then you guys found us."

 **~Break~**

Someone was shaking me, I groaned and tried to raise my hand to push them away, only I couldn't get my arm to move. Everything felt heavy and thick. I opened my eyes and a black blob was moving across me.

As my eyes started to focus I noticed Keiko was trying to staunch the bleeding from my head.

"I'm ok…" I slurred as I attempted to sit up. As I did someone else pushed me back down. I turned to look at who it was and found Kuwabara staring down at me in concern.

"Oh…hello…" I greeted airily, still slurring.

"Hi," He smiled as she eased me into a sitting position, "Are you ok?"

"Got hit in the head, I don't feel too good…" my head lolled onto his shoulder and he positioned his arm better to hold up my weight, "Where's Kurama…" I inquired trying to focus on Kuwabara's face now that I could keep my head up with his help.

"He's just dropping Yusuke off; he's going to meet us at my place." He explained as he stood, carrying me bridal style.

"You ok with Botan Keiko?" He asked as the brown haired girl nodded, supporting a barely conscious Botan on her shoulder.

I fell in and out of consciousness on the way to his place. Thankfully his place was in walking distance, it was surprisingly good luck I had been having today.

He set me on his futon with a small smile as he excused himself and left his room to make sure Botan was settled in ok on his sister's bed.

Shizuru wandered in and gave me a soft smile as she played with a cigarette between her fingers.

"How are you doing kid?" She asked as she placed the cigarette behind her ear.

"I'm ok." I wearily smiled, pushing up a little to lean against the pillows so I was sitting up a bit more.

"Hmm," She thoughtfully let out as she took a seat on the bed, "Be careful kid, I don't know you well, but you…don't feel right." She explained as she gave me a very straight look.

I didn't respond as she patted my hand as a kind gesture. Before she could continue her thought I heard a knock and turned to see Kurama standing at the door looking worse for wear.

"With that, I'll leave you two alone, we can talk later." Shizuru smiled as she walked past Kurama. Kurama moved slightly to give her space but never took his gaze from my form as he walked in and sat down on the bed where Shizuru was mere moments before.

"Hey." I greeted, my voice cracking.

"Hi." He smiled. I took the moment of silence that followed to inspect him. His uniform was ripped up, dirty, and covered in dried blood. His midriff in particular was torn to shreds and stained red. What a sight we must be to anyone looking in.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I was trying to keep the block up so you wouldn't feel it, but I was pushed to my limits and had to borrow some spirit energy." He apologised, as he gave me a very sincere, very un-Kurama-like response. He was trying, couldn't fault him for that.

"It's ok." I shrugged not really knowing what else to say, the whole ordeal was a mess and I was still reeling.

"I heard you helped save Keiko's life and that you were able to defend yourself." He looked almost proud, keyword almost. I'm sure he would have preferred I was never there to begin with.

"Yeah, for mere minutes before I got knocked out." I stared hard at my fingers as they played with the hem of my shirt.

"It's still impressive, you saved Keiko's life," I winced at his louder tone and he gave my hand a squeeze, "Do you want me to get you something for your head?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled up at him as he stood. Giving my hand another squeeze he walked out of the bedroom leaving me to my thoughts.

I pulled my knees to my chest and my eyes grew wet. Everything was crashing down on me. It wasn't meant to be like this, I was supposed to be strong not a breakdown away from being admitted.

No matter what I did I couldn't keep it together, nothing was working. No matter what I did I always wound up injured or in the way. This didn't even cover the strange happenings due to my fucked up spirit energy, what happened to me in there? I felt like I had died, my skin grew cold and stiff, and I didn't even know how or why that happened. All I wanted to do was use my spirit energy and instead I got a Jedi mind trick that turned me into a walking cadaver.

Kurama walked back in with a cup and gave me a sad smile. I pressed the palm of my hands against my cheeks and wiped away the tears aggressively. He handed me the cup and I took it gratefully. He could probably feel the pain I was in, yet here he was taking care of me while he was worse off than I was. He was always protecting me from something.

"Take this, it will help." I nodded and drank it in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste. I didn't bother asking what it was knowing it was probably some sort of mystical magical demon plant of his. He leaned against the bed waiting for the warmth to spread across my chest, up my neck, and into my head. I heaved a sigh of relief and placed the cup on a surprisingly immaculate bedside table. Kuwabara probably had his sister on his ass to keep the place clean.

Kurama studied my tear streaked face with mild interest before he placed his hand on my head and threaded his fingers through my hair in a comforting gesture. We spent the next few moments with his hand playing with my hair.

Nothing else was said out of fear of ruining the strangely perfect moment.

I felt warm and safe, when he touched me everything didn't seem so bad anymore. It must have been a by-product of the connection.

Right?

 **~End of Chapter 5~**

 **Author's Notes:** Ok probably gave even more questions...but next chapter Ana speaks with Shizuru and potentially Botan (I haven't really decided which direction I am going to take in regards to her strangeness and letting you guys know a little bit more about it next chapter) so I promise promise promise you will get some fantastic information that will probably make no sense.

Sadly I have no time to thank all my reviews individually so I will say this, thank you all so much! I am going to start responding to each review individually next chapter (or plan too)

I am also thinking of doing a small miniseries of moments Ana misses from Kurama perspective. What do you all think?

I am also planning a Hiei/OC fic in this same universe after this is done. I haven't planned much out yet but let me know if that's something you guys would like!

Happy Friday!


	6. Just Like Fire (Chapter 6)

**Authors Notes:** Thank you all so much for your support! I have actually had this chapter written for awhile, but didn't want to just push it out so I've been slowly proofing it to make it the best I can make it. Sadly I also caught the flu and it's totally floored my household. Toddlers and flues do not mix.

Also thank you for the well wishes for my Dad, it really does warm my heart! Out of love and appreciation, enjoy this bloody long ass chapter! Also for those of you who like the girl on girl friendships/support etc. there is more! There will be more! I am all about women supporting women!

 **~Chapter 6 Start~**

We had decided to stay the night so we didn't freak out our parents, specifically Kurama's mother as he had a healing hole in his stomach. Since Kuwabara's father was away on business often, it was always just him and his surprisingly-ok-with-this sister.

I'm serious, she greeted us with an air of nonchalance and then came in with a tray of tea.

I'm not sure what Kurama did or said to have our parents ok us spending the night here, but I wasn't about to complain. I was beyond tired, beyond sore, beyond doing anything more than sleep.

Kurama had bandaged me up and gave me some more 'medicine' to help with the pain and healing. He worked in virtual silence as he carefully cleaned my wounds, I was thankful for the lack of questions to be honest. He was meticulous, taking great care to not touch the wound more than needed.

It made me wonder how often he had to do this in the past.

Once he was done he spent the evening reading a book while sitting on the bed with me as I napped. At some point Shizuru brought us dinner and I politely thanked her, before falling back into our comfortable silence as I picked at the delicious meal before me. She really was a good cook despite how the show depicted her, she was more than Kuwabara's gruff older sister who had a penchant for cigarettes and spirits.

Kurama left soon after dinner to set up his bed on the couch, Keiko had long since gone home, Botan was bunking with Shizuru, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already sleeping on the floor in the living room snoring away.

Well to be fair Yusuke never actually woke up, he was already passed out on a futon in the livingroom when I got brought in.

I had a dreamless sleep for once, no nightmares, no demons, no ghosts, no faceless friends of my past talking nonsense, just sleep.

I awoke early in the morning feeling surprisingly refreshed, whatever Kurama had given me it had worked. I got up intent on washing myself up in the bathroom.

Creaking open the bedroom door I walked into the living room which was dark, save for the rays of light shining through the blinds. I smiled at Kurama who, for once, was dead to the world. His hair was fanned around his form as he laid on his stomach, his arm hanging over the edge of the couch, the other nestled underneath his head.

I smiled as Kuwabara's loud snort-snore caused him to shift, his brow furrowing, before he settled back down, his arm pulled towards his chest. He had rolled partially on top of Yusuke who was doing nothing more than softly snoring, his head tilted to the side.

Entering the bathroom, I undressed and folded my mostly clean clothes and set them on the toilet. With my bloodstained shirt in hand, I pressed it under hot water and tried to scrub the dried brownish-red stain out. I managed to get it to a faded brown and felt satisfied it was as clean as I was going to get it.

I pressed the shower button and stepped in, reveling in the hot water that caused my sore muscles to relax. Once I had sufficiently cleaned the blood off myself, I turned the shower off and took a big fluffy white towel and dried myself off. I decided to skip my bath, as I was already tired enough from showering and scrubbing my clothes. I was in desperate need of caffeine.

Redressing, I headed back into the living room to see if anyone had awoken yet. I was met with the smell of fresh coffee from the kitchen and followed it to find Shizuru sitting there, hair in a loose ponytail, holding a mug of steaming coffee.

I gave her a smile and poured myself a cup as she nodded in greeting. I returned the nod as I took a seat across from her and she took a long sip.

"How did you sleep kiddo?" She inquired as she placed her half drunk cup onto the table.

"Alright, I'm not too pleased about being up early, but I at least had a good sleep." I took a small sip and let out a pleased hum.

"I'm glad, about what I said last night, I want you to know it's not my intention to freak you out, but it's clear something is wrong with you." She gave me a very pointed look and I felt myself sweat out of nervousness.

"What do you mean?"

"You feel like a spirit, in fact from what Botan explained to me, you literally were dead for a few minutes there."

"…I really don't know what to say, I am not dead as far as I know." I was being as honest as I could without sharing the full truth, specially the full truth I hadn't told Kurama yet.

"I know you aren't aware, I wouldn't have let you stay here otherwise. I think it would be in your best interest to be careful and find someone who can help find out why you are essentially dead, but not." I nodded at her explanation as she excused herself to get ready for the day.

My nose filled with the scent of roses and I turned and gave Kurama a smile as he walked towards me. He gave me a heartfelt smile and patted my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I slept really well, whatever you gave me did the trick!" I gushed as he took a seat next to me.

"I see you've already found the coffee." He joked, his knee touching mine.

"All thanks to Shizuru!" I chirped, feeling miles better than I had in a long while.

"I'm glad, we are going to need to head out soon though, our parents will expect us home today." He gave my shoulder a calming squeeze and excused himself to go shower as Shizuru stepped out of the bathroom.

Shizuru motioned for me to follow her into her room, and I scampered after her feeling awfully nervous.

As I entered her bedroom I noticed Botan was sitting on the bed smiling at me.

"Hey," She smiled as I swallowed a lump in my throat. I smiled and gave her a soft hello, "Sit down, we need to talk about what happened."

I took a seat on the end of the bed and smiled nervously, "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" I inquired.

"You aren't it's just…you know an awful lot for someone who doesn't have any spirit awareness," She started, "What I mean to say is…you aren't a psychic, you aren't born with any special abilities from your records, yet here you are with a vast knowledge about demons, spirit energy, and to top it all off, you have an ability I've never seen before." I licked my lips and tried to come up with the right words.

"I've never…Kurama has been trying to teach me to use my spirit energy, I found out about demons one day through him and he's been trying to help me access my spirit energy. Until yesterday, I had never been able to do anything with it, I honestly have no idea how I did it." I was wringing my hands nervously now to stop from waving them around in panic.

"Ana, no one living can do what you just did, up until yesterday, the only beings capable of it were Spirit Beings."

I had never felt the colour drain from my face as quick as I did in that moment.

"I…I'm human, an alive human, I have no idea how…" I trailed off as Botan raised a hand to stop me.

"I know all that, I feel only one soul in your body, you are not dead in any records nor scheduled to die any time soon, whatever is going on we need to be careful, but until we know what it is…I promise to keep this between us." She patted my hand sympathetically, and it was in that moment I knew how kind Botan was. The show didn't really do her any justice, she was constantly going above and beyond to help everyone.

As a child I was obsessed with Kurama and Hiei with their cool, beautiful, and dangerous mystic.

But now, as an adult (almost twice over now) I realized who the best characters really were. The ones who did everything for the right reasons, did more than asked of them just because of who they were and how kind they were.

Kuwabara and Botan were probably my favourites now.

I surprised myself as I gave her an intense hug that caused her to chuckle and pat my back.

"Now, I think a certain fox-boy is getting anxious that you are in here, so go and show him I haven't locked you away in the spirit world yet." She joked as I stood up to leave.

"Thanks Botan." I responded sincerely.

"You're welcome Ana."

 **~Break~**

Kuwabara was awake when I returned to the living room. He was grumbling to himself about being woken up so early. Shizuru was harping about how he still had school today and he needed to get his delinquent ass in gear and go to school.

Kurama was standing by the door ready to leave so I skipped over to him and slipped my shoes on.

We bid everyone goodbye and headed towards our respective homes as today was a faculty training day for our school.

Kurama and I walked in near silence as he escorted me home, his insistence. As we approached my building I turned towards him and gave him a calculated look.

"I used my energy today." I blurted out. Kurama blinked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I don't know what happened but…I was able to make the crazed people go away, they all got disoriented and thought Keiko had run off into town." I stood there shifting from foot to foot as I awaited his response.

"That's a unique ability, we may need to do some research to find out if anyone out there has shared your abilities." For a moment I considered telling him what Botan said, but I was suddenly filled with fear.

What if Kurama knew about Spirit Beings and hated them? I couldn't risk not having him, I needed him, he was my lifeline in this world…so I shut my mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find out."

"I'll see you tomorrow, try to rest today." He nodded towards me and headed off towards his own home.

I turned towards my home feeling like my stomach had sunk down to my feet.

Kurama wouldn't really turn his back on me that easily would he?

 **~Break~**

It had been a few days and I was enjoying my break from school. As it turned out the whole epidemic had shut down all the schools in the city until it was sorted out, it was kind of nice to have an actual day off. Pattering towards my kitchen I popped open the freezer and grabbed myself a melon popsicle. Despite the fact it was winter, I still craved the cold treat, so my father had picked some up for me the week prior.

As I turned to wander back into my room I heard a knock on my door. Blinking I turned and stumbled over my slippers as I reached for the door.

"Yo?" I greeted, my mouth still full of my melting melon treat.

"Hi." Keiko greeted with a wave. I blinked and found my manners again and ushered her in.

"Hey, hi, what's up?" I motioned for her to come in and she followed suit, removing her brown mary-janes as she smoothed out her light blue dress.

"I was wondering how you were doing, you helped save our lives after all." She gave me the kindest smile I had ever seen on someone.

"Eh…it was nothing…wait what do you mean our lives?" With that I was bowled over when a blue blur crashed into me.

"I was so worried you would be severely injured! I am so glad to see you have been healing well!" She gave me a wide kitty cat grin and I realized my assailant was Botan.

"Oh, umm, hi?" I greeted awkwardly as I pat her head.

"I mean it, really, you were amazing, despite the little…incident we talked about, I just want to extend Spirit World's thanks! Don't worry I didn't tell anyone!" She patted my cheek and let go bouncing over to Keiko.

"O…K…?" I blinked as I tried to follow her spastic movements.

"We wanted to invite you out to spend the day, and then see how Yusuke is doing." Keiko clarified as she gave me another sincere smile.

"Oh, uh, sure." I returned her smile gently. It would be nice to have some friends besides Kurama…

"Great! But first you need to get dressed." Botan exclaimed as she surveyed my current attire.

I wriggled my toes inside my white slippers as I stared down at the navy blue PJ pants and my black tank top.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Turning on my heels I stalked towards my bedroom, flinging my popsicle stick at the trash on my way. I heard it clatter into the trashcan and mentally high-fived myself.

3 points!

 **~Break~**

I came back out within a few moments, dressed in some black fleece tights a black knee length circle skirt, and a maroon sweater. Grabbing my fuzzy winter boots, I slipped them on and grabbed a lighter jacket. Today wasn't a super cold day thankfully.

"Well, let's go then!" Botan exclaimed, linking her arms between ours. She gave another Cheshire grin and bounded down the stairs, dragging us with her.

 **~Break~**

We were seated at a small little café, I had ordered myself a strawberry shaved ice to go with my honey milk bubble tea. Keiko had gone for a more modest order of simple jasmine tea, no bubbles, with some honey toast.

Botan, however, had seemingly ordered the entire café. She was making so many mm sounds as she ate through her second sundae. I couldn't help but shake my head at the deity's child like nature. People always compared her to a hyper cat, but she was more whimsical and fun loving.

She probably saw the worst the world had to offer, yet here she was, happily eating ice cream with two human girls. I couldn't help but stare at her with a small relaxed smile.

"So Ana, you go to Meiou Junior High? What's it like?" Keiko asked as she ate a small bite of her toast.

"It's not bad, it's very competitive, but I am enjoying it."

"How's Kurama?" Botan asked, whiskers appearing on her grinning face.

"Fine?" I responded not really sure what she was getting at. Well, I could take an educated guess, but who wants to be the lady who protests too much.

"No, I mean HOW is HE?" She leaned over the table sticking her nose as close to mine as possible.

I was startled out of trying to change the topic by the waitress placing my order on the table in front of me, pushing Botan back a bit. Botan however seemed to have mastered the art of pushing a point, and hadn't broken eye contact with me at all. She offered a thanks to the waitress, face full with a smile, as she stared me down.

"I wouldn't know Botan, our friendship isn't like that." I deadpanned, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Exactly Botan, so stop looking for relationships where there are none." Keiko corrected as she sipped her tea.

I wasn't feeling very secure in my answer anymore, she was obviously referencing her friendship with Yusuke, the relationship we all knew was more than friendship.

"Yeah, that doesn't help me prove my point." I deadpanned, Keiko turned towards me blinking.

"What do you mean?"

"That your 'just friends' situation is not exactly like mine." I air quoted as she gave me a glare.

"Great, now both of you are at it." She crossed her arms in a huff and Botan and I started to laugh.

"I've been around a long time you two, give me some credit. Give it time, then you can answer my question." Botan gave a secretive smile and returned to her hoard of food.

Maybe Botan was more like a dragon than a cat or child…she had a wicked streak and hoarded food like you wouldn't believe.

 **~Break~**

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" I asked as Keiko fiddled with her phone, a frown on her face.

"Yusuke is awake now, we aren't far…" Keiko trailed off, clearly lost in her own world.

"Well my dear, I assume he's beside himself with worry, so let's go surprise your Romeo!" Botan proclaimed as she started to drag us off.

"Romeo killed himself over not being able to be with Juliet, I don't think that's a healthy comparison…" I grumbled at the stereotypical comparison.

"Don't be such a party pooper Miss Academia." Botan huffed as she let me go and gave me a gentle nudge.

"I'd hardly call it academic of me to know the story of Romeo and Juliet." After all, I did study a lot of Shakespeare plays in high school in my previous life, I was also learning it for a second time in this life.

"Whatever Miss Smarty Pants, let's just go reunite these battle-torn lovers!" With that Botan charged off.

I heaved a heavy sigh, what was with all the titles?

 **~Break~**

We knocked of Kuwabara's door and Shizuru let us in, greeting us in her usual aloof way.

I heard muffled yelling and sighed, looks like Yusuke really was flipping out over not knowing what happened to Keiko.

"We may want to get in there before Yusuke blows his top." Botan laughed nervously. Keiko nodded and lead the charge! Ok a little dramatic, she was really just the one opening the bedroom door.

Keiko looked like she was about to say something when Botan burst forth in her incredibly loud glory.

"What's with the loud noise?" She looked around thoughtfully till her eyes landed on Yusuke, "Morning Yusuke!"

"Huh…whaa…what?" Yusuke blubbered out as Kuwabara was stifling his giggles.

"I was going to keep him hanging for a while longer, oh well." He managed to get out between his giggles.

"I think you overdid it." Kurama sighed as he gave Kuwabara a berating look. Kuwabara ignored Kurama's comment entirely and started in on Yusuke.

"You should have seen your face!" He barked as he let out a loud laugh. It was in that moment that Yusuke lunged for Kuwabara causing them both to tumble across the floor wrestling.

"I did not get changed so I can watch two grown boys wrestle." I deadpanned, collecting the attention of Kurama who gave me a questioning look. I merely shrugged and took a seat beside Keiko on the, now, empty bed.

 **~Break~**

Botan had finished explaining what had occurred and Yusuke nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Really?" He looked over at me for a moment before turning back towards Botan, "I'm glad you guys are ok though." Kurama's eyes narrowed at the action for a moment before locking his eyes with me. I gave him a helpless look and turned back towards Botan myself.

Kurama was just going to have to deal, I was dragged into this whether he liked it or not.

"Well since everyone is ok, I am going to head out." Kurama stood, hands in his pockets, a perfect smile on his face.

"See ya later Kurama!" Yusuke responded, giving him a small wave. He smiled in response and nodded, issuing his goodbyes to everyone. As he walked past me I felt a cold feeling well up and wanted to wretch.

"That was cold…" Botan whispered towards me and I shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." But I did.

Kurama was mad at me, he was mad I was here, involved in what he felt was private matters. He was mad I risked myself, and he was mad I was now inserted into all of this.

I felt anger bubble in my through and cleared it trying to prevent any nasty comments from flinging out against him as the bedroom door clicked closed.

"He's probably just tired, he has spent a lot of this week helping clean up those demon bugs." Kuwabara proclaimed as he nudged Yusuke.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to be rude, but I've been without my bed for 3 days, so get your stinky ass out so I can have my room back."

"My stinky ass, your bed probably yelled out in happiness to not have your ugly face in it every night!" and just like that the two of them started back up.

I sighed and stood, deciding it was time to head home myself.

 **~Break~**

I had excused myself and started my long trek home with I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Botan running towards me, arm outstretched in the air.

"Hey?"

"Sorry, just figured you and I could talk in private on your way home if that's ok." She gave me a calm smile and I shrugged.

"Sure."

"So…I assume you aren't a normal human at this point." She started, tapping her chin.

"No…no I'm not." I agreed as she walked with me along the mostly empty street.

"Do you know why you were able to do what you did?" She inquired, completely open and honest.

"No, I don't, I've tried to access my spirit energy for years, but never could." I shrugged and played with the side of my shirt.

"I can help you if you want, maybe help you go into a trance to see if you can remember anything you've forgotten?" She inquired.

"How do you know I've forgotten something?"

"You don't have the kind of abilities you have without knowing what you are getting into." She cryptically responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…there are people able to do the kind of things you can do, but it's not something you are born with, it's something you gain." She clarified as I nodded numbly in response.

"Alright…but we can't do this on the street." I wasn't really sure what to make of this realization, I never did anything to gain abilities, what did she mean by gain?

"Obviously not!" She huffed, "What kind of Grim Reaper would I be to do all this stuff in public." She scoffed as she gave me a mock glare.

"My parents are out for the afternoon; we could do it there?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

 **~Break~**

We arrived at my apartment after about an hour of travel, and I led her to my bedroom. With trepidation I opened the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway for a moment.

"Will it hurt?" I inquired staring at my bed in anxiousness.

"It shouldn't."

"Should I lay down?" I asked feeling awkward and vulnerable.

"I would, it's going to be like you are asleep, except instead of dreaming you will be reliving memories."

I nodded and laid down on my bed, clasping my hands across my stomach. My head sunk into the pillow, and my heart sunk into my gut, pounding erratically.

Botan laid her fingertips lightly against my temples and gave me an encouraging smile.

"What you will experience will seem real, it's not, but if it gets bad shout out of me, I'll be able to hear you through our connection." I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

And then all I felt was the feeling of free falling.

 **~Break~**

I was outside in my cut-offs staring oddly at a pink and purple flower that was swaying around in a not-so-normal fashion. I was huddled in my backyard, elbow resting on my knee, chin resting on my hand, as I stared at this freaky little plant.

I cocked my head from side to side, my ginger/golden locks spilling down my shoulder. I nervously tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"M—, come inside! It's time for lunch!" My mother yelled from our kitchen window.

"Coming mama!" my thick southern startled me for a moment, I almost forgot what I used to sound like.

I stood up brushing my shorts off and straightening my white tank top and glanced at the flower one last time before heading inside.

Mother was rambling off about something as usual, as she placed a perfectly grilled hotdog in front of me. I politely started to eat it as she gave me an odd look, before placing a glass of sweet tea beside my plate.

"You need to stop spending so much time outside, you aren't tanning just freckling." I frowned at my mother's criticism.

"I don't want to tan mama, it's boring." I whined.

My mother clucked her tongue and headed towards the living room, deciding to ignore the break in decorum.

"Wash your plate when you are done, it's time for my stories." She left sharply and I couldn't really believe how much of a stereotype she was.

Finishing my hotdog I threw my plate in the sink, knowing she wasn't even going to look at them till near dinner time so I had time to go back and inspect my backyard find.

Jogging back into my yard I noticed the flower was gone and felt disappointment spread through my chest. Why was mama always ruining things?

'Just walk forward if you want to see more…' I heard a sing song voice waft through my ears and turned around startled.

'No, not behind you, forward, you must keep going forward…' I blinked but didn't even hesitate as I followed the song like voice.

I headed towards some bramble bushes I didn't remember ever seeing before, and searched for the pretty flower. My mind felt foggy, and I swear I was smelling the sweet perfume my grandma used to wear.

'Yes, perfect, almost there…'

I turned when I felt a tingle run up my spine but saw nothing but my house, exactly as it was. Turning back around I noticed a large, thick, brown hedge, with thorns as thick as my arm. I reached out and placed my hand against one and felt a jolt.

Everything became disjointed and I started to panic, I kept seeing that pink and purple flower and felt sick, what was happening?

Flashes of dirt, or large trees, and a field of flowers. I couldn't keep track of anything and I screamed.

I screamed out but no one heard me, no one came.

I saw a smiling animalistic face grin at me as I felt my head get caressed.

"Such a pretty little thing, you will make a great addition to my garden."

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment, I screamed for Botan.

 **~Break~**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily as I felt tears brim at my lashes. I was drenched in sweat and Botan was giving me a funny look.

"What happened?"

"I don't know; I've never seen something like that before." She explained, her lips pressed tightly in a line.

"I…was that a demon?"

"I don't think so…I don't know." She looked at me sympathetically and caressed my head as if she were consoling a small child.

"I don't…I don't know if I ever want to do that again, or know." I shivered and curled my arms around myself and pulled my knees up.

"Memories are like a door, once opened, you can go through it both ways…" she trailed off looking at me sadly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you may not have a choice about revisiting your past."

 **~Break~**

Botan had discussed with me what she saw for only a few moments, claiming she got called to do a grim reaper emergency. She didn't seem surprised to see a different version of me wandering around in America, it made me wonder if she knew more than she had let on.

Of course she did, she was eons old and THE grim reaper, of course she knew more.

But did this mean I was a Spirit Being? No, I couldn't be, from what I had figured, Spirit Beings didn't have a corporeal form.

I think.

But how could I have gained these abilities? It's clearly not from my past life, of which I clearly didn't know anything about from the looks of it. I had to have gained them when I arrived here, but how?

I haven't done anything to gain any abilities. Unless…

Unless I was put here on purpose…

That would explain my strange abilities and missing memories but…

Nah, that's too insane, what good would it have done to bring me back to life in a different reality, no, it just didn't make sense.

I think I am starting to get a touch paranoid at this point.

Deciding to put these thoughts to bed for now, I left my bedroom to join my parents for dinner.

"Oh hello Ana, your friend is here!" My mother greeted as she moved away from the kitchen table

Seated at the table was none other than Kurama who was giving me a very friendly smile.

An overly friendly smile.

Lord help me what did I do now?

"Hey Shuichi." I greeted as I sat beside him in my usual spot.

"How are you doing today Ana?" He nodded towards me as he took a sip of water.

"I'm ok, tired mostly, glad we got a break from school due to the whole…city-wide incident."

"Indeed, it's given me time to help mother around the house."

Liar.

"That's good, I've heard she's taken up some projects around the house since her health improved, such as gardening." I responded as I poked at my food remember an earlier conversation I had with her about how her new 'Green House' was being delivered this week.

"She has indeed, I almost fear what might become of it." He laughed causing the tension to ease out of my shoulders.

"What can you do, she has a new lease on life!" I retorted causing him to give me a genuine smile.

"She does indeed."

"I'm glad to hear about her improved health, we kept her in our thoughts and prayers." My mother added in as she started to place dinner on the table.

"She appreciates it, she says thank you for the food you cooked and sent over for us." Kurama smiled as my mothers gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh it was no trouble; I know she would have done the same."

I slowly let my mind wander from the comfortable and normal conversation.

Maybe for just a little while I could pretend things were ok.

Just for tonight.

 **~Break~**

Dinner had come and gone and my small pocket of normalcy faded away. I had shown Kurama out and he closed the door behind me giving me a stern look.

"You shouldn't have been there." He warned, his voice heavy with restrained anger.

"I have every right to be there, you don't get to dictate who I spend my time with." I retaliated.

"You don't understand, you don't belong in that world, neither does Keiko. Yusuke's foolishly soft heart may entertain her notion that she deserves to know and be made aware of every incident, but I know better, it's too dangerous." He had his hands in his pockets and his back was rigid, he was so standoffish. I felt so small standing next to him.

"I don't belong in this human world either if you remember! But I am, I don't have much of a choice and I am not going to back off because you are a control freak!" I shouted as she let out a very heavy breath, "You have no right to come here and tell me what to do." I clenched my fists feeling my nails bite into the palms of my hands.

"Ana, you misunderstand me, I am not trying to keep you away, I am trying to keep you safe. If our enemies learn about you, we could both die."

"You're stubborn."

"Pot, kettle."

We stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence until Kurama let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not trying to be mean or controlling, I'm trying to be realistic. This was never my plan to get involved in this Spirit Detective business, but I am. It does not mean you should be involved as well." He explained as gently as he could.

He felt so far away and I wasn't sure I could take it.

"Kurama…haven't you found it strange that I'm here? From another reality, with no memories, and powers I shouldn't have? I think it's too late, and if I keep trying to pretend like I'm a regular student I am going to find myself worse off." I leaned against my door staring at my shoeless feet.

"Perhaps." Kurama finally relented as he stared up at the ceiling before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We need to find out how to deal with this, we are wading in unknown waters, but ignoring it won't help."

"I am aware, but neither will rushing in and almost getting yourself killed."

"Says the guy who almost got cut in half."

"I'd hardly call that getting cut in half." He was frowning again.

Why was it all we did was argue?

"I'm getting in your way you mean."

He didn't refute it.

 **~Break~**

After our enlightening conversation Kurama wished me a good evening and headed home. School was finally back in session and I couldn't shake the dark pit inside my stomach.

Kurama met me at my home as per usual, and we walked in virtual silence to school. While that isn't abnormal, I couldn't help but feel like a bucket of ice water doused me.

I kept peeking up at Kurama who was pointedly staring forward, as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want to talk about it, which translated to we weren't going to talk about it.

So fine.

We arrived at school and Kurama held the door open for me with a smile and I returned it tentatively.

Why was he suddenly unnerving me so much? Honestly I thought I was more independent than this.

We arrived in our classroom 5 minutes before first bell, and we sat down. Kurama pulled his books out, ready for the day.

I turned towards my own pack and tried to ignore the ever sinking feeling as I also got myself ready for class.

Here's to a long day.

 **~Break~**

School finished at a snail's pace and I was able to excuse myself from class. Kurama had cleaning duty this week so he wished me well and I scampered away as if burned. As I rushed out my shoulder clipped someone else's causing me to spin around and the poor other party's books to scatter the hallway.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting I was in school and could easily find myself in detention for the vulgar language.

"It's ok." A familiar meek voice spoke up. It was Koji, now I felt instantly worse.

"No, it's not, I should be paying attention, honestly my head is in the clouds." I crouched down and helped him pick up his books and gave him a smile.

He smiled back and we both stood.

"Well…you could make it up to me by helping me." He smiled innocently.

"Oh, well…sure." I nodded as I followed him as he walked towards the art room.

 **~Break~**

Ok by helping I didn't think he'd mean like this. I was covered in paint and feeling not the least bit amused.

"I know it's a little…unconventional, but it just seemed so perfect, plus, you fit the outfit." He smiled as he continued painting the tight canvas suit I was wearing.

"What's it for?" I asked, trying to ignore the cramp in my foot.

"It's an art show about wearable art, it's meant to depict the nature of our generation's obsession with adorning ourselves." He smiled up at me as he pressed his brush into a deep red that reminded me of someone I was ignoring.

"That's pretty cool, it's not some sort of anti-youth baby boomer bull is it?" He actually laughed at that.

"No, it's to show how art has evolved with our generation, and how art is more than just canvas and paint, it's become a physical expression of who we are, our makeup, our clothing, our phone cases, it's all art." He was painting something over my bottom and I tried to ignore the sensation knowing he wasn't doing it in any kind of malicious or sexual nature.

"That's pretty neat, but why me?" I inquired as he halted his painting.

"Hmm, I felt comfortable asking you, and I kind of guiltily wanted to get to know you better." He turned away and grabbed a tube of paint, squeezing it out onto his pallet.

"Oh?" my neck went red.

"Not in that kind of way…just…I can see things sometimes, and I think you can too." He tried to explain. The gears in my head were spinning until I realized what he meant.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and continued his work.

"I've honestly never seen any before, it's entirely new territory so I don't think I can be much help…" I trailed off letting silence lapse over the room.

"Well, it's more…now I'm not alone, my parents used to think I was crazy…then I just pretended they weren't there anymore."

"Does that work?"

"No." He lapsed into an uncomfortable silence and I felt bad, he was dealing with this his entire life, I only had to deal with it in the last few months.

"Well, at least you aren't alone." I smiled as he looked up at me from behind his baby-like lashes.

"Thanks." He smiled, his cheeks and neck turning a light shade of red. I jumped lightly when his brush painted my underarm and he stuttered out a small apology.

"It's ok, I'm just ticklish." He stood up and nodded, going back to his spot taking great care to paint as gently as he could.

"So this is where you ran off too." I jumped, and Koji stepped back startled. I turned my head and noticed Kurama standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, well, I do have a life outside of you." I responded trying to appear light and jovial, but my tone bit. Kurama gave me a funny look, but Koji beat him to talking.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy today." He shoved his brush into a jar of water and went to remove the canvas outfit I was wearing.

"I'm not busy today," I clarified as I gave Kurama a dry look, "You know other people do have reasons to be at school late too ya know."

"I am aware, I was just surprised is all," He gave me a cool look and turned towards Koji, "My apologies I didn't mean to interrupt, have a good rest of your day." He gave a small bow and left, closing the door behind him.

"He doesn't seem to happy."

"No, he doesn't." question is…why was he so upset?

 **~Break~**

Soon after Koji and I decided it was time to postpone his painting until tomorrow, it was getting late, and any artistic mood we had was shattered by Kurama's lovely visit.

Ugh, Kurama, what was up with him? I'd almost say he was jealous if I didn't know him better. No, something had prompted his irritation for me not being at home.

He was probably out hunting demons or something. With his new life and new friends, GRAH! I couldn't help but feel enraged as I was feeling the cold realization of being left behind.

"Well fuck this." I huffed as I pulled out my cellphone, adamant about not spending my evening sulking alone.

"Hey," I greeted as I heard the line pickup, "Did you want to get together tonight? I know it's a touch last minute."

 **~Break~**

I was idly waiting by the school gates waiting for Keiko to finish her study group. Wringing my hands in unrest, I noticed a few of the delinquent boys hanging around the courtyard whispering to each other.

I cocked my head to the side wondering what it was about, but dispelled the thoughts when Keiko waved at me from the school entrance.

I waved back and she jogged over to me, hand holding her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry about that, group ran late." I waved off her apology.

"It's fine, this is all last minute." I shifted from one foot to the other and tried to pull my wandering mind from what Kurama could be up to. I was with my friend today, whether he liked it or not.

"Alright, so you want to go to the mall?" She asked with a bright smile.

"It's a date!" I jovially responded as I linked my arm with hers.

 **~Break~**

We had spent the last few hours at the mall looking at clothes and grabbing a bite to eat. It was mostly light hearted and fun, but I couldn't help but feel the anxiety creep up as I remembered the anger I had seen from Kurama earlier today, what was that redhead's problem? I had become so fixated in my anger I swear I was seeing him everywhere.

Wait a minute, he actually is here. My hand slipped from under my chin and slapped against the food court's table as I stared, mouth agape. Keiko blinked at my expression and turned to see Kurama walking over to us.

Speak of the devil and he will come.

"Good evening Keiko, do you mind if I steal your companion for the rest of the evening?" Polite as ever.

"Sure, I had to head home to finish my homework anyways," She gave my hand a little squeeze and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and giving me a wave, "I'll talk to you later."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my attention to Kurama, who had just taken up the empty seat across from me.

"I think we should talk." He approached, clasping his hands neatly on the table.

"Yeah, that's probably the adult thing to do." I nodded, keeping my gaze on his chin not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, but you must understand the concern I felt when I smelled Botan all over your apartment." Oh, that's what set him off.

"Really? This is all about my friendship with her?" I tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"Don't lie to me Ana, we both know Botan wasn't there for fun and games."

"Ok, so what, she was there, what does it matter what for?" I huffed.

"Ana, you can't just insert yourself into this, you are only human, a human with no abilities at that, I don't care if Yusuke chooses to foolishly include Keiko, you can't just insert yourself into every single case we get." His tone was stern, his voice clipped.

"Like hell I can't, I am not some invalid and I don't see how it's my fault I got attacked!" I was starting to fume.

"Don't do this with me Ana, we both know you went looking for trouble, Keiko's school is nowhere near your home, nor our school, stop tempting fate."

"You can't just keep me away from everything, I—"

"That's just it Ana, yes I can, this is my business and my life, you are only human," Kurama slammed his hands on the table and I jumped, he let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "This isn't just about you, your actions have consequences, and now you are on the Spirit World's radar, demons know about you now, you have included yourself in something you are not prepared to face, leaving me responsible for your safety as well as my own." He was blunt, and unabashedly honest. It was refreshing how this perfect liar was laid bare. Laid bare to knock me down a few pegs.

I could feel the how rush of immediate and defensive anger. I wanted to deny his words, throw them to the deepest part of myself and scream at him until my throat was hoarse, my skin a deep flushed red, my mind spinning in circles.

But I couldn't, I couldn't deny his words, I couldn't deny that my anger was from my agreeance. I was his liability, and no matter how friendly we were to each other, that's all I would ever be.

I was a wrench in his gears, preventing him from moving forward. I felt the warmth of embarrassment on my cheeks and shifted my eyes to the table in shame.

What was I honestly doing?

I was trying to get answers, but to what end? What would I do with them? Would it change my life? Probably not. I should stop trying so hard to find answers I wasn't sure I wanted anymore.

'Don't give up please…'

I whipped my head around so fast I almost fell out of my chair, Kurama stood in alarm and looking around to see what spooked me, but nothing was around.

I turned back to look at him, my eyes wild, and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." I settled back into my seat and Kurama calmly collected himself, sporting a very fetching glare.

"This is what I am talking about, you need to stand back and lay low before it drives you insane, humans aren't meant to know about this stuff for a reason." He was playing off my panic to paranoia.

I wasn't paranoid, was I?

"I'm sorry…" I finally responded, playing with the straw in my drink.

"Thank you." Kurama responded.

'I'll find you I promise…'

There that voice again, what is going on?

"I'll step back and focus on school, god only knows my mom would be ecstatic." I tried to give the best smile I could, but I couldn't quite swallow what I had agreed to do.

'Just hold on a little longer…' the wind whispered, and the pit in my stomach grew.

 **~Break~**

Kurama and I walked from the mall to his house after our talk, he had wanted to show me something. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding at the thoughtful gesture.

He would give me a glance as we walked, offering a smile just for me, to help quell my mounting curiosity.

He was beautiful when he wanted to be, I sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose, to appear harmless and human.

He opened to the door his home and ushered me in. I went to remove my shoes but he held out a hand and shook his head.

"Follow me to the backyard." He simple said, as if it answered all my mounting questions.

Perplexed I followed him anyways. I was always following him blindly, I wondered briefly where my boundaries lay, would I follow him to hell if he asked?

He led me to his backyard, complete with a small greenhouse in the back left corner.

"My mom just had it installed." He clarified as he opened the door and ushered me in. I stared in awe at the few potted plants slowly growing in its musk warmth. A small table was at the very back. It had a small shelf that held pots, gardening tools, and watering cans.

He slipped past me and moved towards the table I was inspecting, his hand waved me to follow, and so I did.

I stopped beside him as he pulled out a purple pot and set it in front of me. He grabbed his own green pot and set it in front of himself. My eyes widened at the realization, he had picked my favourite colour for the pot.

I picked it up and ran my thumb across its abrasive side and looked up, mouth agape.

"I figured we could plant something together," He clarified as he knelt down and pulled a bag of dirt out from under the table, "So I made sure to snag a pot in your favourite colour, maybe it will remind you to water it." He laughed as he pulled out a pair of small gloves, most likely his mother's, and a pair for himself. Handing them to me I put the pot down and put the gloves on.

"Fill the pot up just past halfway." He instructed, first showing me as he poured the dirt into his pot, before handing me the bag. I followed his instructions and some of the dirt fell out of the pot, covering my hand and a portion of the table. I cursed under my breath and Kurama chuckled.

"It's ok, we can sweep it back into the bag afterwards, now here place this seed down on top of the dirt you just poured," He handed me a warm seed and I could feel tingles from his hand as it brushed mine. I cradled the seed for a moment before dropping it off center into the pot, "Now, fill your pot to the top and lightly pack it down."

I did as he instructed, and pressed my fingertips into the dirt to lightly pack it. I looked at Kurama's pot and the dirt was level and even, mine was a field of fingerprints and uneven terrain.

Oh well?

"Good, now watch." He grabbed my hands and placed them over my pot, and then moved them over his. As he did so our hands glowed and a small bit of green sprouted from the dirt.

"What?" I asked in awe, I had never actually seen Kurama use his spirit energy with plants before, not like this anyways.

"It's a special plant, it will let you know how I am doing at all times since you have a penchant for following after me in worry. I've infused yours with my spirit energy so as long as I live, the plant will live. Mine is infused with your spirit energy so I know how you are as well." His response was so simple, so perfect.

I smiled large and wide, I couldn't help it, I felt truly cared for in that moment.

But something was nagging me, eating away at the recesses of my mind.

He knew my favourite colour, but I didn't know his.

Why didn't I know his?

 **~Chapter 6 End~**

 **Authors Notes:** Alright! So I hope that answered some questions and made even more! If it has I have done my job! I am also working on giving you guys some cute fluff and evolving Ana and Kurama's relationship. I hope it's working out well and not to OOC.

Yeah I am angsty, sorry, I have this perception of Kurama, specifically from the Manga, that isn't super happy-go-lucky romantic man. He is complex, but also not the nicest. He puts on a good front, but all the time in the manga he's mocking his teammates (It does become loving) and he's very distant until you really get close to him. I am trying to portray this the best I can as I want the relationship to seem realistic and fluid.

Also I am hoping to showcase some of Ana's not so great personality traits, as well as her learning and growing.

I am currently story-boarding a Hiei/OC spinoff story that takes place after this one. It's going to showcase a mentally-ill character, so she will be a touch based off me as I want to write more characters who aren't just stereotypical able-bodied people. I also know a lot of people reading probably suffer from a mental illness as well. I myself suffer from anxiety, abuse-induced PTSD, depression, and chronic pain. So I am hoping I can use my experiences to shape this character accurately and give people like me some representation in fanfiction at the very least. If you guys are interested or have ideas please share! I want these characters to reach people, to be something you can spend your afternoon reading about and feeling in sync with. A good story does that, I hope I can do that. I also want to show that it's not all ugly, we are still beautiful, talented, amazing, smart, loving, kind, FANTASTIC people. I have been inspired by another amazing author, Graphospasm, she solely writes disabled characters/heroes and it's fabulous. She puts a lot of work in it and it spoke to me very deeply and so I want to be able to share that feeling with as many people as possible.

We aren't weak, or less than anyone else, or not normal. Just different with different needs.

Now to thank all my fantastic reviewers! I am also including last chapter as I don't want to leave anyone out!

Thank you to Twilightlover20071, GingerSpice-8675309, Why4What, Tay, buzzk97, Tsuki Kitsune Moon Fox, Aly Goode, and Hermetics!

You guys are all awesome!


	7. Of Mice and Men (Chapter 7)

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the huge delay, I am not quiting the story nor is it on a hiatus. I have just had a bit of a rough month (Or, well, two) a lot of just getting sick and dealing with stressful stuff. Nothing terrible, I am ok and my family is ok. I was just in a bit of a rut.

This chapter was hard to get out, I want to start to get into establishing the Kurama/OC already but it just didn't feel right. I hope this chapter helps to start them in that direction.

I don't intend for this to be a slow burn, but I don't want it to be forced, so I am kind of following the flow of the story.

I also wrote out the first sex scene for this story. I got inspired and so I wrote. The scene is broken intro 3 parts I will clearly mark so everyone can choose their level of comfort. Want to have it all? Go for it. only want heavy petting? I got you. Want just up to sex and nothing else? I'm your girl. I have it broken into 3 parts I will mark so people can skip whatever parts they need.

This chapter will answer some questions, it will also create more.

The ending wasn't even planned this way, it just kind of happened, sorry. (It's a cliffhanger)

Please enjoy!

 **~Chapter 7 Start~**

 _~Dream~_

I was walking down the street, my arms bare to the comfortable spring air. I was wearing cut-offs and flip flops, and not giving a damn about my state of attire. It was utterly too warm and I rather enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my bare skin now. My mother would have shown a shit fit about being a proper southern lady if she saw me now.

I pulled out my phone and checked my mother's text. 'Where are you? You have dance practice, you need to place in this competition to enter nationals.' I heaved an annoyed sigh and pushed my phone into my shallow pocket and entered a Cafe to get something to drink.

I wasn't interested in dancing anymore, 'she' would comment on how beautiful my dancing was as she tended to me in her Garden. I shivered trying to get the feeling of metaphysical dirt off myself. Everything still felt so vivid and real months afterwards. I didn't know where I fit anymore, it all seemed so trivial. I shuddered and tried to place the thoughts out of my mind as a bee buzzed idly around my hand before flying up to my hair. I giggled and the bee took off.

Bees were becoming a common occurrence now, ever since I had been taken, I had started to change. I wasn't really sure what to make of it, but I always smelled sweet and floral now.

I place my order and took a seat, poking away at my phone in boredom. Someone took a seat across from me and I noticed them pull out an assortment of books/notebooks and a laptop that had WAY too many stickers on it to be healthy.

"Hi, sorry, I hope you don't mind me taking over the table..." The girl trailed off as she plucked a pencil from her hair and started to scribble away in a notebook. I raised an eyebrow at her odd appearance, but otherwise didn't care. It couldn't even compare to how strange I looked after returning.

Well, outwardly I didn't look any different. I looked like the same young girl I always was. I had been gone for months, but to everyone I was gone mere hours. I wasn't sure what to make of the world anymore, it suddenly seemed too small.

But back to why the girl was strange.

She was dressed in a long sleeved outfit that engulfed her form. The long sleeved shirt/jacket had a zipper going diagonally across the torso, it also had a huge hood that hung down her back and bunched as she sat against the chair. It had some leather bands along the arms and on the shoulders. The material was a really dark green, and the leather was a clean black. Along the trim had tiny silver scrawlings along it and I couldn't even decipher if it was actual words or just decoration. She was wearing poofy black pumpkin shorts with a silver and green belt adorning it. Along her belt were little brown satchels and I almost wondered if she was out larping.

Along her legs were black bands and it looked kind of surreal, but it fit with her outfit. I wasn't sure if there was a purpose to her outfit choice beyond being eccentric. She had clompy loose brown ankle boots, no heel, it was practical and tied together the green in her odd outfit.

Her hair was the biggest oddity. She had a few random longer braids dyed either blue or orange along one side of her head, the rest of her hair was a plain mousy brown. I wasn't sure about her colour choice, but it wasn't my hair. The other side had a huge sweeping fringe that was also dyed orange and blue.

"Can I help you?" Was her innocent inquiry at my staring. I blinked and refocused on her and tilted my head to the side.

"No, just wondering why you are so over dressed for the heat."

"It's fine I have it enchanted." She waved me off and I looked back at the silver scrawling again.

In any other place at any other time I'd have questioned her comment; but now? I wasn't surprised, but I was curious. Was she like me? Is it actually enchanted? How much of this world do I really not know?

My mind was spinning, I couldn't help but be intrigued and I stared at her odd manner as she scrawled into the corners of her notebook, ripping out the odd paper to shove into a different notebook. It took about 10 minutes of this for me to realize she was writing into her notebook upside down.

"Why are you writing in the notebook upside down?" I inquired finally unable to handle the curiosity.

"Because this way it flows better." was her simple response as she tucked a braid behind her ear. I noticed she had about 5 piercings going up the side of her ear, a mismatch of multicoloured studs and small hoops. It's like she jumped straight out of a Harry Potter book.

"O...k?" I blinked as she gave me a warm smile not understanding my confusion.

"I'm E-." She introduced herself. I tried my best to cling to her words but everything became muddied and I was falling. I could feel the dirt again, I could feel a sun that never got properly warm, I could feel cool furred hands caressing my cheek as if I were a pet.

I felt heavy again and my chest was struggling to inhale as I felt the weight of the dirt again and I screamed, I screamed until my voice turned hoarse.

 _~End of Dream~_

I woke up with a start, tears streaking down my face as I buried my face into my hands to stop myself from sobbing out.

I was having the dreams again, for the third time this week.

What dreams you might ask?

Dreams about The Garden, as I had dubbed it. They were so vivid I could smell the musty earth scent in the dirt, the perfume of the flowers when the wind blew, the smell of the creature whenever it came to visit, it's song like voice chilled me to the core. I could feel the sun on my skin and the water that fell and allowed me to keep surviving. Sometimes, like this dream, they started out normal. Regular memories of traversing my old home town, dreams about a girl with odd coloured hair, dreams of my mother; but they always ended the same way.

In The Garden.

I wasn't sure what to make of it; but the fear, the fear I could feel even hours after I had woken up.

Whatever had happened to me, it was akin to kidnapping and torture, and I didn't remember a single thing.

Is that why I had so many missing memories? Either way I couldn't believe I had a normal childhood anymore, how many of my memories were really mine, and how many were fabricated? Were those memories my mind's way of protecting me?

I didn't have answers, only more questions, and less sleep.

Kurama and I had come to a nice agreement, and so I had stayed away from it all, didn't ask questions, and kept my hangouts with Keiko strictly human. Which wasn't hard, she didn't seem fond of the supernatural either way.

My phone buzzed as I was straightening out my uniform and I glanced over to see the start of the message.

'Sorry, somethi-' I could only assume it meant I wouldn't see him at school today. I felt the tiniest amount of annoyance bubble up and I stuffed it back down and repeated my new personal mantra.

'Stay out of his Spirit World business, he's not personally trying to shit on you so grow up.'

Eloquent right?

Unlocking my phone I read the message that basically explained he was being sent on a mission and wouldn't be at school today. Figures. You'd think they would let him go to school first.

Glancing at the clock I cursed and grabbed my bag and threw my phone into it, racing towards the door.

Even though he didn't have school, I still did.

 **~Break~**

I heaved a sigh as I glanced at my phone and realized that I was leaving pretty early today, for me anyways. It was 4pm and I had an entire afternoon to myself. It felt kind of weird but also relieving.

Now what to do...

"Hey Ana!"

I yelped and dropped my phone as I came face to face with an excitable Botan.

"Botan?!" I exclaimed beyond confused as I scrambled to retrieve my phone.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to startle you...I just happened to be walking by and figured I'd say hi!" She knelt down with me and gave me a coy smile.

"Since when are you ever just walking by?" I asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Well...not often, I am usually on my oar flying..." She tapped her chin and then stood up, "Either way, this must be fate, come with me!" She grasped my arm and started to pull me down the street.

"Eh? Botan, wait! Botan can you please tell me what is going on?" I shouted as I tugged my arm back stopping her.

"I need your help." She gave me a very strong and sincere look.

Shit, my promise to Kurama did not last long.

"...Ok, what do you need?" I caved, walking towards her.

"I thought you'd never ask! Today you will be a honorary Spirit Detective! While you help me with some boring reconnaissance, we can discuss some of the stuff I found out regarding your...abilities." She wriggled her fingers towards me as she said abilities.

Honestly, how could I say no now.

 **~Break~**

"Botan, if you are working right now, why are we sitting in a restaurant ordering expensive desserts?" I inquired, taping my short nails against the pristine clothed table.

"Well, we don't have to pay, so why not enjoy the perks while we play recon!" She chirped, taking a bite of her chocolate mousse.

"To expand on what you've shared, what ARE we here to recon?" I whispered, taking a bite of my cheesecake to avoid looking suspicious.

"Him." Botan explained as she nodded her head towards a young man with long black hair, who was sitting in a personal booth blocked off from the rest of the dining hall. He had a lit cigar and was laughing to himself softly as he stared into his computer's screen. He was tall, attractive, and had the longest black hair I'd ever seen on anyone. He had it slicked back out of his face accentuating the long scar he had going down the right side of his face that looked oddly charming with his good boy smile.

"His name is Sakyo." She clarified as I turned back to face Botan.

"He looks like a normal buisness man." I turned my head back around to avoid being caught staring intently at the man.

"Well, that's because he is," Botan took a huge bite and made a small mm noise, "But he's also a benefactor to an illegal fighting ring, as well as head a criminal organization I am sure." She proclaimed as she pushed a folder towards me.

I opened it and gasped as I stared at the bloodied mess of different people.

"Are they?" I asked, unable to bring myself to complete my full questions.

"Human? Some of them." She answered nodding towards the folder, a tight look on her face.

"What did they do to these people? Hunt them?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is they pay large sums of money to each other in what I can only assume is to place bored bets on someone's life." She cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Follow him, see what he is up to."

"How are we supposed to do that without being seen?"

"That, my dear, is where you come in." She smirked and I felt like the canary the cat caught.

"Should I even ask how?"

"I thought you've never ask! With your abilities of course! I looked into your little predicament a little while ago and learned that some Spirit Beings can create areas, or auras if you will, that will disorient and confuse humans into thinking whatever the creator wishes."

"Which is what I did to Keiko's classmates?"

"Bingo, only this time, you are going to project that we aren't even there to him as we snoop."

"I don't even know how I did it the first time."

"That's where I come in!" She reached into her coat's pocket and pulled out a small kaleidoscope.

"Huh...not exactly what I had in mind in terms of super special Spirit Detective gear." I deadpanned as she gave me an irate look.

"Oh hush, this isn't Spirit Detective gear, this is something a bit more special." She handed it to me and I felt the cold of the plastic brush against my fingertips.

"What is it? I mean, besides the obvious."

"It's a memento, Spirit Beings use them to channel their powers, this one was used by someone who had a similar ability as you with changing perceptions and realities." Botan explained as she leaned in, whispering as she gave a sidelong glance towards the long haired male at the back.

"I can change reality?" I asked, eyes wide, mouth agape, ignoring the nagging question of what happened to the previous owner.

"No, not really, but it's all about our perception of reality, you can, for example, change his reality so he thinks we don't exist." She tilted her head towards the guy again and gave me a grin.

"Ok...I can try..." I felt the smooth plastic rub against my slightly warmed and moistened hands as I pocketed it.

"You need to concentrate, keep repeating that we don't exist as you focus on him, use the memento." She urged as she stood up, a finger to her mouth.

"Wait where are you-" she shook her head signaling me to be quiet and I shut my mouth and breathed out a sigh.

It's sink or swim apparently.

'Alright, ummm...don't see the blue haired girl, don't see her, she is not real.' I chanted inside my head as I stared open eyed at Botan as she slowly edged towards the VIP area in the back. She peered around a plant and I gulped, holding my breath.

'Think invisible thoughts Ana, invisible thoughts!' I stifled a gasp as Botan darted out and slinked past the unobservant bodyguards, and settled herself behind another potted plant.

Ok so far so good, breath.

Botan pushed forward again and Sakyo turned his gaze to her and I stood up knocking my chair back, the noise jarring Sakyo to look up peering towards me in confusion.

I blinked and my gaze met Botan's grinning visage as he settled back down and a waitress came to right the chair.

As if neither of us were there.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could utter as my previously warm and damp hands were cold and clammy. I made my way tentatively towards Botan as I regarded the bodyguards with a child-like awe. But what I saw made me stop dead as a rush of cold went up my spin.

His bodyguards had guns, GUNS! In Japan that was almost never heard of. No...it was never heard of.

This wasn't a game, these really were bad guys and I could die. Again.

Gulping down my strangled gasp I bolted to where Botan was peering over Sakyo's shoulders.

"You look like death." Botan chirped in greeting.

"I feel like death." I laughed as she patted me on the back.

Death seemed to embody my new life. How troublesome, but, it was kind of awesome I had a skill, an ability, that could help.

After my silent cheering, I looked at the screen to see what the big deal was about this guy. On the screen looked to be a conference call in the bottom right corner, impossibly small as if he regarded them as nothing. I could vaguely make out 5 or 6 faces, I think. The rest of the screen was filled with 2 other windows, a larger one obviously in windowed fullscreen, which was a video feed of Yusuke and Kuwabara barrelling their way through an army of demons and men with guns, and a smaller screen that looked to be a bank account. A bank account with more zeros than I had ever seen in my life.

I let out a low whistle and Botan nodded. This man had influence, money, and was watching our favourite Spirit Detective pummel his way to the compound. Soon the carnage stopped and Yusuke was standing proudly, his thumb stuck out with a mocking look on his face as the camera zoomed in on him.

"One would say I've won my bet." Sakyo's deep baritone voice cut through the silence as he umuted his mic. We couldn't hear the response as it seemed he had an earpiece in.

Well shit. Where is closed captioning when you need it.

"They are betting on Yusuke and Kuwabara's survival." Botan gasped, covering her mouth and looking rather disgusting with the whole ordeal.

"Can you honestly say you are surprised? You've lived for as long as time has existed I bet, this can't be the first occurrence of the dark parts of human behaviour." I retorted feeling anger churn in my stomach.

"I'm not it's just..." she trailed off nervously looking at the screen as it changed to show Yusuke and Kuwabara making their way inside the compound.

"You aren't usually so emotionally invested."

"Yeah." She nodded, unable to peel her eyes from the laptop screen.

"The secret of the Hiruiseki pearl must be worth the trouble." He finally spoke up startling me again, I looked back intently at the screen as he accepted an incoming bank transfer for his last 'bet'.

Does this mean he was betting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to win? But why?

I blinked owlishly as Botan mirrored my confusion coming to the same conclusion.

Sakyo sat there for a moment listening to the other members, I assumed, and lit another cigar and taking a deep drag; he held it for a contemplative moment before his lips turned upwards slightly as he let out his breath in a mocking exhalation at whatever it was he had just heard.

"20,000 million on the intruders." His voice cut through, ringing with laughter. I had never seen someone look so sure of himself as I felt the familiar feelings of dread trickle across my shoulders.

Sakyo didn't wait for a response as he minimized the conference call entirely and watched with idle fascination as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into their first opponent.

I could see the two bickering amongst themselves before Yusuke pushed Kuwabara to the side, a snide look on his face, and he charged the female demon so fast I could barely make it out.

Botan seemed to be following with practiced eyes and before I knew it, I had spent the whole fighting watching her and turned back to see Yusuke sticking his tongue out childishly at the camera as he made a face.

Sakyo let out a deep and breathy laugh and placed his chin on the palm of his hand as he languidly took drags from his ever disappearing cigar.

"Oh what a life it must be to never worry about money." I bitterly commented as his wine glass was refilled from a brand new bottle of what I could only assume was a bottle worth more than a year's wages for me. He was probably celebrating his brilliant bet on my friends.

Ok maybe not friends, my budding friends.

I turned back to the screen to catch Kuwabara jumping back and clutching a cut on his arm. He stood back to back with Yusuke as a black blur kept flitting in and out of focus. How Botan and Sakyo were watching this so easily I'd never know. Probably practice I guess.

The blur stopped and I noticed a man shrouded in a billowing cloak before he disappeared entirely from focus.

I tried to find him but it was to no avail. Botan and Sakyo were staring intently at Yusuke and Kuwabara and I wondered if they could see something I couldn't.

"He went invisible." Botan answered my unasked question and I nodded, turning my gaze to Yusuke and Kuwabara, waiting and hoping they would be ok.

Before my eyes the demon appeared and slashed through Yusuke shoulder, hitting him deep enough to spray his blood like a fountain as he clutched his arm, his face distorted in a pained yell.

I bit my lip and stared hard at the scene unfolding before me. I watched Kuwabara rush to Yusuke's aid and they both took off in an attempt to find more favourable ground to fight on.

As they turned down a hallway Yusuke turned and shot out his Spirit Gun in a massive and impressive wave of shots that blew everything out of focus. We waited in bated breath to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara were ok, and were rewarded by their cheers as they stared down at what was left of the demon smashed into the wall.

They turned to the camera when they confirmed their win and held up one finger. I wasn't sure if that meant one down or one more to go, but it didn't matter. They weren't done.

"What are they doing?" I asked suddenly, taking Botan's attention of the video feed.

"They are trying to rescue an Ice Apparition." Was her clipped response, and I wondered why we were here watching if Yusuke and Kuwabara were already handling the problem.

"Then why are we here?" she guiltily turned her eyes to lock with mine.

"Because I was worried, and I didn't know how else to get a bird's eye view..." she trailed off, "I'm sorry I tricked you into doing this."

"It's ok, I understand, while it was nice playing detective, it's also nice to know no one is depending on me for intel because so far I have nothing." I laughed and she gave me a warm smile in response.

"Well, what we discovered may be helpful for us in the future, but for now yeah, I've kind of gone rogue and taken you with me." She laughed as she nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Anytime you need some help Botan, I am here for you, who better to have as a friend for a dead girl than the Grim Reaper!" I laughed as she blushed red and swatted at me.

"Oh hush you!"

"But something has you worried, what is it?"

"The Toguro brothers are said to be hired by them, if that's the case...I'm not sure if Yusuke and Kuwabara can defeat them." Her face was set in a determined fashion as she stared hard at the screen.

"Botan..." I began feeling that sinking feeling again, "Your backup can not have been only me."

"Now how foolish do you think I really am, I am hurt Ana, I mean honestly, no faith in your best friend!" Was her dramatic response.

"You can't just proclaim yourself a best friend."

"Says who?"

"Says...society?...people?" I gestured my hands around fruitlessly and just kind of made a strangled noise and let them fall to my sides again.

"Well I am not a member of your society or people, so I suppose the rules don't apply, so it's settled, best friends!" Botan laughed at my annoyed glare, "Ok, budding best friends then." I snickered at her use of my earlier phrase and realized that yeah, it was probably a budding best friendship whether I wanted it or not.

Turning back to the screen I realized I had missed the entire last fight and sighed in relief seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara were the winners.

"Mr. Takune, I've won again." Sakyo responded as he held his cigar in his hands languidly, a cocky smirk on his face. The scar didn't look so charming anymore.

"That makes 70,000 million," He exhaled, "Is it time to stop betting?" The smoke from his cigar twisted around him and I stifled a cough not enjoying the pungent aroma it gave off.

He listened intently to the other people on the call and smirked before uttering his bet.

"66,000 million," was his crisp response, and he sat back taking another drag of his cigar as the embers glowed against his pale skin, "I bet 66,000 million on those two youths."

On his screen I made out a few gasps and upset motions from the other parties at his lavish response, and I swallowed thickly, my tongue feeling like lead. What could we even do against someone as rich and powerful as this man? He was so sure of himself I was just about ready to bet my only 10 bucks on this man.

"Nothing is impossible right? By assembling all the things you own, it's certainly possible to do yes?" in the brief break his words had caused he had snuffed out the butt of his cigar and had lit a cigarette now, a brand I didn't recognize that had what looked to be Italian writing.

He minimized the call again and we were back staring at Yusuke and Kuwabara making their way through the compound to rescue the Ice Apparition Yukina. I clenched my fists in anger as I remember the torment and torture she endured, and wondered what she would be like in person, if I ever got to meet her at all. Botan hadn't told me her name, but it was a hard one to forget. I knew exactly who she was and that was not going to bode well if a certain Fire Apparition found out.

They finally made it to a circular room set up like a stadium. Inside waiting for them were the Toguro brothers and I faltered for a moment. They make it out of this only to face them later, I know they are going to survive this encounter, so why am I so nervous?

I barely noticed the start of the fight as I tried to shirk the uneasy feeling that had found its place on the back of my neck.

Kuwabara was charging the brothers, he looked pretty banged up and bloodied. Yusuke knelt not far away and Kuwabara skidded to a stop next to him. They shared a look before Kuwabara charged at the brothers and Yusuke shot him, propelling Kuwabara fast and hard at the larger brother.

Kuwabara's Spirit Sword pierced through his abdomen and for a second I wasn't sure if it had really done anything, before he fell backwards and was defeated.

"Game over, you owe me 66,000 million," Sakyo spoke up, a feral grin on his face as he casually took in the startled appearance of their host, "Have it ready by the end of the month."

"We should probably go." Botan interjected as she pulled my arm and speed walked out of the restaurant, leaving me fairly confused,

"Why are you rushing so much?" I hissed as I pulled out of her hold causing her to spin and look at me.

"Because she is supposed to be meeting up with me so I can debrief her on my mission." A silky voice answered causing Botan and I to both jump.

"Holy mother of god!" I yelped as I spun to stare at Kurama, who was standing behind me looking rather amused.

"Good afternoon ladies, I see you had quite a treat for an after school snack." He sounded aloof as he looked at the fancy black awning.

"Well you see the thing is..." Botan chuckled as Kurama sighed and gave her a pointed look.

"It seems to me that either you two suddenly came into a lot of money, or you helped Ana break her promise."

Botan gave me a sincere apologetic look and I just shrugged. To be fair I don't think any of us believed it would stick.

"It wasn't anything, promise, we were just hanging out and I offered to help her out with something. No battling demons, no asking what you were doing, nadda." I explained hoping Kurama wouldn't be too mad.

"It's fine Ana, we really don't have time to get into this, I am honestly here because I am supposed to meet up with Botan to discuss the mission, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked politely, he was doing two things with his comment, telling me it was time to stop parading myself around with Botan and go home; as well as telling me he would be at school tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure, see you later Botan, bye Kurama." I waved as I started heading down the street, palming my phone so I could check the bus schedule.

Thankfully I hadn't missed my bus yet.

 **~Break~**

Kurama was at school today, in fact he even managed to find the time to walk with me to school.

He didn't bother to mention my breaking of our promise and I was thankful for that. I wasn't ready to face it yet, and I think he knew.

"Do you want to grab something to eat after school and study for the upcoming midterms?" Kurama inquired about 5 minutes after he had met up with me.

"Sure, I haven't really even started." I sighed as I stare at the sky wondering if this was my personal hell, forever in school.

"That's pretty reckless for a previous University student." He chuckled, hiding his grin with his hand.

"Hey, don't judge! In America it was common place to binge drink energy drinks and study like crazy the week before, don't judge my process." I chastised, ending the bold statement with a hand flourish. Kurama snorted lightly at me but said nothing further, the grin remaining permanently on my face.

School went by in a flash, the teachers trying to finish up the last of their lessons so they can start working on midterm reviews.

I happily rushed out of school and met up with Kurama who was speaking to a couple girls, declining their offer of a study group.

"Ahh there's my study partner." Kurama greeted me as he turned and gave me a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"Study partner?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kurama walked over to me and held out his hand, "Yes?" I asked uncomfortably as I shifted from one foot to the other.

"I can carry your bag for you." Kurama smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"Why?" I deadpanned, confused beyond belief and not sure why Kurama was offering to be so...nice.

His smile never wavered as his hand lightly touched my shoulder as he slipped the bag off with practiced ease, he linked his hand with mine and pulled me forward. I couldn't stop the embarrassed blush from spreading across my cheeks.

What the fuck was going on?

"Sorry ladies, I don't think my study partner would appreciate me ditching her, another time." He smiled, and they melted.

As we passed through the school's gates he let go of my hand and offered me an apologetic look.

"Stop using me as your beard! Everyone is going to hate me more than they already do." I accused as I spun to stare at him angrily.

"Calm down it's harmless." He shrugged as he started to slip the bag off his shoulder.

"Hell no mister, if I am going to be your beard, you are going to carry my books." I scoffed as I turned on my heels and started walking towards my favourite cafe, not even bothering to give him a second glance.

"Whatever my lady wishes." was his smooth response, but I could hear the laughter in his voice and let out a snort.

"Thank you packmule!" I smoothly replied as I heard him splutter none too attractively. A smile spread on my face and I couldn't help but realize how much I loved to unravel his careful constructed mask.

 **~Break~**

We were about an hour into our studying for our Biology test when Kurama turned his head sharply and glared out the window.

"What do you hear boy?" I joked as his lips turned into a frown.

"A demon." Was his serious response. I turned and stared but noticed nothing.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, I recognize this demon, excuse me," He slipped from the seat and grabbed his uniform jacket and gave me a pointed look, "I'll be right back, keep studying." With that he turned sharply and slipped out the door as a couple girls had come in.

So much for a soothing break from demons. I rested my chin against my hand and blew a piece of hair out of my face. How could he expect me to keep studying now?

 **~Break~**

He wasn't right back. In fact it was getting late enough now that my mother was demanding I come home. With a sigh I gathered our books together and packed them up. He could have at least taken his shit.

Scowling I ordered one last coffee and sat back down to mess about on my phone.

"Sorry that took so long." speak of the devil and he shall come. I looked up and my eyes met Kurama's apologetic ones.

"I was just about to leave, good timing." I commented as I stood up and pocketed my phone. I grasped his bag and handed it to him. He gave a soft thanks and walked beside me as we left the Cafe.

"It's late and mother is probably wondering where I am, we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded, swallowing the ball of annoyance that had settled in my throat.

He gave me a brief nod and headed off in the opposite direction to his home.

It was kind of funny. Kurama lived closer to the school than me, but he always met me halfway between our places. Sometimes he could be pretty giving and selfless when he wanted to be. Although, just like everything else he did, he probably had a good and logical reason for doing it.

Such as making sure I wouldn't die on my way to school I imagine.

Lately I was wondering more and more if he was keeping us at a distance intentionally. I wasn't sure when I started noticing it, but when I tried to get closer to him he would easily brush me off. At first it was fine, we weren't really anything beyond a forced friendship. But lately I had started to really get attached to him.

It probably wasn't healthy, it was clear he intended to keep a distance between us.

But why did it hurt so much?

Maybe I was just reading way too much into it.

That thought did nothing to ease the ache that had settled in my chest as I made my lonely way home in the chilled night air.

 **~Break~**

It was the weekend and I had headed out to my dance studio to catch up on my practice, I was way behind due to all the recent demon shenanigans. I walked into the studio and signed in, offering the secretary a smile, before quickly making my way down the hallway towards practice room C. I entered the room across the hall labeled 'Dressing Room'.

I threw my bag onto the bench as I rolled my shoulders getting all the cricks out of it as I stretched my arms out.

I pulled out my ballet flats and took my shoes and socks off, taping my left foot's pinkie toe to the toe next to it. I had injured it last rehearsal, but I had a competition coming up in a month, I didn't have time to dwell on the injury.

I shoved my bag into my cubby and sauntered out to the practice room down the hall. I had booked the room for extra practice today so it was going to be a pretty relaxed dance day.

I stepped towards the bar and started my warm ups, my hair pulled tight onto the top of my head. I started with some basic forms, making sure to take care with each movement. After about 20 minutes I walked over to the stereo system and started my music up.

I started just after the music, starting soft and slow at first to match the intensity of the music, as it started to build up my moves got more impressive and a lot more aerial. I started to think about my dream, how I had apparently hated dance.

I didn't remember that, as far as I could recall, dance had always been my form of expression.

As I went for my finishing flip, I felt a crack and everything faded away and I was standing in the streets of my home town. The sky was started to fade into night and the sun's heat had started to fade away.

 **~Break~**

I saw the girl from before and I bolted after her, watching her stop on occasion to take photos of random items, whispering to herself about how she needed to come back and inspect it later.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted as I jogged next to the girl and stopped to rest my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Oh, hello." She blinked as she looked at me.

"Hey, umm...I know this might be weird but...do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" I asked, brushing my long hair out of my face.

"I...yeah, sure." She blinked as she shuffled her bag to her other arm and shoved her camera into it.

"Ok, can I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah, sure, shoot."

"What did you mean by enchantments?" I asked as I inspected her clothing that was now missing the silver scrawling. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion as she looked around quickly.

"Well..." she started, elongating the L's in 'well', "You must be new if you don't know." She started as she tapped her chin.

"Come on Erika, please?" I begged as I remembered her name from earlier.

"Ok, but not here." She nodded as she grabbed my wrist and tugged.

I felt the cold dig into me as I went to follow her. I felt hard and hot hands grasping my arms and I let out an annoyed puff as I tried to follow the girl.

"Erika!" I screamed trying to stop her from walking away. Everything started to fade into grey swirls of smoke and I barely noticed Erika spin around to stare at me curiously as my lungs burned for breath.

 **~Break~**

"Ana!" I heard Kurama shout as I took a deep breath and started coughing. I went to sit up but felt pain shoot down my side and I gasped hitting my already sore head hard against the ground.

"Be careful!" He berated me as he inspected me with worried green eyes.

"What happened?" I asked staring up into his hazy face.

"I don't know, I came here and you were out cold on the floor not breathing, you hit your head really hard, what happened?" He asked with an accusing look.

"I was finishing my routine, and I was just about finished with my flip when..." Oh shit, I had a flashback during an expert dance move and I probably fell hard against the ground, which explained my sore head and side.

"When what?" Kurama shook me and I refocused on him.

"When I had a flashback of my past life." I explained, my words starting to slur.

Kurama was looking at me hard now and he let out a heavy sigh, threading his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm down.

"What flashbacks."

I was silent for a moment and looked away not really sure how to explain it.

"It's going to be a long story..."

"We have time."

 **~Break~**

"She's alive." A strange and eccentric girl whispered to the night sky as she sat around wearing an oversized 'Star Wars' t-shirt and fuzzy white and black pug slippers.

She smiled to herself as she grabbed her camera flipping open a picture of herself and another girl, standing and smiling together, arms wrapped around one another. The first girl was Erika, herself, the second had bright orange hair, freckles, green eyes, and pale irish skin. She was tall with an ample chest and muscled waist.

But what really set her apart was the pink flowers threaded through her hair, and the small horns growing from her temples.

"I'll find you I promise." a finger pressed to the screen over the orange haired girl. To the left sat a cork board covered with a sheet, sticking out was a faded and torn obituary clipping. The only thing that could be read was the heading.

'Young Pre-Med Student Found Massacred in What is the City's Worst Serial Killing.'

 **~End of Chapter 7~**

 **Authors Notes:** And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it. I have been reading a lot lately to keep myself inspired! I am actually starting the next chapter as we speak, we are getting close to the Tournament!

Wonder how Ana will get herself inserted into that ;)


	8. Focus On The Negative (Chapter 8)

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay! My father's health is worse but that's not why. However I do want to issue thanks to all the amazing people who have given him their well wishes. He is doing well enough and we are excited to spend christmas with him.

My delay in writing has been due to my own mental health and lack of plot bunnies. I am sorry to say I have written over 100 pages for a Snape/OC story and over 50 additional pages for my Mass Effect story. That's where my plots took me so unfortunately instead of force this chapter, I took a break.

The plot bunny is back in full force however! So I hope this chapter of over 13,000 words and 39 pages helps to make up for that.

I am currently writing chapter 9 happily. I am hoping it will be up soon! I want to be able to give you all a bonus Christmas chapter as well when I can :) If you have any fun prompts you want me to fill between these two between chapters, feel free to message me!

 **~Start Chapter 8~**

Kurama ended up taking me home after we talked. I was lucky and had only managed to get a minor concussion and would be cleared back to school and dance within a matter of days.

Once Kurama had called an ambulance, I had tugged on his sleeve, my eyes downcast as I felt the guilt burn a hole in my stomach. With tear-filled eyes I finally let everything out. Like a tidal wave Kurama was slightly overwhelmed at the amount of information to process, however he managed to take it all in stride.

I had admitted what Botan did, what was happening in my dreams, and what Botan's theory, and I guess mine as well, was.

Kurama, bless his upbringing, handled it all better than I had originally thought. He spent most of my explanation lightly rubbing the back of my hand as my head rested on his lap as we waited for the paramedics to arrive.

He didn't seem angry or happy, in fact, he treated it as if I had told him my career plans, with kind fascination and curiosity as I spoke.

When I had finished Kurama was silent for awhile, until finally he responded; he told me it didn't matter what I was, it didn't matter who I was, what mattered is who I am now and what I do with myself in this life.

He had opened up to me in that moment, talk about how he struggled at first coming to terms with a new body and life. How he had learned that it isn't what you've done or where you've come from, but rather who you are now and what you do with your second chance.

It was a startling clear moment between us and I kissed his cheek when I pulled him down for a bear bug. He had laughed nervously and patted my shoulder as the Paramedics hoisted me onto a gurney and wheeled me away.

He had stayed the whole time and had even rode with me to the hospital until my mom was able to get to the hospital. When I was finally clear to go home that same evening, Kurama was there with my father helping me into the car, and then helping me into my room.

Kurama gave my hand a squeeze as he gave me something to help with the dreams, as I felt my mind slip into sleep, Kurama gave me one promise to help me gain more control over my powers and my dreams.

For the first time in days I fell into a pleasant and welcome sleep.

 **~Break~**

The next several days were a whirlwind of events. I was cleared from bedrest just in time for my coach to dominate all my free time in anticipation for my upcoming competition.

I pulled away from the bar where I was stretching out my lats when I heard the door to studio open with a click.

Kurama stepped in, his jacket slightly damp from the cold rain that had started this morning. His hair was slightly out of place, which was rare for him. He must have spent a lot of time running around today.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired as I pulled myself from the bar and tried not to feel self conscious standing there in only a black sports bra and tight pink and black dance shorts. My nails subconsciously sought out the extra hairband on my wrist and I tugged at it awkwardly.

"I wanted to stay close in case of anymore flashbacks." He explained as he took the chair my coach had been using previously, and sat down with his maths book in his lap. It was kind of unspoken now that he was going to hover, considering I couldn't be trusted to communicate my health.

"So you're just going to hang around like some sort of groupie then?" I joked as I headed towards my media player and placed it on his textbook without a work. He looked up at me, a perfectly red eyebrow arching in curiosity. "If you're going to be here, you may as well make yourself useful. Start my music for me?" I asked, an amused tilt in my voice.

"Sure." He smiled as he waited for me to get into position. I quickly strode to stand far on stage right; I took a deep breath and nodded towards Kurama whose thumb nimbly pressed play, the music filtering in seamlessly.

This was not the first time Kurama had seen me dance, in fact he had often been the one to help me perfect the technical points I always forgot.

But this time it suddenly felt so much more intimate. Maybe it was because he was here of his own volition to ensure my safety. Maybe it was because of the song I had chosen, or maybe it was my state of dress, or lack thereof.

But I couldn't let that distract me. I had been dancing for over 20 years now. I was capable of a higher caliber of skill and accuracy than before.

Slowly the strumming guitar filtered in, rising in volume as I steadied my breathing in time with the beat.

'I breathe in slow to compose myself

But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf'

Slowly I breathed in, my chest heaving up farther than natural. I allowed my head to tilt back slightly as my breath escaped me, my eyes fluttering. My hand slowly pressed against my stomach, following the line of my body until it reached my heart. Slowly I swirled my fingers around, my other hand reaching up and closing around my heart before reaching across my chest to push away. I crumbled in on myself, my left leg laxing slightly, my foot at a perfect point.

I slide myself across the floor towards the middle of the room and tilted myself towards my pointed foot.

'Started speeding round, beating half to death

'Cause you're here and you're all mine'

I swung around taking a few careful steps, a small bounce in them as my arms swirled around my body, following my movements with perfect grace. I twisted, lifting my right leg as I angled my body horizontal with the audience, slowly my arms raised and I lifted my knee, edging to the ball of my foot. Keeping a perfect point I pressed the heel of my foot that was on the ground and spun, lifting myself to the ball of my foot as I changed my direction, arms raised overhead.

Slowly I pressed my raised leg outwards, my arms now down by my head as I elongated my body backwards. I pointed my foot and raised the leg higher as my head dipped farther pack. Snapping my leg in a swift kick I shifted my weight once again and pulled myself up, my arms accentuating the movement.

I pressed my right leg behind my body stepping back as I crumbled in again as I pushed back towards stage right. I twisted my body again and stood tall, my arms out wide as I raised to the balls of my feet.

'I breathe out now and we fall back in

Just like before we can re-begin'

My hands twisted on my chest, overlapping one another and slowly slid to my neck and I pressed my head backwards, as my eyes slid shut. My mouth open in the slightest part. I crumbled again and my arms followed my movements, my face contorted in pain.

My right arm reared back and circled forward, my left following a second afterwards as I allowed my back to curl, my head slowly falling towards my knees. I reached my left hand out and my right hand pushed against the floor behind me twirling me on my right leg in a crouch. I circled my arms around and landed after three spins, my arms in perfect ballerina form.

I stretched out my right leg and twisted myself to turn three times again in the other direction, errant strands of hair whipping me in my face.

'Let your lungs push slow up against my skin

Let it all feel just right'

As I finished the last spin my left leg stretched out and I raised myself to standing once again. I twisted my body as I raised my right leg, bringing the knee up and twisting again on the ball of my left foot. I stretched it out, my arms following the movements as I pulled my knee back in pivoting again. I kicked it out and I twisted, allowing my leg to be held for a brief moment behind myself, as I straightened the hard line of my body.

I raised my right hand to my chest, my back turning rigid as my right foot pressed forward, arched.

"You forgot to point your toe during your last spin." Kurama crisply responded as he restarted the music.

"Seriously?" I chastised as I stopped my dance, irritated at his perfectionism.

"If you want to win you can't keep forgetting to point your toes, you'll thank me next week. Again." He restarted the music and I reset myself to start with a sigh.

He was right, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

 **~Break~**

It was now officially the winter holidays and I felt like my heart was going to burst. I had my dance competition next week and Kurama had declined coming to the studio with me for the first time in two weeks.

I didn't need him per say, but I was worried that meant he had a mission and was going to miss my performance. It sounded stupid, but after all the work he had done to help me perfect my choreography, it felt empty he may not be there to see it.

I snorted derisively at myself. What was I thinking? He had important things to do and my want to have him selfishly to myself for a dance competition was petty and childish.

Still, I couldn't stop the flip flops my stomach was doing at the possibility. As the days grew shorter, and the chill colder, I found myself longing more and more for his attentions. It was pathetic.

It was also an impossible thought, and the minute I allowed myself to go down that road, is the minute I ruin whatever friendship we had cultivated after all these years.

I shook my head trying to avoid the thoughts sneaking in, and headed towards my dance studio. Maybe I could get some practice in today.

 **~Break~**

I finished the last set of aerial jumps, twisting my upper body as I lifted my leg flush with the line of my body, leaning my head away as I slowly swung my body in a bow shape, my leg arching pristinely.

"Wow!" a clearly impressed feminine voice filtered through my concentration and I twisted from my move and spun to regard the intruder.

"Keiko?" I asked confused as she wrung her hands lightly. She walked into the dance room and looked around blinking, till she rested her doe eyes on me.

"Sorry, I didn't even know you danced...I went to your place and your parents said I could find you here, I hope you don't mind." She was nervous as she spoke with caused me to frown.

"That's fine, yeah I've been doing competitions since I could walk," I grinned as I grabbed my towel and dried my face, "What can I do for ya?"

"Yusuke didn't attend the last week of school." She shifted her gaze towards the darkened sky outside, and then she looked back at my taking a breath.

"That's not exactly strange of him though." I pointed out, my brow furrowing.

"Was Kurama at school?" She asked again, her nail biting into the pad of her thumb nervously.

"Yes, but I haven't seen him since our last day." I frowned trying to follow exactly where this was going.

"It may be nothing, sorry I didn't mean to bother you." She quickly puffed out a breath and turned on her heel to make her escape.

"Wait!" I grasped her wrist in mine and pulled her from the door, spinning her to face me, "You don't have to go, something is bothering you and...we're friends...aren't we?" It felt weird solidifying our relationship. I hadn't known her long and she knew me hardly at all, but I liked Keiko.

I hope she returned the sentiment.

"I am." She smiled warmly this time, her eyes brimming with warmth like a cup of hot chocolate.

"Come, our studio has a little kitchen area for storing lunches and getting water, we usually have some instant hot cocoa this time of year." I opened the door for her and she returned my smile with gusto as I showed her towards chocolatey glory.

 **~Break~**

I was still stirring my cocoa with a wooden stir stick as Keiko softly took little sips from hers.

"Ok, now what is it that has you so worried?" I asked, my hip leaning against the grey countertop.

"I just have this bad feeling...Yusuke was attending all his classes after his training with Gen...Ger...that psychic who was training him for the past few months, and then suddenly last week he leaves without so much as a goodbye. He only went to like two days worth of classes, but still! He even left a christmas card on my doorstep telling me to not open until Christmas! The nerve!" She seethed thinking about his subtle attempt at taking off.

"Gees, I don't know if he's actually gone but I am starting to see your reason for concern." I took a sip finally, relishing in the sugary warmth that spread across my tongue.

"I don't know if he's on another mission or what, but if he is expecting to be gone past Christmas then..." she didn't have to voice it, she had the same thought. Whatever it was it would be big to take him away that long.

"I can try calling Kurama?" I suggested as I pulled my phone out of the sweatshirt I had put on for leaving my dance room.

Keiko merely nodded as she pressed her steaming cup against her mouth again, her eyes flittering around the room in worry.

I quickly dialed his number and held the phone to my ear patiently. It went straight to voicemail and I prickled.

"Asshole..." I whispered to myself. That asshole had left on a mission, I just knew it, and didn't even bother to tell me.

"Something big is happening isn't it..." her eyes were twinkling with unshed tears now.

"Well, there is only one person left who can help us figure it out." I briskly strode into the dance room and started to pack. It didn't take long, I really only had my bag filled with a change of clothes, dance tape, a towel, and my water bottle. I pocketed my mp3 player last, unhooking it from the rooms sound system.

"Wait, what do you mean? What about your competition?" Keiko rushed out as she stood in the doorway of the room. She sounded slightly breathless as she attempted to catch up with my line of thought, and walking pace.

"It means we need to find Botan and find out what kind of trouble the boys have gotten into now. There will always be other competitions." I whispered to myself as I shoved a pair of thick sweats over my shorts and donned my winter jacket and scarf.

"I'll phone my parents and say I am staying with you, then we can start coming up with a plan to track down our favourite Grim Reaper." Keiko merely nodded, a fire sparkling in her eyes as she linked her arm with mine, smiling wide and wickedly.

"Yusuke is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him..." She looked away for a moment, eyes narrowed, before they resumed their usual warmth. I almost felt sorry for Yusuke, keyword being almost.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Keiko-darlin~" I sweetly responded, sneaking in an english term of endearment. I hadn't heard a southern drawl in so long that I was startled by how easy it had come out.

But as I blinked Keiko laughed hard and smiled up at me, her big doe eyes looking like they belonged on her youthful face. The worry from before was much too old for her to wear.

 **~Break~**

We entered her apartment as I got off the phone with my mother. She had happily agreed to my spending a few nights with Keiko. She gushed about my semester's test scores and I thanked the heavens I had focused enough to gain a bit of extra freedom from my parents.

"Come on, my room is this way." Keiko smiled as she walked through her family's ramen restaurant, leading her towards the cloth covered doorway leading to the stairs.

I bowed in greeting to Keiko's mother, who was manning the front end as they went by, offering a small hello.

Keiko greeted her mother quickly, slipping her mary-janes off as she hopped up the stairs two at a time. I laughed, skipping afterwards as I pulled my black runners off.

I carried them up the stairs and took the guest slippers she was offered without issue, slipping my runners onto the shoe stand on the upper landing. I adjusted my bag, which I had packed with Keiko before coming here, farther onto my shoulder from where it had slid when I had bent over to remove my shoes.

Keiko lead me through the hall and into a modest sized living room. To the right was a dining area and kitchen, to the left was another set of hallways. Keiko veered left down the hall and opened the first door she came across.

"Here's my room, you can put your stuff down and get comfortable." She motioned for me to follow, and I did. She shut the door behind me soundlessly and I took a moment to inspect her modest room.

She had a double bed and a nice sized desk beside a modest bookshelf. Her dressed was small however, as was her closet. She smiled warmly at me as she sat down at her desk, her thumb in her mouth anxiously.

"Ok, so...how do we find a grim reaper?" Keiko inquired after a moment of tense silence.

"Honestly...I have no idea, she usually finds me." I admitted as I played with the sleeves of my sweater. I had changed when I went to pack up my stuff, my parents being at work until late.

Taking a look outside at the darkening sky I stood up with a sigh, "No sense in sitting around here becoming frustrated, want to learn a simple zumba routine?" I asked with a cheshire grin.

"A...what?"

"It's a type of dance exercise, I know a few if you're interested." I peeled the sweater from my body and pulled out a pair of yoga pants to wear instead of my jeans.

I grabbed my phone and put on a song by Shakira, and then I went to show her the slower repetitive movements as she blushed at how my hips shook.

"Relax, it's just us and only for exercise. Zumba uses a lot of hips, so let's start simple." I then went on to show some basic rib isolations before showing her the first few steps again.

 **~Break~**

"This is ridiculous, why have Americans made this into a challenge?" Keiko asked with a laugh as I finished the silly meme challenge of 'JuJu On That Beat'. I laughed with her finding it equally amusing. This didn't exist in my original world, so I wasn't really sure of the appeal either.

"I don't know, but it blew up one day when a white girl did it. A bunch of girls at my dance studio were doing it, that's where I picked it up." I laughed as I sat back down on her couch from where I had been dancing.

"You are absolutely stunning when you dance, did you know that?" She asked as she watched me with great interest.

"Thanks." I flushed as I took a swig of water from my bottle. Keiko had been having me show her all sorts of silly routines and moves. Apparently she had always loved dance, but her parents couldn't afford to send her to classes as a child.

Now, she didn't have the confidence to try, feeling much too large and clumsy to start learning.

 **~Break~**

I awoke with a start, this time however my dreams were dreamless. I wriggled out of the sleeping bag I was in and realized Keiko was already awake, probably showing. As I left her bedroom I found her mother cooking a traditional breakfast of miso soup, rice, and tamagoyaki.

It was still fairly early, before the shop usually opened. I imagined it was probably about 7 or 8am. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 7:46am and sighed. I hated getting up early.

"Good morning Ana-chan!" Keiko's mother greeted me. She had started to refer to me as such after last night when I had, quote unquote, 'charmed her'. Keiko's words, not mine.

"Good morning Mrs. Yukimura." I smiled warmly as she placed some orange juice in front of me.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as she turned back to the tamagoyaki she was making.

"I slept very well, thank you." As I responded Keiko came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, her hair slightly damp.

"Here you go sweetie." Mrs. Yukimura greeted as she handed her daughter a glass of orange juice as well.

"Thanks." Keiko took a deep sip and placed her glass carefully on her coaster.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked turning my gaze towards the girl.

"I usually help out the shop during the morning..." Keiko trailed off as she nervously looked over at her mother.

"It's alright, you have a friend over, go out and have fun." Her mother smiled warmly, the same chocolate eyes Keiko had were giving us both an approving glance, before turning back towards her cooking.

"Well, I guess we can start with Kuwabara, he may know where Yusuke and Kurama are." Keiko whispered from her spot beside me.

"That is, if he isn't already with them." I whispered back, playing with the rim of my glass.

"He had to have told his older sister, she would NEVER let him off the hook that easily." Keiko nodded sagely.

I wasn't so sure, but it was the only lead we had.

 **~Break~**

It took roughly 30 minutes to get to the Kuwabara residence from Keiko's home. I followed Keiko as she walked up the now familiar steps, and stood at the door blocking the apartment I had been recovering in months prior.

Keiko cleared her throat and knocked on the door, wringing her hands some more.

The door opened almost immediately and we were met with the angry accusing eyes of Shizuru.

"Oh, hi Keiko, squirt." She greeted as she stepped out of the way to let us in.

"We were wondering if Kazuma was here." Keiko started, causing Shizuru to snort.

"He left the same as the rest of them I assume." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering how she knew so much already.

"Call it a feeling, call it my sixth sense, or call it as my baby bro being atrocious at lying. All I know is he left on some 'male bonding trip' with Yusuke and I've been trying to figure out exactly what that meant since he left." She took another drag and breathed out long and hard.

"Why didn't you question him further?" I inquired.

"Because he said this all in a note, little shit knows he can't lie to save his life so he left a note." Another drag, another puff.

"Now what do we do? You were our only lead." Keiko turned her sad eyes towards Shizuru and looked around the room hoping it would spark an idea.

"Well...Botan has been staying with Yusuke, or near him hasn't she?" I finally came up with as I shifted my gaze between the the two upset women.

"Oh!" Keiko finally exclaimed as she dashed for the door, tripping as she slipped her shoes on.

"Wait, Keiko! Slow down! Mind sharing with the class?" I shouted following after her, albeit more gracefully.

Shizuru didn't even bother with shoes as she stepped outside of her door, holding onto the wooden frame as I stopped Keiko from walking away.

"What do you mean oh?"

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I know where Botan is, Yusuke mentioned it a little while ago that she was stationed here to help him with his training as a Spirit Detective, as such she ended up staying in his apartment because his mother really liked her after the whole...bringing him back to life thing." Keiko smiled wide again and headed for the stairs.

"Huh...coming?" I asked shifting my gaze to the elder Kuwabara.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll drive." and like that she disappeared into her apartment again, the door clicking shut.

 **~Break~**

She took 6 minutes and she really did drive us, thank god. Not that the Urameshi residence was horribly far away, but it was warmer and decidedly easier than transit.

She parked alongside the apartment complex and we all piled out, the clicking of her car doors signifying Shizuru had joined us on the curb as well.

"Let's go find out where those idiots ran off too, shall we?" Shizuru deftly strode towards the stairs, her gait authoritative and a touch intimidating.

"I feel sorry for Botan." I whispered as Keiko stomped after her, bristling and ready for the confrontation.

I trailed after them feeling slightly awkward as they pushed through the unlocked doors to find Yusuke's mother passed out drunk, and Botan sitting in the livingroom watching TV.

"Hello Botan." Keiko greeted, her arms crossed. Shizuru stood with a hip popped and had lit another cigarette, looking less than impressed.

I, however, stood there awkwardly giving a tiny wave and shrug as Botan stood in confusion.

"Sorry potential bestie, I'm kind of on the side of 'tell me now'." I gave a wide smile and Botan paled more.

"Ok, look I can completely explain." She expressed, hands up in defence as she backed away from the couch towards Yusuke's room, eyeing the door wantingly.

I watched as she slowly edged her way into the bedroom, before she attempted to slam the door to latch the lock it probably had. I stuck my foot in 'tsking' lightly as I shook my head.

"Rude Botan, very rude." I chirped as I let Shizuru and Keiko advance on her. By this point Botan had fallen onto her ass as she stared up as Shizuru. She was wearing green pumpkin shorts, a nice pale yellow sweater, and matching knee high socks. She always was a total cutie, even in the anime.

Shizuru was more practical, wearing an oversized white sweater and high waisted jeans. She had a cigarette dangling idly from her lips as she knelt done, her eyes betraying nothing.

"Just tell us where my baby bro is already, I don't have time for any lies or games." She puffed out the smoke and Botan wrinkled her nose as it swirled around them both. It was an intimidating gesture for sure.

She gulped and pushed herself farther back, against Yusuke's bed now.

"Look, I understand your concern, but I honestly have no idea!" she was waving her hands, an awkward smile on her face.

"Please Botan-san." Keiko whispered quietly starling us all.

"Botan we all know you know, so you may as well just come clean." I brushed my hand through my hair and felt my fingers turn a few tangles into knots. Ugh, I knew I should have tied it up today if we were going to run around this much.

"But..."

"Just tell us already." Shizuru growled out, her cigarette now dangling idly in her hand, the embers and ash falling onto Botan's shoulder causing her to wince at the action, despite not being able to feel the embers at all.

Shizuru was truly frightening...

"You don't get it, I can't just-" Botan had begun giving us yet another excuse when Keiko finally exploded.

"Botan-san!" she shouted once again curbing the next string of lies. Botan looked torn for a moment before she sighed out in defeat. She finally sat up looking adamant to my surprise.

"Ok, I got it, I'll tell you, but you must promise me you won't freak out." She explained matter-of-factly.

 **~Break~**

They did freak out actually, once Botan had finished explaining both had shouted 'what' so loudly Yusuke's mother woke briefly to tell him to shut the hell up.

I, of course, laughed at that. Yusuke wasn't even here and yet he was taking the fall for our noisy conversation. I stifled my own chuckle and smiled at Botan who gave me a perplexed look.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" She asked causing Shizuru and Keiko to turn to me.

"I, uh, well it's hardly surprising all things considered." I shrugged nonchalantly hoping it would be enough.

 **~Break~**

"It was enough for the record." I nodded to myself being proud.

"I can't believe you knew and STILL let me take the fall! Some kind of best friend." Botan sniffled as I shot her a withering look.

"Shh, let me get back to the story or we are going to be here all day!"

"You were the one who interrupted this time though..." Kuwabara attempted to interject.

"Silence!"

 **~Break~**

"So let me get this straight, all four of them were given an invitation to be the Human World's representatives at something called the Dark Tournament?" Shizuru didn't look entirely convinced.

"And they are going there to fight demons?" Keiko added, her eyes wide.

"It wasn't entirely by choice...while this was a mission for Yusuke, the others were threatened to attend as well, we didn't have to find a way to get them in, they were invited all on their own." Botan didn't have to explain what she meant, it wasn't a good thing the bad guys came to you.

"Well shit." I sighed to myself, memories of the show bubbling into my mind. The Toguro brothers, of course that's how they all got the on the Dark Tournament's radar.

While I was busy with that train of thought, Keiko fainted lightly into Shizuru's arms and I sighed out a long sigh.

"Lay her in the bed, she'll waken momentarily I am sure." I moved to grab hold of Keiko and slowly we walked her towards the bed.

"They don't have a choice do they?" I forced the words out, already knowing the answer but hoping I was wrong.

"If they refused it's not only their lives that are in danger."

Botan suddenly gasped as Keiko grasped her arm tightly at that admission.

"Then please, take us to them." She pleaded, a fire lit in her eyes.

"I guess she didn't faint all that much then," I grinned, placing my hands on my hips and turning my gaze to Botan, "I second what she said."

"That's about the only thing left to do." Shizuru agreed, finishing the last of her cigarette.

"Oh this turned out badly didn't it..." Botan cried to herself.

"You have no idea."

 **~Break~**

The trip to the island was less than fun. We ended up taking a private charter to Hangman island. The boat was small and rocked incessantly causing me to dry heave my lack of lunch. I shot a withering glare at Botan who smiled nervously as she wrapped her kimono tighter around her form.

We had all packed and made arrangements to have a shared suite between us once we arrived, however that did little to solve the problem of tickets until Koenma arrived,as well as the hundreds of hungry demons that would be poking around...

When we arrived I all but flung myself off the boat and kissed the ground. I was hardly fond of traveling by water.

We had all changed for the voyage, Keiko switching her rose coloured dress for a nice skyblue one, with a plain white double breasted blouse with a yellow bow on the neck underneath. She had white tights on for warmth and a brown fitted coat to complete the ensemble.

Botan was in a gorgeous and eye catching orange Kimono covered in intricate needlework. Yellow stars were stretched out over an array of green swirls. It was lovely how the colours seemed to contract and compliment each other.

Shizuru switched to a white blouse, an olive green vest, and dark green pants. She added in a nice red tie to finish her outfit and I couldn't believe how she pulled it off without looking like christmas.

I, myself, switched to an oversized grey sweater dress with a turtleneck, and thigh high black fleece socks. Underneath I wore my dance shorts for modesty. For whatever reason cleavage was a nono, but short everything to show off legs was way ok and way in style.

"You're sure they are here somewhere, right?" Keiko asked, looking unsure.

"Try to go easy on Yusuke when you see him Keiko." Botan tried to quell the rage Keiko had been carrying the entire trip.

"Listen here Botan! We almost died because of Yusuke, for him to get us involved in this and just take off without saying anything is dangerous and unforgivable!" She all but shouted, "Shizuru-san, Ana, let's go." She pulled on our sleeves and I followed, giving Botan a sympathetic look.

She pulled us towards the arena and I turned my head back to front and center, deciding that tripping over or into a demon was a poor idea. Botan followed us into the arena waiting area, trailing in after us looking somewhat defeated.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked, tapping my foot against the ground in impatience.

"I am waiting for-Oh! Koenma-sama!" before us stood a tall slender built young man, with ear length wispy brown hair. He had gorgeous almond brown eyes sitting inside a heart shaped face so it took me a good long moment to recognize the Jr. on his forehead.

"You sure are popular sir, are they all yours?" A gross green lizard looking man in an equally green suit spoke from behind him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the implication.

"They're the guests relative and girlfriends." Koenma spoke, his deeper voice startling me for a moment.

"Hey, wait, what?" I spluttered indignantly. What is with everyone and this sexist assumption. I don't mean to go 'When Harry Met Sally' on their asses, but men and women COULD INDEED be just friends. Even if they went by Harry's logic, Kurama would have had to have found her attractive for the assumptions to be true; To which, she knew he didn't.

"My dimwit of an assistant let it slip they were attending so she was forced to bring them here." At those words Botan went rigid and laughed lightly to herself. He was most definitely glaring at her.

"He called me a dimwit!" She fake cried as I pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's ok Botan, I still love you." I stroked her hair as I glared at Koenma, but he merely turned away from Botan. Pfft. Rude.

"It's nice to meet you, please accept my regards," Koenma bowed towards the three of us now, "Shall we get going?" he didn't wait for us long as he motioned for us to follow him. He lead us through the throng of demons and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

 **~Break~**

We entered into a large stadium reminding me the football stadium back at my hometown in the US. However, in the center was a blood splattered ring made of white marble. I felt my stomach drop at that realization. I had to watch the people I care about fight to the death.

We were seated in the VIP section, enjoying roomier seats and let's dangerous demon patrons. It was lower in the stadium providing us with a better view of the fight.

When we arrived it looked like the fight had already started, upon inspection I almost lost my lunch. Kuwabara was being smacked around by some kid with yo yos.

What I wouldn't give to have someone who knew the show in its entirety right now...

 **~Break~**

Somewhere in the higher stands someone sneezed and blinked, before turning back to the fight with a grin, her strange coloured fringe sparkling in the sunlight as she froze another annoying demon with a flick of her wrist.

She was here somewhere, she could smell her.

 **~Break~**

Shizuru remained tight lipped as she watched her brother fight against what looked to be a much stronger opponent. I placed a hand on her forearm and squeezed reassuringly, hoping to the gods he would come out of this alive.

Just because in the show he lived longer, didn't mean it would occur now.

Her being there HAD to have change things.

"He'll be ok, it's Kuwabara we are talking about here." I tried to joke as Shizuru offered me a tight lipped smile, not removing her eyes from her brother's fight.

Kuwabara managed to land a few hits and the fight was starting to turn around, I grew eager in that moment as I silently cheered his name to myself as I leaned forward in my seat.

The small child with the yo yos started to laugh as he pulled out more, one for each finger. He started to say something I couldn't fully hear on the video playing above the arena, but I didn't care.

I knew this moment, I remembered it in startling clarity as Kuwabara was slowly raised above the ground after the brutal beat down that just occurred. I gulped and shifted my gaze to Shizuru who was now open mouth gaping at the scene unfolding before us.

"Oh god, it looks like he's flying!" Botan exclaimed, pointing towards Kuwabara.

"Oh, if he falls from there he'll die." Shizuru monotonously remarked, sitting back in her seat.

"How are you not more concerned." I twitched at her nonchalance. She merely shrugged and looked on.

"My baby bro is an idiot, but he's always been lucky and strong, I have to believe in him." she simply said, reigning in her fear.

"Well the aim of this tournament is to kill the fighters." Koenma added in, his eyes narrowed on the arena.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko suddenly shouted out startling all of us, as well as the demons seated around us.

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around hoping we wouldn't get noticed.

"Why is he being so foolish!?" She shouted at me now, "THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR A NAP YUSUKE YOU LAZY...ASS!" the swear at the end was said tentatively and I almost laughed. Only Keiko would question adding in any form of a swear at the end of her angry tirade.

"Shh not so loud!" Koenma attempted to calm her, "You're attracting attention..." he looked around now, a fair few of demons already staring at the spectacle that was Keiko.

"That's Urameshi's girlfriend?" one of them inquired another large demon beside him.

"If I were in your position, I'd find someone new here because your boyfriend is dead meat." the second one licked its lips at this comment.

"Err Keiko..." I started to pull her towards me as the eyes of the first one flickered to me and took a sniff.

"And you..." it started as I kept walking backwards towards Botan and Koenma.

"Nothing, no one, I know nobody, promise, I will keep an open mind about finding husbands here, toodaloo!" I waved off hoping to get away before someone else yet again claimed I was Kurama's ANYTHING other than good friend.

"I don't take advice from strangers!" Shizuru barked as she pulled out her cigarette and snuffed it out on his big gross tongue.

"Wow." I laughed.

"What? He deserved it." Shizuru shrugged as she returned to Keiko who was still screaming at Yusuke.

"KUWABARA YOU BIG IDIOT YOU BETTER KICK HIS ASS! HAVE SOME GUTS!"

"YUSUKE YOU USELESS IDIOT GET UP!"

"These girls worry me..." Koenma sighed as the two girls leaned over him to scream into the arena.

"Me too sometimes." I sighed as I leaned over him as well with a grin.

"They really are getting into the spirit, aren't they!" Botan chirped unhelpfully.

Kuwabara was raised even higher into the air as cheers from the crowd screamed out to drop him.

And that is exactly what Rinku did. He shrugged with a laugh and his yo yos untangled from his limbs sending him plummeting to the ground.

"He's falling! The final blow!" the referee explained as my eyes were glued to Kuwabara's form.

Kuwabara reached out and a spear of light shot out, smashing into the arena below. Once his feet touched the ground he angled his body back and used his sword as leverage to fling him, fist out, towards Rinku.

"He supported himself with his sword and then shot himself right across the arena!"

Rinku laughed again, readying his yo yos in preparation, suddenly Kuwabara shot out another sword causing Rinku to gasp and freeze up.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as Shizuru nodded, equally impressed. His sword had snaked around every single yo yo Rinku had sent to intercept, this is what had caused the kid to freeze up.

He hadn't expected it, none of us had. However his sword also didn't block any of the yo yos and were headed straight towards him at light speed. Gasping I wanted to cover my eyes as everything made contact causing the arena to be covered in a blanket of marble dust from the impact and shear strength of both attacks.

When everything settled Kuwabara was on his back, his face bloodied and swollen. Rinku, however, was not doing so well. Kuwabara's spirit sword had pierced his middle horrifyingly.

But that wasn't what was so startling to everyone.

"Both are out of the ring! It's a null match for both!" The referee shouted with glee, she was way into this sheesh."It's time for a countdown! One, two!" The referee, finally announced, her arm up in the air. She was holding her fingers up to signify a count down.

Rinku managed to pull himself up, landing into the arena holding his stomach painfully.

"Rinku has pulled himself up!"

"Yeah another defeat for Urameshi!" different demons were cheering as I glowered at the scene unfolding.

Kuwabara has pulled himself up as well, however he was tangled in all those yo yos and ended up falling as soon as he stood.

"Eight! Nine! Ten!" The referee shouted officially finishing her countdown, "The win goes to the Six Youkai Team!" everyone erupted into cheers around them.

Kuwabara sat there shouting at Rinku, while Rinku laughed and pulled his yo yos back to his hands.

What caught my eye however was that Kurama stepped forward.

"Oh, pretty boy is up, this should be good." Shizuru squeezed my shoulder as my stomach flipped in nervousness.

Kurama entered the arena as my heart lept into my throat as my breath caught. He looked absolutely stunning. I had forgotten just how beautiful he was when he fought, and how handsome he looked during the Dark Tournament.

Shiiittttttttttt.

My cheeks flushed lightly at the thought and I squirmed in my seat keeping my attention on Kurama's white clothed form. He was wearing a high collared shirt, with long sleeves. The trim was a soft yellow, and his collar was black. The cuffs of his shirt were also black, but the sash around his waist was purple. I felt myself colour when I noticed.

He had chosen a purple sash...had he done it on purpose like...a tournament favour? **[1]**

Ok I am clearly over thinking things now. Time to stop, he might feel your thoughts. Wait, no he couldn't. Still though, he was about to engage in a fight that was less than pleasant, priorities and all that.

"Second match!" The referee spoke out bubbly as she stared at both contenders excitedly.

"Second round is Kurama vs Roto!"

Roto said something to Kurama before he manipulated his arm to create a scythe. Kurama seemed unimpressed as he remained in the same position he had started in.

"Kurama isn't normal is he..." Shizuru realized as she turned her gaze to me.

"I, well, I mean it's pretty obvious at this point, but yeah he isn't normal." I laughed as Shizuru wrinkled her nose to figure out what it was about him that didn't make him a regular ol' human.

Roto slashed at Kurama and he effortlessly jumped, tucking his knees to his chest as the Kamaitachi, it's proper name from what the referee was commentating, and landed with just as much grace. It didn't matter how often I saw him fight, he was deathly beautiful every time.

He dodged again, his body flickering out of focus for a moment, before landing carefully to Roto's right.

"What is he doing? Why is he dodging so much?" Botan spoke up startling me.

I had a decent guess as to what he was doing. He was either being careful to avoid unnecessary injury so as to not also hurt me, or he was studying his enemy.

I was more inclined to believe it was the second reason, knowing Kurama.

"Probably studying the enemies attacks to find a weakness to exploit, Kurama hardly ever wastes his effort on anything that isn't damn near a sure thing." I shrugged causing everyone to stare at my pointedly.

"How do you know that?" Keiko blinked, turning away from the fight.

"Well...I've known him since the start of middle school, it's only natural I'd figure it out."

"Figure...what out?" Shizuru began.

"Spoilers." I laughed turning back to the fight.

Suddenly she saw the telltale movement of his eyes signifying he had seen enough and was going to make his move. His body flickered out of focus before I spotted him behind Roto.

He was about to make contact, probably with his whip from how his hand was positioned in his hair, however he faltered, his eyes widening just the slightest.

"What's going on?" Botan pushed against my back as she leaned over my head.

"I don't know Botan, I'm literally only half a foot closer than you are!" I hissed as I felt anxiety starting to bubble.

Kurama quickly jumped to the opposing side of the arena and my brow furrowed. Just what had Roto said that threw him off like that?

 **~Break (Future)~**

"Oh? Did Kurama never tell you what Roto said?" Yusuke laughed as I glowered at him.

"I never really got the chance to ask, it wasn't really important. I remember now though it was probably to threaten his mother." I sighed as I hoped Yusuke would let it go. Judging by his grin he wasn't going to let it go.

"Maybe I'll tell you for the right price-OW! Keiko!"

Keiko was dusting her hands off as Yusuke was nursing a huge lump on the top of his noggin.

"Sorry, continue."

"Yeah but now I want to know what he said..." I pouted as I switched my gaze to Kuwabara.

"Fine, but don't tell him I told you. Roto threatened you as well, it really threw him off even Hiei was surprised." He sat back and motioned for me to continue.

"Oh." I eloquently supplied as my face reddened.

"Ok well...back to Kurama's fight with Roto..."

 **~Break (Past)~**

Kurama was frozen in place as Roto spoke to him, arm outstretched, but hiding something in his hand. I attempted to wriggle around in my seat hoping I could catch a look, but the crowd was too dense and loud, and the arena was still too far away for my all too human eyes.

Kurama stood bone straight as Roto took his terse silence as a go ahead for whatever he was planning. His fist connected painfully with Kurama's face, blood splatering across his fst and face leaving a painful looking injury on his face.

I barely noticed Kurama flick his hand as the referee gave us a play by play, questioning his pathetic choice of a counter-attack.

"What is he doing?" Botan gasped as she gave me sympathetic eyes.

"Planning." I stated simply, turning my gaze back towards the fight.

Kurama coldly regarded his enemy as Roto spoke, running his mouth obviously. I could see the long stretch of the cut on his cheek running horizontally across the expanse of his pale skin. He hardly seemed concerned as the mark seemed to pulse angrily as it wept blood.

Roto took a few steps forward until he was face to face with Kurama, so close he could reach out easily.

"TRY!" Roto shouted, his voice booming through the monitors, "I am quite amused, this is just too funny!" He cackled again as he kicked Kurama in the gut causing him to skid back. I noticed his eyes narrowing slightly on the TV screens and wondered if that meant good things or bad things.

He punched Kurama again and the crowd went wild, I could see his lips moving to say something towards Kurama on the big screen, but the audio was never caught. He made a slash underneath the last one and Kurama refused to move.

"I don't like your stare...I want to see you suffer, do you understand?" I felt chills run up my spine as the audio was barely caught. He crossed another slash over the first one and I felt my cheek start to tingle and ache slightly.

Shit, Kurama had to be pissed if he was letting anything through our bond.

"I SAID STOP STARING AT ME! LOWER YOUR EYES!" he slashed his face one last time.

Kurama stood motionless, still staring, arms held politely behind his back.

"You're going to lick my boot now, and you'll do it unless you want her to go 'boom'." He laughed again and raised his foot, dangling it in front of Kurama. "After that, I am going to cut off your head, maybe deliver it to your girlfriend, hmm?" his tongue snaked out and licked at his thin pale lips. His gaze reminding me more of things I had seen in nightmares as a kid.

Also, again with the girlfriend thing?! Come on people! Two people CAN just be friends you know. I certainly never think about it. I had half a mind to find a copy of When Harry Met Sally now, shake it in everyone's faces until they stopped titling me as more than I was with everyone's favourite fox. All everyone kept doing was remind me I had no chance. Their assumption had no basis in reality unfortunately, right?

I caught my mind wandering and shook it hard, willing away my errant thoughts.

Nope. Not even a little shot.

"I've had enough fun, you can push the button." Kurama finally spoke as he dusted off his clothes and relaxed slightly.

"Guess you aren't any different than us are you? Finally the truth has been revealed, you're willing to trade their lives for yours!" he cackled madly.

"Go ahead, push it." Kurama was smirking now and I couldn't help but feel fear, who else was in danger?

"AHAHAHA AS YOU WISH THEN! SINCE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER LIKE US!" He lifted his hand and pressed the button, or so I assumed. It was again, one of those movements that got lost to the human part of the audience. I honestly never felt like I needed glasses before. His arms were raised and poised to strike, but he never moved.

"What?!" Roto managed to grunt out as his whole body froze, "M-my thumb! I c-can't move!"

"Let me give you some friendly advice," Kurama began, holding onto something and tossing it up and catching it carefully, "do you know what Occam's Razor is? It's a scientific principle in which the option with the fewest assumptions is most likely the correct one. Your threat was quite audacious, so the easiest solution to defeat you was to simply use the shimaneki seed I sowed in you earlier. You hadn't paid any attention to it assuming it was nothing, a dangerous folly that ended in your inevitable defeat.

"The roots have now developed and there is nothing you can do, a single word on my part and the plant will burst forth from you. You're nothing but a guttersnipe, and I will not hesitate."

"Please forgive me! I'll do anything!" Roto began to beg. His eyes wide in fear as he shook with fear from what was to come.

"You must die." as the last word slipped from Kurama's lips, a million flowering vines sprang forth from his body in a macabre shower of red and gore. I closed my eyes to avoid feeling sick as I heard the other girls gasp and turn away.

I always forgot just how dangerous Kurama was.

I eventually peered over towards Kurama as he walked from the Arena, Roto now sporting large tall blood red flowers. I caught myself as I stared at them in awe.

They were...stunning. Not something I'd ever thought I'd admit, even to myself, considering the colour was most likely from Roto's blood.

"A victory for the Urameshi team! It's now a tie everyone!" Kurama stepped out of the arena, hands in his pockets, and went to speak with Hiei. He carried a nonchalance that made me swallow the lump in my throat. He was going to kick me ass when he discovers I'm here...

"The tournament continues!" Our nameless feline referee spoke up exuberantly. I honestly felt bad I didn't know her name, or bother to remember it. Oops. "We're awaiting our next challenger from the Urameshi team! Zeru is already here!"

"Oh, it looks like Hiei is fighting next!" Botan grinned as she pressed her face against mine to get a closer look.

"You really are obnoxious you know that? I AM trying to watch the tournament ya know." I poked her cheek and she wrinkled her nose moving away from me finally.

"Alright! Looks like team Urameshi has chosen Hiei! Let's get this fight started!" the referee raised her hand and began the countdown, but was halted by a swath of flames erupting out of both competitors.

"Jesus!" I gasped as the referee cowered away from the fire finally removing herself from the arena.

Just as she had gotten out of the way, Zeru rushed Hiei and before I could realize what happened, his hand had connected with Hiei's middle causing him to go flying bath, engulfed in fire.

"A single blow!"

"RIP HIS HEAD OFF ZERU!"

"HE'S DEAD! KILL HIM ZERU!" The crowd around them had erupted.

However Hiei barely seemed phased as he flitted into view again, standing with a hole in his clothing where Zeru's fist had connected.

"You're lucky...you're going to be the first victim on earth of the Jao Ensatsu-ken!" **[2]** Hiei laughed, his throaty voice echoing through the arena.

"Jao Ensatsu-ken! He must be crazy!"

"Using that here will kill everyone!"

"He can't have mastered that!" the crowd was once again losing their collective shits.

Kurama looked just as perturbed now that I thought about it. His eyes were wide and his arms were at the ready as he stared up at his teammate.

"Black flames? Impossible you couldn't have mastered them!" Zeru scoffed as Hiei pulsed with black energy, his right arm darkening and electrified.

"I'll only use my right arm for you, sorry but you're in my way, therefore you must go." His eyes narrowed as his grin spread across his face. He readied his fist I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Look well, your childish fire tricks are nothing compared to what I am going to do to you..." The eye on his head opened and I gasped.

"He opened his jagan..." I whispered.

"Yeah, this seat is getting a bit too hot, so I am going to move!" The referee spoke as she stepped fully away from the arena now.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Hiei screamed, his fist plummeting towards Zeru faster than I could keep up with. "BLACK DRAGON!" out of his fist shot a dragon made of pure black fire. It twisted and swirled around itself as it moved to strike at Zeru, it's mouth opening wide in command.

As the dust settled it looked as if Hiei was the only one left standing. Slowly the referee raised her head, her cat ears twitching in every direction as if to decide if it were truly safe.

Across from Hiei was a black scorch mark in the shape of Zeru.

"I'll leave you his shadow as a souvenir." Hiei grinned, his hand finally coming down.

"Well I think it's safe to skip the countdown and declare Hiei the winner!"

Hiei exited the arena, stopping briefly to speak to Kuwabara as their opposing team started to freak out. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, the remaining opposing team members toppled to the ground headless. Quietly a large man entered the arena, clearly having been the beheader.

"Woops?" He declared, his arms offering a small shrug despite the blood coating them. He had long hair that was in a mohawk, except it was kept long in the back and was tied in a ponytail. He wore tight fitting black clothing, the top had a fur cuff, and his boots had metal shin guards. He looked decently average with his facial hair and addition of a green line across the bridge of his nose, reminder her of a football player. "Really pathetic, no one here can take a joke huh Rinku?"

"Chu..." Rinku sighed out, huh. So his name was Chu then was it?

"Hey you! Referee! I seem to have lost two team members, what should I do?" he turned to the referee now and she jumped, holding tightly to her microphone.

"Oh, well, each team is only allowed one replacement, so you'll have to finish without him."

"Alright then, that's what I'll do..." He trailed off looking towards Yusuke as he slowly perked up and grumbled something.

"Is...Yusuke awake?" Keiko gasped as she stare wide eyed at the arena.

"DEMOLISH HIM!" Shizuru screeched, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah looks like that idiot finally woke up." I grinned as Botan and Koenma let out a small chuckle.

"HEY YOU! COME ON MORE YOUR ARSE! LET'S GET THIS MATCH FINISHED SO I CAN GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Yusuke's opponent ordered.

"I need a little exercise, this one's mine!" Yusuke claimed as he walked towards the arena, "I need a little exercise anyways to wake me up."

The crowd was screaming again, shouting out threats to kill him, calling him lazy, and others shouting in disbelief that he had just woken up.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The crowd cheered.

They stood for a few moments staring at eachother until the unknown man grabbed the referee's microphone.

"Ehem, check one, two. Is this thing on?" He tapped the mic and everyone winced at the sharp noise it made. "One word before we start. Listen to me well! Yeah I know you'll be interested to listen to this! THERE ISN'T ANY JANKEN I AM BAD AT, I FEAR NO ONE!"

The crowd was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Ehem!" The referee spoke, taking her mic back, "Let me try to explain. You see, this team ordered their participants based of janken, so he was placed last! It seems he's the true leader of this team!"

"That's all!" He spoke again, grabbing the mic the referee was once again holding.

"I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT A TRUE MASTER OF ALCOHOL!"

Ok nope, that's it, I am outy. This can't be real, they can't be serious. Master of alcohol? What was I on when I watched this show before?

Another sneeze broke out from the stands above us again.

Yusuke took his coat off tossing it to the ground, and took his spot in the middle of the arena.

"The more I drink, the stronger I get!" He finished clarifying as he let go of the referee's mic finally, "I don't have any rules! I use my instinct to bring my opponent down!"

"Are they seriously going to spend most of the fight talking?" Shizuru groaned as she pulled out another cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the bathroom since we clearly have time." I glimly spoke as I slithered out of my seat and slipped towards the stairs. I stuck my hands in my pockets with a sigh and tried to calm my racing thoughts.

I entered the bathroom and went into a stall to take care of my I had finished I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. Only, it felt like something was...watching me. Glancing around I took note that I was alone. It had to be all in my head, I was jumpy from being around so many demons.

I exited the bathroom to find a cloaked figure leaning against the wall across from me. I cleared my throat and turned to walk back towards the entrance to where my seat was located. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and I turned back around finding nothing.

I let out the breath I was holding and went to take a step forward, but found I couldn't.

"It took awhile to find you, I must admit..." a deep slithering voice spoke from the same hooded figure from before.

"I don't know what you mean." I swallowed slowly and my eyes flickered around in hopes I would be able to find a way out of this.

"Don't even think about activating your abilities, nor call for help. Not even your darling fox will be able to hear you. Such a shame, but it's long over do. Time for you both to die. It's a shame, I hate killing our kind but...well you aren't really, are you?" the figure laughed now and I felt my throat seized in panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? Well you wouldn't remember would you, but I promise we got to know each other quite well. I must say, your new body is even lovelier...I wonder if it bleeds the same." I had a flash to one of my nightmares and began to panic.

"I don't understand...please..." I begged as they drew closer.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Kurama has to die." They shrugged so casually and I wanted to cry.

They knew about our connection.

I closed my eyes ready to face my second end, hoping Kurama would forgive me for my foolishness. I heard a hiss and my eyes snapped open to find the robes of the figure before me had set on fire and I was able to move again. Their concentration claimed by the climbing and weaving fire climbing their form.

I bolted past them heading towards my seat at light speed. I wasn't going to hang around and find out who, or what, had saved me. I didn't want to give any more opportunity to whoever that hooded figure was.

 **~Break~**

"I've been looking for you for awhile you know." A woman's voice spoke out as footfalls could be heard echoing through the hall.

"Too bad today isn't the day you catch me mage." the figure hissed as it backed away slowly, a shadowy door slowly appearing behind them.

"You won't touch her again you know." Her brown eyes narrowed as she held her staff tightly, the air crackling with magic.

"Oh I will, we both know that it's just a matter of when not if..." the hooded figure laughed as they slowly disappeared through the shadowy doors and faded away.

Brightly coloured fringe and all Erika looked towards the direction Ana had taken with a sad look.

She didn't remember...

 **~Break~**

I was breathing heavily as I landed in my seat, causing Botan to give me a concerned look, to which I shrugged off. I needed to speak with Kurama soon, if someone knew that meant...

They could be why I was here, they could have caused all of this mess.

"What's happening?" I asked Botan, who had basically taken my seat while I was gone.

"It's a death match now...see how there are two daggers in the arena across from each other? They both have to stand and fight with a foot against a blade each."

"Brutal." I retorted as I looked down at the arena where Yusuke and Chu, as I had learned his name, were both setting up. They were both lost their shirts and were covered in blood, dirt, and debris.

"This is better than wrestling!" Shizuru remarked as she leaned over the railing to yell some more. Keiko patted her shoulder and laughed awkwardly as we locked eyes.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, no I'm just tired and worried, I'm fine." I waved off hoping she would drop it.

"LET'S GO!" The referee ordered as the match once again resumed.

They both started to fiercely pummel each other without rest. I could barely make out the hits themselves, but the blood flying and the grunts of pain filled in the rest.

Yusuke was hit hard enough and slipped backwards, slicing his heel on the knife. He let out a strangled gasp and quickly dodged another hit, landing a powerful uppercut to Chu's stomach.

"EAT THAT!" He shouted, returning with another hit. He was smashed in the fast once again by a large fist and spat out blood, not missing a beat he return the hits each and every time.

Their heads collided in an explosive hit and I held my breath. Both had their heels slicing into the knives embedded in the ground, both had gone for a headbutt with extreme force.

Then Chu started to slip, then fall to the floor where he lay motionless. Yusuke began to laugh and the crowd was stunned.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Team Urameshi is the winner!" I rose with everyone else as we screamed and cheered. They had won their first round I almost couldn't believe it.

Almost. I wasn't quite that caught up in the moment.

But then the stunned stupor dissipated from the crowd and they began to angrily scream to murder Chu, string him, cut of his head...the list went boringly on.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yusuke roared, he looked ready to kill anyone other than the demon everyone else wanted to see dead. "Come on you delicate little things! We're waiting! We'd be happy to take you all on! COME ON AND LET'S PLAY!"

The rest of his team turned to regard the crowd coldly, as if daring them to try.

"I think it's time we take you to your hotel room." Koenma was the first to break the silence and we all nodded, taking the moment to slip out of the stadium before tensions increased. Also before we were noticed.

 **~Break~**

The hotel room was actually beyond stunning. We had ended up in a suite with two large beds. I was sharing one with Keiko while Botan was sharing with Shizuru, mostly due to the fact Keiko and I were still students, while the other two were drastically older.

"Wait...do you not want to meet Yusuke?" I asked confused as I sipped my tea as I idly flipped through TV channels.

"I don't want to distract him." She spoke softly as Botan and I exchanged looks.

"But don't you want to get mad at him for what he did?" Botan tried to push.

"Honestly, if I talk to him now I'm going to get angry and ask him to come home...I don't want to distract him like this, not now, not here." she pulled her pillow closer and held it in her arms

"Distract him? Impossible! Yusuke loves you!" Botan gushed as I threw my pillow at her head.

"OUF!"

"You've seen what a good mood he's in after that win, you should go talk to him." I agreed with Botan as she glared at me.

"What about YOU, are you going to go see Kurama?" Keiko deflected.

"I, er, well, uhh, no I don't have that particular death wish." I shrugged with a small laugh.

"He isn't going to hurt you." Keiko shook her head in amusement.

"Says you, you saw what he did to that Roto guy, I am not ready to become some flower's pot because I got nosy and showed up at a tournament designed to kill people like me."

"People like you?"

"Humans, non-powerful, non-fighters, friends of Team Urameshi, I could go on." I sufficed.

"I still want to wait a little bit..." Keiko trailed off. Shooting Botan a look she lifted her hands up in a show that she was going to let the conversation go.

"Aww! You're keeping an eye on him! How sweet!" Shizuru gushed as she landed against my shoulders, hanging off of me.

"Are you...oh my god you're drunk!" I laughed as I untangled her from me and sat her on her bed.

"If there was ever a time to drink and be merry it's today! Even if Kazu shamed me..." she threw a bottle of beer at my head and I caught it with a yelp.

"Shizuru they are underage you can't get them drunk!" Botan admonished.

"Calm down there's enough for you too." She tossed another one and Botan caught it looking uncomfortable.

"That wasn't what I meant..."

"Fuck it." I said at the same time that Botan spoke. I twisted the cap off and took a sip. I wrinkled my nose at the bitter taste and laughed.

It had been so long since I had a drink.

 **~Break~**

Drinking was probably the worst thing we could have done. I was already stressed and feeling bitter, Keiko was feeling abandoned and shitty, and Botan was...well...Botan. She agreed with every terrible idea we had.

Shizuru had packed so much beer, and what she didn't pack she ordered from room service. In the end we had the room littered with bottles of liquor, cups, and beer cans. Our dinner sat being picked at as I kept trying to figure out what I wanted to eat for dessert.

"Apple pie a la mode!" Botan kept cheering as I attempted to dial the right number for room service.

"Fuck yer apples, Ima get me some fucking cheesecake!" I cheered to myself as I slipped and had to redial again.

"Order me some too!" Keiko chirped as she nursed her own rum and coke.

"Better order some fucking appies, I am starving!" Shizuru shouted from her bed where she had fallen an hour ago and hadn't been able to get back up.

"Hush slagathor, you live there now." I attempted to whisper. I burst into giggles when I realized I had spoken in english.

"What?" Keiko blinked confused, "I don't think I can understand Japanese anymore..."

"That's because she spoke in english!" Botan accused, "I understood her!" She was pointing just off from where I was and I laughed again.

"Botan just sit, you're way drunk." I attempted to guide her by her arm towards the couch but instead we toppled into the floor as we tripped over the food cart.

"Oh shit I just found cheesecake! Score!" I cheered as I found my half finished dessert.

"Oh yeah we already ordered..." Botan airly commented.

"Ok look, we are too drunk, we need to do something, a game? How about never have I?" everyone stared at me again before Botan burst out laughing.

"Stop speaking in english, where did you even learn english?" Botan smacked my shoulder as she pulled herself onto the couch. I crawled beside her and gave her a withering look.

"Ok I know I am only half japanese, but I KNOW I look hella white." I deadpanned as Keiko giggled.

"Her mom is not native to Japan, she learned from her." Keiko clarified as she took a bite of my cheesecake, taking the seat to my right.

"Traitor!" I gasped as she fed me a piece to appease me.

"Calm down it's called sharing."

"Even drunk you're such a mom..."

"Even drunk you're such a child."

"Alright ladies, let's put this conversation onto a shelf." Botan tried to interject.

"A shelf really? That's the worst thing we should be attempting to use while drunk!" I spluttered looking at empty walls, devoid of shelves thank god.

"Not literally, figuratively." She slurred, tripping over the word figuratively several times before she got it.

"I miss Kurama." I whined as I let my head fall onto the back of the couch.

"I miss Yusuke." Keiko joined me.

"And I miss apple pie!" Botan cried.

"I miss when you guys weren't complaining about missing your boyfriends" Shizuru cut in.

"Not my boyfriend!" Keiko flushed red.

"HEY!" I shouted indignantly.

"It's true isn't it?" I shared a look with Keiko and shrugged.

"Maybe for Keiko, but Kurama and I have barely been good friends much less anything else."

"Really? You guys always seemed so close." Keiko blinked, forgetting the conversation had also been directed at her.

"More out of necessity than want I'm afraid." I sighed out feeling dejected.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked confused. Botan tilted her head and gave me a confused, but sympathetic look.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just why I shouldn't see Kurama here, but you could get away with it. Yusuke is head over heels for you, you can literally do no wrong." I grabbed her hand as I spoke much too passionately about her non existent relationship.

"I'm sure Kurama wouldn't be that angry, I mean it, he cares for you Ana." Keiko pat my back and I sighed.

"I'm...I'm not upset, it's fine, can we move on to happier topics? This is sobering me much too fast." I grumbled as I stumbled towards the bottles of booze and bucket of ice we had set up. I mixed myself a shot, and then a second, and then a third. Once I felt sufficiently wrecked again I took a few more shot glasses and walked towards the coffee table.

"Alright, time for shots girls!" I passed out a shot glass around the coffee table and helped Shizuru to her feet, and then the floor in front of the coffee table.

 **~Break~**

"I'm dying, remember me as I lived not as I died..." I groaned as I rested my head against the toilet.

"SHHH!" Botan hissed, covering her head with a towel as she laid in the tub.

Out of all of us, we were the most affected. Having had the most without much tolerance, we were trashed.

"I think I'm still drunk..." I whined as I dry-heaved again.

Keiko had moderated how much she drank and had woken up early, showered, had breakfast, and took some painkillers. While she was still a touch haggard, she was doing miles better than us. Shizuru had the tolerance of a fucking elephant, she didn't even have a hangover.

Botan and I though...we ended up drinking long past Keiko and were paying for it dearly.

"This is why people smoke pot instead of drink..." I muttered darkly as I glared at the water basin of the toilet.

"I'd say let's never drink again, but I don't think either of us have that much self control." Botan lifted the damp towel off her head briefly so she could speak to me.

"Kill me...take me to the afterlife, you're the grim reaper..." I moaned as I felt the room spinning some more.

"Shhh..."

 **~Break~**

"They have a match later today, try not to be late." Shizuru laughed as we both exited the bathroom and landed on the closest bed together, groaning.

"Shhh...unless you can get the room to stop spinning I don't care..."

"Here, have some water and breakfast. Painkillers are already beside you." Shizuru left the room to meet up with Keiko who wanted to check out the fights today and go for a walk before team Urameshi was scheduled to fight.

"They are both way too into this aren't they?" Botan spoke from where she had herself at my side.

"They really are...nap time?" I asked with a grin as I grabbed us some bottles of water and fruit to snack on.

"Sure." Botan pulled the blankets over herself and we settled in to watch some terrible made for TV movie while we rested off our hangovers.

 **~Break~**

I awoke late in the afternoon and panicked slightly. I felt horrible but I had a feeling I had overslept. Botan was still snoring away beside me when I heard a knock at our door and realized what had woken me up.

I eased myself out of the bed feeling only slightly better, and walked towards the door, opening it to find some awkward looking girl standing before me dressed like some larper. She had long hair with an orange and blue fringe. Her eyes were wide and she had a pale complexion with a few stray freckles here and there. She carried a staff in her hand and a book on her hip that she kept running her fingers down too, as if to make sure it was still there.

"Hi Maria, I think it's time we talked." I felt the floor give way as I heard the name ringing like bells in the distance.

 **~Chapter End~**

 **Authors Notes:** Ok so it has been a LONG while. Woo whee. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it EXTRA long for you all. I am currently starting the next chapter and my plot bunny is procreating as we speak so let's hope that's the last long break for awhile.

I have ended up working on three other stories. My mass effect one, which I posted the second chapter of recently, a Harry Potter one I am not ready to post the first chapter yet (Time travel Snape/OC fic, it's less tropey than most time travel fics, but in other ways it has just as many tropes. Hoping to post that when this story is done as I don't like overfilling my plate) and I started a Hawke/Fenris AU Tervinter story. I didn't mean too but it kind of happened with all the new talk of the new Dragon Age game taking place in that area.

So I am adding some citations now, for some fun flavour text due to nothing being in Kurama's POV (Working on a set of one-shots where we have his perspective of different scenes, so please feel free to request specific scenes. I want this story farther before I start giving you all an insight to his own feelings and thoughts)

The romance isn't as overt yet, but it's there I swear! Kind of! Soon! I hope! Sorry, Kurama isn't really super romancey despite being the romantic soldier. I am hoping to write him as accurately as I can, thus his cold and callous demeanor. It should change drastically after the Dark Tournament, as it does in the manga and show.

And we finally met Erika! Yay! We also learned Ana's real name officially now! Things are speeding up fast, we already got to see who killed her and why. DUN DUN DUN!

 **Citations:**

 **[1]** \- Kurama did not wear a purple sash on purpose. As much fun as that would be, realistically I can't foresee him wearing anything to intentionally show where his heart is, or may be. However my own canon here is that he did it unconsciously. Purple being the colour of the sash is canon and Ana's favourite colour was never planned to be purple due to this scene, but rather a happy accident I am running with for some adorable fluff text for y'all. Kurama subconsciously picked a purple sash because his mind is indeed focused on her as of late. As to why, well you can all guess, but if Kurama were to respond, he would tell you all it's due to her accident-prone self.

 **[2]** \- This is just the Dragon of Darkness Flame. I feel the Japanese names carry more weight than the translated versions, so I am sticking with as they are named in the Japanese manga.


	9. I Didn't Plan It (Chapter 9)

_**Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_

 **Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait again! Other plot bunnies and general anxiety issues had me vacationing in several other story plots. Anywho, I hope this tides you over until the next chapter! I am already halfway through it so fingers crossed I don't get too lazy.

A fun note for this chapter that I want to add is that Kurama's attitude towards Ana is due to Maya and what happens to her in the manga. Hiei ends up berating Kurama, calling him weak etc. Calls him on his dangerous affections for a human girl etc. This is where the change in his secretive and harsh nature towards Ana cultivates. I am trying to keep things canon, and he is VERY VERY DIFFERENT in the manga, and in my opinion WAY BETTER. Seriously though, go read it, it's only like 31 pages. It's Volume 7 chapter 9. It's a two shot extra that was added and can be found on mangafox. One thing for example is the addition of Botan more in the Dark tournament, and commentary by Shizuru and Keiko do not exist during the dark tournament as far as I've read, which is up to the fight with Jin's team. So I am writing a lot of this with a mix of both the manga, anime, and changes that are going to start occurring with startling reliability due to Erika and Ana's being there.

Please also check out my tumblr, I'd love to chat with you all :)

 **~Chapter 9 Start~**

I promptly slammed the door shut as I heard her indignant whine from the other side. I felt my mind start to feel fuzzy causing me to slumped against the door. My hands holding my head tightly as my fingertips pressed into my temples in soothing circles.

"Ok I know it's a bit freaky, but I promise I am your best friend!" came her muffled voice from the other side, as she banged on it pathetically.

"My name is Anastasia, not Maria!" I shut my eyes tightly willing her away. Maybe if I believed it hard enough she would just...leave. Poof, gone just like that.

"No Anastasia is what - wait, Anastasia really?" she sounded like she was laughing and I found myself wanting to smack her. Her and her wordplay...

Wait what?

"Focus please!" I shouted as I heard Botan groan from the bed. I turned to regard her, but realized it was futile. She was already awake and paying close attention to the loud banging on our hotel door.

"What the hell is going on?" She grumbled as I felt the door move slightly as the strange girl hit it again.

"Someone claiming to know me as Maria." I shrugged as Botan looked even more confused. Some Grim Reaper she was...

"Don't make me break down the door!" The girl shouted again, hitting the door one last time for emphasis.

"Ok fine! But you better not try anything! I have the Grim Reaper in here!" I threatened as I heard a loud bark of laughter. Rude. I know it's not a REAL insult, but still. Rude.

"Like Botan could hurt me." she was laughing now without restraint as if I had told her the funniest joke imaginable.

"How does she know my name?" Botan was nonplussed as I opened the door to reveal the perturbed potential larper.

"Easily, now Maria-err, Ana, I think we should sit for this explanation." She moved towards the couches and I stared at her with my arms crossed. Just what on earth did she think she was doing?

I followed her slowly, taking a seat on the furthest edge of the couch. She shot me a pitiful look as she played with the hem of her shirt, suddenly looking awkward and small.

"Why are you here?" I inquired, feeling much too frazzled and hungover to be carrying any kind of serious conversation.

"My name is Erika and I was your best friend when you were known as Maria. A couple months ago **[1]** our city was dealing with the worst serial killer we've ever seen. Sadly, you were one of their unlucky victims. I don't really know WHY you, but I do know that man you saw earlier was the one to do it." She cleared her throat lightly as she waited for me to process what she'd said.

"I was killed...by a serial killer?" that explained the nightmares then.

"Yes, brutally. When I found your body it had been terrorized, as if they were trying to traumatize your very soul. I assume from the ritual that they enacted in your home, it required your soul to be fractured." She seemed reserved in telling me the details. Which had to mean the absolute worst.

"What do you mean by fractured?" I choked out. None of this was starting to sound good. In fact, it was starting to sound straight out of a horror game. Was I targeted by a cult?

"Broken, easily moldable, easy to adapt to new surroundings. New bodies for example." She looked me up and down uncomfortably before her gaze returned to my face.

"They tortured and murdered me so that my soul would be viable to transplant elsewhere? Seriously?! But why? Kurama was able to do it without it affecting his soul."

"That's because Kurama was reborn as a human with a demon's soul, you were killed so that your twisted soul would be...well to put it simply, a Geist."

"A Geist," I deadpanned. "As in Poltergeist?"

"How do you know about Kurama? Why do you know so much about Ana? What do you mean murder?" Botan hastily started asking, her eyes wide with how much this stranger knew.

"I know because that's my job," Erika eerily replied as she gave Botan a small smile, "As for your question Ana, well not exactly but close I suppose. However, you were made into a Geist because, at the time, they were the only ones that could survive the underworld long enough to make it to this world. That's where the barrier is weakest but the leylines are the strongest." She grinned as if to say 'Except me, I found my own way across!'.

"You've sufficiently lost me." I sighed out as I held my head between my hands again as I felt another headache coming on. This was not doing well for my stress levels, nor my blood pressure. Wait, did ghosts have blood pressure? Was I a ghost? Erika had called me a geist specifically so...

"Basically, geists are powerful souls that experienced such severe trauma in their deaths. So much so, that they don't want to die due to intense feelings of revenge/survival/unfinished business/etc. You were chosen because you already had a strong spirit. When they killed you, they were able to extract your soul and take it across the barrier. They then finished whatever ritual they had started and bonded your soul to the body of a dead infant and left you here. I don't think they knew where you would end up, considering how long it took them to find you." Erika finished, her hands in her lap fidgeting awkwardly.

"But...why?"

"That...that is the part I am unsure of. However, now that I've found you, we can get you back to your body!" Erika cheered, seeming to await my own admission of excitement. She was positively beaming at me as if I had just agreed to just abandoning my life and traipsing through hell with her.

"Erika...my life there is over. Whatever happened, I live here now I can't just-"

"You don't understand!" Erika shouted out, "You were never meant to live this long! You aren't alive even now, and this body is not going to sustain you! Eventually your soul will rip apart this body as who you really are fights to escape!"

"...who I was? How can who I was appear in this body now?" I scoffed, a trickle of fear bleeding down my spine.

"Because when I found your body I cast a spell keeping it in stasis so you can one day return to your rightful body. Unfortunately it's more complicated than that now, but we can deal with that later..." she trailed off, a finger to her chin.

"Stasis? I am slowly dying because of you keeping my dead body in STASIS?" I blanched as I just about lept to my feet. Just who the fuck did she think she was?

"You don't understand! If I didn't, eventually this body would throw you out and die! The original soul is lost and this body can only last so long with a dead soul inside. Geist's keep the host's soul intact and inside for a reason. If I didn't keep your old body alive, your soul would have nowhere to return to and you'd be lost in the underworld, or worse, fully and truly dead." Erika swallowed slowly and gave Botan a suspicious glare.

"Erika is right, that's why you were so confusing for me." Botan broke the silence and I felt a chill course through my body.

"Which means..." I lead, hoping that Erika would finish her explanation instead of providing us with more questions.

"Which means we need to stop whoever did this, discover what they did, and get you back in your body before you die." Erika chirped as if it were all really that simple.

"Oh god, I think I need to speak to Kurama now..." I felt sick. I felt like my body was going to fall apart. I felt like nothing was mine. Frankenstein's monster eat your heart out.

"Why do you need to speak to Kurama?" Erika blinked confused. Right, she didn't know that part yet.

"Because I-because reasons!" I huffed as I strode towards my bag intent on finally getting dressed. I didn't feel comfortable getting into it with a virtual stranger and Botan.

"Ok! I'll stay here and get to know Botan then!" Erika chirped, not at all bothered by my deep irritation.

Nothing was going to end well, and due to my being linked to Kurama...that meant his days were numbered as well.

I was royally screwing everything up already.

 **~Break~**

When I returned from my shower, Botan and Erika were chatting idly about various random topics. It seemed that Erika instantly fell into place with the strange Grim Reaper.

I smiled warmly feeling a sense of deja vu hit me as I watched them both laugh together; At no doubt some kind of terrible pun. It should have startled me how easily the information seemed to come to me as I watched her. However, she felt like home; Warm and comforting. There had to be truth in her words, and I felt safer around her than I had ever felt in this world before. It was honestly a strange thing, a few moments ago I had no idea she even existed.

I took a seat next to her, sighing as I looked at the ceiling. I was counting the dots in the horrible spackle job due to my anxiety as I chewed on the edge of my lip. She turned to me with a wide grin and nudged my shoulder as she turned to pull me into their conversation.

"So how old are you M-Ana?" Erika asked, pulling out a well-worn journal.

"Uhh 15 **[2]**." I blinked as Erika nodded, pen scratching away at her paper.

"Excellent, now I suppose the next important piece of business. Where is everyone else?" She asked as she raised her head glanced between Botan and I.

"Well Keiko and Shizuru went to have lunch I think, the boys are at their next match, and we are here." Botan clarified as she played with the rim of her water bottle.

"Oh, then if it's the afternoon this must be their second set of matches! Come on let's go watch!" Erika chirped as she grabbed mine and Botan's hands and started to pull us towards the hotel door.

"Hey wait! Can Botan at least shower and get dressed first?" I ground out as I dug my heels into the plush maroon carpet of the hotel.

"Oh, yeah you do kind of smell like a Denny's at 3am..." She mumbled as she pulled her hand away from Botan and wiped it on her pant's leg. Classy.

"I'll be right back!" Botan rushed towards the shower intent to get ready as fast as she could. But suddenly she stopped just at her bag of clothes and turned back around.

"Wait, they are going again after their last set of matches?" She gasped, holding a delicate hand to her mouth.

"Unfortunately yes, so we may want to be there just in case..." Erika's face turned suddenly serious as she turned towards her Journal again fingering the pages, "There are things that will have changed just by us being here..." she mumbled causing Botan to strain her hearing, grasping only the occasional word.

"Once I'm finished showering we can head straight to the area." Botan nodded as she went to collect a fresh set of clothes.

 **~Break~**

Botan had showered at breakneck speed and was finishing getting dressed as I finished getting ready myself. I was now wearing some black yoga pants, a matching black v-neck, and a navy blue fitted jacket. On my feet I donned the same black ankle boots as yesterday. I had only brought those and runners wanting to try and pack light. The boots were warm and had a fleece lining, the runners were for...well...running. I figured since we were just heading into the stands it was better to be warm than able to run. We were actually less likely to be killed there than in our hotel.

Botan had finally changed into a yellow blouse with dark brown slacks and red leather suspenders. She was wearing soft blue slip-on shoes without socks. Freshly washed and ready we left the hotel room and headed towards the Arena.

It took about 15 minutes to get to our seats. When we arrived the crowd was busy screaming as Kuwabara was laying against the ground looking almost dead. Hiei and the masked fighter were missing, while Kurama and Yusuke stood just to the side of the ring with a look of worry on their faces.

"Well shit." I muttered as I took in the scene.

"Oh no Kuwabara!" Botan gasped as she turned back around running towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" I shouted after her.

"Yusuke is one of my charges, and for this mission so are Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. As such, I should be down there helping heal Kuwabara and helping where I can. Erika can have my seat!" She waved as she disappeared through the throng of demons screeching for Team Urameshi to die.

I took my seat as Erika took the empty one beside me. She gave me an excited smile as her hands twisted around the fabric of her jacket.

"I'm worried..." I admitted as I watched Kurama step into the ring.

"Why?" Erika blinked as she turned to regard me.

"I don't remember what happens in this fight..." I shared as I gave Erika a pitiful look.

"He lives in the show, however, a lot has already changed just by us being here..." She swallowed as she squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Hey Keiko and Shizuru...where are Hiei and the masked fighter?" I asked noticing them completely missing.

"Someone is screwing around and trying to make Team Urameshi lose...so they were sent to the medical tent and captured until further notice. Leaving only Kurama and Yusuke able to fight..." Shizuru's face was set in a grim line and I started to feel beads of sweat bubble on my brow.

"That's...not good."

"It's really not." Erika and Keiko spoke together.

"Ana...who's that?" Keiko asked, beyond confused as she stared at the out-of-place woman.

"Oh! Right! Her! Of course! This is Erika, she's an old...friend, Erika this is Shizuru Kuwabara's sister, and Keiko, Yusuke gir-err friend." I did not miss the glare she shot towards me.

"Nice to meet you!" Keiko beamed, holding out her hand to shake Erika's. Erika, however, had other ideas. She pressed the pad of her index finger and thumb against the webbing between her thumb and forefinger for a few brief seconds, before she let go with a nod.

"Lovely to meet you too!"

"Uhh...what?" Keiko and I echoed beyond confused.

"It's ok, you're a kind person I can tell." She nodded as she turned her attention back to the fight. Keiko gave me an odd and confused look, to which I merely shrugged. I honestly had no clue, but somehow I wasn't surprised. Sadly, Erika offered little explanation and the only thing I could think of, was that pressure point that helped relieve headaches.

We watched as Botan ran over towards Kuwabara and, with the help of Kurama, sat him up. They spoke a few words before Botan and Kurama stood up to escort Kuwabara towards the farthest wall away from the ring to sit/lay back down.

"Well at least he's alive and in good hands." I sighed in relief.

"It's pretty shameful that my idiot of a brother can't fight. What a waste." Shizuru cruelly spoke. However, knowing her enough by now, I knew she meant it in fondness.

"He will, don't worry!" Erika nodded as she kept scratching away in her journal.

"What are you doing?" I finally broke down and asked.

"Detailing the anomalies." She spoke simply with a smile.

"O...k?"

"It's normal and not insanity I swear. It's just a thing I've always been able to do. See things that are out of place or odd. It's a form of synesthesia **[3]** , I see colours depending on what it is." Erika explained simply; it was probably common place for her to verbalize her oddities by now.

"Like...sensing danger?"

"Not...specifically. It's more like...a categorizing system. Where ley lines look a specific colour, supernatural beings have a specific aura, gateways to the underworld are orange with a splash of yellow. It's not really a power, so much as something I kind of did as an awkward child." She smiled widely again as she patted my hand. She never seemed bothered to explain things about herself to me. Why was she being so nice?

"Ahh, kool...I guess..." I blinked as I twisted my lip with my teeth. The more I learned about my previous life, the more confused I got.

"Who was I when I was alive before?" I finally had the courage to ask. Erika in response had stopped smiling and stared into her journal with barely concealed rage.

"We can...discuss it later..." she trailed off as she played with the corner of one of her journals pages. She was obviously avoiding telling me something, but what?

We watched as Kurama advanced into the ring as his opponent, named Gama, also entered with a vicious smirk on his face. The crowd was still screaming 'DIE! DIE! DIE!' and Kurama looked worse for wear. I didn't feel the weariness I knew he must have been feeling, and that calmed me slightly. If he was able to continue blocking me, then he was fine enough.

Gama was a white painted demon wearing a patterned bandana as he held two paintbrushes wet with ink. He was gangly and his mouth was set much too wide. His lack of body hair unsettled me, as did his small eyes and stretched out facial expression. He readied himself, his browline jutting out unattractively as he spread his legs out.

"This paint is very particular you know...humans for centuries have used various paints and powders to make up their faces for various events. I'm going to show you what a true paint master can do." he raised his brush as he circled his eyes perfectly, and then his lips. He slowly brushed the brush down his body creating more intricate designs as his energy burst outwards. He flexed and focused, electricity crackling off his rubbery skin. His muscles bulged and bent, puckering disgustingly at his joints, much too small to handle the strain.

"THE PAINT OF BATTLE!" He screamed, the wind picking up and screaming around him.

"GAMA'S BODY IS COVERED IN DESIGNS! IT SEEMS HIS POWER IS ALSO RISING DRAMATICALLY!" The referee screeched, her ears twitching around wildly.

Gama took off, planting his right foot against the ground to propel himself forward. His fist was raised poised as he rushed towards Kurama at break-neck speed. His fist planted into the ring, causing it to explode in a burst of rubble. Kurama had jumped out of the way and was slowly falling from above him. A jump like that would not have been possible were he human.

"Wow...I never realized just how beautiful he was until I watched him fight in person..." Erika gushed.

"I know what you mean." I giggled as I tossed her an amused glance.

Kurama seemed to be thinking intently as Gama disappeared and reappeared beside him; Poised to strike again. Kurama noticed at the last second and threw himself backwards, his back arching as he gracefully flipped out of the space he was previously residing. Gama was ready for him though, and he quickly twisted and shot out his right hand now, grazing against Kurama as he dodged yet again.

"A fearsome move of Gama's part! Kurama hasn't managed to land a single hit!" The referee shouted herself, gasping at the brutal display. Although her gasp was more pleasurable, compared to mine which was anxious.

"Why the hell aren't you attacking?! Are you finished already?" Gama growled as he started to berate Kurama.

He advanced on him again, and Kurama planted his right hand against the ground and pivoted, moving himself seamlessly out of the way.

"Now!" He hissed as Kurama twisted to regard his opponent, still mid dodge. Gama brandished one of his paintbrushes and in his right hand and became a blur at the speed he was moving.

He missed, or so we thought, and Kurama landed a few feet away; Skidding as he did. This time he looked mildly panicked, scanning his form I noticed the blank paint marks drawn on the cuffs of his pant legs. They twisted around each other like a serpent.

"Hehehehehe! Have your feet become as heavy as lead yet? Just try to escape with your fancy flipping around now!" Gama cackled as Kurama moved at a slower pace to evade. "Your death is near."

"Gama has cast a spell on Kurama! It looks like he's is in trouble!" The referee spoke.

Kurama was now moving at half the speed of Gama, who of course took no time in taking advantage of that. He dashed towards Kurama again, and appeared just behind him both brushes now out.

I held my breath feeling as if my toe were lead. I know I wasn't ACTUALLY feeling anything, but it was hard not to while I watched Kurama fight.

"You're finished...Gokujou no Sho! **[4]** " Gama shouted out his attack and I felt my breath catch.

Adorning Kurama's wrists now, was all sorts of intricate and delicate brush work matching the ones on his legs. Kurama's face had now turned stoney, while his eyes widened just the slightest. He was concerned.

"Your feet and hands are now bound. You have the equivalent of 280 pounds on each one!" He laughed, as his tongue darted out to lick up the small bead of sweat that came from his brow. Well shit, I'm guessing he was more than concerned.

"Kurama is completely immobilized now! Is this his end?!" I was going to strangle that cat demon who had no faith in my fox. Err Kurama.

Kurama stood completely still, his arms straining as Gama rushed towards him again.

"Enough playing, it's time to end this!"

Gama jumped at Kurama, however as he was a mere foot away his eyes widened and I squinted to try and see why. Kurama's face had set into a dangerous glare and I shivered. Spurts of blood shot from Gama's arms and it took me a second to realize why. Kurama had used his hair to control his rose whip, which he then used to slash at Gama quite successfully.

"Motherfucker!" Ok, I was impressed now. The thorny vine of the whip dances through his hair in a mock ponytail.

"Yeah no kidding! I always forget how resourceful he is!" Erika gushed as if this were merely a TV show.

"What? With your...hair?" Gama gasped, holding a hand to one of his gushing wounds.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention I can use my hair as well? So sorry." Kurama spoke coldly, his voice devoid of any emotion. His glare hardening as the whip twisted in his hair dangerously.

"Oh wow! A complete reversal of situations! Gama is badly injured by Kurama's savage attack!"

"I...underestimated your abilities...I won't do the same mistake again." Gama growled. His body was hunched over as rivers of blood flowed down his arms and chest. The paint on his body was starting to smudge and his rubbery skin looked to be slick with sweat. He was straining.

"This fight is over, stop talking. If you have any intelligence left, you'll concede." Kurama dangerously warned.

"It's hardly ended at all, I am going to finish this and kill you..." Gama hissed. His tongue dipping out again to lap at his blood as a sick grin spread across his monstrous face.

"Don't be foolish. Even with these weights I am faster than you. You should leave and get your wounds taken care of; Don't waste your life."

"What do you take me for! A whimp!" Gama rushed towards Kurama again, his fist white knuckled and heavy.

Kurama evaded and his whip lashed out hitting Gama once more. Kurama's eyes widened and he moved back slightly as he stared at his clearly foolish opponent.

"Stop! Do you really wish to die so badly?!" Kurama gasped as splatters of blood littered his face.

Gama had other ideas as he kept attempted to land a hit, each new wound staining his pale white skin further with blood. He looked as if he had painted himself the colour of a rare steak. I let out a whimper at the imagery I had given myself.

Then, with another attack, his arm was severed, the bone crunching horribly as his limb fell with a wet sickening squish. Then, as quick as he had done it, he started to cough up blood and dark black bile, before slowly slipping to the ground in a pool of his blood.

"We'll start the countdown!" the referee started, her hand raised as she started counting.

Kurama looked uncomfortable as he stared unblinking at Gama. Gama raised his head, a sick grin splayed on his face as blood dribbled from his slightly parted lips. He started laughing as the countdown continued.

"Two!"

He started to crawl towards Kurama now, still laughing.

"Three...four...five!"

"You're done for..." Gama hissed, his only remaining hand raising up, his dark black claws shimmering with drying blood.

"How?" Kurama inquired, still standing rigid and ready.

"You see...you paid attention to my paintbrushes, but not my blood. The secret of my paint is my blood you see...you didn't even bother to think about what I use to paint with did you?" he cackled again, coughing up more blood. "I took some risks, but they were all calculated risks...do you really think me to be so stupid? Your abilities are now sealed!" Sure enough decorating Kurama's chest were more intricate designs, this time dark with red blood compared to the dark black ink he had created with his blood that he was using earlier in the fight.

"Even after my death...my abilities will remain active for about 10 minutes...will you be able to survive your next opponent?" He laughed again. Kurama looked furious now as he glared down at the utterly destroyed body of Gama. Slowly the life seemed to fade and his corpse was left in a cooling pool of blood.

"Ten!"

"Good move Gama, thanks for the free 10 minutes, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." A sharp voice spoke from a short man with steel blue hair. His fringe was spiked down towards his right eye and was a bright green. His clothing was reminiscent of a ninja's outfit. However, he had white fabric draped across his chest looking to be more of a tunic or toga. A purple sash was tight tightly to his waist, a purple stone set in the middle.

"I am Touya!" he introduced as he threw away the large cloak he was donning earlier.

"Before we start, just tell me one thing. Why would Makai's strongest shinobi want to win the Dark Tournament?" Kurama inquired, his arms straining to move as he clenched his fists.

"The light." Touya spoke finally, his eyes opening to look at Kurama.

"The light?"

"That's right. For those who spend their whole lives living in the shadows, there isn't ever a glimmer of light. However, we've realized as powerful Makai shinobi that we can use our skills to live outside of Makai. Our wish is to have our own territory unsullied by anyone else - this island."

"I see." Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Enough conversation, I know what you are trying to do. I will not waste my 10 minutes talking to you." Touya spoke with finality.

If what Touya said was true, Kurama's face didn't show it.

"Then let's get this match started!" The referee screamed and the crowd erupted in cheers. The ring flooded with ice in an instance and the referee slipped slightly whining about it.

"I see in your thoughts that you've hidden some things..." Touya smirked, ice starting to form in his glowing hands. I felt a trickle of fear spike down my spine and wondered what he meant. "It would be best if I kept my distance, so these should do the trick." he juggled within his hand a whole bunch of little glowing jagged, probably ice, balls.

He carefully blew them out of his hand and they descended upon Kurama who looked decently panicked.

"Ma Tekki Sandan Sha! **[5]** "

Kurama attempted to dodge, but was hit with almost all of them. He let out a cry as his own blood started to join the pools already left on the ring from Gama. Touya sent out another barrage and Kurama vaulted to his hands, springing himself away as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he did not avoid the entire attack and let out another choked cry of pain.

He looked worried, until his hand wove under his shirt where it had torn apart, slowly gathering his blood onto his finger tips. I started to feel an ache in my extremities and prayed to god it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

He pulled his bloodied hand from his shirt and started to scrub it against the marks covering his body. In response Touya started to laugh at his attempts.

"It was a valiant attempt, however Gama's paint is stronger than that. 5 more minutes of your abilities being locked!" Touya shot out another barrage towards Kurama. This time Kurama cried out, but I barely noticed.

Pain shot throughout my body and I buckled, screaming helplessly. Kurama fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Another sob ripped from my own as Keiko grasped my shoulders and Erika attempted to find the source of my pain.

"Kurama has fallen to his knees!" The referee shouted. Kurama slowly struggled to his feet, shaking as he did.

"Kurama!" Yusuke screamed out as he looked torn between rushing up there and staying put.

"Hurry up and kill him!" The crowd cheered.

"Yusuke you jackass! Help Kurama! Don't just stand there staring!" Keiko shouted, cradling her hands around her mouth as a makeshift megaphone.

"You do know he can't do that right? It IS against the rules." Shizuru spoke as she lit another cigarette and took a drag.

"Well then he should ignore that rule! He's always breaking rules, why is he finally listening to one now?!" Keiko shot me a concerned look as she bit the nail on her thumb. "Look at Ana...this...it's not fair..." she all but cried as she looked longingly towards me. She must assume this was a reaction to the stress of seeing a 'loved one' so injured. Well, that's fine. She can think that.

"My my, such dramatics..." Shizuru laughed.

"Now he's getting back up!" the referee gasped.

Slowly the pain started to ebb away and I realized Kurama must have put the block back in. I shivered as the sweat coating my skin tingled uncomfortable against the cool air. My coat was now damp from my little episode.

"Are you ok?" Erika asked, looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I just...somethin I gotta tell you later." I sighed as she nodded and turned back to watch the fight.

Kurama was now standing before Touya, blood dripping from his body morbidly. Kurama was speaking now and I barely caught what he said. My mind was still hazy and my limbs weak.

"You are certainly formidable. No matter what I do you keep managing to dodge my attacks aimed at your vitals, despite your injuries." That admission made me just about wretch. Oh god Kurama had no abilities and stood between both of our lives and deaths.

"What are you going to do in this new world of yours?" Kurama spoke evenly as he held his side. He seemed to be trying to draw out the talking again, however I was unsure if it would work as Touya had caught on each and every time so far.

"I don't know. The light comes first ." Touya answered truthfully

"I see."

Touya's face twisted in grimace as he brandished his arm, ice climbing up it at a rapid pace. Before I knew it, it had taken the shape of a rudimentary sword.

"Touya is brandishing a sword! He must be getting ready to end this!"

"You're unable to do anything to stop my blade, now DIE!" Touya lept towards Kurama, his sword glistening in the light.

He started to slash at Kurama with deadly precision. Each slash getting closer and closer to his skin as they both leapt around the ring. Suddenly, Kurama failed his dodge and a deep gash appeared along the length his left forearm. I hissed as I felt my arm burn painfully without relent. Tears beaded in my eyes and I felt like I was going to pass out. I had never been in so much pain, at least that I could remember.

The aches in my body were returned as I felt everything raw and heavy.

Kurama landed painfully against the ground and skid a few feet away. He raised himself to his hands, shaking as he did. Yusuke was screaming something but the microphones failed to pick him up. Through bleary eyes I stared as Kurama rose to his feet, holding his injured arm carefully.

"I'm just going to kill you and get it over with." Touya snarked.

Kurama let out another pained gasp, and I only knew because my arm stung painfully as I felt something continue latching into his muscles.

"You have no hope. Look at you, no matter what you do you'll die here." Touya chastised, his blade laying affectionately in his other hand.

"We'll see about that." Kurama spoke softly, his face set in determination. Touya guffawed, lunging at him again his sword drawn.

"Die Kurama!" He screamed, his blade slowly nearing Kurama's head.

I let out a gasp as the blade stopped just before hitting the middle of his forehead. I just about melted into a puddle. Kurama's vines had wrapped around the blade, as well as Touya, preventing him from making contact. The vines were growing from his skin and I let out another hiss as they writhed around Kurama's skin and Touya's ice blade.

It was a surreal feeling to be honest. To feel what Kurama felt. Whatever happened his concentration on his block was gone. I felt his energy buzzing from his wounds as the seeds rooted deep down onto his bones.

"Oh thank god!" I shouted towards the heavens as Erika laughed with me, the tension starting to dissipate. I was trying to ignore the uncomfortable pain and stomach turning realization.

"You planted the Shimeki seed in yourself?!" Touya gasped incredulously.

"My powers are blocked from the outside, so I was only left with one solution." Kurama spoke, his breath coming out in pants. Touya toppled to the ground whispering something out and I felt everything drain from my body in relief. Then I felt the drain from something else. Kurama's spirit energy was blocked but mine...he was using mine and planting the seeds deep within his body so what small energy he took from me would be amplified. Wonderful.

"After doing that...is he going to be alright?" Keiko asked, his hand covering her mouth as she shied a glance towards me. I wasn't sure to be honest, I was feeling much too close to death to answer her to be honest.

"I..." I couldn't form the words as my arm pounded and my head felt fuzzy and much too hot.

"I doubt it, it's taking everything Kurama has to stand upright." Shizuru explained, taking another puff.

I felt my vision ebbing as my limbs felt weightless and cold. I tried to keep sitting but slowly slumped forward as Erika caught me.

"What's happening?" Erika gasped as I struggled to look at her.

"That thing I wanted to tell you..." I slurred as I felt my body growing colder, the pain becoming unbearable.

Touya started to get up and I attempted stifled another pain filled cry, feeling the exhaustion Kurama was feeling. Just as the countdown reached ten he fell back onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"You have won that match, I admit...but I have one thing I must ask of you. Please, kill me." Touya begged with as much pride as dignity could allow. Kurama closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment and I could feel his anger seeping through our connection.

"I will not," Kurama finally responded, "You never answered what you planned to do with this island...if you get it"

"Wow talk about priorities..." Erika scoffed as she rubbed her hand up and down my back. I felt like my insudes were churning as the burning pain in my arm crept farther and farther up my forearms. Slowly I could feel my energy fading as Kurama slowly pulled my energy through himself to fuel his plants and growing fatigue.

"Who cares!" Touya hissed, his face setting angrily.

"I too spent years in shadows...interesting...how unexpected...regret can appear. That's what this light does...I only...wanted to know...if you could make your life better, nobler...than mine has been..." I felt our connection snap to a halt as the arm that was holding his left arm fell to his side. Blood was dripping steadily down his arm and I felt myself grow colder still. I could no longer sense his emotions, but the pain was starting to dull.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed, I could barely make anything out as the stadium erupted into a cacophony of shouts. His eyes were closed and he almost looked serene.

"He's very pretty..." I slurred, my head lolling onto Erika's shoulder as Keiko gasped and started to shake my shoulder and tap my cheeks with her hands.

"Is he...?" Keiko asked timidly as she started to rub my back as well.

"He's alive..." I slurred again, my tongue thick and heavy in my mouth. My glassy eyes turned to catch Keiko's worried gaze and I tried to reach out towards her; The light from the arena lit up her face as if she were something divine.

"About time they got rid of one of them! Only four more to go!" I heard someone else shout as I attempted to mumble my annoyance.

"Oh no..." Keiko all but cried.

"Shut your trap you turdbag!" Erika shouted. Her hand shot out and I heard the same angry voice as before cry out in panic.

"Did you just...set him on fire?" Shizuru asked, her mouth slightly muffled by her cigarette.

"Keiko please tell me he's still standing..." I mumbled against her shoulder as Erika came back to help support me.

"He is." She hugged me tight and I let out a small whine.

"Wait people!" The referee spoke through the loud speakers, "I can still hear Kurama's faint heartbeat! It appears that he's slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet." She spoke as the crowd grew angrier and louder.

"Can anything even kill this guy?"

"He's still there bring in the next challenger!"

"KILL HIM WHERE HE STANDS!"

"More blood!"

The crowd was growing more and more restless and I curled in on myself feeling the pit in my stomach double in size. The pain had lessened, but still seared through my veins. It appears as if even unconscious his wounds were bad enough he could still feel them, even faintly.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere! And hey, fox girl, just so we're clear, the rest of the fights are all mine!" Yusuke declared loudly. I felt a smile slip into my face as I mumbled what a nice boyfriend Keiko had as her reddened like a cherry.

"Not so fast..." A hulking voice declared. I could hear his booming footsteps and I pried my eyes open enough to see a large towering man enter the ring. His short dark hair was slicked back on his head, while his entire body was littered in large scars. His sun-kissed skin was a deep copper colour, contrasting against the darker brownish pink of his scars. He only wore dark green loose fitting pants with a red belt and brushed gold buckle with some sort of black decoration on it. I unfortunately couldn't make it out from the distance we were at.

"What?" Yusuke demanded, bouncing on the balls of his feet I could tell he was ready to tear right into the ring to protect his teammate and friend, Kurama.

"You forgot something," He chuckled, "He's standing in the ring, why yes it looks to me as if he's volunteering to fight again!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK! KURAMA'S NOT EVEN CONSCIOUS ANYMORE! I'M TAKING THIS FIGHT!" Yusuke's booming voice startled me and I raised my head in worry, Erika and Keiko uttering complaints at my rushed weak movements.

"I'm fine, I need to make sure he's ok..." I wobbled slightly and Erika grasped my arm with a hard grip to stop me from toppling forwards.

"Uhh...alright, uhh...team captain decides! it's Yusuke vs Bakken!" The referee finally made her call.

More taunts and jeers were heard from the crowd and I could feel the intense anger wafting off Erika. I glanced towards her as she stared at the ring with hard eyes. Slowly the flitted to mine and locked briefly, before turning back to the ring, lips set in a thin line.

"Correction," The PA system broke through the loud and angry spectators, "next fight will be Kurama vs Bakken.

"What?!" All of us uttered simultaneously.

"A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed against his will, as will cannot be determined here, the fighter will remain." The PA system explained further.

The referee was picked up by Bakken during this. She hung daintily as she twisted about trying to pry apart the hand the was holding her.

"Uuuwahh! Aghh!" She groaned and screeched, her ears twisting around in irritation.

"You're not needed anymore kitten." Bakken mocked as he tossed her aside as if she weighed nothing.

"AHH!" She screamed before she landed painfully against the ground, skidding her face as she did. Her mic landed with an awful screech before whoever was controlling the sound system turned it off.

Bakken turned towards Kurama, an almost thoughtful look on his face. He towered over Kurama by at least three feet. It was a daunting scene for sure.

"Now that the ref is out of the picture, we can really have some fun!" He jeered, his large fist reeling back.

He made contact painfully with Kurama's cheek. I let out a banshee shriek as my cheek started to pound as my vision started to darken again.

"Ana!" The girls shrieked with me.

Kurama's body skidded back, bouncing with echoing thuds that caused me to whimper and grimace at each sound.

Bakken advanced on Kurama's prone form as I tried anything to rouse him, push my own energy into him, try to spread out my own area to make Bakken think Kurama was dead or gone, but I didn't have the strength.

"Please..." I all but begged as Erika tried to shh me.

"You look so peaceful with all your little flowers." Bakken chuckled as he kicked Kurama's side. I felt the rib break and let out a soundless scream this time. My vocal cords were much too strained and weak now. I could faintly taste the blood from where I had no doubt damaged them from my bellowing shrieks.

"Kurama's definitely down, Bakken can step away so I can start the count!" The referee interjected, her mic turned back on.

Bless her, really. I don't remember her at all but I felt like I should considering she was the least corrupted bag of sh-

"You again!?" Bakken growled, turning towards her and cutting off my train of thought.

"I'm just...going to do my job ok! One! Tw-"

"You must think you're a comedian. Nobody humiliates my sect and gets to slip away with a ten count!" He stalked towards Kurama again

"Seven, Eight..."

Bakken reached out a hand and started to pick Kurama up by his collar.

"Nine and..." The referee quickly rushed to stop Bakken from his violent movements. However she halted before ten.

"Just say ten already!" Yusuke ordered, his muscles twitching at the prospect of getting into the ring and kicking Bakken's ass.

Bakken picked him up, his unconscious form dangled much too similar to a corpse and I felt myself sob against Keiko's shoulder again.

I didn't want to die...again, I didn't want Kurama to die...I just...

"He's supposed to survive this..." Erika nodded sagely.

However, the final count still never came.

"Oh look he's on his feet again! I guess that means he wants more!" He reared his hand back again and this time the hit landed squarely in his stomach. My breath left me suddenly and I found it hard to breathe. I slipped from my seat onto the ground trying to suck in greedy breaths as my body writhed. I choked in a breath of air causing my insides to ache painfully. I was acutely aware of Kurama's every injury, my nerve endings frayed and burning from the repeated abuse.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Yusuke demanded. He raised his hands ready to shoot, energy burning at the tip like sparks of electricity.

But then the arena went dark and I heard a cackle as Erika swore under her breath. Everything seemed to freeze in place. I took a moment to look up and I saw that Keiko and Shizuru had also frozen in place.

"What...?" I gasped as Erika looked down at me, her face set in a grim line.

"They shouldn't be able to do that." Erika grunted as she played with her messy fringe.

"Do...what?"

"This...this area effect, the darkness, it's not uncommon. But the time freezing that's...that's a mage's spell..." she all but whispered, "A very rare, powerful, and banned spell..."

"Time freezing? How? Why is it banned?" I asked, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"Because it requires sacrificing one's own time to cast the spell. It only lasts as long as you give up each and every second you take to keep time frozen. I've seen it desicate mages before, it's not...pretty. Whoever is doing it is either insanely powerful or insanely stupid." Erika stood suddenly, a staff appearing in her hand.

"Where are you going?" I croaked.

"To stop whoever is trying to kill Kurama by keeping this stupid fight going." She all but growled as she slipped away in the darkness.

I had no idea why we were both unaffected. I assumed it was due to my being geist, kind of, so I had a certain immunity. But against a mage? I mean, while Erika was a mage, I didn't think that gave us a free pass against ancient old magic.

Erika.

She was with me and knew instantly, she had removed her staff and must have protected us both with a spell.

I suddenly found myself even more trusting of my strange supposed, but probably correct, best friend.

I couldn't make out much from the darkness, however I did feel a pain bleed from my chest outwards that burned so hot I lost consciousness.

 **~Break~  
**  
Erika quickly bolted towards the stadium, jumping over demons and seats as quickly as she could. As she reached the front seats she cast a quick slow fall spell and jumped over the railing. Her leather pouches made soft noises against her pants, they were the only sound and movement around her and it took all she had to keep her nervousness from seizing her.

She touched the ground with her toes first, then her heels. As quick as her heels had hit the ground, they pivoted as she raised her staff overhead to avoid a well place strike to her head. The bladed staff hit hers with a clang sending her skidding backwards. She pressed her teeth tight together as she attempted to cast a light spell, but to no avail. The spell sizzled as if it were cast perfectly, but no light appeared.

"Silly mage, you can't fight a Geists area with your silly spells, why do you think we brought our own?" The unseen voice spoke through the inky darkness. It was an unnatural darkness that much Erika knew, she could barely see anything except the outline of her hands and staff. She pressed her palms harshly against the treated wood and felt the sparks of magic react with the tempered ash it was made from.

She wasn't sure she could fight a geist and a mage, but she was going to try. She cast another fireball, its glow strangled by the pitch blackness that surrounded her. She bolted forward and heard the laugh of the other mage as he narrowly dodged her attack.

"You are a fool to think you can take me on when I have Geiro. His specialty is of course using your perception against you. Dull your senses, make everything dark..." He cackled again and Erika could hear his heeled footsteps as they walked across the ring.

"You know, we wanted Ana to be the sacrifice, but to find the fox so...prone before us, it would be foolish not to seize this moment. Too bad. I was just playing with him too. I'm sure your little friend, Maria, can feel every single wound."

Erika's throat moved up and down as she clenched her staff harder.

"What are you talking about? How can she feel his pain?"

"You don't really think a Geist was strong enough to enact a blood ritual did you? Distort time, plant a soul in a body where the baby was stillborn...it took months to find a soul whose counterpart would die in this universe, pity it was her; She was such a beautiful thing. Ziaks loved playing with her." She could hear his sneer as his lips twisted over his teeth.

"What are you talking about? Why would you do that?"

"All in good time, but I'm sure you can figure that out. The plan was to link her soul to the fox's here when he was vulnerable and wouldn't remember; Right when he entered the human world as a spirit. We captured his soul briefly for the ritual, then we let them both continue their journey to their bodies. Sadly, we lost Maria's soul when the Spirit World caught our agent and killed him." he was flourishing his hands in a grandiose manner, his robes billowing with unmoving wind.

"All so you could kill Kurama?" Erika finished, her teeth gritted as she attempted to contain her rage.

"Indeed, it didn't matter WHO we killed, however Kurama was the only one who was vulnerable at the time due to becoming a spirit. A geist can control spirits so easily, you know, play with them. That's Ziek's specialty."

"Why?" Erika was stalling now, trying to find something, anything, to take this mage down.

"What does that show you are so fond of always say? Ahh, yes, spoilers." He raised a boney hand towards his chin and tapped it in faux thought.

"How do you know that?!" Her eyes narrowed as she hissed out, her hands burning with magic, the pain barely registering due to her rage.

"It's my job to know who you are, Erika. I must say that I am surprised you managed to keep her body alive in stasis; it's really made things hard for us. If it wasn't for you, both of them would have died years ago." She could hear the anger in the voice now.

"What can I say, I am my father's daughter!" She hissed as she sent out a large wave of fire that crackled and burned like lightning.

"Bitch!" The man hissed as an outline of an arm aflame appeared for a brief moment. "The will be your first and only time catching me off guard. Fieyro!" The man shouted.

"Wha-" But Erika was cut off as she fell to the ground, blood starting to pour from her eyes. Her stomach had dropped and fear had seized her.

"Fieryo has the passion ability. Such a shame isn't it? You're letting your emotions get the better of you. Are you feeling hopeless yet? Fearful even? It's wonderful how the body can turn on itself due to intense emotion. In a few minutes your brain will be mush." He laughed as she felt the bottom of his heeled boot press against the side of her face. The heel dug in painfully and slowly punctured the skin on her cheek. Her jaw groaned as he pressed harder, tears beading in her eye.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Ana hissed from right behind Erika. The plants that were rooted inside Kurama had started to crawl towards Ana as she stepped forward causing the other mage to step back with a laugh.

"Oh sweet little Ana, is it? You think you can play with the big boys now..." He cackled again, except Ana was smirking, or so Erika assumed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't really appreciate you beating up Kurama so buh bye." She waved as some of the plants shot out of Kurama's arms and started to implant into the enemy mage's arms instead. His magic went off and he shouted something in old arcane, disappearing and causing the vines landed lifelessly in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Ana?" Erika asked painfully. Her jaw was most likely cracked now.

"I'm so sorry Erika..." Her sad voice spoke as she gave Erika a heartbreaking look. As time started to speed up the darkness around them disappeared as Ana came tumbling to the ground.

"MARIA!" Erika shouted as she caught the now bloodied girl. She looked like hell, and the scent of flowers wafted through the area.

Ana had just used her old abilities to control those plants. Ana had reacted to Erika as if she had remembered. Ana was not Ana just then, but Maria...how?

~Break~

Everything ripped by as if it were a movie that was just unpaused. Botan uttered a gasp and small shriek when she noticed Ana was unconscious and left barely breathing on the ground, as Erika knelt beside her, her cheek weeping slightly, blood dripping towards her bruising chin.

"What happened?" Botan rushed towards her side, helping Erika sit up. Kuwabara sat up as well and shouted towards Yusuke who turned to gape at the sudden appearance of the two girls.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke blanched as he turned to regard the three girls.

"Focus!" Botan shouted, she pointed towards Kurama who was still being pummeled by Bakken. However, just slightly to the right of his heart was a stab wound that was definitely not there before.

"Right!" Yusuke responded, raising his hands again ready to shoot Bakken.

"Stop!" Someone else shouted. A hooded man in robes, the same robes the entire team wore, stepped up towards the ring, right to Bakken.

"Why did you stop me?" Bakken all but growled.

"You've already failed, go ahead, look behind you." the figure pointed. Sure enough, as Bakken looked behind him, Yusuke had the start to his spirit gun going.

"He's serious you know, he was ready to put the fate of the world behind him just to save that demon. He was willing to fight every single apparition in here to do so" His hooded head tilted down to indicate towards Kurama, as he was still held by Bakken, but had been lowered partially to the ground. "Our object is to survive, to win. Not to be caught up in some sort of revolt."

"Heh," Bakken snorted, "You're getting soft Risho, you'll end up like Gamma and Touya. If this prize is something we really want, we shouldn't be making concessions," Bakken spat back. Slowly he turned his head, his eyes contemplating something as he looked into Yusuke's face. Yusuke was shaking now, his finger still poised, his eyes set and hardened. But still, his body shook from the adrenaline, rage, and anxiety. He was a loose cannon. "Fine, take your precious friend." he scoffed. His large hands tossed Kurama towards Yusuke as he skid across the grass just outside of the ring.

Erika winced and threaded her fingers through Ana's hair. Now that she knew she felt everything from her link, she knew that was going to smart. Tears had already started to cascade down her cheeks as she let out a small hiccup. She wasn't ready for this kind of fight, not with Ana unable to use any of the abilities she had honed and trained over their years together. Maria felt dead and Ana felt not long for this world; Erika didn't even know who it was she had to stop anymore.

The mages had joined the geists, something she wasn't aware of prior to her coming here. She had thought she knew it all, having discovered the plot back in their world. She had hung around other changelings, vampires, and even the odd promethean. Still, she wasn't prepared for a powerful mage who had no concerns with sacrificing his life to control time. She missed her father in this moment more than she ever had in her life.

"Well I think we can all FINALLY AGREE that Kurama will be staying outside the ring, just update the scoreboard already!" The referee grunted as she pulled herself up by the edge of the ring.

The stadium erupted in angry jeers and booing, all of which had Erika glaring. Some cheered at the opposing team's win, enjoying the fact Kurama was knocked down a peg or two.

Yusuke moved Kurama so he was leaning against his chest, and attempted to see if he was ok. Erika sniffed and handed Ana to Botan as she bolted towards Yusuke and Kurama.

"He'll be ok..." Yusuke uttered, more to himself than Erika. Erika, however, seemed to disagree by the grim look on her face.

"Before he was stabbed I'd have agreed with you. But now...please, let me look?" She asked, her face pale and blood splattered.

"No offence but I have no idea who you are." Yusuke glared at Erika, his eyes narrowing in on her awkward form.

"Oh shut it Yusuke and let her help!" Botan shouted as she pressed her hands to Ana's clammy cheeks. She knew enough to trust Erika. She moved Ana and wouldn't let anything happen to Kurama, that much she was sure of.

"I'm Ana's friend, you can trust me." She pleaded, her eyes still watering.

"I...fine..." Yusuke grunted as Erika quickly pressed her fingertips against the puckering wound. She slowly traced it, her fingers becoming bloodied and wet. She slowly entered one finger and wiggled it around causing Yusuke to wince.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making sure he wasn't curse," Erika scoffed as if it were obvious. Finally she removed her finger and nodded, "Not cursed, missed the heart, but it nicked an artery, the Intercostal **[6]** I think."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. How do you know that?" Yusuke asked, his eyes wide.

"My bestie used to be in pre-med, you learn a few things." She shrugged as if it were nothing at all. She reached into a pouch and pulled out a silvery looking liquid. She popped the top off the vial and slowly poured the silvery liquid into his wound. Kurama jolted slightly as the wound smoked a bit, but quickly settled.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to heal the wound, it was poisoned so it wouldn't close. He would have bled out. I've seen it before...once. So I had an antidote on me. He should be fine." Erika sighed as Yusuke nodded and picked his friend up, carrying him off.

Erika quickly scrambled towards Ana and pressed her hand to her forehead. She was still out cold and clammy, but at least she was starting to warm up. Yusuke had moved Kurama to their side of the arena, before setting him down against the ring.

Erika switched placed with Botan who moved back to Kuwabara as he attempted to sit up in pain.

"I guess it's my turn. Wish me luck!" Kuwabara stated as he attempted to stand, however the pain in his own ribs was too much causing him to quickly crumple into a whining heap.

"Oh dear...I think bone cracking is a good sign to rest" Botan sighed as she pet his hair as if he were a cat.

"Yes ma'am..."

Erika lifted Ana into her lap allowing her head to rest against her thighs. Slowly she pressed her forefinger and thumb against her temples. Then, as quickly as she had done it her hand fell away.

"She is out cold..." She murmured as she took a moment to really look at her. She was different, but still much the same.

"Now it's Urameshi vs Bakken!"

 **~Break~**

"Eight! Nine! Ten! Urameshi is the winner!" The referee proclaimed. I felt like I had been hit by a truck to be honest. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Erika smiling brightly.

 **~Break (Future)~**

"Hey! What about my fight?" Yusuke complained.

"Wow, talk about main character syndrome..." Erika rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and set a glare on Yusuke, who was pointedly ignoring her.

"I was unconscious how am I supposed to know what happened?" I sighed out, exasperated.

"Then let me tell you what happened." Yusuke attempted to compromise.

"I...just...ugh fine! Go ahead."

 **~Break (Past)~**

Yusuke had already entered the ring. He had started to circle his opponent, his temper flaring. He knew then he was going to kick the ever living crap out of Bakken for what he did to his teammate and friend.

Bakken quaked in fear, his knees knocking together. Knowing he could do nothing against the mighty blast from the world's greatest Spirit Detective-

 **~Break(Future)~**

"Ok, alright, I'm putting my foot down." I interrupted.

"Hey!" Yusuke whined as Kuwabara smacked him upside the head.

"Either tell the story as it happened, or don't tell it at all!" I admonished. Yusuke looked away for a second and scratched the side of his head.

"Fine, I'll start over."

"Nope! Now Erika gets to go. You lost that privilege." I chastised as I turned towards Erika and flourished for her to continue.

"Ok so, here's what happened."

 **~Break(Past)~**

"That sure is a lot of mist." Erika nodded as she threaded her fingers through Ana's hair.

"Yeah it sure is, I hope Yusuke is ok." Botan agreed as they both attempted to see through the thick sweaty mist.

 **~Break (Future)~**

"Then the mist dissipated and Yusuke won!" Erika clapped.

"...just...just tell the bloody story Yusuke..." I groaned as my head hung in my hands.

 **~Break (Past)~**

Yusuke had entered the ring with a grim look on his face. One way or another Bakken was going to pay for what he had done. His fists clenched tightly he awaited to see what Bakken would do first.

What Bakken did, however, was something no one would have expected. Taking a strong horse stance, he focused his energy and summoned a mist from his sweat that blanketed the entire arena. Unable to see much farther than a few feet in front of himself, Yusuke awaited Bakken's first attack. His ears strained to hear any indication of what Bakken was doing, and where he was.

However it seemed to do little to help him.

"Shit, where'd he do?" Yusuke muttered to himself as he looked around futily. "Guess I'll have to wait for something to happen." He grunted as the wind whistled all around him.

He twisted slightly to the right and noticed a whirlwind torpedo heading straight for him. More than likely it was Bakken.

"Like that for example!" Yusuke stated as he jumped up high, knees to his chest, and dodge the attack. It veered towards his right just as Bakken appeared above him. By the time Yusuke had noticed, all he was able to do was turn to regard Bakken as he sent him flying across the ring with a well placed punch.

He landed in a heap of upturned rubble with a groan. He quickly rose to a kneel and glared behind himself into the mist filled arena as Bakken spoke.

"Ha ha ha! You didn't even try to avoid that at all! Try again!"

Yusuke lept into the air again, however this time twisted his body and looked around for Bakken, ready to land a hit of his own.

Unfortunately Bakken had other plans, and came from Yusuke's left and sent him flying once again. Blood flew all over the place from the hit.

Yusuke landed hard on his back in a heap. Another groan escaped his lips as his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Yes, heh, that one hurt a little more didn't it?" Bakken cackled as Yusuke rose to his feet, determined to get the best of him.

Another hit came and Yusuke let out his own chuckle and blocked the hit perfectly, skidding back a few feet but remaining upright.

"It doesn't make any difference that you saved Kurama. New person, same result. Your team is just one big punching bag for me, heh heh heh heh hah!" Bakken mocked, his deep chortle echoing around the stadium.

Yusuke rubbed his nose and let out a chuckle of his own as he fully raised to standing.

"What's so funny?" Bakken demanded to know, "Have I knocked you witless?"

"I'm laughing because I'm relieved. You had me worried when you were punching Kurama. But, now that I know how soft your fists are, I feel a lot better." Yusuke explained, his laughter trailing off. "Now I see why you were scared when Jin touched you before."

"I was not!"

"Oh come on! Your whole robe was shaking! I mean, I don't blame you, this stupid sweat fog is your only trick. I bet Jin could knock it away with one little gust of wind." Yusuke laughed some more.

"You better shut your mouth!" Bakken shouted as he took off in a run, "You're not a wind master now are you? So you better get ready to die!"

Bakken leapt up into the mist, disappearing from view.

"We'll see how soft my punches are!" Bakken's fist was coming down hard from above Yusuke.

Yusuke's finger started to glow as he summoned his spirit energy to the tip. Slowly he allowed the pressure to build and waited with baited breath for the right moment. Just as Bakken's fist was nearing his head, he released the energy straight forward.

"Heh, Spirit Gun!"

"Ha! You just shot it in completely the wrong direction!" Bakken mocked. However, the blast from where Yusuke's Spirit Gun had hit, sent Bakken flying backwards, sending his mist dissipating.

Bakken groaned as he raised himself to his knees and turned to look at the damage behind him.

"I don't understand what just happened..." he spoke softly to himself, eyes wide and confused.

"Grr...all my mist! It's disappearing!" He finally realized, his situation sinking in.

"A brilliant strategy by Yusuke! He's used the force of his Spirit Gun blast to blow the mist right out of the stadium!" The referee announced as the stadium erupted in confused jeers.

Bakken quickly stood with a growl. "Damn that boy..." He looked around trying to find where Yusuke had gone, but was having trouble, "where did he go?"

"Let me explain what's about to happen," Yusuke spoke, spooking Bakken as he appeared right behind him, "you basically have two real options here. You can either turn around and have me beat the crap out of you, or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging. And maybe, just maybe, I'll listen."

"You dirty little son of a bi-!" Bakken roared as he turned on Yusuke, fist ready to send him flying. However, he never made contact as Yusuke's fist buried itself deep in his abdomen sending him backwards with a crack. Bakken let out a choke and spluttered. His hands came to his waist and he landed on his rear, hunched over in pain.

"I think it's clear what that huddled over pose means! I only wish everyone in the audience could have heard those cracking bones!"

"Damn, I missed a few," Yusuke sighed mockingly as he strode towards Bakken, "you know those lower ribs are harder to reach."

"Stay away!" Bakken begged, "Please! I think I might have punctured something! Just have some mercy on me!"

"Right, mercy. Like the way you kept beating Kurama when he was laid out on the floor." Yusuke's voice took a dark and cold edge as he regarded Bakkens pathetic groveling.

"No! I-it wasn't like that! I-I wasn't cruel to him! I was just excited. It was in the heat of battle, I don't even remember what I did to him. I promise! I don't even remember! A-and whatever I did, I didn't mean it!" Bakken pleaded some more, his arms pressed out in front of him in a slight bow.

When Yusuke didn't respond, Bakken started to cry out, hunched over and shaking with sobs that he was sorry.

"Hey, wait, calm down buddy..." Yusuke attempted to calm the blubbering mess that was Bakken, "You're embarrassing me here..."

Bakken used that moment to smash a large rock over Yusuke's head. It cracked and shattered around them both into tiny bits of gravel. Bakken stared at Yusuke, his eyes wide and confused as Yusuke stayed standing, as if nothing had occurred at all.

"Cheer up Bakken, you're brain's just small. It's not your fault you can't remember all those things you did to Kurama. SO I'M GOING TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY BY USING YOUR BODY AS AN EXAMPLE!" Yusuke roared as he grabbed Bakken's waistband, "See first you jumped and grabbed him a little like this! And then-" Yusuke reared his arm back tossing Bakken backwards as he attempted to get away.

He hit him in a flurry of hits, causing several bones to crack and break at impact. The final hit sent him sailing back and right into the wall just to the left of Jin. Who, despite being the enemy, looked amused and even elated at the turn of events.

"Out of the ring. Naturally I'll take a ten count." The referee cheerily declared, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! And the winner is Urameshi! Huh?" Once Yusuke had been declared the winner he quickly strode towards where he had left Kurama and hopped off the platform.

"How you doin?" He asked as he knelt beside his friend.

"I'll survive. Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them as I had planned." Kurama apologised, his throat hoarse.

"Shut up," Yusuke chuckled, "How are the wounds?"

"My injuries from team Masho were nothing compared to the Shimeki plant. It will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove...I suppose we really do reap what we sow right?" Kurama chuckled the last bit to himself as he looked up at Yusuke.

"Listen, get some rest ok? These last two guys are going to be fish meat pretty soon." Yusuke ordered, attempting to appear stern.

"Be careful with them Yusuke. Whatever plans the shinobi have for this island, they want it very badly," Kurama took a moment to catch his breath as another pain-filled shudder coursed through his body. "These last two members are without a doubt the strongest."

"I'll be fine, just rest. By the way your girlfriend's here and she brought some friend of hers. You should thank them. If it wasn't for that Erika chick you'd have died." Yusuke grinned as he pat Kurama's shoulder.

"What?!" Kurama all but shouted as he hissed in pain.

"Yeah, they are right over there. You were stabbed and poisoned during your fight with Bakken and they saved you. In fact they even removed some of those death plants from your arms." Sure enough as Kurama looked down, some of the plants had been removed flawlessly and were laid about on the ground near where Ana and Erika lay.

"How did she get here?" Kurama asked as he locked eyes with Ana. The addition of the new girl was concerning, so was the fact he had been poisoned and Ana had managed to control his plants.

"How should I know? I assumed you knew." Yusuke shrugged as he went back into the ring.

 **~Break~**

"Welcome back stranger." She softly spoke as I smiled towards.

"Welcome back yourself...I remember seeing you about to be attacked and then...I think..."

"You had a memory relapse, you remember briefly who you were and had managed to tap into your other bodies power to control Kurama's vines! It was really cool, albeit confusing how it was possible. Honestly I'd be able to understand it better if I knew what spell had been used to cause...this..." She sighed as she gave me a tight lipped smile while gesturing her arms between Kurama and myself.

"It's alright. Is Kurama ok?" I asked as I struggled to sit up.

"He's fine, see for yourself?" She grinned as I noticed Kurama was now conscious and talking to Yusuke.

"Oh god, oh dear, stand me up, teleport me out, don't let him catch me or I'm dead meat!" I hissed as I pulled the collar of Erika's coat so her nose was squished against mine.

"He can't kill you, he'd die too." Erika blinked, confused and taking my words at face value.

"I-look, he can make it so I WISH I was dead. Come on please? I'm not exactly supposed to be here..."

"Oh..." Erika whispered back as she shifted her glance towards Yusuke who was now pointing at them both. "I don't think you have to worry about Kurama discovering you here."

"Why?"

"Because I think Yusuke just ratted you out." Erika nervously laughed as I sat up abruptly. My eyes locked with Kurama's and I could feel his rage pooling in my stomach.

"Ok, w-we go now!" I stuttered out as Erika stood attempted to help me stand. However that didn't seem to be in the cards as my legs wobbled and sent us toppling to the ground.

"Oww..." I whined as I noticed Kurama motion for Botan. Botan looked between us uneasily and quickly ran to him and helped him up. Slowly Kurama made his way towards us, each step causing a stab of pain for us both.

"Ana..." he started as Botan helped him sit in front of us.

"Oh so sorry, my name is Maria, I only speak english. Too-da-loo~" I spoke in english as I attempted to stand again, only to fall to my knees for a third time.

"We both know I speak english Ana." Kurama warned. I could smell him now. The scent of roses, petrichor, and coppery blood. Ick. Maybe it was time for a shower.

"Don't act so superior, I almost died again because of you. You didn't even tell me you were going! What was your grand plan, fight, almost die, and hope I didn't notice?! I got knocked out cold when you did!" I all but roared, my voice cracking at the end painfully.

"I know you don't know me, but Ana has a point." Erika interjected as Kurama narrowed his eyes at both of us.

"Who is she Ana?" He demanded.

"Her name is Erika and she's my friend." I defended, having enough of his attitude.

"Who is she to you." He clarified darkly.

"My best friend from when I used to be known as Maria, not that you care!" I shouted as I went to stand again, this time managing to get my legs under control. Erika quickly came to my aid as Kurama stared at us both stunned.

"Not that it's important right now, but I think it may be best you listen to us instead of getting mad at her." Erika explained as she attempted to get me to sit down. I kept fussing with her and smacking her hands away as she tried to steady me and sit me back down.

"No, stop! I don't want to be near him right now, I can't believe I was worried!" I hissed as Erika whispered calming words to me.

"You're just angry, come on we need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Kurama spoke evenly. His anger having been reigned in by this point.

"Oh so you care now?!" I spat as my balance failed and I stumbled and fell to the ground again. I spat out a few pieces of grass and rolled onto my back glaring at Kurama as he stared down at me.

"I always care Ana. Please, tell me." His eyes softened as he slowly reached out an arm and traced my cheek with his fingers. I felt my cheeks heat up, but couldn't tear my eyes from his.

I was just so relieved he was ok.

"I-fine...I know why we are bound to each other and you aren't going to like it."

 **~End of Chapter 9~**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **Rynn:**_ Aww thank you! Ha I am glad it reminds you of a story you are writing, I'd love to read it! I am trying my best to have her not be invasive to the original story or world as best I can. I think it's honestly a balancing act every fanfiction writer with OC's has. There will be TONS more Botan love. Kurama really isn't super romancy oh man! I am trying to keep him in character and give also a lot of romance where I can. Unfortunately, it's all so subtle (sobs) I am probably going to be writing a mini series of certain moments in this story from his perspective I think.

 _ **CaraChocoNougat:**_ I'm so happy you like the idea behind this story! Yeah she doesn't come across as older for a few reasons, most plot related I promise! But don't forget some people really do carry childlike whimsy no matter how old they get and that's ok! However, there is a huge plot reason for Ana. I'm glad you caught that!

 _ **Kuramalover:**_ Thank you for saying so. Here is another long chapter to hopefully makeup for the wait ;) Oh! I might just write a mini one shot from his perspective, if I do I'll be posting it on my tumblr first so check it out! Jealous Kurama is best Kurama :P Just WAIT till we have Youko XD

 **Author's Note:** Ok I still haven't told you everything yet, but I did throw a lot of information at you in one chapter. Oops, it had to be done though. I hope you enjoy the baddies I created. I do rather love them 3

 **Citations:**  
 **[1]** \- both worlds time runs the same, however Ana was sent back in time in the YYH world to be born and Erika did not time travel so she is in the time that runs parallel to the current YYH world time, which occurs during the Dark Tournament. Ana was murdered 2 months ago in both timelines. Welcome to confusing time travel

 **[2]** \- This is not canon, I believe everyone is about 14 in the manga and anime, however this is a touch young for M rating. So they start at 14 and at the end will be 19 instead of 18. This will not affect canon at all, merely that they are all in their last year of middle school

 **[3]** \- Not to be confused with the kind seen in Future Talk by Graphospasm, nor is this a nod off to it. I actually have synesthesia so when writing Erika years ago when I was like...13? She kind of took on some forms of it that evolved to be more coloured based. Mine is more auditory-tactile based so I don't see or taste colours, just feel sounds

 **[4] -** Gokujou no Sho - Makeup of Chains

 **[5]** \- Ma Tekki Sandan Sha - Shards of winter

 **[6]** \- The intercostal artery refers to the set of blood vessels that direct blood flow to an area within the ribs known as the intercostal space. Basically it's close to the lungs and heart, so more than likely the lung could have been punctured already if it hasn't with how many times Kurama got smacked around the ribs, seriously. Anyways I am not a doctor or med student so I am doing my best with this research as well

 _ **Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_


	10. I'm Just a Liability (Chapter 10)

_**Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_ ****

 **Author's Note:** Ok! To be honest I hit a huge brick wall of 'sitting around doing nothing' because I burned myself out. Then Mass Effect: Andromeda came out and I met Vetra, Jaal, Reyes, Peebee...the list goes fucking on. Point is, game is good, I am back in Mass Effect hell, and I left this story sitting for months. The good new is, is that I am back! Writing all my stories after a small break, and playing ME:A much more sparingly.

But I am back into burlesque again, thus a silly dance move inspired moment in this chapter, which means I may have occasionally sporadic updates again between updating my stories, gaming, and rehearsing/choreographing. Good news is that the group I work with is now the third most entertaining event in my city! Well, according to one news paper anyways.

I am trying not to make everything too similar to me, but I write what I know so because of having to figure out a floor routine of about 10 seconds to a Beyonce number, I spent hours looking up twerking videos while writing. Then one thing led to another...point is I am not trying to do anything sexual etc with the move, but rather showcasing a fun, and sometimes silly, dance move that pretty much everyone tries out at one point or another in dance. Also drunk decisions are not always rational ones, friends are dicks...you get the gist.

The last bit I want to say is be patient with Kurama, I hope this chapter show cases a touch more on why he hates having Ana involved. Remember, Kurama is smart and is aware of a lot more than he has ever let on, it's only natural he doesn't want her involvement knowing that with how many unknowns there are, something could easily go wrong.

And it does to be fair.

As for the amount of drinking...well I don't want to glorify it nor make anyone uncomfortable. If you don't drink AWESOME! Just know I am not trying to condone it. But, Ana is older, Erika is older, Shizuru is older, Botan is older, and then there is poor Keiko...

I don't see her as super button-up, but I can absolutely see Ana inspiring a bit more rebellion, poor dear.

Also the manga and anime keeps having Shizuru drinking in the hotel room, during the events, basically at all times. It's both hilarious and 'wow how did I never notice this growing up?' I see it as an equation of stress+availability+a catalyst (Shizuru)=hey we have access to booze and someone already promoting it so...when in Rome? I

 **~Start of Chapter 10~**

"That...was not exactly what I expected to hear if I am going to be honest." Kurama sighed as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

"It's true. The man that had killed me in my first life came here to do it again. Only the target was you, not me. They linked our souls together in their brilliant plan to do so. I literally don't even matter in this equation. It's all so they could get to you." I explained frantically as I glared up at the sky in indignation. I felt insufferable in that moment, someone had ended my life as if it had never mattered at all. I had had a life, I had had people I loved! Well, I had Erika still, at least.

My life had ended so they could end Kurama's! UGH! This sucks, this officially sucks! Fanfictions are liars! Shouldn't they be after me? Or the very least shouldn't someone have given some sort of damn about this? How useless is Koenma?!

I'm going to need to ask Botan about that later.

"I had a feeling that was the case, but why wait so long?" Kurama softly spoke, a finger to his lips as he sat there deep in thought. Curses, of course he had an inkling of why I would be bound to him. Well, at least that explained his constant pushing of me away. Now the baddies knew where I was. Oops?

"They couldn't find me, and once they did your abilities had been bound and you were unconscious. It was the perfect time to try and kill you, one they didn't want to let slip away" I continued as I played with the tips of my fingers.

"That's how I got injured, so you're welcome!" Erika huffed as she dabbed a finger against her swollen cheek.

"You both...saved me?" Kurama's brows knitted together in confusion. He hadn't expected this from us. I would have been mildly insulted if I wasn't equally surprised by that fact myself.

"Of course we did, that's what friends do. Also if you die I die." I shrugged as if it were nothing. It seemed easier to not focus on the fact the bad guys wanted me dead.

"How did you control my plants?" He finally asked. Erika and I switched looks and turned back to him. I honestly didn't have an answer for him.

"Ahh well, I haven't really explained that part in detail to Ana yet. In her old life and in her old body, she wasn't exactly...human."

"What do you mean I wasn't exactly human?" I hissed as I whipped my head to face Erika. That was new information.

"That's the part I was going to get into later...right now Yusuke still has two more fights." Erika deflected.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't want to tell me?" I attempted to chuckle.

"That's because I don't want to tell you. What you were doesn't hold many good memories for you...I...worry." She explained as she locked eyes with me.

"Erika...we can't keep keeping things from each other, that's how Kurama almost got himself killed." I chastised.

"Hey." Kurama attempted to defend, but I was done with his gatekeeping.

"Look, if I hadn't come here, if Erika hadn't followed me...we'd both be dead. Everything is changing from us being here, it's time you trust me, trust us." I glared hard at Kurama, who only let out a sigh and looked towards Yusuke's fight.

"Ana it's not that simple-"

"No Kurama. For once it really is that simple." I glared as I cut off his attempt to placate me.

"Maybe there's a bit of Maria in you left!" Erika chirped, not at all phased by the tension between us. I huffed and rolled my eyes, Kurama merely closed his own in thought.

"We...we will talk later, for now it's Yusuke I'm worried about." Kurama shifted his gaze towards Yusuke and Jin standing across from each other in the ring.

"I agree." I nodded as Erika helped me sit up.

"Am I right to assume Botan brought you here?" Kurama asked without looking at me.

"Yup." I admitted happily. Botan's back became rigid as she gave all three of us a nervous smile.

"I am guessing you are not the only one she brought?" Kurama further inquired as his gaze slanted towards her.

"Nope, she pretty much blabbed to everyone." I laughed as Kurama offered a small tight lipped smile of his own.

"Stop selling me out Ana! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Botan gave me the most adorable teary cat face I had ever seen and I snorted.

"It's called sharing the love." I grinned evilly as Botan laughed away her awkwardness.

"Wait what do you mean you brought more than just Ana?" Kuwabara blanched as he realized what I had just admitted. He lifted his head to try and take part in what we were all discussing over his head. Literally.

"I must say we were all impressed when you didn't become a pancake against Rinku, your sister totally watched you lose!" I laughed as Kuwabara let out a whine and laid his head back down.

"Just kill me now..."

 **~Break~**

To be honest I didn't pay much attention to Yusuke's fight with Jin. I was lucid, but only barely. I spent most of the time resting against Erika as she rubbed my arms in worry. Kurama was still seated next to us as we all leaned, worse for wear, against the wall closest to the arena.

"Is she ok?" I heard him ask as I felt his hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes as I heard another loud smashing sound from the arena. I wondered briefly if Yusuke was ok, but Kurama didn't seem concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired...did you know that you are in a lot of pain?" I grinned through damp lashes as Kurama shook his head.

"Well if your sense of humor is still in tact, I'd say you're going to live." He was smiling ever so slightly and I felt the warmth spread across my chest again.

Every once and awhile he'd do something that made it feel like I had a chance with him. I am nothing if not full of whimsy. Also high on endorphins.

"I'll die making a joke, just you wait." I grumbled as I took another deep breath. My eyes slipped shut as I felt myself fall into a slight slumber, my body going limp against a warmth that encased me.

 **~Break~**

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but once I came too I realized a few things. The first thing was that there was a countdown happening, the second was that Erika was now facing me. Which meant someone else was holding me.

"What's going on?" I asked through bleary eyes as I attempted to look up and see who was keeping me seated upright.

"Yusuke has defeated Jin, they are doing the countdown now." Kurama's warm voice bathed over me as I felt his chest rumble as he spoke. Oh, so that's who was holding me now.

I tilted my head backwards and looked into his green eyes as he searched mine. I tilted my head trying to focus on his words as the world slowly fell into focus.

"Five! Six! Seven!" The referee was counting as I heard the crowd screaming. Kurama had turned his gaze from mine to look at the arena, he was thinking hard about something.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious!" Erika chirped as she clapped her hands lightly together.

"I kind of wish I was still asleep to be honest..."

"It's not a good idea you sleep too long, Ana, you've already been out for about 20 minutes. I took a lot of your spirit energy during my last fight, you need to stay awake and rest." His tone was grim and I knew that meant he had taken way more than he deemed safe. Well then, no wonder I felt like I had been run over by a truck.

"Nine! Ten!" The referee finished counting, "And that's ten! The victory goes to the Team Urameshi!"

The crowd erupted in complaints and loud booing. I had almost forgotten about that annoying aspect of this tournament during my nap.

"And here is the leader of the Team Mashotsukai!"

"I will warn you, you're going to lose before even touching me." A lanky man wearing a long sleeves black bodysuit with armor pieces covering his vulnerable parts. It was the most akin to shinobi garb that I had seen on anyone on that team to be honest. He had an upturned pointed nose set in the middle of a thin square-jawed face causing him to look beyond pompous and fucking annoying.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. This didn't bode well.

"He's right," Erika explained, "Yusuke will lose before even touching him."

Before I could ask her to expand, another voice cut in instead.

"Warning! This match has been suspended!" The booming voice echoed across the speakers in the stadium. "During the preceding match, when Yusuke landed outside of the ring, there are some questions as to whether or not the referee was slow in her count. After much deliberation, it has been decided that both contestants will be given a ring-out, and the match result will be a draw!"

"What?!" I hissed as I sat up a touch to fast and my vision started to bleed black.

"Whoa there." Erika chastised as she helped Kurama settle me back into me previous seated position.

"A draw?! What the hell is this for crying out loud!?" Botan shouted from where she stood shaking her fist.

"You tell them Botan!" I shouted back.

"This is bad...if Yusuke is unable to fight, while The Mask and Hiei are not allowed to compete...then the only fighter left is Risho." Kurama spoke, his tone calm as ever, but I could feel his rage and panic through our link. He must be beyond tired to be allowing his block to slip this much.

"We've lost? That's impossible!" Yusuke shouted as he looked around for something, anything, to rescue them from this situation.

"That's right, you lose," Risho laughed as he turned towards the stunned referee. "You, referee, declare them the losers already."

"I-I don't understand! I would like to ask for the decision to be reconsidered!" She begged, trying to save some sort of face.

"The decision to overrule has been denied. Team Urameshi must either provide a fit fighter, or be disqualified." At that announcement the crowd went wild.

"Yeah! Kill them! Team Urameshi has lost!"

"Risho..." I heard Touya speak and looked to the left to see him climbing into the arena. "I'm not comfortable winning like this...what are we supposed to say if we let Gamma sacrifice his life just to win like this? How can we live with ourselves if we do this after he fought so bravely and honestly?"

He was holding his side, clearly in a lot of pain. I almost felt proud that Kurama had managed to so thoroughly wipe the floor with him despite his abilities being locked.

"Hn, you better contain that bleeding heart of yours, there is no room in the new world for your romanticized notions! I told you all, the goal here is to win!" Risho hissed out, his tone haughty as he looked down upon Touya as if he were a bug.

"But-" But Touya didn't have a change to disagree, Risho encased his forearm in what looked to be rock, and slammed it onto his stomach throwing him from the ring.

"Holy crap!" I gasped.

"The enemy of my enemy, is my friend." Erika grinned with a small thumbs up.

"How does that help us if they are also out of commission?" I sighed as I hung my head. This day just kept on giving.

"If we can win easily without having to sacrifice anymore of our lives, then it's worth doing," Risho spoke with a cold tone as the rock on his forearm disappeared. "Now, you, referee, what are you doing? Declare us the winners already!"

He started to advance on her as she slowly moved towards the edge of the arena, fear evident in her eyes.

"Kurama we can't just let him hurt her..." I spoke softly as I pulled on the neckline of his outfit.

"Ana, none of us are capable of standing, much less fighting. It's best we let them handle this themselves while we figure a way out of this." Kurama explained, his eyes refusing to leave the arena. The arm around my left side pulled me slightly closer and I flushed the slightest bit. Since when did he become so touchy feely? Since when did I care?

"I don't mind killing you and getting another referee if it means declaring us the winners." He spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone that spoke depths of what he had planned.

"Even so..." The referee tripped over her words.

I felt my body tense, the instinct to jump up and help growing increasingly strong. It seemed Kurama got the gist of my thoughts and his arm clamped down harder around my middle.

"Easy..." he warned, his breath hitting the shell of my ear. If we weren't in the middle of an arena full of murderous demons, I'd probably have blushed.

"I can't just let her get hurt!" I hissed back as I turned my face, my cheek brushing his jaw before I pulled away to give us both some space.

"She won't, this isn't your fight." Kurama soothed, his hand tracing small designs on my hip in an attempt to calm me.

"Kurama is right, you need to rest." Erika agreed, place her hand in mine and giving it a hard squeeze.

"You're both out to get me." I huffed, much like a petulant child.

"We both care whether you live actually." Erika explained, her expression serious.

Yusuke, ever the hero, stepped in before it could escalate further. He pushed the referee back as he pinned Risho with the most withering glare I had ever seen.

"Do you have any idea how much you piss me off? Do you!?" He shouted as he raised his fist.

"Yusuke, let them win," The deep baritone voice of Hiei interjected into the conversation. "Just by looking at them you can tell how pathetic and weak they are right? Constantly playing games just to have a chance at beating us. There is no reason we should play by their rules anymore. From now on, I'm playing by my rules. The new game is now a game of survival, and only those with true strength will survive."

I could see energy radiating from the palm of his hand as Kurama shifted me more towards his right side and tucked me in some more for good measure. Whatever Hiei was doing, Kurama had a decent idea of what it was.

"You're right, I'm this close to tearing him apart myself," Yusuke spoke, his hands clenched in tight fists. "I'm with you Hiei, if they want a show let's give them one!"

At that statement the energy Hiei was collecting was thrust outwards and the demon holding him captive was thrown a good five feet from the nursing tent. I felt the wind brush past my face in a fury, and wondered just how much power Hiei really had that even Kurama was concerned about the blowback.

"I can't hold them anymore, I'm sorry! I'm going to be ripped apart at this rate!" The demoness spoke, holding the tattered vines to her chest in desperation.

"I am the announcer and referee! I must go with the decision of head office! Since the Urameshi team has no other fighters capable of fighting, I must reluctantly declare the Mashotsuki Team to be...to be...the winners!"

"You bastard!" Yusuke shouted as he bum rushed Risho in a fit of rage.

"Hold it!"

We all turned to see Kuwabara standing, just barely, as he shouted at Yusuke to stop.

"What is he doing?" I asked as Erika grinned.

"Saving the day of course! Kuwabara was one of my favourite characters for a reason you know!" Erika laughed as she gave a thumbs up towards the teetering teenager.

"There is a contestant capable of fighting!" Kuwabara declared with finality.

"Where, who is this fighter?" The crowd murmured amongst itself.

"It's me!" He yelled as he stood upright and clenched his fists in a show of strength.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke gasped.

"What are you talking about you big lug?! Your injuries are awful! Do you have ANY idea what you've done to your body?!" Botan exclaimed as she stood beside him with an angry look on her face.

"Kuwabara..." Kurama spoke softly as he looked up at the boy with a newfound respect. I knew they had spent a lot of time training together, more than likely they had become close. But not even Kurama could have expected this from him.

"Idiot..." Hiei sighed, looking annoyed that he couldn't start tearing the arena apart.

As I looked back at Kuwabara I noticed Botan pantomiming something at a demon standing near the exit of the arena. She bolted towards whoever it was and I blinked.

"Where is Botan going?"

"Actually I don't remember that part to be honest." Erika shrugged with a small laugh.

"Just listen to yourselves, you've completely forgotten about my existence!" Kuwabara scoffed as he glowered at the audience.

"Kuwabara you idiot, look at you! You're injured!" Yusuke chastised his best friend.

 **~Break~ (Future)**

"We are not best friends!" Kuwabara and Yusuke spoke at the same time.

"Yup, only non-best friends speak together at the same time to interrupt the story teller." I rolled my eyes as Botan stifled a laugh.

 **~Break~ (Past)**

"During a competition you have to play by the rules, even if they ARE bogus. That's just how it is Urameshi, not that you'd have any idea what that's like!" Kuwabara challenged our stubborn team leader.

"Kuwabara, did you also manage to injure your head too?" Hiei sneered.

"Oh shut up at least he's doing something constructive Mr. Not-allowed-to-fight-cause-he-got-locked-in-a-tent!" I shot back as Kurama's chest rumbled with a light laughter.

"Don't provoke him too much, I don't think I could stop him if he attempted to end your life for your jests." I knew Kurama was kidding, but it didn't help the fear that spiked in my spine.

"I wouldn't let him." Erika nodded as it was my turn to laugh.

"My very own guardian mage." I laughed as Erika gave me a tiny thumbs up and a grin.

"What do you mean by that, huh?!" Kuwabara screeched back at Hiei. I managed to cover my ears with a wince as soon as he had shouted back. He twisted his body too far to the right and wrapped his arms around his middle as he moved a touch to far and pulled on his broken ribs.

Landing on his knees, Yusuke rushed over to see if he was ok. I'd have probably done so as well, if I wasn't as equally out of commission.

"Do you see now? This is insane! You're hurt!" Yusuke declared, his posture tense and ready to strike.

"We don't have a choice, Urameshi, there is no one else left, is there?" Kuwabara raised his eyes and pushed his forehead against Yusuke's before speaking again. "If you just ignore the rules and start tearing down every single person in your way, you're no better than they are." His tone was soft now and I felt my eyes relax on his form. He had a point. There had to be a line.

"Plus, wouldn't it look so much cooler if we win fair and square despite their bogus rules and cheating? Right Captain?" Kuwabara grinned as I let out a sigh. What. A. Nerd.

"That would look pretty cool..." Yusuke whispered back as his eyes widened at the possibilities.

"Really, that's what gets Yusuke on board?" I sighed as Kurama gave me a small smile.

"If you win that is." Hiei spoke with such nonchalance I almost laughed at the comedic timing of it. Erika DID laugh though.

"Shut the hell up, would you?!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei as the fire demon grinned a cheeky grin. Erika continued to laugh louder as Kuwabara turned red.

Kuwabara stood up once again and it seemed as if it were settled. Kuwabara would be our last fighter. Well shit, no offence but he was just as squishy as me and Erika.

"What a surprise! Kuwabara is still capable of fighting! After having been critically injured during the Ichigaki fight, contestant Kuwabara is making a gutsy comeback!"

"Your fight will be with me!" Kuwabara announced as he moved towards the ring. Risho looked rather unimpressed and I was starting to grow increasingly worried. Drat why can't I remember much of this arc?

"Both contestants to the middle of the ring!"

Kuwabara, true to his word, made his way towards the center of the ring. Wincing at each movement and step. He held his side tightly and I winced as he twisted his abdomen in such a way I could see the ripple of pain go across his muscles.

"This is crazy, it has to take everything Kuwabara has just to stand!" Kurama gasped as I felt his hair tickle the back on my neck as he looked towards the ring, horror in his eyes.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke spoke, pain ebbing into his voice as he stood next to me. I looked up with sad eyes and for the life of me couldn't find a single thing to say to make this better.

Kuwabara continued to teeter towards the middle of the ring, his balance precarious at best.

"There must be something wrong with you, do you really want to die that badly? Risho mocked, his thin lips upturning into a sickening sneer.

"Go ahead and try, I'm tough!" Kuwabara put on a brave face as he straightened his posture. His fists clenched tight as he prepared for his last stand.

"Match six, Kuwabara vs Risho! Begin!" The referee announced as the next fight started.

"Kuwa go steady! We still have to settle this with the organizers afterwards!" Yusuke shouted, advising Kuwabara to be safe in his own way.

The crowd was cheering for Risho now, demanding he squash 'the human' and defeat Team Urameshi. Kuwabara seemed to hear them as well as he grit his teeth and fists tighter.

"Come on, give it your best shot." Risho mocked as his arms spread out wide in invitation.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Kuwabara shouted, his face twisting in determination. Pivoting on his right foot he dashed towards Risho, a fist tightly wound.

"Contestant Kuwabara is charging immediately!" The Referee gasped as the crowd grew louder in the jeers.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouted as the familiar orange beam of light shot from his hand. As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared leaving Kuwabara stumbling past Risho.

"What?!" Kuwabara stared at his hand, eyes wide and panicked. Risho was laughing now as he appeared behind him.

Risho sent out a powerful kick that landed in the middle of Kuwabara's back. He was sent skittering across the arena, his face taking the brunt of the rough surface.

"Contestant Risho sent out a powerful kick and Kuwabara is down! The difference in power between the two of them is astounding!"

"I-impossible!" Kuwabara stared at his hand, devoid of his usual sword, and I felt myself start to panic. "I can't produce my Spirit Sword..."

"Kurama I don't like this..." I whined as I felt his hand clasp around the wrist.

"Leave it to Kuwabara, he would never forgive us if we intervened." Kurama's breath hit my cheek as I swallowed my reply down. I had to trust him on this, Kurama was the one who trained Kuwabara after all.

Risho lunged towards Kuwabara again with a condescending laugh. He began pummeling him and I winced at each blow.

"Contestant Kuwabara is being hammered with punches! Can he no longer fight back? Oiy! This is pretty pathetic for a guy who's purpose getting up here was to look cool!"

I'm going to kill that announcer I swear. My eye twitched as I felt my pulse quicken. I wanted to jump in and defend the poor boy.

Risho sent a devastating upper cut into Kuwabara's chin send him flying backwards, then he delivered a painful punch to his abdomen sending him to the ground once more. Blood began to ooze from from various wounds, dropping onto the stained arena, joining the splatters belonging to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Kuwabara! Show some fucking tenacity! Tenacity god damn it!" Yusuke demanded as he pumped his fist in frustration.

"That's not possible," I heard Kurama speak from behind me, "It's almost a miracle that he's been able to endure this much. I turned to see the aura from Hiei was flaring even farther than before. I don't think I had ever seen demon energy so thick until today.

"Damn it..." Kuwabara slowly stood back up, wiping his mouth. "Why...why doesn't my Spirit Sword work?"

"Ha ha ha ha! You're body is so obvious! Let me tell you the reason you can't produce your sword!" Risho laughed as he dashed towards him.

"What?!" Kuwabara raised his head in time to catch Risho's impending punch. It landed in the middle of his face, cracking against his nose. His other fist came swinging around in a hook, slamming into the corner of his jaw. The force sent Kuwabara stumbling back.

"You're injuries are so severe, that if you were any normal human, you'd already be dead!" Risho laughed some more. "You're body is doing all it can, just to recover! What a fool's errand this is, there is no way you can take me on!"

Risho dashed and disappeared before my eyes, only to reappear behind Kuwabara, slamming him once again into the cracking arena.

"He's down! Contestant Kuwabara is down! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Eh?" The Referee started to count down. By the time she hit nine, Kuwabara was once again moving to stand up.

"I'm not...done yet..." Kuwabara breathed heavily as he stood hunched over, preparing for the next assault.

"Contestant Kuwabara seems to be really displaying his mettle today! He's clearly standing by sheer force of will alone!" The Referee blinked, clearly impressed.

Black and blue, Kuwabara slowly advanced on Risho, who was starting to look increasingly upset by his tenacity.

Risho blinked away, appearing to Kuwabara's right, hitting him with another hard kick. This time Kuwabara stayed upright, barely managing to stand in a horse stance.

"You know what? You're resilience is really starting to piss me off!"

"Che, told you I was tough!" Kuwabara declared as he spat out a mouth full of blood. Risho disappeared again and Kuwabara swiveled his head around to try and find where he went.

Risho landed just outside of the arena with a small chuckle.

"Fine, before I see you off to the other world, let me show you something!"

"Contestant Risho has stepped outside of the ring on his own!"

"Watch very carefully. This is Risho the Earth Charmer's technique!" Risho placed his hands together in a simplistic seal, his aura beginning to wrap around him in tendrils of red and purple. The ground began to give away as orange sparks danced from him and the rubble he was creating.

The ground began to shake uncontrollably and I felt myself jerk to the left with a hiss. Yusuke was dancing around trying to stay on his feet, as Erika closed her eyes with a small squeal.

"What is going on?" Kurama asked, his eyes darting around as he attempted to keep us both upright.

Slowly the rubble broke apart and begun to circle him like an earthen tornado.

"Amazingly, the dirt and rocks outside the ring are now circling Risho!" The referee spoke with wide eyes.

"W-what?!" Kuwabara spluttered as he attempted to stay upright himself.

The rock tornado slowly crept closer to Risho, until I couldn't see him any longer.

"Tremble in terror! This is my ultimate technique: Shura Nen Do Tō I! **[1]** " The earth fell away from around him, showing a bulkier form in the unsettled dust.

Slowly, I was able to make out that the hulking appearance was indeed Risho, showcasing some fancy new rock armor. He jumped back into the arena, high up in the air, as he readied his next assault.

"Bonbā Takkuru! **[2]** " He became to glow red and pink, the heat starting to waft off of his rock encased form. High up above the arena he came plummeting down like a meteor.

It hit Kuwabara dead on, causing him to fly back in a spray of blood. I just about dashed towards the arena as both Erika and Kurama held my arms tightly.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed as he landed head first on the other side of the arena.

"He connected! Contestant Risho's Bonbā Takkuru managed to hit contestant Kuwabara! However, contestant Risho himself also crashed into the arena!" The Referee spoke as she moved to look at Risho's status. "Oh my! It seems contestant Risho unharmed and contestant Kuwabara is down! I will make the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Oh dear, it seems Kuwabara is once again standing back up!"

Sure enough, Kuwabara was standing again, albeit shakier than he was before.

"W-why?" Risho gasped as he took a small step backwards. "Why are you getting back up?!"

"Heh heh heh heh..." Kuwabara started to chuckle. "Because I...because I don't want to lose of course! This is for Kurama and Urameshi as well, who fought desperately, I can't allow their fighting to all be for nothing!"

"Kuwabara don't be an idiot!" I shouted as I pulled against the weakened arms of my friends.

"We won't let him, if it comes to it." Erika promised as she held my hand tightly.

"You are a fool, if you had just stayed down, it would have been a quick death!" Risho seethed.

"I'm not going to die! Not alone at least, I'm taking you with me!" Kuwabara grinned as he wiped the blood from his mouth again.

"What?!"

"If this ends in a draw, there will be another match to settle everything. Then Urameshi will be able to finish this for sure." His eyes were so determined and I felt a sob in my throat.

"He means to die so we can live..." I whispered brokenly to myself. I couldn't even wrack my brain anymore to remember what was supposed to happen. Erika seemed to be in the same boat, panic and fear clouding her mind. Her hand gripped mine harder and I felt her energy burn against my skin. She was furious.

"Hiei...you may have provoked me a lot, but you are truly strong. I'll be improving my skills and waiting for you in the afterlife. Kurama, I was only able to come this far thanks to your special training. Thank you man. Mask, this tournament may have been the first time we met, but I can't shake the feeling that we've met somewhere before. And Urameshi...then rest, I leave to you." Kuwabara's black and blue face turned to give us all a good natured grin. He was really ready to die.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara began as he pointed his thumb at his chest, "watch the way your man Kuwabara dies! I'll show you how it's really done! Now, brace yourself."

Risho lept into the air, finally done with Kuwabara's big speech.

"Oh my! Contestant Risho has once again leapt into the air!"

"You're the one who should brace yourself!" Risho screeched as he plummeted towards Kuwabara once again.

Kuwabara rushed towards Risho, ready to take on whatever plan of attack he had. As he reached Risho's red tinted form, he managed to catch up and they both started to skid across the arena.

"Kazuma-san!" A high pitched voice struck through the tense silence. I twisted my head around and noticed a small blue-haired girl in a soft blue kimono. She had striking red eyes and I realize who she was.

"Holy crap it's-" I gasped as Kurama's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Figures you'd remember that,and not this fight." He laughed into my ear as I felt my skin tingle. Slowly he removed his hand and I turned to look at him.

"Right, sorry, forgot. But that IS Yukina, right?" I asked as I looked at her once more.

"It is." Kurama nodded.

"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara gasped as his face went red.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?" Risho snapped as they continued to slide across the arena.

"You stay out of this!" Kuwabara roared, backhanding him across and out of the arena. He slammed into the furthest wall with a resounding thud.

"...well then." I blinked as Erika snorted.

"Oh my! Contestant Kuwabara has hurled Risho aside! Where in the world did he find the power to do that?"

"Yukina-san! You're here to see me!?" Kuwabara's voice went up an octave.

"Kazuma-san! Are you alright?" Yukina asked, her worry apparent.

"Yeh hah heh! I'm completely fine!" Kuwabara awkwardly laughed and responded as he struck various poses to show off his muscled physique.

"Liar..." I deadpanned.

"Isn't he out of the arena right now though?" Erika mused as she tapped her chin.

"What the hell?" Yusuke twitched, the previous tension dissipating so fast we were all left confused in it's wake.

"Ahh, apparently - is that his girlfriend who came to the stadium? Contestant Kuwabara is suddenly in high spirits!" The referee gushed as Risho started to pull himself from the wall he was embedded in.

"Why you! Kya!" Risho screamed as he charged at Kuwabara, still outside of the ring.

"Yukina-san, just by looking at you...I get this fired up!" Kuwabara laughed as his aura started to glow gold and pink.

"Die!" Risho declared as Kuwabara turned to look at him.

"Oh my! They're fighting outside of the ring! I'll start my count!" The Referee announced.

"About damn time," Erika rolled her eyes as I pinched her hand. "Owchies!"

"Be nice." I rolled my eyes.

Risho's armor grew even spikier as Kuwabara started to collect his energy, his Spirit Sword starting to make it's comeback.

"My Spirit Sword! I can feel it! I think I can use it again!" Kuwabara cheered as he turned to look at Risho appreciatively. He grinned, getting ready for his counter.

"Bonbā Takkuru!"

"Spirit Sword!"

His blade hit Risho's armor causing every piece to fly off in tiny shards.

"Drop dead!" Kuwabara declared as he reared his blade back once more, pivoting himself as he landed a direct hit against Risho's gut. The force sent him flying into the upper seats of the arena with a resounding crash.

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The Referee started to count as Kuwabara realized what was going on. He scrambled back onto the arena just in time. "Nine! Ten! The winner is Kuwabara! Which means Team Urameshi wins and will advance to the semi-finals!"

"Yes!" I cheered as Erika shouted along with me.

"You did it!" Yusuke cheered as he ran over and patted Kuwabara on the back.

"Dumbass!" Kuwabara screamed as he twitched in pain, "I'm injured here!"

At that admission he teetered and started to fall to the ground.

"It's no good...I'm getting dizzy..." Kuwabara announced as he fell to the ground.

"Oiy..." Yusuke sighed as he stared at his fallen friend.

Erika helped me stand, and we both helped Kurama make his way towards Yusuke and our fallen teammate. Hiei and the Masked Fighter were both already there, and together we slowly made our way out of the arena.

"I can't believe you did it!" I gushed as Kuwabara stared at me.

"Thanks." he blushed with a small laugh.

 **~Break~**

We were all just outside the hotel and heading our separate ways after a few quick healing sessions with Yukina. Yusuke had gone off with Keiko, while Yukina went to help heal Kuwabara's more extensive injuries, being the only human with slow healing in the group.

Which, of course, meant myself, Erika, and Kurama were having our own private discussion.

"Erika, what did you mean that I was able to control plants in my previous life?" I asked as I sat at the bottom of a tree, Kurama leaning against it as Erika paced back and forth before us.

"Ok, this is going to sound a bit farfetched but...when I met you, you weren't entirely human. I didn't know you before this, but you were what we called a changeling." Erika cleared her throat trying to figure out how to explain. "You see...a changeling is a human that gets kidnaped by the fae, and pulled through the hedge. In our world it's not uncommon. You were kidnapped and taken for your dancing ability, or that's what we assumed. The fae who took you planted you in their garden and you became a flowering changeling; ok that's not quite accurate. You came out with a dual-kith. Not rare per-se, but not common. You were basically a woodblood/dancer changeling. The classifications are kind of weird and simplified so bear with me...but you were able to control plants, it was kind of your...thing."

As Erika finished she stared at us both as I attempted to digest her words. Kurama looked increasingly pensive and I wondered if that meant he was mad. I knew that if I were him, I very well might have been. To be honest, I hadn't shown a lot of good judgement lately when it came to all...this.

"So she isn't human." Kurama clarified.

"No, she isn't even human now." Erika confirmed as I felt myself flush.

"Gee thanks Erika." I muttered to myself.

"I don't mean anything by it, and I don't think Kurama was there for my explanation to Botan. Look, Ma-I mean Ana was a changeling, then she was murdered. After that she became a geist. AKA poltergeist, If we don't get her back to her original body...eventually you'll both die. That's why I came here." Erika finished explaining.

"Why will she die here?" Kurama asked.

"Because a geist cannot keep a body alive. Eventually, she will decay and your link will kill you both. She's already showing the signs. The fact she was able to control your plants shows her connection to her original body is growing. The need for her soul to reunite with it will become so strong it will literally tear her apart."

I didn't look at Kurama, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"What are our options?" He had a hand to his mouth now, deep in thought.

"Stop the baddies, get her back in her body, find a way to sever the bond as her returning to her body...might actually kill you as this body will die soon after without a soul." Erika coughed as she looked anywhere but at the red head.

"How long do we have?"

"That, I do not know...months, years...if she starts talking to walls, thats a bad sign." Erika unhelpfully explained as she played with her fingers.

"Why walls?" I asked as Kurama's gaze held the same curiosity.

"It's...nothing. Just trust me on that, it means her connection is really strong with her old body." She wasn't looking at me now, but a look passed between her and Kurama. What was she keeping from me?

"Is there anything that might increase that connection?" Kurama continued to grill.

"I don't know...its entirely possible her use of your ability to control plants may strengthen the bond. The more she is in danger the more she may accidentally increase the connecting by gaining access to her powers to survive. It also may just be a matter of time. It may develop due to being around you. I've never...I've never honestly seen a spell like this. It has layers upon layers, it wasn't just one ritual." Erika stumbled over her words as she attempted to answer his question.

"You are not coming on another mission again," Kurama spoke with finality. "This changes things Ana, don't argue with me. I don't want you at any further matches."

He left leaving me no room to argue, his posture tense and angry. I swallowed a small sob that threatened to tear out of my throat as I felt myself crumble internally.

 **~Break~**

"Ok that could have gone better." Erika sighed as she pat my shoulder.

"By better you mean he could have dealt with this in literally ANY other way and it would have been better?" I hissed as I waved my hands around. Slowly Erika grabbed them and held them still.

"Ok, so he handled it poorly. He's still coming to terms that the girl he thought was a weak human is literally the closest thing to a fairy as he's going to meet. It can be daunting to most at first, just...give him time. I am sure he will come around. He really does love you." Erika chirped as she gave me a warm smile.

"We are just friends!" I seethed as I ripped my hands back and let out a strangled noise of discontent.

"Ok, I didn't mean to presume...I mean it's clear he cares. From the fact everyone calls you his girlfriend I just assumed..."

"No, it's just-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I...it's just not a fun reminder." I shrugged as I swallowed my tears.

"Well then it's time for the go to solution." Erika nodded as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number for room service.

"I would like a cart full of alcohol please! What do you mean what drinks? Just give us the bottles and some glasses? Sure. Yeah whiskey is fine. No. No I don't know what tequila is, yeah we'll take it anyways. Rum? I think that's one she likes...just, send it all." Erika ordered as she hung up.

"I wasn't really down for a second day in a row of drinking." I sighed, arms crossed and eyebrow tilted up.

"Well...Shizuru is already half drunk, although she's been drinking since this morning...and I haven't gotten to drink with the Grim Reaper yet. Plus, you had a shit day. I'd say it's the perfect day for a second day in a row!" she chirped as Shizuru wrapped an arm around her neck and cheered with her.

"Yeah listen to the girl! She knows what she's talking about!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, so I don't think 'girl' applies here..." Erika pouted.

"Shh you both are my girls. Now drink!" She airly handed me her half finished warm can of beer and teetered off to harass Botan who had just walked through our hotel door.

"I am not drinking this warm can of piss." I deadpanned as Erika burst into giggles.

 **~Break~**

I was on my third drink while Erika was still nursing her first. Shizuru had already had three more cans of beer, while Botan was on her third drink. Keiko had finally returned with Yusuke, who seemed to have brought along a new, adorable friend. Yukina had also joined us with Kuwabara, who she had just finished healing.

"BAHAHAHAH!" Botan and Erika cackled as they saw Puu.

"Aww he's so cute!" I gushed, starting to becoming inebriated.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that pudgy little thing is your spirit beast! What a goofy face!" Kuwabara laughed along with his sister.

"So adorable!" I grinned as I poked it's plush little cheek. It let out a mix of a purr and it's name 'Puu~'. "Eeee!"

"Just look at their goofy faces! I think they match!" Kuwabara chortled as he pulled on Yusuke's unamused face. Yusuke's response was a huge punch to the head.

"You're laughing too much!" Yusuke growled, causing me to laugh harder. "And you! He-we, we are not adorable!"

I started to laugh harder, doubling over as Erika followed suit.

"Yukina-san, use the power of our love to heal this bump!" Kuwabara sang as he held her hands between his.

It was now Shizuru's turn to hit the big oaf.

"Now you're flirting too much, stop it." She warned.

Puu slowly fluttered to the table between us, his ears moving slightly to keep balance. I let out another squee as Erika went 'awww!'.

"Puu-chan, Puu-chan~!" Keiko sang as she picked the adorable blue fluff up.

"How cute!" We all began to gush as we circled around her poking and petting the creature as it swooned.

"Where the hell did Puu-chan come from?" Yusuke sighed, throwing his arms behind his head as he watched our ridiculous actions.

We all ignored the boys as they started to discuss the semi-finals, that was, until Puu landed on Yusuke's head again with another soft cooing noise.

"Look's like he's taken quite a liking to the top of your soft head, Yusuke!" Keiko laughed.

"I think calling my head soft was uncalled for!" Yusuke huffed as he crossed his arms with a scowl. "No matter how many times I chase him off, he keeps coming back. I really hope he doesn't have to poop..."

"Oh man, look at the time!" Botan gasped, "The team you'll be fighting has their match tomorrow at 10am, you guys better get some sleep!"

"Which means get out of our room!" Erika chirped.

"Get out...wait a minute who even are you?" Yusuke growled as he glared at Erika.

"Ana's friend, and now Botans. I guess also Yukina, Yukina?" She turned to give Yukina a questioning look as she nodded happily. "See?"

"I...just...ugh fine. I guess I'll be missing out on the party then." Yusuke grumbled, upset that he couldn't join in on the drinks and fun.

"You have to fight in two days, now shoo! Girls only!" Botan announced as she shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara out the door and closed it.

"Ok, so now what?" Ana asked as Shizuru grinned a massive grin.

"That can't mean anything good for us." Botan whispered as Erika cackled.

 **~Break~**

Yukina had gone to bed feeling tired from healing everyone, so it was just myself, Erika, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. Shizuru had pulled out a pack of cards and started to shuffle them as she explained the drinking game she had in mind.

"So the rule of the game is to find all four kings. The person who finds the final king loses and has to drink what is called the king's cup. It's an oldie, but a goodie." Shizuru explained as Erika tilted her head. I, however, had terrible memories of friends throwing in their take out. Shudder.

"Each card corresponds to an action you must take, fail and you have to take a drink. If you find a king you must pour your entire drink into the cup, and only your drink. Too many games have ended up with food in them." She was shuffling the deck with a precision that awed my alcohol addled mind.

"How do we know what every card does?" I asked as I continued to stare at her nimble fingers move the cards around. Like I could even remember the card rules back then, and sober.

"I'll let you know as they come up, eventually you'll start to remember. Now, we are going to each pick a card and act out whatever action it the card dictates until the last king is drawn. We'll start with me and go clockwise." Shizuru then put a large cup in the middle of the coffee table, then fanned the cards around the bottom of the glass. She drew a card "I drew a ten, so that means we all hold up three fingers and we play never have I ever. Basically I will say something I have never done, and if you've done it you have to put a finger down. First person to hit zero fingers has to take a three second drink. Ok, never have I ever...stolen something."

"Really?" Erika and I both asked at the same time. Shizuru smirked in response.

"Either put a finger down or shut up." When Botan put a finger down we all just about lost it.

"Part of the game is we don't have to tell, right?" She asked nervously.

"Technically..." Shizuru answered with a small glare.

"Well...I guess it's my turn then," Keiko spoke as she thought of a question. "Never have I ever...skipped school."

All of us put a finger down as she smirked.

"Bah! Cheater." I glared as Botan smiled nervously and cleared her throat.

"Ok, never have I ever kissed Kurama," Botan smirked, but when no one put a finger down she pouted. "Aww man! You were supposed to put a finger down..."

"Sorry to disappoint," I laughed as I tapped the side of my glass. "Ok, never have I ever...taken someone's soul."

Botan was glaring at me down as she put her final finger down.

"Rude."

"Fair's fair honey."

"Ok, since Botan lost, she must take a drink, and now it's Keiko's turn." Shizuru explained as Botan drank for three seconds, glaring at me all the while.

"Ok, let's see," Keiko spot as she drew a card, "I got a six."

"Ok, so six means we all take a sip, cause we are women, basically." Shizuru shrugged as we all took a sip.

"If six is for women, that means there is one for men, who drinks if we draw it?" I asked as Botan drew a card.

"It's just a free pass for everyone. Now, Botan you got...a two. That means you can pick anyone and they have to drink." Before the full sentence had left Shizuru's mouth, Botan had pointed at me.

"Oh, I hope you know it's on now," I glared, taking a three second gulp as I drew a card. "Jack, what does that do?"

"You can make a rule in the game that everyone has to follow, the rules stay in effect even if another jack is drawn. Keeps the game interesting." Shizuru explained.

"Alright, whenever someone has to take a drink everyone whose name starts with B has to drink." I grinned as Botan spluttered.

"Harsh!"

"Payback's a bitch." I sat back in my chair as Erika drew a card.

"Oh! Another Jack! Ok, whenever Botan has to drink, Ana has to drink!" Erika clapped her hands together.

"Traitor." I glowered.

"Nothing is sacred when you are battling for the cup throne." She grinned.

"And my turn again, another six. Everyone drink, Ana and Botan only have to drink twice. We will not let this become a drinking loop so drinking can only overlap once."

So we all followed suit and took our sips.

"My turn again!" Keiko giggled, "I got an ace."

"Oh, that's waterfall. You get to start drinking and Botan can't stop until you stop drinking, and then Ana can't stop until you stop, and so on and so on. You get the idea." Shizuru topped her cup off and the rest of us followed suit.

We started the waterfall and Keiko stopped after a few moments. Botan however? She just kept going. Halfway through her glass I heard Erika make an angry snort and Botan finally stopped, taking in a huge gasp. I followed shortly after and our waterfall ended like a trickle.

"Oh my god Botan!" I hissed as Erika tapped my shoulder. "What?!"

"You both have to take another drink cause we all drank." Erika smirked.

 **~Break~**

We had already hit three of the kings and now everyone was sufficiently smashed. I don't think we were entirely remembering we were playing anymore.

"So what exactly IS twerking?" Keiko asked as our conversation had started to stem to my previous adult life, then my dancing, to kind of...my learned experiences. You know, if I had had sex, what was it like, do guys really want the stuff from porn? Then it turned into various things that were sexy, or seen as sexy. With my previous dance experience, it was only natural Keiko would eventually ask.

"Uhh, it's really just a lot of ass and hip movements. Not exclusively, it's evolved a lot but..." I trailed off.

"Do you know how to do it?" Shizuru asked, a cigarette already in her fingers.

"Well, yeah. Technically...why?" I asked, suspicious as hell.

"No reason, oh look I drew a jack," She grinned evilly, "New rule is you have to twerk when I ask you too."

"This game is stupid...I'm too drunk! I'm going to hurt myself, or worse, look stupid-er." I whined as I stood up anyways. I turned on my phone and put the song 'Crazy in Love' on and threw it at it at Erika. "Seriously, no judgement, I learned this routine back in my old life from an hour long twerking workshop."

I strode into the middle of the room, my arms slowly flicking outwards as I moved towards where there was more space in the room. I circled my hips with the beat as I dipped down into a crouch, and back up. I then twisted into a straddle and started some shallow, but quick twerks, while my hands were threading into my hair.

"So this is what you're up to." A deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to find Kurama standing in the doorway, hand on the knob, staring at me strangely.

"Um...hi?" was my lame response. I had twisted my body around and was now awkwardly standing there as I lowered my arms.

"You look ridiculous." He spoke, his voice hoarse as he slowly stepped in and closed the door.

"Well...I am drunk." I responded unhelpfully. It was already embarrassing enough without Kurama having to bear witness to me making a fool of myself.

"Of that, I am acutely aware." He spoke as he neared the back of the couch Botan was sitting on. He leaned over, his slender fingers gripping the plush fabric.

"Oh," I clued in as he stared into my eyes. "oh...OH!" I panicked as I started to dance back and forth, trying to decide which way I could escape. I looked at him again and smiled nervously.

"Yes, 'oh' indeed." He spoke as he made precise, but slow movements towards me. It was then I realized he was feeling about as hammered as I was, demon metabolism or not.

So I attempted to bolt and managed to trip over the couch, flipping over the back painfully as I landed on my tailbone in a heap.

"You ok?" Erika asked as Shizuru started to laugh even louder. I let out a small hiss that Kurama seemed to mirror as he glared at me.

"Yeah, mm'fine, just a bit woozy." I slurred as I pulled myself back to a stand.

"I think it's time you go to bed, don't you think?" Kurama raised an eyebrow elegantly as I pouted.

"But I'm having fun!" I whined as I attempt to escape at the same time he dashed for me. But he was quicker and managed to grasp me around the middle. Gravity was not on either of our sides as he twisted too far to the right, and we both crumpled to the floor. I felt him let out an annoyed puff of air as his hair covered my face. I started to blow the annoying strands away as I attempted to scramble up from his grasp.

"Ana!" He hissed as I managed to throw my knee a touch too close to his groin.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I squeaked as I managed to stand up, my hair sticking out in a mess. I brushed my pant legs off and moved around the couch to sit back down, but Kurama seemed to appear before me, his larger hand around my wrist.

"Bed now, Ana." He spoke, his tone clipped and terse.

"Fine!" I huffed as I made a move towards one of the beds, but at the last second I pivoted on my foot and bolted for the door, it's slam echoing against my pounding skull as I let out a giggle. "Opps! I lied!"

I was giggling even more now as I heard Erika shout something as another slam was my only indication that Kurama had followed suit. He grabbed my wrist and I spun until my back slapped against the wall. The halls were quiet as I felt his head lean in closer, his breath hot against my cheek.

"If I have to tie you up and put you in my bed, I will." He warned, his finger tracing my jawline as I shivered. "Be good, and this will go so much easier."

I opened my eyes and looked up into his heavy emerald orbs, my breath coming out in small pants.

"What if I happen to like it hard?" I asked before I could stop myself. I felt emboldened, but by what I wasn't sure. Maybe Erika was right, I still had a bit of Maria in me yet.

He let out a deep laugh as I felt the strands of his hair brushing against my skin and I closed my eyes again. I felt his lips press against the shell of my ear, then his grin as he spoke.

"One way, or another, you will go to bed."

I shivered as he pulled away from me, and blinked. He pulled my hand and I fell into him as his nimble fingers tilted my chin upwards. My eyes flutter against my cheeks as I looked up, confused as to what his intentions were. He leaned in close and his fingers trailed down my neck, and into my hair where he brushed it away, and over my shoulder. Slowly he wrapped another arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I wasn't sure how long we had been standing so close, but I knew then that this was hardly an accident.

Slowly he started to move us, his fingers dancing across my skin as we went. I felt a knob against my back now as he reached around and turned it, slowly he pushed me into the dark room and the door shut with a click. He let out another laugh as my fingers started to move towards his neck, and then his hair. I started to thread my fingers through the strands, lightly scratching his scalp as my fingers made contact. He let out a strained breath against the top of my head, before moving to look into my eyes, his fingers tilting my face upward as they gripped momentarily harder as my lips neared impossibly close to his. We continued moving, me stumbling all the while, as he held me up against him. Slowly his lips ghosted mine as I looked up into his eyes, starstruck.

We entered another room and I felt the edge of a bed press against the back of my knees and my heart leapt into my throat. What was going on? I couldn't grasp anything to focus on anymore as his hands moved to my hips and stayed here. Slowly he lowered me to the bed, our eyes still locked, and my eyes snapped shut as my form bounced lightly as it landed. My lips tingled at the cooler air and I let out a sigh.

But then, nothing happened. Opening my eyes I looked to see him grinning at me through the darkness. Slowly, he leaned down over me until his lips were once again pressed against the shell of my ear, his breath tingling every inch of my skin.

"I told you I'd get you into bed, one way or another." His laugh was low and thick in his throat and I felt embarrassment bleed through my form as he moved to pulled away, no longer touching me. I glared at his back as my mind tried to make sense of what had just happened. His retreating form halting for a moment at the door as he turned back to look at me with hot eyes.

"Having second thoughts about going to bed?" I blurted out as I saw his hand twitch.

"Goodnight Ana." He whispered as the door to the room shut tightly and I was left alone with my thoughts and mounting sexual frustration. I could still feel the searing heat from how close his lips had been.

Rat bastard tricked me into going to bed.  
 **  
~End Chapter 10~**

 **Author's Notes:** I pretty much rambled all my thoughts in the first note. So...let's focus on how amazing you guys are! Thank you for the reviews, the follows, the favs, the everything! Wow, I really am feeling positive about this story. I have been planning writing a Yu Yu Hakusho story since I was 13 years old. 13! Blows my mind sometimes. I have been able to ACTUALLY get to the Dark Tournament, and even progress to the fights I would sit there and daydream about! I am very proud of that, and the reception. I also had a wonderful reader message me and offer me their help/general friendliness and it was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It's like you all have accepted me as your own and are taking me in. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. If anyone ever wants to message, chat, or give suggestions, I am always willing to talk :)

Now to thank the lovely reviewers!

 **kuramalover:** I did! I was thinking of you when I updated actually. Loyal reviewer and fellow Kurama fan :) I wanted to dedicate this Kurama moment to you, but to be honest you keep talking about Youko so now I have plans...so keep an eye out for that dear ;) Also thank you for saying my story deserves more love and appreciation. I've noticed a lot of stories that are AMAZING are very under reviewed now. Man back when just started reviews were EVERYWHERE. Seems to be a lost art, but I have been bad about it myself. Trying to challenge myself to leave reviews on newer stories at least once a day to spread the love and promote fan-made content :) TBH I haven't seen the Great Gatsby though, shame I know. But when I do I shall keep you in mind :)

 **AmericanNidiot:** And then there's this reviewer! My god! So rude! Just kidding :) This was the wonderful reader who messaged me and has been fab. So glad you found the story and your knowledge on all things Yu Yu has me in awe! Also lucky, very lucky. Good age catch! I shall fix it :) I also can't wait for Youko. A little bit of fun info...I was going to put the first kiss in this chapter, but decided it made more sense if Youko took that liberty ;) I have many many plans for them~

 **delypanda:** I know the garden bit is REALLY creepy for me. I kept sending that snippit to friends asking if it made them have the creepy crawlies all day as I was writing lol. A few who know this mythos generally enjoyed it and helped give a few pointers, so I am very pleased it had the desired effect. I also can't wait for Youko, it seems like every single one of us is a bit fox-love starved XD I have a few surprise chapters written so Kurama's frigid demeanor doesn't leave you all frozen solid :P Sadly we are still a bit far from any actual romance. Sigh. Least it's nowhere near as bad as my Harry Potter story, 240 pages counting and almost no romance. BAH. some characters are just slow to respond :P Trying to sneak some moments in where I can as I read some wonderful NSFW head canons from Lavender Wine which has inspired some wonderful ideas to start giving us a bit more fox-love.

 **Citations:**

 **[1]** \- Shura Nen Do To I: translates to Armor of Clay or Fighting Precaution Combat Cloth, Carnage Earth Battle Armor in the Viz Manga.

 **[2]** \- Bonbā Takkuru: translates to Bomber tackle, or Rock Fall Tackle in the Viz Manga

 _To keep confusion to a minimum, please see some Fae lore below:_

 **Changeling:** A changeling is often a fae child left in the place of a regular child, or a human a fae kidnaps. However, the lore has expanded to included changed humans, beings who can change shape and form at will, and types of fae in general. For this story a changeling is any human who is taken by a fae to the Fairy world and is forever changed by the magic there. A changeling is not quite human, but not quite fae. They have the potential to become full fae, or live on the fringe of both societies.

 **Fetch:** A charmed item or doll that takes the place of a kidnapped human (usually child). It is not always used, but the fetch is generally unaware of what they are, but showcase incredible fear at anything that can discover their fetch nature (tasting their blood, spells, fae magic)

 **Hedge:** The gateway between the fae and human worlds. The hedge is said to be thick, maze-like, and deadly thorned branches bigger than anything humanly imaginable. It is said that even some fae can get lost attempting to go through the hedge. The hedge is the only way in and out of the fae world.

 **Arcadia:** The name for the fae world.

 **Woodblood:** A type of elemental changeling, one that is usually born out of the earth and plants. They have an affinity for plants and most are often seen with the ability to mold them to their whims. Most often these changelings occur when a fae surrounds this changeling with plants/the earth. Sometimes the change can occur if the changeling's job is to work with plants in some way as well while in Arcadia.

 **Dancer:** A type of fairest changeling. They are often humans taken for their grace and dancing ability, although no exclusively. They are seen as beautiful and ephemeral, and are thus stolen away in order to keep that beauty forever. Dancer changelings are often fast, alluring, and beautiful in some way. (Doesn't have to be appearance mind you, fae are funny fickle things)

 **Dual-kith:** Sometimes a human is forever changed by Arcadia in more than one way, resulting in a dual-kith. It is rarer, and often means the user has a wider spread of abilities, but nothing more. They are not more powerful, special, or important than any other changeling. Some changeling can even develop it later on in their lives, although its rare.

I'll do more of these each chapter I think, just to avoid throwing too much exposition at you. I will probably be making a proper lexicon later as well. You may recognize where some of this is from, but please note I am using the source mythos as inspiration, not a hard and fast rule. I will also be using original fairy lore as well.

 _ **Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_


	11. Despacito (Chapter 11)

**Author's Note: Hi all! I am so sorry for the long ass delay, I am going to say a LOT has happened. If you don't read my other stories then this announcement is for you. On July 1, 2017 (funny enough Canada day and like 6 days before my birthday RIIIPPPPP) my father passed away losing his battle with cancer. We buried him three days later on a hill with a view and tree. his sisters bought his headstone and it was actually kind of a cathardic affair. I also started a new job in June as a Legal Admin (personal injury WOOO) and I started burlesque again more full time as well as picking up swordfighting in February. (I do rapier, longsword, side sword, double sword, polearm, and archery. I am hoping to start horseback archery and swordfighting and I will be taking an instructor intensive in August) another fun thing I was diagnosed with a severe anxiety disorder, OCD, PTSD, and I am currently being tested for ADHD (man am I one lucky non-binary pal!) So things have been hectic, luckily I have good insurance, an amazing GP, and socialzed medicine so I am being taken care of and I am medicated (and proud omg I think it has saved my life) I am back now and stabilizing my writing schedule and I have so many ideas! I also just finished another burlesque show and I am TIRED, but that means no rapier today so I shall write!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is SUPER heavy and has a LOT of triggers so please pay attention, I have marked each passage with warnings, if you'd like to skip just look for the *** if I forgot any triggers please let me know and I will immediately add them, no questions asked. You can privately message me and I will NOT make your messages public ever, this is a safe space and I love you all.**

 **There is also a nice bonus chapter at the end for all of your support, patience, and to help ease you out of this heavy chapter. Also, happy anniversary like a month ago, it's been two years and I haven't abandoned the story at all.**

 **Look at me committing to things for once. I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the next week.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Start Chapter 11~**

I awoke to a splitting headache and Botan grinning cheekily from where she was perched on the edge of the bed. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail, as she wore an orange romper over a brown blouse. The shorts sort of 'pumpkined' out, and she wore black thigh highs with black knee height boots. Where she managed to pack all her outfits I'd never know.

"Go away..." I mumbled into the pillow as I shifted onto my stomach, my face pressed into the plush fabric. It was much too bright, and I was still attempting to piece together last night.

"Oh no no no...you don't get to disappear to Kurama's room and NOT give me a play by play!" Botan had her cat grin on her face again as she leaned over, arm reaching out and stopping the covers I was about to disappear under.

"Nothing happened, literally nothing. I went to bed...wait...I'm in Kurama's bed?" I bolted upright, my eyes wide and hair disheveled and matted. I was in Kurama's bed?

I took in a deep breath and paled as his familiar scent wafted around me like a fog. With a groan I closed my eyes, pressing the heels of my hands against the sockets, as I thought back hard.  
 _  
_' _If I have to tie you up and put you in my bed, I will.'_

' _Having second thoughts about going to bed?'_

' _Goodnight Ana.'_

Oh. Dear. God.

"Noo..." I moaned as I fell back onto the bed haphazardly, my rumpled clothing inched up on my stomach from how I had twisted myself. "Oh god please don't tell me he caught me twerking."

"Oh he did," Botan laughed as she pounced off the bed and grabbed a glass of water from the side table next to me. "Here, the boys have already gone to watch the other matches, but Kurama said to give you this when you woke up to help with the hangover."

I took the glass and noticed my 'water' had a slight blue tint to it.

"What is it?" I crinkled my nose as I took a whiff.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. He just said to make sure you drank it all so the headache would go away." Botan shrugged as she pushed the glass towards me, causing my arm to bend so the glass could be pressed against my chest.

"What if it tastes bad?" I whined.

"So? It probably will, come on I know you aren't a kid, not really, so woman up!" With a small huff Botan gestured for me to drink before moving towards the door. "I brought you some clothes as well, they are in the bathroom. Hurry up now!"

With that she bounced away leaving me with my pounding head and blue tinted 'water'.

 **~Break~**

My eye twitched as I stared at the rather short dress I most certainly hadn't packed, from the place it was perched atop a crisp white towel on the toilet.

What the hell?! I picked it up and noticed the soft blues and greens that patterned the light sundress. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed along the back, with spurts of white flowers falling through the cool colours. It barely reached mid thigh and showcased a LOT of cleavage.

It was also a dress I DID NOT own. It must have been one of Botan's. I really need to become pickier when it came to best friends.

With a sigh I quickly showered, my headache long gone after I had managed to swallow that foul liquid. After stepping into the dress and pulling it up, I played with the hem hoping to cover more of my pale thighs, but every time I pulled it down ever so slightly, my cleavage would increase. Great. So potential butt shots, or showing everyone the girls?

Potential butt shots, most definitely.

Don't get me wrong, it was a beautiful dress. I have worn a lot less before, but I was a lot older, in a body made for dresses like this, in a place that was safer and more common to wear such clothing.

The middle of a demon tournament where I have already almost died a handful of times is NOT the best place for a short summer dress. It was also winter for crying out loud!

Quickly, I brushed my hair and tied it up, not wanting to deal with the wet locks today, and stepped out of the steam filled room. I turned to notice Botan smiling at me, holding out a soft grey jacket, and green ankle boots.

"Where are you getting all of this?" I inquired, eyes wide as I pulled the jacket from her fingers.

"A girl's got to be prepared!" Botan laughed as I slipped the shoes on.

"Prepared isn't quite the word I'd have used."

 **~Break~**

"Stop fidgeting, you look nice!" Botan swatted at the hand that was fingering the hem to my dress once again.

"I can't help it, I feel like everyone is staring intently at the fact it's so short!" I hissed staring around at the beedy hungry eyes of various demons.

"To be fair, they were staring at you anyways. The dress didn't change much." Botan shrugged as we wandered around the hotel debating lunch.

"Ok, fine, accurate, demons do kind of eat humans...but still! Why am I wearing one of YOUR dresses?"

"Because your clothing was all boring and practical. How can you finally land Kurama in bed, for real this time, if you keep wearing jeans and leggings?" Botan scoffed as she pulled me towards the bar with an eye roll.

"What is it with you and Erika? I don't WANT to land him in bed-"

"I'm not stupid Ana, while Erika probably hasn't precisely picked up on it, I can assure you I have. I just want to help, if it's too much I'm sorry." Botan's eyes had landed on me as she stopped me to speak. Her tone was sad, while her words were kind. I heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged.

"Look, there isn't a reason to think about it Botan...I have to go home to my world at some point anyways, we both know this." With a pointed look I took a seat at the bar as my face twisted into a glare.

"What now?" Botan sighed as she took a seat beside me.

"Really? More drinking?" I laughed as Botan gave an innocent whistle as she pulled the drink menu from where someone had abandoned it to her right.

 **~Break~  
**  
I had declined having an alcoholic drink, while Botan had one Long Island Iced Tea. We had only really sat at the bar due to the fact most of the tables had been taken. I had debated the thought of food for only a moment as my stomach rolled in rebellion.

I sipped languidly at my ginger ale as I looked around the room curiously. It was the first time I had been honestly able to just sit and take in the demons around me. It was strange, I had grown up in this world, yet I was still endlessly curious and surprised at what I saw. Sometimes it honestly felt like a dream, like I was just weaving in and out of a light sleep. I knew of course, it wasn't rational, but I still didn't quite take this as _my_ life. My life was back home, pieces of memories puzzled together and all.

It was absurd, but it was true. It was only starting to sink in and I had to wonder if the fact I was effectively dying had anything to do with it; or was it meeting Erika? Swirling my drink around with a straw, I took a moment to really appreciate Botan as my friend, and not just some character on tv.

"Whatever you're thinking about, it must be serious." She joked with a wide grin.

"Nah, just musing." I responded as I pushed my now finished drink away.

"Ready to meet up with everyone else?" Botan asked, placing a few bills onto the surface of the bar.

"No time like the present." I sighed as I dragged myself after Botan.

We left the lounge, and entered into the lobby of the hotel where the bulk of the demons had dispersed to watch the current match.

"There you guys are!" Erika shouted, bounding towards us, staff in hand.

"Just getting up, last night kind of kicked my ass." I laughed, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Hey Erika, where are the others?" Botan asked.

"I don't really know to be honest. I think Keiko is still in the hotel room...that or she went with Shizuru..." Erika trailed off.

"And...where did Shizuru go?" I asked, my hands pantomiming moving forward.

"That, I do not know. So I hope Keiko is indeed in the hotel room, otherwise I have no idea where anyone is. Other than you two of course." Erika nodded to herself as she turned to wander towards the elevators.

"Think the guys are at the match?" I asked with a sideways glance.

"Most likely, why?" Botan asked as I made a mad dash for the elevators. "Oh."

 **~Break~**

"You can't hide in our hotel room for the rest of the tournament." Botan deadpanned as she stared hard at Erika and I.

Oh course, it didn't help that the aforementioned girl was enabling my avoidance.

"I don't know...it is booked until the end of the tournament." Was Erika's lackadaisical response.

"Tha- I did- UGH! So not the point," Botan huffed as she checked her watch, "Fine, you guys stay and brood. I have an actual job to do." Botan grumbled, grabbing her coat as she left.

"Think she's actually upset?" Erika asked

"Nah, I just think she didn't want to go." I shrugged as I munched on a few crackers.

"Well, without the boy's fighting, there isn't much else to do beyond work." Erika mused as she played with a pencil between her top lip and nose. Her comment caught me though, aside from Botan no one here was really 'working'.

"Hey, do you have a job?" I asked Erika.

"Hmm? No, not really. Well, yes kind of. I mean protecting you is essentially a job, so is being a Mage I guess...if you mean a muggle job, then no, that was always more your schtick."

"Muggle?" I asked, eyebrows knitting together trying to figure out the foreign word sitting on the tip of my tongue. "Harry Potter right?"

"Do they not have Harry Potter here?" Erika asked. I gave her a blank look shaking my head and she gasped. "Oh my god you don't! Oh you poor thing!"

"Erika, it's fine, calm down." I squeaked from how hard she was hugging me.

"I promise you I'll get your memory back and you'll remember how wonderful it is to be a Potterhead!" She shouted exuberantly, her arm stretched upwards in a fist

"Oh good lord." I hung my head with a sight and wondered just what I had gotten myself into.

"Wonder if you have a movie similar..." Erika mumbled to herself as she flicked through pay per view

 **~Break~**

They didn't have a movie similar, although they had a TV show from BBC Canada called 'The Worst Witch'. It had been a few hours, and Erika had fallen asleep midway through the third episode we had started. I wasn't surprised, but it hardly allowed for much entertainment.

"I could always go for a walk..." I mused to myself as I left the room, careful to close the door quietly behind me as I shrugged on my coat.

Strolling down the halls I felt unsettled and couldn't pinpoint why. I had been walking around this hotel for days now, it shouldn't have me so unhinged to walk around midday.

But it did. My skin prickled and I darted my eyes over my shoulder, craning my neck painfully as I twisted my head back around to look in front of me. I was just being paranoid.

I reached the elevator and pressed the button, feeling as if I were being watched. My eyes peered from the corners as I strained to catch even the tiniest shadow.

But nothing was there, and I stepped into the elevator without issue, my back tingling all the same.

I was scared.

Maybe I should have stayed in my room.

 **~Break~**

As I passed through the hotel entrance without issue, I felt rather silly getting so riled up over nothing.

Shaking off the prickly feeling, I moved towards the shoreline enjoying the breeze. Settling on a rock I pulled out my sketchbook and popped in my earbuds, moving to start drawing the scenery.

Following this shoreline with my pencil, I took in the honest beauty of a place shrouded in violence. The details weren't this vivid in the anime, or maybe I just hadn't been paying attention.

I was never good at that, being observant, it was one of my many faults on the never ending list that was me. As melodramatic as that thought was, it did also make me wonder if I shared the same faults in my previous life.

I hope not, I was supposed to be becoming a doctor.

The sun had already passed well beyond midday when I realized with charcoal coated fingers I had been gone for a few hours. Turning to look back at the hotel I saw the lights on through most windows and swallowed thick in my throat.

Maybe more than a few hours.

Quickening my pace, I pulled myself up the steps leading back towards the hotel feeling my skin start to crawl.

Swatting a fly that got too close, I pulled my arms around myself, looking around briefly, before bolting with a small boost of speed towards the top of the steps.

Once I was safely atop the last step I looked around realizing how bright it still was outside.

I let out the breath I was holding and turned to look down the still lit steps with a small laugh. How silly, to have been scared. I was fine, it wasn't even sunset yet. Turning back around I barely made out the figures at the corners of my eye.

A chuckle was still light on my breath as a cloth pressed to my mouth as the edges in my vision started to blur. Twisting my upper body, a small laugh chilled my ear as I felt something wet press against my cheek.

My last thought was embarrassingly about how cliche it was, and how mad I was at Botan for putting me in this dress.

 *****Extreme Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Torture, Shaming, Humiliation, Abuse, Mention of Child Abuse/Death, Extreme Gore, Explicit Descriptions, Language, Mutilation*****

 **~Break~**

I couldn't remember what it was like to die the first time to be honest, they had ripped that memory from me just as they had ripped me from my body.

But I imagined it was probably just as scary, with a dash of dread.

I couldn't really breath at first, no...that's not an accurate description.

I couldn't really FEEL myself breathing when I started to wake up. I was in this space between wakefulness and unconsciousness. Everything was is pastels and I wondered if I could eat my cotton tongue.

I'm also very flowery after ether, apparently.

The pounding started soon afterwards, and I could feel the insides of my eyes like sandpaper. I couldn't help the groan that escaped as my eyes peeled back and my blurry eyes blinked in desperation.

'Please, oh god please don't be him...'

My eyes cleared and I noticed how dark the room I was in was. Craning my neck to look around I felt something sharp dig in and let out a yelp.

"Tut tut, precious..." A familiar voice crooned as I felt chills rip down my spine.

I tried to twist my body away from the direction of his voice, but felt my arms bound behind my body, my legs hogtied. as I laid on my side.

"I can honestly say, I did not expect you..." I rasped out, my voice only a sparse laugh.

"Oh? You expected someone else to have kidnapped you? I must admit, I am a touch...insulted." Karasu purred out as his face came into view.

His breath puffed against my cheeks and I attempted to recoil, my neck pressing against something sharp and I let out a small strangled cry as my body slackened.

I needed to focus, take in my surroundings...my eyes moved around in a panic, my neck stinging as I moved my head too far to the right to catch a glimpse of a plant near the curtained window.

"Careful, you've got a nasty little dog collar on. I wouldn't say it would have been my first choice, but it'll do its job nicely." He laughed, his tongue darting out to follow the beads of blood starting to drip down my neck.

"Fuck you." I spat, my face twisting ugly.

"I'm sad to say this is only going to be a game of torture, you're not what I'm into." He laughed, his lips ghosting up the column of my neck, towards my chin.

"If you're not into me, why are you trying to get freaky." My attempt at brave owing off pathetic as my voice quivered. \

"Oh my dear, I may not want to 'fuck you' as you put it, but that doesn't mean I don't still want to make you scream." Karasu's tongue darted out for a moment into the dimple in my chin, before he retreated away, his fingers trailing along my bare arm.

Somehow, I don't think I lucked out in not being his type.

"I was told you spaced out often." Karasu cut in, his hand slamming against the bed beside my face.

"Well, what can I say, I aim to live up to expectations." I breathed, unable to get rid of the shake.

"Funny, I wonder if you'll live up to other expectations too..." Karasu laughed, his breath against my arm now, his fingers tracing.

"What o-other expectations." I swallowed, trying to keep my eyes on him, and failing. The sting of the dog collar forcing my gaze forward to stare at the awful green and yellow wallpaper every room in this hotel had.

"That you last a lot longer, and can take a lot more damage." Karasu explained, his fingers pressing painfully now. "It took almost a week to kill you through torture, you were almost the longest lasting victim he had."

I bit my tongue to avoid the yelp that tried to escape as his fingers started to press deeper, digging in.

"W-who had?"

"Ziak." Karasu's breath hit the back on my knee and I cried.

"Now now, Karasu, don't get too carried away." I heard his voice slither into the room and I bit on a sob.

"I didn't think you'd mind, she woke up early, as I expected. She's tied to a demon after all, you really must stop underestimating that." Karasu laughed.

"Yes, and if you'd remember I told you I'd need to place a block in order to stop that annoying fox from figuring out we have her, which I can see you've failed to do entirely!" Ziak spat as he moved into my vision.

'That's right, argue with each other, forget about me...' I prayed silently, clutching my eyes shut.

"Look at me you bitch!" He shrieked as he pulled my hair forcing my eyes to open as I screamed. His large hand forced my eyes to stare into his dark brown ones. His lips twisted in a sick grin and I could tell my pain was exciting him. His nails started to dig into my scalp as he pressed his face close to mine, forehead to forehead.

"Do not look away." Ziak ordered as he pressed his other hand against the side of my throat and my temple.

"What are you doing?" I sobbed, his touching curdling my stomach.

"Cutting you off from your beloved fox, and taking away your voice." He laughed as his fingers pressed so hard against me I let out a soundless scream, my vision going black as he held me in place, my eyes unable to close. "That's a good girl, shh..."

I was sobbing now, tears streaking down my face as my head founded. I felt suddenly empty and wanted to vomit.

"Careful now..." Ziak soothed, his hand pressing against my hair almost fondly, "Just accept it, that's a good girl..."

But I couldn't, the pain seared through me and the emptiness caused my mind to spin. I was going to die here, alone and surrounded by nothing but pain and fear.

The burning in my throat intensified and I felt Karasu smile against my ankle, his fingers trailing up towards the skirt of my dress, and then following the line of my body to my bleeding neck.

"Such a beautiful thing once all hope has left you..." He soothed, his lips ghosting my cheek, "God your fear tastes exquisite." He laughed as I felt something sharp dig into my hip with a flash of white hot pain.

I screamed soundlessly again, and this time vomited all over myself and the bed.

Ziak sprung back, his hand leaving my head causing me to whimper as I choked on bile and bits of food.

"I'll mark every part of you, just to make sure Kurama knows..." Karasu laughed as I felt him drag the searing pain downwards and I wretched again, my head growing dizzy, the smell making me even more ill.

"Stop it!" Ziak screeched and I felt the pain in my thigh stop, "She is going to choke before either of us get a chance at any fun!" I heard a thud, which I could only assume was Ziak removing Karasu from me entirely.

I was suddenly thrown to my stomach, butt stuck in the air as Ziak smashed his hand against my back, my chest thudding heavily against the mattress. I coughed and felt my chest seize as my ribs creaked painfully.

"Oh dear, I may have broken a rib." Ziak laughed as he kept pounding as I kept coughing, suddenly I felt something give and the pain blinded my vision and I arched, mouth stretched wide and bleeding from the force. "Oops.

"Oh, you can hurt her but I can't?" Karasu spat as I felt him move to stand at my side as I wheezed.

"Well, now it hardly matters does it? I was TRYING to avoid her vomiting all over herself so we could enjoy ourselves longer...now, she's just going to stink up the place covered in her own filth." Ziak spat.

"Take off her vomit covered dress then, who cares." Karasu groused out as I felt him start to unzip the back of my dress.

I sobbed out, begging him to stop, as I thrashed about the bed, twisting each and every way.

I was startled from my movements as a sharp sting hit my ass and I realized Karasu had slapped it with such force I had jutted up the bed and smashed my head against the headboard.

My cheek stung from where I had bit it, and my world swam.

"Oops." Karasu laughed as he slowly removed my soiled dress, his wet claws trailing against my hip bones as he went. It was in that moment I realized what had stabbed me. I lay unmoving, trying to gather my bearings as the cool hotel air caused my skin to goose-bump.

"Such a pretty little thing, your other body was so...mature, I always liked children best **[1]**." Ziak laughed as he gazed down at my mostly bare body. I sobbed again and he laughed.

"She is a bit too feminine for my liking." Karasu sighed, as I felt his gaze appreciating me as well.

"You want Kurama, and she is too feminine for you. I will never understand demons." Ziak sighed out exhaustively. He continued to trail his fingers down the flesh of my back and I shuddered. It wasn't sexual, it was almost...appraising.

Somehow that was worse.

"Flip her over, I want her to watch as I mar her." Karasu spoke, his fingers grasp my side none too gently, and flipped me.

I let out a wheezing breath as they both laughed. I tried to suck in oxygen as every intake burned. Oh how I hope I didn't puncture a lung.

I stared up at the excited faces of both Karasu and Ziak. Karasu was at my side, still touching me, hand hovering over my belly. Ziak was near my feet, eyes greedily following the length of my body with glee.

A thought came to me, much like a warning, and I knew he was tracing out the places he would bleed me. A whimper was swallowed by my silence and I looked up into Karasu's eyes as he tilted my face towards him. I ignored the sting of the collar as he pressed my neck into my, my back arching painfully against my broken rib.

"I can't wait to see the look in his eyes when he sees you right before our match..." He cooed into my ear, his claws flowing down my abdomen, leaving goosebumps. I knew only pain would follow, and my nerves pinched in apprehension.

I was beginning to see why people begged for death. I wonder if I begged for death.

My thought was interrupted as he pulled the collar forcing me to watch as he slit me from collar to belly. Five lines of red bled down the length of my body, and I almost vomited, but was saved by my empty stomach as I saw the tattered remains of my belly button.

He hadn't ripped into my abdominal cavity, but I could see divots of muscle twitching in agony.

I stand corrected, I could vomit again, and did.

They were both laughing at my now as I painfully pulled against the collar to vomit on the bed next to me. I felt it in my hair, the smell strong of bile. There wasn't much left, but what there was reeked.

"I love how your muscles twitch, I did always prefer the athletic ones." Karasu licked his lips and I realized in a dull haze of pain, that he wasn't wearing his mask.

I cried again, my chest seizing and I felt like ice. I had started sweating at the first dose of pain, and since then it hadn't stopped. He pulled my legs apart, his grin malicious and evil. He started to move, slicing my inner thighs, before moving to my pubic bone. He pulled at my underwear and I sobbed again, thrashing about.

I felt a crack and Ziak had pulled my ankle and twisted it. I assumed the crack meant he had broken it, but I was given almost no chance to dwell as the pain clouded everything, and I felt a stab from my pubic bone, up towards my belly button. Karasu had removed my underwear and had ensured no part of me escaped damage.

I felt shame and fear all rolled into one. It wasn't sexual, not at all, but they had removed my clothing with force all the same, leaving me vulnerable and bare to their twisted games.

"She certainly is beautiful when she's in pain." Karasu admitted as he moved to admire his own work.

"Even more so nude. I can look upon my full canvas now, and I've come to some decisions." Ziak grinned and moved to caress my face and hair again, almost soothingly as I sobbed.

He started to press his nose against my neck, breathing in deeply with a moan.

"Oh you must come smell, I swear I can smell the same perfume she released the first time. Her fear is the most beautiful scent I had ever encountered. They warned me about flowering changelings, she was not a let down in that regard." He sniffed again, digging his fingers into one of the open wounds on my stomach and I arched, my mouth open in a soundless scream. "She is so strong, even in this body her power persists."

His fingers dug into the wound and twisted around, pushing underneath the skin to the left. He opened the wound deeper as my muscles twisted on fire. It felt as if he were carving he out with a spoon. He pulled back with another grin and showed me a hunk of flesh balled between his fingers.

"Just perfect..." He laughed as he pressed the bloodied flesh to my cheek so hard I winced. Pulling back, it stuck, still warm and wet.

I could feel my tears mixing with the blood causing it to slide towards my chin.

How much more until it ends?

 **~Break~**

 *****End of Extreme Trigger Warning*****

Erika had awoken when everyone arrived in a series of giggles and hoots. The sun had already started to set and she had a pounding headache from oversleeping.

Which was odd, because she was a raging insomniac and the last time she had napped during the day, much less slept this long, she had been five.

"Shit..." She spoke to herself in a small panic, where was Maria?

"Come on Erika, we're going to crash the boys room and celebrate their wins and start trying to relax. It looks like it's going to rain, which means a few days off to rest for them!" Shizuru grinned as she slung an arm around the only other living adult in the room.

"Yeah, what a stroke of luck. I was worried about Yusuke fighting another match so early..." Keiko whispered.

"Yeah, yeah rest is good," Erika spoke in a daze. She surveyed the room for a moment, counting the figures and frowning. "Where is Ana?"

"I don't know," Keiko shrugged, "I thought she was with you, maybe she went for a walk?"

"Or avoiding Kurama." Botan snickered as she pranced towards the minibar with a cat-like grin.

"Either way, when you find her we'll be in the boys room!" Keiko explained as she was whisked away from her conversation with Erika by an excited Botan.

"Bye!" Botan exclaimed as the door was shut with a tight click.

"Strange..." Erika mused as she turned to look at the ordinary room. "Very strange..."

She picked up her glass and took a deep sniff, nothing. Hmm, moving towards the door next Erika took a sniff and noticed something odd, she couldn't smell anything.

Which was a common side effect of some sleep powders. They must have dosed her on her way in.

'Shit...' Erika swore as she rushed out the door, eyes rapidly moving back and forth.

'Who took you Ana?'

 *****Extreme Trigger Warning: Diet Mention, Child Abuse, Abusive Parent, Abusive Mother, Controlling Food Intake, Fat Shaming Mention, Torture, Psychological Torture, Minor Gore, Minor Descriptions, Kidnapping, Creepy*****

 **~Break~**

I wasn't sure if I had passed out or not, but I was drifting somewhere in between.

" _Maria, honestly! I buy you nice things, I pay for expensive tutors and private lessons, and this is how you repay me!" My mother shrieked as she tossed my fourth place medal to the ground. Her blond wavy hair swung around as she ranted, illuminating her monstrously._

" _I'm sorry mother, I promise I'll work on my aerials!" I begged as tears streaked through my heavy makeup._

" _You've been working on them Maria! Enough is enough, your coach is right, you're too heavy to make the flips, we're putting you on a diet!"_

 _I cried harder, my stomach tightening into a pit._

" _But daddy sa-"_

"Wake up!"

A loud slap startled me from whatever moment I was reliving, and I opened my eyes to stare up into the unimpressed face of Ziak.

"No, now is not the time to retreat into your head." He hissed into my ear.

He was crouched over me now, his hand caressing a new cut along my side. He was petting my hair again, almost crooning into my ear.

"I'm sure this is stirring up all kinds of memories, I'm taking care to cut you _exactly_ the same after all, you should thank me." His grin caused me to shiver.

Becoming more lucid seemed to be all he needed to begin again, this time moving to my neck. He careful began to carve and I screamed again, no sound. I arched, writhed, and tried to pull away as he etched whatever it was into my skin.

"After all, a common side effect of enduring _psychological horror_ is memory loss. Your mind is just trying to make sense of it all, protect you so it doesn't go insane. Now tell me Ana **do you remember yet?** "

I screamed again.

 **~Break~**

 *****End of Extreme Trigger Warning*****

"Of all the times to forget a tracking spell!" Erika shouted to herself through grit teeth. "Ok, I just need to calm down..."

Erika took several deep breaths before she turned to stare down the hallway with a nervous expression.

"I just need to **remember**..."

 *****Extreme Trigger Warning: Torture, Kidnapping, Mention of Murder*****

 **~Break~**

" _Won't your mom be mad?" Erika asked as she brushed an errant hair from her sweaty forehead._

" _What do I care? I quit dancing, nothing she does or says will make me go back." I hissed, positively seething._

" _Maria..." Erika started._

" _Don't! Don't make excuses for her, she doesn't deserve them!" My back bristled as I stepped back from the searing hot sun to stand beneath an ugly yellow awning._

" _Maria...is this about what happened in Arcadia?" Erika inched, attempting to stop from setting me off._

" _It's not just...look, I just don't want to, and I don't really give a fuck what either thinks about it anyways." I started to move again, my eyes creased together in thinly veiled anger._

" _Maria...if something's wrong, you know you can talk to me right? You've been distant lately since you've met that girl..."_

" _Just stop it Erika! Just stop ok? So I've been hanging out with Saphi, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm allowed to have other friends!" I spat, my arms rising above my head in anger._

" _That's not what I meant, of course you're allowed to have other friends."_

" _Just forget it, go back to your mage's tower, I need some time alone." I spun on my heel leaving Erika standing there, her eyes filling with tears as she watched me leave._

" _ **Maria..."**_

I startled as I felt a raking down my inner thigh and I screamed again, startling awake to see Ziak tracing a small scalpel now across my skin. I whimpered as he locked eyes with me, the creases of them inching up in excitement.

"Oh good, you're back.," He patted my hip in a cordial manner, and moved to look into my eyes once again. "I was almost afraid you were going to miss this."

His smile had reached his lips now and I could feel his hand ghosting my hip now, his pale tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips.

"Miss what?" He smiled again at my voiceless question, and I felt the tears start once more.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" I heard Karasu shriek as he came back into view.

"What does it look like, I'm finishing the job, I'm killing that damn fox like I was told to." Ziak had said it so matter-of-fact, as if he were explaining why he had painted someone's fence for them.

"That was not the deal." That was the last thing I heard as I felt the world fade out once more.

 **~Break~**

 *****End of Extreme Trigger Warning*****

I opened my eyes to see I was standing in a bedroom. It must have been my bedroom, I noticed, looking around at the pictures and personalized touches strewn about the room.

I trailed my fingers against the purple mosaic duvet and noticed a copy of Grey's Anatomy sitting near the head of the bed and surmised this must have been my dorm room; you know, from my previous life.

"Hello Maria." A deep voice startled me. I swiveled my head to see an auburn haired girl, no taller than 5'4, standing at my door.

"Who are you?" I asked, in control of my voice this go around. This must not be a memory then.

"No, it's fortunately not. My name is Saphi, and I am here to make sure you don't die." She sighed, her hand resting against her face gently.

"You can read my thoughts?" I gasped, eyes wide at her quick reply to my previous thought.

"I can, when I am in your mind. Look, I didn't spend all that time _cultivating_ you, just so you could die to some half-wit Geist and his idiotic demon sidekick, you have everything you need to get out of this." She crossed her arms, her red hair twisting as it fell over her shoulder and against her chest.

"But...how?" I asked, a shake in my voice

"How did you get out of Arcadia?" Saphi asked with a cat-like-grin, her finger ghosting my bookshelf almost thoughtfully.

"I don't remember!" I panted, tears stinging my eyes.

"Oh, well, you better start." She finished, her eyes narrowing into slits as they glowed an eerie yellow. She turned on her heel to leave and I lashed out.

"But I can't!" I hissed, my hands drawn into tight fists.

"Fine, don't say I've never done anything for you," Saphi hissed, turning to move towards me, her hand coming out and smashing into my forehead. "Remember to break your fall."

 *****Extreme Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Solitary Confinement, Sensory Deprivation, Extreme Descriptions, Minor Gore, Creepy, Choking, Attempted Murder, Death. *****

 **~Break~**

I couldn't breathe again, all around me I felt the suffocating dirt from my dreams.

'Please! Anyone!' I begged, my throat raw and my eyes rotted messes. At some point bugs had started to gnaw into my flesh, taking up home as plants took their root.

A nice hyacinth had taken up root in my left ear, pretty sure.

'Please!' I tried once more, the dirt crunching in my mouth where it had been for months since I had first screamed foolishly into the dark.

' _We hear you...'_ I heard a small voice, I almost cried as I clawed around me, praying I could find them.

' _We hear you...rise'_ another spoke and I attempted to twist, reaching for them now.

' _Yes...call to us...'_ the root in my ear whispered as I felt my throat choke again on the dirt stuck within, as I screamed in exertion once more feeling the dirt start to shift.

' _ **Yes...pour your power out..'**_

My fingers reached, pressed, and wriggled, as I flexed my hands outwards. I grasped every tiny root, leaf, twig, and dead rot I could. I pulled it in, breathed it in, and thrust outwards as the voices echoed closer.

Finally, I felt the roots break the earth and I pulled the dirt backwards, my body moving forward. My fingers sank into the damp ground and sank in. Anchored, I pulled myself upwards and out of the small hole I had dug. Roots had wrapped around my body and dug into my skin pulling me up. Kneeling I coughed and coughed, until I could feel the harsh echo of my underused lungs as the wet clumping dirt hit the ground.

I still couldn't see or hear anything. The dull echo of my heart was all that told me I might have retained any amount of hearing as I pressed my fingers into my ears, digging and pulling the dirt out; my silenced world had soon become a dull echo.

My eyes were still damaged unfortunately, I could feel the dirt move front to back as I peeled my lids to blink.

Moving to a shaky stand, I slowly moved into a lifeless stumble. There had to be water somewhere the ground was damp and I was in a garden; I remembered that much.

' _There...'_ I felt a root move and tripped as it pulled a pail towards me. I felt it slosh against my toes as I fell to my knees grasping it's wooden edges as I dipped a hand in, rubbing at my eyes with earnest.

Once I was done, I was still without sight, but after a quick wash from the bucket, I felt better.

I turned to move, allowing my roots to help guide me from bumping into a tree.

' **Do you remember yet?'**

"Do you?!" I was jerked awake by someone's shout and found Karasu holding Ziak's hand, where he held an ornate obsidian dagger.

"What I remember is a job I was hired to do that I am trying to finish!" Ziak shouted as he went to wrench his hand free.

"And your deal with me?" Karasu hissed.

"Done, you had your time with her." Ziak locked eyes with Karasu and I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

I need to remember something...anything...what is it Saphi wanted me to see? I couldn't see anything!

Unless...that was the point?

Steeling myself I closed my eyes and just listed to the increasing volume of Karasu and Ziak.

I flinched once or twice as the dagger was knocked from Ziak's hand, clattering against something before hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Nothing was happening and the noise they were making during their scuffle was getting closer.

I need to get out, please!

I jumped, pressing my abused neck against the dog collar once more as I felt something brush up against my thigh.

"Enough!" Ziak shouted as I felt a weight settle around the room, "I'll deal with you once I'm done with her."

He stalked towards me and I finally opened my eyes to find Karasu had been frozen, unable to move. Ziak had done something, like he had to me, to cut him off from controlling his movements.

I panicked as I closed my eyes tight as he reached down to pick up his dropped dagger. It had clattered towards the bedside table, and as he bent down he gave me a leering smile.

I shut my eyes again in a panic as I heard his laughter swath me. The feeling against my thigh forgotten, I pressed myself against the bed, dribbles of blood flowing down my neck ever increasing.

'Please, Erika, Kurama, God, anyone!' I was panicking now as I felt his cool hands press into my collarbone, holding me down. He shushed me softly, bending at the waist to gently trace the spot above my heart, his dagger readying itself.

I braced for the pain and gasping breaths soon to follow as a heavy weight fell atop me accompanied by a small strangled noise.

I panicked and opened my eyes. Laying across me was the unmoving body of Ziak; his dagger was nearest my head, where his hand had fallen. He remained still as I moved to look over him.

Protruding from his back was a straight, very very straight, vine from the spider plant near the window.

Jesus fucking Christ did I do that?!

Panicking once again, I wrenched myself painfully and let out a small whimper, no longer soundless.

"Well well well, I didn't think you'd have it in you," Karasu laughed as he stalked towards me and removed Ziak's dead body. "Pity he was already dead, hopefully he won't be coming back."

"C-can he really come back?" I asked, relieved to have Ziak gone.

Karasu moved slowly, leaning down and moving in close.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smiled.

 **~Break~**

 *****End of Extreme Trigger Warning*****

Erika didn't get far with her fervent thinking, as the door to the boys' room was wrenched open and Botan came rushing out down the hall towards her, eyes wide in panic.

"Kurama, h-he just collapsed! I think he's ok, played it off as previous injuries, b-but he could barely stand! He told me we need to find Ana now." Botan spoke, grabbing Erika's arm and pulling her in close.

"That's what I was afraid of..." Erika mused, moving slowly towards her, hand under her chin in thought.

"Erika, urgency is needed. He says wherever she is, she's injured _everywhere_! He doesn't know how it happened so fast! O-one moment n-nothing, and then...!" Botan moved her hands around in a panicked flourished.

"Right, sorry, urgent matter, got it." Erika rushed out as she turned 180, then turned back back around. "Err...Botan? I can't get my mage on if you're holding my arm..."

Botan never got a chance to let go, as they felt a looming presence coming from the elevator.

"I sense murderous intent..." Botan whispered, gripping Erika tighter.

"Really, I just feel your fingers digging in..." Erika whined, trying to timidly pull her arm away.

Karasu walked down the hallway holding a bundle of hotel blankets. His usual mask was firmly in place, although his smile was unmistakable, while his clothing was torn and bloodied.

"What..." Botan started as Erika narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me..." Erika hesitated, before rushing towards the bundle of blankets. As she pulled away each puffy piece her anxiety increased.

"She's alive, or as alive as she can get anyways. I'd suggest getting her to your fox sooner rather than later, tell him I'll be waiting in the finals." Karasu dumped the pile into Erika's arms and she fell to her knee, hands burying into the blanket to uncover the bloodied face of Ana.

"No..." Erika sobbed as memories flashed across her eyes, "please not again..."

 **~Break~  
**  
I awoke feeling warm. Attempting to roll over I felt my arms were bound and for a moment panicked, eyes shut tight and I thrashed around in the dark. I felt a blanket loosen from my shoulder and shrugged it off as I calmed my panicked breaths, the tightness in my chest lessening; the orientation was all wrong to be Ziak's room.

Eyes finally opening and blurry, I looked around to find I was in the hotel still, but the setup was different. As my eyes began to focus, I saw a familiar yellow piece of fabric as my mind put together the pieces of my night.

If...if I wasn't in Ziak's room anymore...then whose room was I in? If it were mine, I would be sharing it with Erika and Botan since Yukina had ended up bunking with us as well, and no one could quite get used to her lower body temperature to share a bed.

The bed I was in felt warm, really warm, and it was then I realized an arm had been draped across my body holding me close as another hand was splayed against my collar.

I had the aforementioned arm trapped between my chest and that arm I was starting to realize just who the owner might be. The yellow cloth once more filled my eyes and I took in a staggering breath.

I was in Kurama's room, which meant...

"You're moving around a lot for someone who is supposed to be resting." His voice was deep and I felt it vibrate against my back sending tingles shooting. His words were thick and almost slurred by sleep. I just about shivered as his breath ghosted my neck.

"Excuse me for waking up disoriented..." I spat out sounding rather bitter. My shoulders hunched inward and I felt the disgusting burn in my gut. I felt his arm tense as he pulled my body back towards him.

I hadn't even realized I had moved away.

"Calm down, you're safe..." and I believed him. I felt it wash over me and everything that had happened fell off me like dead skin.

His presence always had that effect, however temporary it was.

"How did I get here?" I asked, realizing just then I was wearing only a shirt and nothing more.

"Karasu brought you to Erika and Botan," as Kurama spoke, his tone tense and I felt him take a steadying breath. "You were almost dead, and I was not much better. Erika took an educated guess that our closeness may help the healing through our bond. I am not sure how long we've been asleep to be honest, I've only been in and out to check on you."

His voice finally slurred at the end and I knew right then just how close to death we had both come.

"Oh." I spoke, I wasn't sure how to respond. I felt his hold tighten and I tried to relax.

"Sleep, you have a terrible migraine..." he drifted off, and I felt his tiredness just as clearly as my own and soon joined him. I felt his breath against the back of my neck as he pulled me even closer in sleep.

And just like that everything in the world disappeared.

 **~Break~**

When I awoke again Kurama was awake and sitting up, but still in bed. He was just gazing out the window looking rather troubled. I wasn't sure what to make of it and felt my stomach sink.

Did he regret meeting me?

The venomous thought slithered in before I could stop it and took root. I did almost get him killed. Should I apologise?

"I-"

"I'm sorry." He spoke, his eyes never leaving the window, watching the returned rain drizzle down the window pane.

I had never heard him so pathetic before.

"For what?" My throat hurt to speak and I winced.

"For almost being the cause of your death twice." His eyes never strayed and I wondered momentarily if he was going to run me off.

"It's not really your fault...you can't blame yourself for happenstance, for simply existing." I couldn't help but sound incredulous, he sounded insane to me, his logic circling around it's own little world.

"But it is. Ana, I've lived a long time. I've lived longer than most can even dream to see, yet I still stole away to the human world to live even longer. It was arrogant of me, and now that arrogance has put you and my mother in danger." Kurama's hands were fisted and his eyes finally flickered to mine.

"Well if that isn't the biggest sack of self-deprecating bullshit if I've ever heard it." I spoke, my voice sounding foreign and scolding. Kurama stared at me, his mouth hanging the slightest bit open and I felt smug. "If you didn't do that, you wouldn't be here now to stop all the baddies from just killing your mother anyways. I mean, it's debatable if I'd be dead or not, from the sounds of it I was messing with some pretty serious shit anyways, so this is probably my own fault." It was all said rather rushed and hurried, but I had still managed to say it all the same.

I didn't even snort at the end and I felt almost proud.

"Well if that isn't a smug feeling if I ever felt one." His smile was laughing at me and I frowned, grabbing my pillow and hitting him with it.

It seemed he wasn't at 100% yet, or anywhere close, as he hadn't expected me to do that, and ended up knocked head over heel, landing in a heap over the side.

"Oops?" I asked with a small blink, crawling over to the edge of the bed and creeping over the edge briefly. "You ok?"

I didn't hear anything so I peeked over again, sticking my head out farther to look over the bed.

"Kurama?" I asked, starting to get worried now.

My worry was short lived as absolute panic shot through my veins as I felt a hand grasp my wrist and pull. I let out a small shriek and fell off the bed as well, landing on a warm and laughing body.

"Yes?" He asked, his hand now holding my wrist gently, running small circles against the inside of my wrist with his thumb.

I was acutely aware of how close we were, and I felt a familiar heat pool in my gut as his laughing emerald eyes stared into mine. His chest moved up and down, as small soundless laughs left his mouth. I swallowed and felt hypnotized by him.

"Did you know that you let out perfume whenever I am close to you like this?" Kurama's tone was soft, and I was momentarily reminded of what Ziak has said.

"W-what?" I managed to get out as he lowered our hands, his face growing closer to mine. I almost thought he was going to kiss me, but the angle was wrong. Slowly, his face grew close and his nose brushed the side of my neck. I pressed my thighs together and realized I was still only in his shirt.

"Just. like. this..." He spoke soft, his tone low. I let out the smallest shiver and he pulled away, his smile much more mischievous. "Don't you smell it?"

I blinked, completely froze from his previous action. I blinked a few more times for good measure, before breathing in the air.

"Oh, you're right!" I blinked, surprised and excited all the same, "Wait, have I always...done this?"

"No, the first time was the other night, when you were drunk." His eyes were laughing and he sat back, his palms pressed to the ground behind him.

"Oh..." I cleared my throat as I untangled myself from him and stood up awkwardly, "I should probably let you finish resting, we don't know when your next match is." I leaned against the bed feeling suddenly incredibly awkward.

"If you'd like, I'm not kicking you out." Kurama spoke, his tone calm as he stood and moved towards the bed, picking up his pillow as he went.

I didn't have words as he stared at me patiently. He wasn't pushing while he was so completely casual about the whole thing.

But my heart wasn't, and I knew I'd see it as more than it was, hurting myself, and potentially him, when I had to inevitably leave.

My heart gave out an ache as I swallowed hard, and stared into his inviting eyes.

I wanted to stay and couldn't seem to deny either of us that. Even though my hand twitched to the door, and my eyes shot a panicked look as I did, I tucked myself into my previous spot and closed my eyes. I felt his warmth against my back soon after, he wasn't spooning me anymore, but he was still close, our backs touching almost comfortingly. I allowed his warmth to cocoon me as I felt myself falling asleep.

Just for now, maybe we could just pretend.

 **~End Chapter 11~**

~Chapter 11 Bonus: Chapter 10 - When Fae Want to Play (Kurama's POV A.K.A The Less Drunk POV)~

Kurama was sitting with the boys as Yusuke and Kuwabara squabbled over Puu. His thoughts were complicated and a mess, unable to confide in anyone the unbelievable situation he found himself in.

Just one wrong move and it was over.

Hiei wasn't around, hardly surprising, leaving Kurama feeling rather restless. He didn't have a good feeling about the tournament in the first place, much less everything that was happening with Ana.

If he wasn't careful someone was going to die.

"I always knew you were just some big softy!" Kuwabara bellowed as he clapped Kurama on the shoulder with his rather large hand. "Aren't I right, Kurama? Just some cute little softy!"

Kurama would have answered, but he found his world off balance and it took all he had not to topple completely over. He steadied himself on his knee and turned to give Kuwabara an unreadable look.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite paying attention." There was an innocent edge to his tone and Kuwabara huffed awkwardly before stalking off to belt at Yusuke again.

"Whatever, Koenma still said it was a direct reflection of your cute, squishy heart..." Kuwabara had wandered back towards Yusuke much to Kurama's relief.

Could he have been poisoned? The thought seemed rational, but he was meticulous. A finger pressed to his lip in thought he tried to search his day for any slip ups.

And then it came to him.

While he was meticulous, Ana certainly wasn't. Curses shot through his head and he wanted to yell.

Hopefully she wasn't already on her way to being dead.

Careful as a newborn buck, he moved towards the hotel door, using furniture for stability as he went. His attempts to keep it non-chalant seemingly working, although the two boys were engaged in their own world at the moment.

If Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed, or even cared, it didn't show, and Kurama managed to exit their hotel room without drawing any attention to himself.

Which was lucky, because his vision was beginning to spin now. Glancing around the hall his hand skimmed the wall to keep him upright. It was hard to tell but he was pretty sure he had passed three doors, which meant the fourth was his destination; Ana's room.

His hand pressed into the brass knob and turned. What greeted him however, wasn't what he quite expected, and it all took a moment for the pieces to fall into place. His hand tightened on the knob as his face went slack in surprise; there was Ana, perfectly healthy, dancing terribly while drunk.

'Son of a-' his thoughts were halted as his world shifted left and he had to steady himself on the knob to keep from falling. Botan gave him a concerned look, having noticed him, as Ana stopped dancing and stared in horror.

"So this is what you're up to." He spoke, his voice teetering on the edge of dangerous. There were no words for the sheer anger that flooded his veins.

She had made him WORRIED when she was merely DRUNK.

Stupidly doing whatever she wanted, unconcerned to the danger she put them both in inhibiting him so.

Her lips twitched as she stared at him nervously.

"Um...hi?" She spoke, her arms lowering.

Kurama wasn't sure there was a scale big enough to measure the amount of rage that shot through him as his eyes flickered to her lips. It was hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was...

"You look ridiculous." He spoke, eyes flickingering up, throwing the errant thought away before it dug too deep.

Nothing ever good came from being drunk.

He stepped through the door, movement sparking his coherency.

"Well, I am drunk." She was smiling like it was a joke. It vexed him how casual she was about what she had done to him.

"Of that I am acutely aware." Kurama responded quick, stopping her from becoming more of a troubled thought.

'Careful now...' He thought to himself as he neared the edge of the couch, trying to cover his off-kilter stance as just thinly-veiled rage as his fingers curled into the fabric.

It seemed to be working as Botan shifted away from him, watching them both acutely.

"Oh," She blinked once, then twice, "oh...OH!" She shouted in realization. She began to panic as she bounced from toe to toe.

Oh dear lord she might end up giving herself a heart attack if he wasn't careful; not really the way he wanted to go if he was going to be drunkenly honest.

"Yes, 'oh' indeed." He spoke as he made careful movements, inching towards his foolish form.

She looked like she might bolt and he didn't know if he had it in him to actually _stop_ her.

At that last admission to himself, Ana did indeed bolt, and in her usual graceful fashion, she tripped over the couch and spilled over the back.

Kurama let out a small hiss of breath as his back ached, his world swirling once more.

"You ok?" Erika asked as she looked over Ana, worrying her lip. Shizuru let out a loud snort of laughter and locked eyes with Kurama, a small roll of his eyes and he turned his attention back to Ana with acute irritation.

"Yeah, mm'fine, just a bit woozy." Ana was slurring now as she pulled herself to a stand.

"I think it's time you go to bed, don't you think?" Kurama lead the conversation hoping to stop Ana before she hurt them both.

"But I'm having fun!" She whined, stamping her foot lightly. Kurama had enough and moved towards her, to which she decided running once more was the best option.

She dashed towards his left, attempting to get to the door, but Kurama was still quicker and he wrapped his arms around her middling, wringing her body towards him. He miscalculated his balance however, and they both ended up spinning and landing in a heap.

She huffed strands of hair under his nose and he stifled a sneeze, glowering at the squirming girl. She twisted violently lodging her leg into his grown and he let out a growl.

She was testing his patience.

"Ana!" Kurama hissed out the warning as she squeaked out her apology.

She scrambled out of his lap, brushing his groin as she left, and rushed to sit back down on the couch, a smugness filling her. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he bit back a groan, his pupils dilating.

He wasn't nearly sober enough to wrangle the drunk girl, if he wasn't careful...

He rushed around the couch, grasping her wrist, startling Ana with his sudden appearance.

"Bed now, Ana."

"Fine." She huffed as a feeling of glee filled her next. Kurama ruffled his brow not at all trusting her as they moved towards the door. With a laugh she twisted from his grasp and bolted towards the door, wrenching it open and slamming it shut in his face.

"Oops! I lied!" She giggled again and Kurama took a couple deep breaths to steady his anger.

"That's Changelings for ya, she's always been this rowdy in case you were wondering." Erika laughed as she clapped him on the shoulder.

Declining to respond, he wrenched open the door and shut it loudly, just shy of a slam.

"Run, Ana! He's coming for you and he's pissed!" Erika shouted towards her best friend, despite the twice slammed door between them.

Kurama managed to sneak up on Ana who was just barely beginning to turn towards Erika's shout. Quick as only Kurama can be, his hand shot out and grabbed her, spinning her back flat against the wall.

Everything around them grew still, and all Kurama could hear were their heartbeats. Her's fast and erratic, and his much the same. He pressed a knee between her legs, preventing any attempt at escape, as he leaned in close to her neck drawing in her scent; she smelled like cinnamon and honey.

Jesus, did she always smell this good?

"If I have to tie you up and put you in my bed, I will," He warned as his finger traced her jaw, thoughts scattered and scorching. "Be good, and this will go so much easier."

' _Oh please don't be good...'_ Kurama berated himself as the drunken thought filtered through.

Her eyes opened to peer into his, her breath short and hurried. Her chest brushing his with her breath. Biting on another hiss Kurama focused on her lips as they begun to move.

"What if I happen to like it hard?" The moment those words left her lips Kurama's mind was lost to him, running wild with the implications; she was providing fuel for his previous train of thought.

His fingers tightened once more as he focused heavily on her, leaning in close as a small chuckle escaped him.

"One way, or another, you will go to bed." His lips brushed the shell of her ear and Kurama grinned wickedly to himself.

Ana shivered as the minor touch between their skin began to tingle. He was tempted to stay close, but knew she was only a moment away from something immensely stupid. Her scent filled his senses again, stronger this time. He pulled his head far enough back, avoiding the sweet smell of her. He saw her breathing hard, breath panting out deep and long. Her skin seemed to glow and his hand was drawn to it, drawing small vine-like patterns on her skin.

He was like a moth to a flame in that moment and he didn't care.

He brushed her orange hair from her shoulder, the brush of her neck causing her to jump. His fingers threaded and his other arm wound around her waist, still intent on getting the girl to bed.

Steeling his will he moved her close, her chest heaving against his as she arched, allowing him to move her freely. He moved her, his fingers tracing the same small circles as she pressed closer, allowing him to guide her along the halls.

His mind was slowly becoming more focused as he juggled the girl through the halls, his hand feeling for the door behind her as they went. Her lips came bruisingly close more than once and Kurama sighed out a curse in his head.

She was becoming an increasing problem; one he was having trouble remembering why he was resisting.

His hand found the knob and with a triumphant twist, the door gave way to his room. To his increased luck, the other three inhabitants had gone to bed already, tired from their latest match.

He led her into the dark room and closed the door shut behind them. Ana stared around owlishly for a mere moment, before her hands started to trail familiar lines along his neck.

He could help the small puff of laughter that escaped him, as Ana's hand moved upwards, threading through his hair curious but sure. Slowly, her nails dragged along his scalp and the scent of honey, cinnamon, and now something else permeated through the air. His breath hitched at the action and he couldn't prevent the contented groan that escaped.

She had gone from being a problem to dangerous in the span of a few minutes; Kurama was starting to think intervening was a mistake.

He pulled her in, her body giving zero resistance as he buried his nose in her hair. He wasn't even sure she was aware what was going on anymore, and he had to put an end to this. Shuffling them back, he grabbed her chin, pulling her attention on him. His fingers burned at the contact and he tilted her to meet his eyes, her lips parting as she allowed him to control their movements.

Inch by inch she would tilt up, straining her neck as she came unbearably close. As her lips barely brushed against his, the door to his bedroom opened and he pushed her through, her knees buckling as they hit the edge of the bed. He leaned over her body, caging her in as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, unable to resist the temptation to bait her.

"I told you I'd get you into bed, one way or another." He chuckled as he quickly moved away, the shiver not going unnoticed by him. She was glaring at him now, her eyes open and burning.

Kurama stepped back, watching her seeth on his bed, before moving towards the door. She had a strange beauty about her when she was angry, it was piercing sometimes. As his hand made contact the scent grew even stronger and he found himself drawn to look at her again. He couldn't turn away as the scent invaded his senses.

He needed to leave. Now.

"Having second thoughts about going to bed?" It wasn't her comment that caused him to jump, but rather the fact she could _tell_ he was being affected as much as he was.

She was drunk and she knew, and it did nothing but enrage him.

She was dangerous, she was going to get them both killed yet...

He continued to look at her, his body almost swayed to go to her, but he twisted the knob and left her there, alone in his bed.

His back hit the door as he slid down, his head resting against the palm of his hand, as the other hand brushed through his hair.

What was he going to do? He could cover everything up with the anger he felt, but it didn't change the fact that he hadn't wanted to leave, that he almost didn't.

The truth of the matter was, he wasn't mad at Ana, he was mad at himself.

 **~End bonus chapter~**

 **Citations**

 **[1]** \- _He is not a pedophile, he just happens to prefer killing children because that's the kind of serial killer he was before his death._

 **Reviews**

Celestial Moon Lady : Thank you so much for your review! I can't wait to get to when Youko meets Ana either! I am starting to add a bit more Kurama/Ana so don't worry! I love burlesque, I just finished another show, we did The Last Jedi (called The Lust Jedi) I was a storm trooper named Ruby and I got to sass General Hux. Dream come true.

KuramaLover: Thank you so much for reviewing! I have a plan for when Youko meets Ana so I hope you enjoy what I have in store for them :)

hibichibi98L I love the girls too! Female friendships are so my jam!

AmericanNidiot: I am glad you like it! Oh I have plans for fae weaknesses, don't you worry :P

reveress-plegue : Ask and you shall receive! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

rezgurnk: I am really glad you find this enjoyable to read and like the slow burn. For me part of the allure and sensuality of romance stories is the build up and creation of the romantic relationship. I have only read a few other stories with Maya in it (it's where I learned how much the manga differed from the anime) and I really really wanted to pay homage to those fics a bit.

Lestatsgirl15: I have the kiss already planned! When will it happen? Who knows? (only me)

Skylar1023 : thank you so much! I will be trying to get into the swing of updating more again :)

Sakura Hatsu: So many reviews! Thank you so much it made my absolute day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and can't wait to hear what you think :)

 **End Author's Note: I hope you guy enjoyed this as much as you could. What can I say, had to earn that M rating somehow.**


End file.
